World War RWBY: Gamma Remnant
by R10T-2000
Summary: The Hulk - A force of unbelievable strength and anger trapped inside a mere mortal, Bruce Banner. The people of Earth have had enough of this dangerous monster. Banner is exiled and sent to a faraway world. Before he arrives at his destination, he is sucked into a wormhole and wakes up in a place called Remnant. Will the Hulk save this 'Remnant' from evil and the Grimm or...SMASH?
1. Prologue

David Bruce Banner was in his late twenties when the gamma bomb went off...changing his life forever. He was just a regular scientist working on the project; it was almost complete. They just needed a little bit more funding, but no one wanted to make a weapon - except one person, Tony Stark.

Stark agreed to fund the bomb, if he was allowed to help make the rest. Banner didn't want that. He felt like Tony was trying to steal all of his fame, but eventually he decided to let Tony help them. When the bomb was complete, the military had it moved to a testing facility to see what it could do. Right before the count down, teenager Rick Jones stumbled on the test site. Banner took a jeep and drove out to get him. Banner may have been the one to start the project, but he wasn't the only one working on it. One of Banners's lab partners Samuel Sterns had had enough.

While Banner was saving the teen, Sterns turned the bomb back on. Banner was able to get Rick to safety, but he wasn't able to save himself. The bomb went off covering Banner in gamma radiation, changing him forever. He felt all of his pain and anger from his life finally coming out. He felt his bones breaking, muscles tearing, it felt like complete torture. Then it stopped, but instead of unbearable pain, consuming rage. All Bruce could see was red and all he could say was, " **SMASH**."

When Banner finally woke up, he was in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and freezing. When he stood up he felt really weak. His knees buckled and he fell down. After a while he tried to get up again, but failed again and hit the ground even harder. It made him a little angry. Then he got a boost of energy and didn't feel as weak. As he walked he realized he only had pants on, and they were way too big. He soon found a road and decided to go in one direction, hoping to find someone who would let him hitch hike.

Banner had made a name for himself; the most dangerous man in the world. The military always found him, and when they did they usually destroyed the area. After Banner won, he would run again and restart the process. The Hulk was able to fight monsters and gods. Eventually everyone on earth decided that he was too dangerous. He had to leave in order for the planet to be safe. So after a few months of fighting with the military and Shield, Banner decided he had had enough. Surrendering, Banner was taken into custody. In the containment cell, he was drugged and he fell asleep. He woke up to find his hands and feet bound with chains. Then a hologram appeared. Stark and a host of others confronted him.

"I'm sorry we had to do this, Bruce. It was the only way. You were an omega level threat - a threat that could destroy the entire human race. We are sending you to a planet full of vegetation and game, a place where no one can hurt you and there's no one you can hurt. You're headed there now; you're on a space ship," Tony's hologram said before disappearing.

Banner closed his eyes and cried. He was ashamed that he was a monster. Everyone feared and hated him. Right before the space ship could land on the planet, a giant wormhole opened and sucked in Banner's ship. He blacked out, not caring if he died or not. When Banner woke up, he was in a street and the space ship was crashed in to a building behind him.

Banner tried to stand up and felt a sharp pain in his side. His ribcage was bruised. Across the street, a group of men in black lead by a man in a white suit with a top hat and a cane enter a store called, "From Dust Till Dawn."

"Grab the Dust," Bruce heard someone say then, a loud crash. He ran toward the shop but before he could get to the door, something busted through the window. Banner was knocked to the ground. When he looked up he saw her; it was a little girl in a red dress. She grabbed something from her back and it turned into a huge scythe in front of his eyes. He was stunned at what just happened, he snapped out of it when he heard, "get her." When Banner got up, he and the girl in red were surrounded.


	2. Hulk, meet Remnant

Banner was scared. He wasn't scared for himself - scared for this girl in red and the civilians if he lost control. At least a dozen men in black surrounded them. Suddenly, the girl was all over the place; Banner could barely see her. Rose petals blasted everywhere as the girl took the goons out one by one with incredible speed. But right before she could finish them all, cars rolled up with even more men.

"Watch out," the girl in red yelled at Banner while fighting goons.

"What?" Banner asked turning to face her. To late. A huge sharp pain slice right through him. Banner looked down in horror to find a sword through his chest, "No…" He fell on the ground, face first.

"One down," a goon snickered over Banner.

The girl in red gasped at the sight. While her guard was down, a goon was able to slice her right cheek. She slowly turned to face him, causing him to run. She quickly took care of the other goons quickly with her scythe.

"Well, Red," a voice behind the girl said. She turned to find the man in a white suit with a cane.

"It's been a fun evening but, this is where we part ways," he said with a mischievous grin. He aimed his cane toward her and shot. She burst into rose petals and quickly dodged to safety. She looked back to find the man with a cane was gone. She frantically looked around and found him climbing to the top of a building.

The store owner came out of his shop.

"That thief, Roman," the store owner shook his head. "I never thought he would attack my store," the store keeper said with anger. "Young lady, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. You need to help this man," she said motioning to Banner who was shaking.

"Uhhhh, okay. I'll try, but I'm not a doctor," the old store keeper said nervously. He took out a rag and pressed against the huge open wound in Banner's chest, "I think I got it from here. You go after that criminal," the store keeper said pointing to Roman. The girl in red turned and began to chase after Roman. "But wait, what's your name?" the store keeper asked her.

"Ruby Rose," she smiled at him. Ruby turned into rose petals and bolted toward Roman.

The store keeper dialed the cops his scroll, when Banner griped his arm, " **Where's the girl**?" Banner's voice had become more savage. Banner was slowly losing to his demons...turning green and beginning to grow.

"S-she's up there," the store keeper said pointing toward a building, shaking. Banner quickly got up to his feet and began running toward the building. The concrete broke with every step of his growing feet. "Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder," the old store keeper said, calling the authorities.

"Hey, STOP," Ruby said when she got to the top of the building.

"You sure are persistent," Roman groaned shaking his head as he stood at the edge of the building. A giant aircraft rose in front of him. Getting in, he turned to face Ruby, "Well, this is it, Red!" Roman tossed a red crystal at Ruby's feet and shot it.

"AH," Ruby gasped taking a step back and steeling herself for the worst. There was a huge explosion of red dust.

"Ha ha ha," Roman laughed. "She thought she could stop me…wait. What is that?" Roman asked as the dust cleared. A big, no...huge green man was protecting Ruby.

" **STUPID CANE MAN HURT HULK? HULK SMASH CANE MAN** ," the creature roared.

"Shut up, for goodness sake," Roman said shooting Hulk in the face. Hulk roared in pain. He quickly tore up a chuck of the building and threw it toward the aircraft. There was so much force, the concrete slab made a shockwave that was felt for miles when it hit the aircraft.

Roman went to the cockpit to his boss, "I need help Cinder. There's some sort of monster down there!" They switched spots and Cinder went to see what the problem was.

Ruby finally recovered to find a giant green man in front of her. His gaze was locked on the the aircraft in the sky. Ruby took a couple of steps back readying her scythe. She was about to attack when she heard someone from the aircraft.

A woman in red with glowing eyes and hands spoke to Hulk. "I don't know what you are. If you get in my way, I will end you," she said as her eyes glowed. Her words just angered...The Hulk.

" **GLOWING WOMAN THREATEN HULK? HULK SMASH GLOWING WOMAN** ," Hulk screamed as he balled his fist and leaped toward the aircraft. Cinder was caught off guard by his sudden speed. She tried to blast him out of the air but it was too late. Grabbing onto the aircraft, Hulk began ripping it to shreds. Ruby watched, amazed.

"Get him off us. He's going to rip the ship apart," Roman yelled toward Cinder.

"I'm trying! His power is...incredible," Cinder said in amazement. She fought as hard as she could but it wasn't working. Hulk took all of Cinder's fire in the face, making him stronger!

" **SMASH** ," Hulk roared hitting the aircraft with a punch so hard, it finally brought it down. Roman and Cinder jumped out before the craft hit the ground and exploded...Hulk still held on.

"NOO," Ruby screamed as she jumped off the building. Hulk had to be okay. She ran toward the rubble to find Roman and Cinder arguing.

"Was this part of the plan?" Roman screamed at Cinder. Cinder pressed a sharp glass shard against Roman's throat.

"How dare you talk to me that way," Cinder growled. Roman backed down as Cinder backed up. "Now what do we do?" Cinder asked.

Roman turned to find Ruby. "How about we leave no witnesses," Roman suggested. Cinder turned to face Ruby. "Hey, Red. This isn't personal. Just business," Roman smirked. He lifting his cane and took a shot. Ruby barely dodged out the way before Cinder suddenly appeared in-front of her. Ruby was kicking into a building. She cried out in pain as she felt her ribs crack.

"I almost feel bad for you," Cinder said as she and Roman walked toward Ruby. Cinder created a sharp piece of glass as she lifted Ruby's face. She looked the little girl in red straight in the eyes.

"Wait! Before I die," Ruby said, smiling, "you guys should really look behind you." Ruby pointed toward something coming out of the rubble of the crash.

"I'm not falling for that, Red," Roman snorted.

"Roman, better look," Cinder said over her shoulder.

" **GLOWING WOMAN AND CANE MAN HURT LITTLE GIRL? HULK SMASH** ," Hulk roared busting out of the rubble. Before Roman and Cinder could react, Hulk had them by the throat. Hulk threw them behind him and kneeled next to Ruby. Cinder and Roman hit the ground hard.

" **Little girl okay?** " Hulk asked Ruby. His savage, monstrous voice scared Ruby. She had never been near someone with this much power, someone this green.

"Yeah...I'm fine. My name is Ruby," Ruby told Hulk. "But what about those two?" she asked pointing toward Roman and Cinder who were struggling to their feet.

" **Hulk smash them** ," Hulk declared turning toward Cinder and Roman, clinched his fists. Cinder and Roman backed up.

"Now what, Roman?" Cinder asked as her hands and eyes glowed. "I don't think I...we can take him."

"Finally," Roman said looking up.

A very small woman with brown and pink hair landed right in front of Roman. She stood up with her pink umbrella and smiled toward Hulk and bowed toward him.

"You know, Neo, you could have gotten here just a little sooner," Roman suggested shaking his head. Cinder, Roman and Neo turned and started to walked away.

"Wait," Ruby shouted toward them.

Roman turned and shot at her, "Shut up already!" Ruby quickly blocked her face; Hulk got in the way and got shot.

" **CANE MAN,** " Hulk screamed as he ran toward all three of them. Neo turned and spread her umbrella. When Hulk hit it; Cinder, Roman, and Neo broke like glass and disappeared.

" **HULK THE STRONGEST THERE IS,** " Hulk shouted into the sky in victory. Ruby just smiled at her new friend. Hulk turned and walked over to Ruby. Right before Hulk got close, a piece huge piece of concrete hit him and sent him flying. Ruby screamed in shock and then aircraft appeared with dozens of Atlas soldiers.

"What happened here," Ruby heard from behind her. A blonde woman in a black and white outfit with a purple cloak stood behind Ruby. The woman appeared to have some sort of wand.

"What?" Ruby asked in shock. The woman looked her in the eyes. Before she could ask again there was a huge roar. Hulk got up from the concrete rubble, mad.

" **SMASH LITTLE WITCH** ," Hulk screamed. He ran toward her ready to rip her apart.

"Enough," the woman ordered. She waved her wand and buildings fell on Hulk.

Soldiers swarmed wear Hulk was buried, aiming their guns. "Where is the target?" one of them asked. The ground began shaking.

" **HERE** ," Hulk roared punching out of the rubble. He began attacking soldiers left and right.

"HULK, STOP," Ruby screamed. Hulk looked toward Ruby, a soldier in each hand. Hulk dropping the soldiers and looked down at the ground, ashammed.

" **HULK...sorry** ," Hulk said. He squatted and jumped away.

"It's okay...," Ruby said frowning.

"I will ask one more time, what happened?" Ruby heard the woman say behind her, with more attitude.

"Well, I went to the store to buy stuff and then people tried to rob it and I stopped it. But then this guy named Roman got away and then I chased him. He got onto an aircraft and almost killed me, but Hulk saved me and took them down. He beat them but they disappeared. Then you all showed up," Ruby explained as she pointed toward the soldiers.

"What is your name?" the woman asked Ruby.

"Ruby Rose. What's yours?" Ruby responded.

"I am Glynda. I'm a huntress," the woman said smiling.

"You're a huntress?" Ruby said amazed. Glynda rolled her eyes as she waved her wand and fixed everything. She put the buildings back into place. She fixed the aircraft Hulk smashed and helped the soldiers back on their feet. "Can I get your autograph?" Ruby asked in amazement. Glynda turned toward her, kind of angry.

"No! There is someone who would like to talk to you," Glynda said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her to an aircraft.

"WAIT WHY? What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"The headmaster at Beacon, Professor Ozpin, would like to speak with you," Glynda said as she and Ruby boarded an aircraft. They flew off into the night.


	3. Beacon's new arrivals

Banner opened his eyes from the best nap he'd had in a while. He yawned as he did a sit-up."Wait...," he said remembering what a 'good nap' meant for him. He had turned...

Bruce quickly looked around to find tress for miles. In every direction, a blush and beautiful forest a far as the eye could see. "Where...where am I?" He struck out on the clearest path when he got to his feet. Footprints suddenly appeared on the path. They gradually increased in size leading toward him. When the path ended, there was a huge crater. Did something huge land here? Wait, he recognized these footprints! "No...," Banner began fearing for the worst. Was the little girl in red along with anyone else hurt? He had to find out if she was okay! Bruce thought long and hard..."What did he do? What did _I_ do?"

"The man with the white suit and cane...the goons...the pain..." Banner remembered the sharp metal sword that pierced right through him. "NO! I can't lose control," he gasp. Banner fell to his knees and felt the pain and the anger from the blade that had gone through his chest in the night. He frantically looked around and saw it - a beautiful red rose. The flower reminded Banner of the girl in red from the night before. He started to calm down as he remembered her adorable little smile.

A loud, low growl broke the silence of the forest. A huge black wolf with armor made of bone meet Banner's gaze. The beast towered over him, twice his size. It had to be an alpha.

"N-no! GO AWAY," Banner screamed in fear. The wolf slowly circled around him, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

The creature pounced at its next meal.

Banner threw arms in the way and into the wolf's mouth. He screamed as bones shattered in the creatures teeth. As the giant wolf ate Bruce alive...it's mouth began to fill with more and more meat. It made a nose questioning why it's meal was now bigger than it...

" **HULK NOT DOG FOOD!** "

The wolf let out a cry of pain as it slammed against a tree. Dozens of toothpicks blasted everywhere. Recovering, the wolf bared its teeth toward the puny human that it had 'killed.' Banner's eyes and skin were taken over by the color of green. Bones began breaking as muscles starting tearing once again.

" **BIG BAD WOLF, HULK SMASH**!"

The wolf scratched the earthly ground, ready to charge. Hulk now pounced on his prey. The two creatures clashed together.

* * *

"Okay. One last time, Miss Rose, where did that creature go?" Ozpin questioned Ruby again.

"I've already told you a dozen times," Ruby groaned. "I was about to die in an explosion and then he came out of nowhere and saved me." Ruby sighed in frustration. Glynda and Ozpin looked toward each other realizing that this wasn't going anywhere.

"Miss Rose, do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked more calmly. His silver hair sparked in the light as he held his cane tightly. They had been back and forth about this 'Hulk' for at least an hour.

"You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon," Ruby said with a smile. If anyone could get her into Beacon, the greatest combat school in all of Remnant, Ozpin could. The headmaster with his brown eyes made Ruby feel special. "What if I told you that you could come to my school?"

"Two years early?" Ruby asked standing in excitement." Ozpin nodded at her. "You wouldn't regret it," Ruby said shaking with happiness. Glynda's eyes widened as she heard the sudden news .

"Well, I will see you at Beacon, Miss Rose," Ozpin said as he shook Ruby's hand.

Ozpin and Glynda sent Ruby home with the news.

"What makes you think she's ready for Beacon?" Glynda yelled at Ozpin who drank from his mug.

"Her mastery over her scythe, her uncle is one of the most respected Huntsmen and she could help us find that creature," Ozpin said in a relaxed tone.

"She's just a child," Glynda protested. "What if that creature doesn't remember her? Will you take responsibility for her death?" Glynda asked, defensively crossing her arms.

"If that creature wanted Ruby dead, she would have been," Ozpin said as he pulled up a video showing the times the Hulk was close to Ruby and didn't hurt her. "See? This...'Hulk' had many opportunities to kill her. But he didn't. He protected Ruby from those who wanted to kill her."

"She's bait then," Glynda realized. Ozpin turned to face her and stood from his chair.

"No. My plan is for to learn become a Huntress...just like her mother wanted." It brought ozpin to light tears thinking her, Summer, once again. "Then we'll be able to find out what this Hulk creature is. I've made many mistakes, Glynda. But this time, you have to trust me," Ozpin said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Ozpin. You had better know what you're doing for the sake of that innocent little girl!" Both headed out and prepared for the new school year.

* * *

"I got in! I got in! I got in!" Ruby burst in door of her home screaming the news to her dad and her older sister, Yang.

Yang's golden hair bounced as she jumped up and down. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! And two years early! This is the best day ever," Yang exclaimed as she lifted her smaller sister high into the air.

"Let me down sis," Ruby said embarrassed by her size.

"But im so proud of you," Yang said letting Ruby fall to her feet.

"Really, sis, it was nothing," Ruby smiled.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bees knees," Yang smiled.

"I don't want to be the bees knees! I don't want to be anyone's knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees," Ruby explained.

"What's with you? Are you excited?" Yang asked.

'Of course I am," Ruby said hurt. It had been her life long dream to attend Beacon. "I got moved ahead, two whole years. I just don't want people to think i'm special or anything."

"But, you are special," Yang said comforting her sister.

"Will I be ready?" Ruby questioned. "I will be two years younger than everybody there."

"Of course," Yang nodded. "You're Ruby Rose! You've never back down from a challenge! Plus," Yang whispered into Ruby's ear, "I'll beat up all the bullies." She popped her knuckles loudly. Tomorrow Ruby and Yang would start at Beacon together.

* * *

The wolf charged Hulk and bit his green shoulder, breaking all of its teeth.

" **NO BITE HULK!** " Hulk grabbed and picked up the wolf by the neck and leg. And loud snap was heard as the wolf was bent it in half like a pretzel. " **SMASH YOU** ," Hulk roared as he slammed the body repeatedly into the ground. The wolf's carcass disintegrated.

Hulk screamed in victory, " **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS**!" He leaped miles away due to his powerful legs. " **WHERE HULK AT**?" he asked soaring through the air. All he could remember was fighting the cane man and glowing woman and protecting her, Ruby. Hulk had to find pretty red girl!

He made his way to Mountain Glenn, a failed attempt to expand Vale. A destroyed building shook as Hulk landed on the roof. He looked up and saw an airship flying toward a strange floating island. In the airship, he saw her, the pretty red girl. Before he could jump off the building, he heard gun fire.

Atlas soldiers fought off the White Fang. Hulk was bored; he wanted to smash. He jumped to ground level, causing everyone to fall. One of the shocked Atlas soldiers yelled, "It's the monster from last night!" Everyone trained their fire on Hulk, making him angry.

" **SMASH** ," Hulk screamed as he charged toward the White Fang. Grabbing the concrete slab they were standing on, Hulk pulled it out from under them. Hulk turned to face the Atlas soldiers and charged them. A huge aircraft exploded as Hulk ran through it like tissue paper.

"We need to call for help," one of the soldiers said as he pressed a button. More aircraft flew in delivering more soldiers, but it didn't work. Hulk tore through their ranks quickly.

"RETREAT," one of the soldiers screamed as he saw the Hulk destroy another aircraft. He called up to the control deck. "SEND IN MISS POLENDINA,' the soldier ordered. Hulk grabbed the soldier before he could make another move. Before Hulk could hurt the soldier, something behind him hit the ground, hard. He turned to find an orange-headed girl with a pink bow.

"Salutations," she said waving. Hulk shook his head in confusion as he jumped away. In mid-air, he felt a stabbing pain in his back and was pulled back to the ground. The ground dented as Hulk slammed on the concrete.

" **HULK NO WANT TO FIGHT LITTLE GIRL** ," Hulk growled getting back to his feet. He faced his new opponent.

"It's okay," she said with an innocent smile, "I'm combat ready!" Swords came out of her back and aimed toward Hulk's chest. "Don't worry! I'll try to make this painless." Mini rockets poked out of her back and blasted her forward at tremendous speed. She sliced away.

Hulk was shocked; this girl was actually hurting him. This made him furious. He hit the ground with all of his might, causing an earthquake. The girl was knocked back a little. Hulk leapt toward her trying to grab her, but she was just too fast. Easily dodging, she sliced at his face. Hulk had had enough. He slammed his fist down on her, but she put her hands up blocking his attack. The impact caused everything near them to blast away.

"You're pretty strong," she said in excitment. Her swords came together between to two fighters and green light formed in the middle of them. Hulk was shot with a beam of energy causing him to fly into a building making a massive explosion. The Hulk was going to end this.

Hulk jumped out of the rubble and charged for the girl. She was caught off guard by how fast he had become. Hulk grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. He pummeled her over and over. Hulk didn't hold back this time, slamming her deeper in the ground with each blow.

" **LITTLE GIRL, LEAVE HULK ALONE** ," Hulk screamed as he finally stopped beating her. He turned and followed the aircraft Ruby had boarded. He eventually ended up in the Emerald Forest, making his way through it and eventually onto school grounds.

Banner woke up not knowing where he was, again. "OH NOT AGAIN!" He walked around the school, getting dirty looks from students and felt nude with only pants he had to hold up. "Am I at a...school?" Bruce had just noticed that everyone he had passed by were wearing uniforms. Banner walked up to a girl who was sitting on a bench and reading a book. "Ummmm, can I ask you a question?"

The girl looked up, then right back into her book.

"Hey," Bruce said trying to get her attention, "i'm talking to you." The girl stood up and walked away. Banner turned to see where she was going, then saw her; the girl in red. She was talking to a blond girl who quickly disappeared with a group of people. He started to approach but was blindsided by a girl in white. They both fell and vials of colored powered rolled everywhere.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING," the girl in white yelled as she got up. "And put a shirt on for goodness sake," she said blushing as she picked up her briefcases.

"I'm sorry," Banner said as he tried to help her, only making it worse. He dropped a suitcase and it opened to reveal more colored crystals. Some fell out and rolled over to feet of Ruby who had just walked past.

Ruby looked over to see Bruce getting chewed out by a girl in all white. "YOU?" Ruby exclaimed. She quickly dashed over and interrgated Bruce, "WHAT? HOW? WHY?"

"Yes, it's me," Banner nodded. "Hey I didn't catch your name," Banner said to her.

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you…again." Ruby looked down to find that Banner had healed from last night. Before Ruby could say anything, the girl in white came in between them.

"Hello!" she said as she waved her arms in front of the two. "You," she said pointing to Ruby, "You can't just barge into people's conversations," then she turned and pointed toward Banner, "And you! You need to watch where you're going!" She turned and stormed off.

"Nice girl," Banner said as he walked away. "Brings out that scar over her left eye."

"Wait," Ruby called out to him as she followed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I...I don't know. Where exactly am I?" Banner looked around.

"Beacon Academy?" Ruby tilting her head. How does someone not know their in one of the best schools to be a Huntsmen?

"Academy?" Banner asked. If this was a college..."Is there a headmaster here?"

"Yes! Professor Ozpin. He's the best," Ruby said remembering the night before.

"Where is he?" If anyone could help Bruce, the headmaster surly could.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Banner followed her.

"Let's go find out," Banner said as they headed toward Beacon Tower.


	4. An Incredible Welcome

Ruby headed into Beacon Tower. A light chuckle escaped her mouth after discovering the alliteration in Banner's name. "Are you sure that's your name? Hehe, Bruce Banner!"

Bruce fired back, firing fire with fire. "Okay there, _Ruby Rose_."

Ruby shook her head in defeat, "Curse you!" Breaking away from the laughs and giggles, Ruby remembered Banner's attire. "So...what's with your getup?"

The stretched out purple pants needed an explanation. The light-bulb inside Bruce's genius mind flicked on - morphing a story. "Well you see-,"

The speakers blasted across the campus, "ATTENTION, ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS. Please report to the Amphitheater at once."

"Oh my goodness! I totally forgot," Ruby's mind raced as fast as she could travel.

"We just got here. What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Ruby turned to Banner, looking guilty. "I forgot that all first year students need to head immediately to the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait-," Ruby bolted out the doors before Bruce could finish. Rose petals splashed in his face and drifted to the ground from Ruby's hurry. Bruce picked one of the petals up, confirming it was solid. "Did she generate these?"

"Um, sir, do you need something?" Banner heard from behind. It was the main receptionist who greeted the visitors at Beacon's Tower.

"Yes," Bruce nodded as he stepped up to her desk. "I need to speak with the Headmaster."

The receptionist sat there, eyeing Banner's choice of clothing. Something about this man was giving her a bad feeling. Had another crazy boarded a Bullhead for the students and wondered onto school grounds? Her hand reached for the pistol that hid by her chair leg. The desk phone rang, stopping her from apprehending Banner. "Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone and going along with her defenseless act. "Headmaster Ozpin?" she asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be at the Amiphit-," she was cut off. "Yes sir. Headmaster, are you sure? Affirmative," she nodded. The hung up the phone, retracted her free arm from the weapon and looked up to Banner.

"I'm guessing that's about me?" Bruce asked with uncertainty.

"The Headmaster has called you to his quarters," the receptionist informed. Her chair scooted to the left as she resumed typing.

"Thank you," Bruce smiled. "I didn't catch your name."

"Serena," she said, continuing to move information on her desk's hologram. Banner watched in awe at the hologram Serena worked at. Was this a ploy and he had somehow gotten into Tony's lab? "Sir," Serena looked up at Banner, "you have an appointment with the Headmaster. I advise to not keep him waiting. Ozpin is a busy man with having to run a school after all."

Bruce's fascination over Beacon's technology would have to wait. "Yes, sorry!" He smiled down at the receptionist, "It was nice to meet you, Serena." With that, he headed to the main elevator to the Headmaster's office.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR," Banner heard as he entered. A girl ran inside as the doors were held for her. "T-thank you, sir."

"No problem," Bruce smiled as she turned to her. "Are you going to see the pro-," he stopped mid-sentence. "Are those...rabbit ears?" Bruce asked as he reached toward them. Was she a mutant?

She quickly grabbed her ears and pulled them down over her blushing face, "NOO! Please, don't hurt me," she squealed backing into a corner.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said as he retracted his arm, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean any harm," he said. What was he thinking?

The girl lightly sniffled, "Y-you're not going to make fun of me?"

"No! Why would I?"

"B-because I'm a Faunus?" The girl looked toward the ground in embarrassment. Her ears poked back up as she let them go.

"Forgive me if this is offensive, but what is a Faunus?" Bruce asked as he gave the girl space.

"Humans with animal traits and abilities?" How did this man not know what Faunus were? "A race that is feared and misunderstood by humans," she continued to explain.

"I know how that feels," Bruce sighed to himself.

"What was that?" She asked, swearing she heard Banner agree with her.

Bruce had to deflect, "Nothing! I just mumbled to myself." He had already forgot about the girl's ears that provided greater hearing. "Listen, if you need any help just let me know. My name is Bruce and I'll be your freind. Nice to meet you, Miss?" Bruce asked holding out his hand. Out of everyone in this new place, he related the most to this Faunus.

"Velvet," she said shaking his hand. "Do you mind if I take your picture?"

"Excuse me?" Noticing the camera for the first time, Bruce understood - Velvet was a photographer. "Yeah," he nodded, "that'd be fine."

A blinding flash filled the elevator as Velvet pulled up her camera. "Oh, this is my stop. Goodbye, Mr Banner," Velvet said as the elevator prepared to reach the top floor - The Headmaster's quarters.

"This is my stop as well," Bruce smiled. Maybe Velvet could tell him more about this place and her struggles.

"OH NO," Velvet gasped as she reached around her hips.

Bruce's heart beat fast from the sudden scream. "What's wrong?" He looked to the Faunus, prepared to summon the Hulk if need be.

"I forgot my bag," Velvet sniffled. "It's back on the main floor!"

"Don't worry," Bruce assured, "I'll go get it for you."

"No," Velvet sighed. "I just wanted to visit with Miss Goodwitch. No need to drag you all the way down just to come back up."

After a few more moments of travel, the door's open to reveal a man sitting at a desk. "Welcome," he said to Banner. He gestured for him to sit. "It's nice to finally meet you," the man sipped from his mug.

"Goodbye, Velvet," Bruce smiled and waved the young Faunus away. It didn't even matter she had taken a picture of him half nude.

"Goodbye, Bruce," Velvet waved as the elevators closed, taking her back down.

Bruce turned back to the desk with the man. "Are you...Ozpin?" The presumed Headmaster nodded, reassuring Bruce and lessening the tension. Finally being able to relax, his tense muscles melted away into the soft cushion of the chair. Maybe...there was a slither of hope Bruce could trust this man?

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Banner. I'm professor Ozpin. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Ruby couldn't catch a break all day. First, Yang runs off to hang with her friends. Then she ran into the guy who got stabbed in Vale last night - she still felt bad about that. Then, she got chewed out by a girl in all white and finally she crashed into Jaune - the clumsiest person alive.

"Ouch!" Ruby rubbed her head and looked to see who she had rammed into.

"I'M SO SORRY! A-are you okay?"

"Yes," Ruby said, receiving help from a blond hair student.

"What's your name?" He asked, his pale white armor shinned in the day light.

"Ruby, you?"

"Jaune," he replied. "Don't we...have somewhere to be?" He asked, the slight concussion jumbling his memory.

"THE AMPHITHEATER," Ruby blurted as she remembered herself. "Come on," she ordered as her Semblance gave speed.

"HEY," Jaune yelled as roses splashed in his face, "wait for me!" He tailed behind badly as he followed the trail of red.

Yang yelled to her sister as she arrived just in time, "Ruby!" The assembly was about to begin.

"Later, dude," " Ruby waved at Jaune as she rejoined with her big sister.

"Great..." Jaune sighed as he now how to find a spot without being awkward. "Now who's going to talk to me?"

"How was your first day so far?" Yang teasing.

"Well, I met a guy from the city," Ruby quickly described Banner. "Then, I met a girl who was really mean," Ruby said looking down at the ground.

"Wow. That bad a day?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "And that girl who yelled at me, she thinks she's all that," Ruby said shaking her head. "If she was here right now-,"

"You would do what?" Ruby heard from behind.

"AH," Ruby shrieked as she jumped into Yang's arms.

"By the way, the name is Weiss," she said coldly. It was the icy-cold girl from before.

"Look," Yang said as she set her sister down, "I think you and my sister got off on the wrong foot."

Weiss objected, "Your sister-,"

"Ruby," Yang corrected.

"Nearly broke many vials of dust," Weiss didn't care as she finished anyway.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "What's dust?"

"Read this," Weiss said as she pushed the booklet into the clueless girl's face.

"Dust for dummies?" Ruby read the title. "Ohhh, dust!" The crystals the people around Remnant as an energy source. In fact, Ruby protected an entire store of dust last when she bumped into Banner.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're a dunce. I hope you know that."

"Hello, students," Ozpin said as he walked onto the stage. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. But all I see is wasted potential," Ozpin said. Ruby was so excited to finally be at Beacon, her lifelong goal. Her eyes bounced everywhere as Ozpin spoke. She looked around the amphitheater at all of the students, especially their weapons. She was fascinated by all the different weapons. While see was looking around, Banner caught her eye.

Bruce stood with what seemed to be teachers. He was dressed nicely and finally wearing glasses. Ruby looked back to the middle of the stage when she heard the famous Professor, Miss Goodwitch.

"Everyone will stay in the barn tonight. Tomorrow, initiation begins. Dismissed," Glynda dismissed before leaving the stage.

"They seemed nice," Yang lightened the mood. "Ruby, where are you going?"

"Don't worry," Ruby said looking over her shoulder to Yang. "I'll see you tonight."

"Your sister is very weird," Weiss told Yang as she looked to her.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to make fun of her," Yang responded.

"Hello, ladies. Let me introduce myself," Jaune said, walking into frame. Yang chuckled at him as Weiss face palmed.

"Why, hello! What do you need?" A Professor asked as Ruby walked up to him.

"Do you know where Banner is?"

"You mean the new guy? He's over there taking to Glynda," the teacher stopped twirling his mustache, motioning to the right.

"Thank you," Ruby nodded to the mighty Peter Port. "You were actually a teacher this entire time?" Ruby asked.

"I-I guess I am!" Bruce said started from Ruby suddenly appearing.

"Did you get what you needed from the Headmaster?"

Bruce recalled Ozpin's penetrating stare. "Y-yeah! I got everything I needed..."

* * *

Ozpin could feel something inside Banner. It wasn't Aura or something of this world entirely. "What are you doing here, Mr. Banner?" he asked, deciding to crack the case about this powerful entity.

"I hear this is one of the best schools around. Is that true?" Bruce said, trying not to get directly to the point.

"Well, I would say so. But why are _you_ here?" Ozpin asked again, seeing through Banner' small talk.

"I'm not from around here," Bruce informed.

"I think I've already noticed that?" Ozpin informed.

Bruce tensed up, seeing there was no way around the intelligent Headmaster. "I'm from a place called Earth. I was feared for who I was...what I am. I was exiled and sent to a faraway world. When I woke up, I was in a place called Vale."

"I see," Ozpin said as he retracted back into his seat. A hologram popped up onto the desk, showing the Hulk's rampage from the night before. "Is this you, Mr. Banner?"

"Yes...it is," Bruce said as a tear ran down his cheek. He watched as Hulk swung his giant arms around, hitting the life out of Atlas soldiers like they were toys.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Ozpin said as he turned off the hologram. "Maybe we could work something out-,"

" **YOU CAN'T** ," Bruce screamed. The Headmaster's desk blasted into two pieces as Bruce's fists slammed down through the middle.

Ozpin took a quick step back and pointed his cane like a sword - prepared for uninvited combat. "I do not wish for this fight," he stated with confidence. Banner's eyes morphed quickly from light green to their regular, brown hue.

Bruce looked toward the pain - his arms and hands. "O-Oh, no." He fell to his knees, saddened he couldn't control himself on a first impression.

The wise Headmaster stood perfectly still, not wanting to startle. He dropped his guard and approached, the cane still ready to strike at a moments notice. "Mr. Banner, I don't believe you're dangerous," Ozpin said trying lessen the tension.

"I have no idea how powerful I can become. And I don't want to know," Bruce said wiping his tears.

Glynda burst through the doors, "HEADMASTER!" Her wand aimed toward Banner's throat. "What is the meaning of this? You were supposed to be at the ceremony. I ask where you are and find you're taking to a strange man. A strange man who's wearing the exact attire as the monster from last night," Glynda gritted her teeth. The tip of her wand began to glow purple.

"Glynda, enough! No need for anything drastic," Ozpin ordered as he headed between the two.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ozpin," Glynda said. She continued on her path to approach Banner. .

"I have it under control," Ozpin said.

The Professor was stopped in her tracks as The Headmaster's cane raised too her chin. "Are you...threatening me?" Glynda questioned. "Do you know what this _man_ is capable of?"

"You have no right to decide what happens to him," Ozpin argued. Banner was in awe that a man he could have killed moments ago, was now defending him.

Glynda shook with anger as she spoke. "Fine! Headmaster, have it your way. See you at the ceremony." The Professor turned, leaving for the elevator back down. Before she descended, she waved her wand and fixed the desk Banner broke. The doors opened, revealing Velvet. Before she could wave, Glynda stomped inside and took it down.

"Am I safe?" Bruce asked, continuing to look toward the elevator - just in case someone else barged in.

"Yes, Mr. Banner. She won't hurt you," Ozpin said as he checked the time. "I will explain in due time. But for now, I have a ceremony to be at."

Given some clothes for the ceremony, Bruce followed instructions and stood with the staff. When the assembly finished, he was to report back to the Tower. Before heading back, Bruce was approached by Miss Goodwitch.

"You're dangerous, and you know it," Glynda told him before walking away as the ceremony started.

* * *

Ruby snapped her fingers in Banner's face. "Hey! You there? You drifted off."

Bruce shook his head, "I'm sorry! What was the question again?"

"What did you and the Headmaster talk about?"

"He said welcome to Beacon and he's glad to have me! SO," Bruce tried to change the subject, "what have you been up to?"

"I found my sister, Yang," Ruby smiled. A quick frown followed, "Then I met Weiss, the girl who yelled at us."

"Oh? How is she once you get to know her?"

"Still cold as ice," Ruby shivered from remembering Weiss' attitude. "Well, I need to get back to my sis. See you later, Banner. Heheheh," she still giggled from the alliteration.

"Goodbye, Ruby. Hopefully I see you around," Bruce waved her away.

As Ruby headed to the barn, Banner would head back to Beacon's Tower.

"You need to be more social!" Yang ordered as Ruby slammed her face into a pillow.

"NO! I want to sleep. Plus, people are weird. Well, some of them," she remembered Banner's kindness. Ruby closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep so she could show off her skills for initiation tomorrow. "H-HEY," Ruby shrieked as her older sister picked her up like a doll. "Yang! Let me go," Ruby pleaded as she tried to wiggle free.

Yang dropped Ruby in front of a girl who was reading. "Hello there. My name is Yang and this is Ruby," she pointed too her little sister. The girl looked up, losing interest immediately as her nose went back into her book.

"Well, this is a lost cause," Yang sighed. She looked for others for Ruby to socialize with. "Come, Ruby. These guys look-,"

"So, you like to read?" Ruby asked the girl who dismissed her.

She looked up, surprised that Ruby was still there. "Why, yes. I read whenever I can," she nodded.

"My parents would read me books every night. They told me stories about Huntresses and Huntsmen and their adventures. That's why I want to become one," Ruby explained.

"That's a really big dream," the girl understood. "My name is Blake," she revealed and filled Ruby with hope. "But the real world isn't a bunch of fairy tales," Blake said.

"It was nice to meet you," Ruby said. She decided to leave before Blake said more disheartening things.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang picked Ruby up the moment they returned to their sleeping areas.

"Yang! PUT ME DOWN!" Ruby's fist found its new home - Yang's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Weiss yelled, walking up to the two sisters in a tussle. They stopped, looking up guilty at the Ice Queen in an expensive nightgown. "There are people trying to sleep!" Weiss returned to her sleeping bag as Ruby and Yang rolled over to theirs.

"Goodnight," Yang yawned.

"Night, sis," Ruby returned, finally being able to get some shut-eye.

* * *

Bruce made his way back to Beacon Tower. Walking in, he saw the receptionist from earlier - Serena.

"Oh," she looked up to Banner as he came nearer, "hello, Bruce! I didn't expect to see you here at this time."

"Why hello, Serena," Bruce smiled at her charming welcome. "The Headmaster has called me back up to his office. Hopefully I'm not in trouble," he chuckled.

"Have fun," Serena nodded as she turned back to her hologram.

Bruce walked to the elevator, destined to check out Beacon's technology the second he had spare time. The second trip seemed different than Velvet's ride - there was a new tension now. Multiple people turned to face Bruce as the elevator doors opened. There was Ozpin, Glynda, and a man. Wearing a white overcoat with a red tie and wearing a white glove on his right hand, Bruce's experience with the military told him the man was a general.

Ozpin spoke up, "Banner, this is General Ironwood. He's come here to talk to you." Ozpin gestured for the two of them to greet.

Bruce's kind words tried to reach out like his arm, "It's good to meet you Mr-,"

"So, this is the man who destroyed multiple ships and severely harmed many of my men?" Ironwood interrupted as he walked toward Banner, clinching his fists. His aura activated, ready for an encounter of combat.

"Ironwood, this isn't what we agreed on! You said you wouldn't do anything harmful," Glynda held up her wand. But she was too late - Ironwood grabbed Banner by the throat and held him in the air.

Bruce chocked, "GAH...can't...breath..."

"Ironwood, you need to stop now. You don't know what you're doing," Ozpin said as he grabbed his cane.

Ironwood brought Banner's face closer to his, examining it. "Why are you so powerful and yet so weak?" Ironwood said as his grip got tighter around Banner neck. Banner couldn't lose control, but he didn't want to pass out. Banner looked over to Ozpin with sorrow in his eyes. The Headmaster steeled himself to confront Ironwood.

"You need to leave," Ozpin said. Ironwood responded by shoving Ozpin into Glynda and they both crashed on the flooring.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing what's best for the people," Ironwood stated. He started to leave with Banner in his grasp. "I have a transport ship outside right now for this monster." Ironwood accidentally tightened his grip. He didn't show it, but Atlas' general was embarrassed that this little man had beaten Remnant's best army.

Bruce like passing out. Then, he saw Glynda and Ozpin on the ground - getting mad. "Let...me...go. NOW," he chocked as he closed his eyes and stated shaking.

Ironwood stopped moving and looked at Banner surprised. "You're telling me what to do? Don't make me laugh," he laughed in Banner's face...

Ozpin looked toward Banner and realized what was going to happen. "GET OUT OF HERE," The Headmaster yelled at Glynda.

" **RAHHH,** " Bruce opened his bright green eyes and head-butted Ironwood across the room.

"What have you done?" Glynda asked Ironwood. Banner screamed in agony as Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood watched in horror as the transformation began.

Banner's veins were popping and turning green. Bones broke and muscles tore rapidly. Screams of torture escaped his mouth. His skin turned green like his eyes. Buttons popped. Jeans were ripping. The creature slammed his fist on the ground, shaking the entire room as he stood up. Banner was no longer human - Hulk was in control and he was angry.

"So this is the monster," Ironwood said as he upholstered his revolver. Ozpin and Glynda readied their weapons.

"What have you done?" Glynda asked. Even though she had seen Banner like this, it still scared her.

"It doesn't matter now..." Ozpin said, raising his cane like a sword. The great and wise Headmaster didn't have a plan due to the sudden rush of things. "Now, we survive"

A giant, green fist slammed into a palm of same size and color. " **Hulk…SMASH**!"


	5. Anger Ascending

Hulk leapt toward Ironwood with his fist in the air as Ironwood ran toward him. Hulk tried to overhand Ironwood as he slid under his legs and shot Hulk multiple times in the chest. Hulk turned to throw a punch straight at Ironwood. Ironwood caught the gigantic fist in his right hand. Glynda and Ozpin stumbled back from the force of the wind exploding from between the hands of the two warriors.

" **LITTLE MAN STRONG, HULK STRONGER** ," Hulk growled at the struggling General.

"We'll see about that," Ironwood spat through his teeth. He spun his revolver and Hulk was jerked off his feet from bullet's destroying his left knee. Ironwood used the momentum from all Hulk's muscle mass, slamming him on the ground. Hulk's head smashed into the flooring, shaking the room.

Hulk saw the end of a mighty revolver aimed in eye. " **Grrrrrr-,** "

Ironwood silenced the beast by unloading his entire chamber in its face. "Funny," Ironwood said saddened, "I thought you would put up more of a fight." Ironwood holstered his weapon, turning away.

Hulk's face had steam and blood come out of the many bullet holes...

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ozpin cried.

The General turned to face the Headmaster and Glynda who was covering her mouth. "He was too dangerous to live. I had to kill him. I did us all a favor if I'm being completely honest," Ironwood said getting out a handkerchief and wiping blood off his cheek.

"James!" Glynda screamed. Ironwood turned to have a green fist backhanded him across the room.

Hulk spat out bullets and turned to Ozpin and Glynda, " **Hulk...SMASH EVERYONE!** "

"Now what do we do?" Glynda asked the Headmaster. Ozpin always had a plan...always.

"We can't fight him. We have to calm him down-," Ozpin said right as he evaded a punch. "GLYNDA," Ozpin ordered as he felt his ribs crack within Hulk's grasp. Within his thousands of years of life, he'd never felt pain like this.

Hulk let go of the man, revealing his breaking his fingers. Purple dust surrounded Hulk and forced him to kneel slowly, cracking the floor.

"I never thought someone could have this much strength..." Glynda panted. Sweat formed on her forehead. Not even lifting a bride affected her aura this much!

Hulk looked toward Glynda with hate and anger. " **NO ONE...MAKE HULK KNEEL!** " Glynda to fell to her back as Hulk broke free, shattering her aura. She looked up in absolute fear. finding two green eyes fill of rage staring back. " **Hulk remembers you...** " A can smashed into Hulk's face, crashing into a wall to save a downed Huntress.

"I know we have no chance...but we have to try," Ozpin announced.

This filled Glynda with hope. "Yes, Headmaster." She stumbled to her feet, but grabbed her wand and took her side next to Ozpin.

Hulk gritted his teeth so hard they were breaking as he bolted toward them. He threw a punch not caring who's life he took first. Glynda waved her wand making Hulk miss Ozpin by inches. The Headmaster took his chance; Hulk slammed back into the wall from a devastating poke. He recovered quickly, shaking with anger. Ozpin put up a shield to protect him and Glynda at the last second. Hulk keep punching at the force field, slowly cracking it with each blow.

" **SMASH!** "" Hulk aimed his fist back, hitting the force field with his hardest strike. Ozpin flew back, rolling across the ground as fragments of the shield faded.

Glynda screamed as she was stomped into the ground. " **LITTLE WITCH** ," Hulk screamed standing over her, " **SMASH!** " His fist slammed down on her. Glynda closed her eyes waiting for her demise. Instead, the sound of metal rang in everyone's ears.

Ironwood held Hulk's fist inches from her face. He looked back, "You don't get to die today, Goodwitch." Hulk was sent back by a kick to the stomach. Ironwood's shirt hung in tatters; half metal half human. "This time I won't take it easy on you," Ironwood told Hulk who clinched his fists and lowered his head.

" **SMASH** ," Hulk screamed. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood lined up and drew their weapons, ready to fight as a team.

"Ready…GO!" They all leaped toward Hulk who let out a roar as he charged.

* * *

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night. Checking the time, she was surprised she'd only been asleep for a few hours.

"Yang...are you awake?" Ruby said shaking her sis.

"Ruby, what's the matter with you, waking me from my beauty sleep?" Yang asked rubbing her eyes.

"A huge Grimm or something, it woke me up," Ruby said.

Yang frowned. "Ruuuuuby. Leave me alone. The best Huntresses and Huntsmen in all of Remnant protect Beacon. They'll stop Grimm if they're in the school," Yang said as she turned back over and fell asleep. Ruby decided to do the same but her mind would not shut down, almost as if she could hear Ozpin and Glynda in trouble.

* * *

Hulk grabbed Glynda, slamming her into the flooring. Glynda coughed blood as Hulk kicked Ozpin, sending him flying and breaking bones.

"FACE ME!" Ironwood ran toward Hulk shooting him in the back. Hulk turned and grabbed Ironwood's neck, slowly crushing his throat in his green hand. Hulk kept squeezing until he heard Glynda and turned with Ironwood still in his grip.

"Banner..forgive me." Glynda's wand raised and purple aura surrounded Hulk's neck.

Snap.

Ironwood fell to the ground gasping for air as Hulk dropped to his back.

Glynda fell to her knees not beveling what she had done, "I...I didn't mean..." She had killed before. Assassins, rouge Huntsmen and Grimm, but she gave them chances before acting first!

Ironwood stumbled to his feet, glaring at Hulk's shrinking body. "It's done..."

Ozpin limped toward Glynda and put his hand on her shoulder. "Glynda...you did the right thing. He would have killed us and many others if you didn't stop him." A tear rolled down her cheek for a man who seemed like he could have been a great person.

"I've never thought I'd serve as executioner..."

Ozpin looked down at her, full of sorrow, "GLynda, I-,"

"But no, I didn't do the right thing," Glynda said filling rage. Her fist smashed into Ironwood's face. "Because of you, AN INNOCENT SOUL IS DEAD," Glynda sceamed. "Maybe Qrow was right about you..."

"That man is insane," Ironwood said dismissing her with a jerk of his head. "You knew how dangerous Banner was. If it wasn't for me, more lives would be at stake."

Ozpin interrupted before it got drastic, "This is not the time to fight each other!" He got in-between the ex-lovers. "What does Qrow have to do with anything? Can we get over this disaster?" Ozpin asked making them both feel guilty. "Ironwood, you come to Beacon uninvited, ask to speak with Banner promising you won't do anything and then get him killed. What were you trying to do?" All Ironwood could do it look at the ground.

"Tell us now, James," Glynda said. "Or was almost getting us killed all for nothing?

He looked up at Glynda, grinding his teeth. "I did it to protect the people-,"

"James, don't lie. You only came here to put down the man who bested your army," Ozpin said. "Now an innocent man is dead because of you," Ozpin waved toward Banner's body to find it was gone. "WHERE IS HE?" Ozpin screamed as they heard the elevator in the background.

Banner had to escape. He couldn't let himself hurt another soul. When the elevator door opened on ground level, he bolted. It was very dark outside, so he couldn't see where he was going. He ran across the schools grounds until he almost fell off Beacon Cliff. He turned to find Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood with their weapons ready.

"NO! Stay away from me. I don't want to lose control again," Banner said as he started to back up against the edge of the cliff.

"Mr. Banner...please calm down," Ozpin said.

"STAY BACK." Bruce held out his arms. "You've seen how powerful the Hulk is. I barely stopped him from killing you guys," Banner said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ironwood said. A flash of light shot into everyone's sight. Banner flew off the cliff, a new bullet hole between his eyes...

"BANNER," Ozpin screamed. He ran to the cliff and looked over. All he saw was Hulk starring into his eyes as he fell into the Emerald Forest. "You MONSTER," Ozpin turned to hit Ironwood in the face with his cane. James fell with the wind knocking out of him.

"What happened?" Glynda asked. Ozpin turned to her, confirming her worst suspensions.

"Banner is...dead. He was devoured by a pack of Beowolves as soon as the body hit the ground."

Glynda looked toward the bottom of the cliff, "No..."

Ironwood stood and dusted himself off. "My work here, is done."

"Curse you, James," Ozpin said as his once respectable friend walked away.

"You should be thanking me." Ironwood headed toward the airship that brought him to Beacon.

"The real monster here, was you!" Glynda almost screamed. Ironwood turned to say something, and then turned back.

"He's still alive, Glynda," Ozpin said.

"Alive?" she exclaimed. "But you said-,"

"Bruce Banner is gone. For now, there is the Hulk who is roaming the forest." Ozpin looked into the sky full of stars. "The Hulk saved him. Now they're deep within the Emerald Forest."

"But that's where Initiation will be..."

"We don't have much time then." Ozpin headed back to the Beacon tower.

Glynda followed closely. "Ozpin, what about the students, will they be safe with him there?"

"Well, we just tell them that there some extremely powerful Grimm in the forest," Ozpin shrugged. They entered the office and Glynda made repairs.

"Ozpin, if three of the best Huntsmen couldn't take down Banner, how can you expect first year students to survive against him?"

Ozpin sat down at his desk, realizing how much he had been through. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. Thank goodness for aura. "Glynda, I have complete faith in Banner that he won't attack any students. Ironwood agitated the beast. If the students don't mess with Banner, they won't have a problem. The Hulk doesn't seem like a being to kill innocent children."

"Oh, OZPIN, I hope you know what you're doing. Because Initiation starts now," Glynda stormed out knowing the Headmaster was fine risking the lives of children.


	6. HULK SMASH STUDENTS

Ruby woke up full of energy ready to take on whatever happens. When she got changed into her normal outfit, she headed off. On the way to the locker-room to get her weapon, Crescent Rose, she found Weiss in the hallway.

"Hey, Weiss," Ruby smiled at the girl in all white. Weiss turned and sighed at the sight of Ruby.

"Oh, it's you," Weiss frowned as Ruby got closer.

"Are you on the way to the locker room? Because I sure am," Ruby said excitement.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Weiss cringed.

"I'm about to meet new people and their weapons," Ruby said as her eyes sparkled. "It's so amazing to see all the type of weapons and their abilities! Hey, wait for me," Ruby cried after Weiss who had tried to sneak away. Weiss didn't stop walking.

"Out of everyone, it had to be the dunce," Weiss sighed under her breath.

"Did you hear that Grimm last night?" Ruby asked when she caught up to Weiss.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"The huge noses in the middle of the night? YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Oh that. That wasn't a Grimm," Weiss said startling Ruby. "It sounded more human. Like someone who was in pain. More like a roar really." Ruby was stopped in her tracks.

"He couldn't be here...could he?" Ruby asked herself. Could the Hulk have made his way to Beacon?

"What are you doing, you dunce?" Weiss asked Ruby, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Nothing," Ruby said as she hurried to Weiss's side. They got to the locker-room to find many students had beaten them there. Ruby found her sister getting her gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"Oh, hi, Ruby," Yang said. "You still scared of the Grimm?" Yang said as she gave Ruby a little punch on the shoulder.

"No, I drink milk. I'm completely fine," Ruby stated. Yang shook her head at her silly sister.

The speakers came on, "All first year students report to Beacon cliff."

"We'd better go," Yang told Ruby as she headed toward the door. Ruby followed and saw Weiss taking to Jaune and a girl she had never seen before.

"Jaune, it's time to go," Ruby said walking up to him. Weiss looked coldly at her.

"Ruby Rose, do you know what you're doing?" Weiss asked angrily.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked.

"You just interrupted the famous Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said waving her hand at the other girl.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said waving to Ruby.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"You've got to be kidding," Weiss said putting her face in her palm. "The best warrior Remnant has ever seen?" Weiss asked her. Ruby shook her head. "She's on all Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes," Weiss exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Oh, you're her?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, but unfortunately the cereal isn't too good for you," Pyrrha said frowning. "Oh goodness, look at the time. We better get going." They all rushed to the cliff.

Ozpin and Glynda greeted them. The students lined up on the giant metal plates at the edge. Ruby looked around seeing who was there. There was her sis, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Ren (who she really didn't know), Nora and herself along with many other first year students.

"Welcome, students, to Initiation," Ozpin said. "Your objective is to collect one of the many relics at a ruined temple at the end of the forest. The first person you lock eyes with is your partner," Ozpin said freaking Ruby out. "Also, there are going to be extremely powerful Grimm out in the forest today. So destroy everything in your path, or you will die," Ozpin said making Nora grin. As Ozpin was talking, Ruby noticed he was using his cane more than usual, like he was injured.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked. Jaune raised his hand. "Good," Ozpin said as Yang was catapulted into the forest, then Nora, then Ren, then Pyrrha.

"Uh, sir, how do we make it to the ground safely?" Jaune asked as more students got catapulted.

"Good question. Quess you'll find out," Ozpin responded as he took a sip from his mug.

"How will i do that?" Jaune asked.

"Well, you're about to find out," Ozpin said as Jaune was catapulted into the forest, screaming. Glynda and Ozpin were the only ones left on the cliff.

"Ozpin, do you really think this is a good idea?" Glynda asked him.

"We'll just have to find out," Ozpin said as he stared out into the forest.

* * *

Ruby landed swiftly and completely unharmed. She had only one thing on her mind…find Yang. She ran as fast as her semblance would allow. She heard something to her left and turned to find Weiss. They looked each other for a few seconds.

"No," Weiss said as she turned and walked off.

"That's not how it works," Ruby pouted. Weiss walked for a few minutes until she found Jaune stuck in a tree.

"Partners, Weiss?" Jaune asked her smiling. She turned and walked back to Ruby.

"This doesn't make us friends," Weiss told Ruby as she grabbed her red cape and pulled her.

"Yay! You came back," Ruby clapped being pulled.

"Hurry up," Weiss barked. Ruby got in front of her in the blink of an eye. "How did you…," Weiss began to ask.

"I'm really fast," Ruby proclaimed as she bolted off.

"Even though you're really fast, you excel at wasting time," Weiss yelled toward her. A twig broke behind her. Weiss turned to find a huge pack of Beowolves. "Okay, let's put my training to the test," Weiss said as she took out Myrtenaster. Ruby rushed back to Weiss's side with Crescent Rose at the ready.

"I see you came back," Weiss smirked.

"You ready, ice queen?" Ruby asked. The Beowolves lunged toward them.

* * *

Banner woke up in a cleaning. The last thing he remembered was Ironwood shooting him. Banner got up and looked at the vast forest he was in...again. Banner chose a random direction and headed out.

"SSSSS," Banner heard to his side. He turned to find a black snake as large as a house posing to strike. Suddenly, Banner was pushed out of the way right as the snake lunged. He turned to find Ren guarding him.

"Get out of here," Ren yelled at Banner right before the snake slammed him into a tree, knocking Ren out cold. The snake attacked Ren and snapped down. Its teeth began sinking into Banner hands.

Banner thrust the giant snake toward trees which snapped in half. The snake recovered to find to find the little man kneeling in pain, growing in size and turning green.

Hulk roared as he put his arms around the snake's throat. He squeezed with all his might. The snake's head made a gruesome sound when it snake disintegrated. Ren struggled to his feet. Hulk turn toward him with anger in his green eyes.

" **HULK DON'T KNOW YOU** ," Hulk roared at the student. Ren got out his weapon, StormFlower and aimed at the green monster. Hulk lunged toward Ren, but punched to the left of him. Ren turned to see Hulk bashing on a ghostly white snake about eat him. Ren quickly jumped to a tree, watching Hulk's rampage. Hulk forced open the mouth and broke the snake's jaw with a single strike. The snake used his snout and blasted Hulk high into the sky. Ren jumped down to reengage the giant white snake.

"I never expected a King Taijitu to be in this forest," Ren said as he assumed battle stance. The King Taijitu lunged toward Ren who easily evaded and shot out an eye. The Grimm screamed in pain, and bit down on Ren who caught its teeth. His aura was the only thing protecting him from the King Taijitu. Ren broke off a long tooth and stabbed the other eye. The snake quickly wrapped around Ren, trying to squeezed the life out of him. Ren's field of vison was shrinking as he looked up. Something hurdled down fast. The snake's head exploded as it fell on it. Ren fell to the ground gasping as Hulk beat the lifeless Taijitu.

"Thank you for the help," Ren said standing up. Hulk stopped beating the dead Grimm and walked toward him.

" **HULK NO NEED HELP** ," Hulk told Ren.

"Hulk, is it? It's nice to meet you. My name is Lie Ren," Ren said bowing.

" **DON'T CARE** ," Hulk snarled. He jumped away causing a mini quake. Ren stumbled. Hulk bounded deeper into the forest.

"Nice guy," Ren heard behind him. He turned and was poked in the nose.

"Boop," Nora said smiling.

"How long have you been here?" Ren asked.

"Long enough to see you and your new friend," Nora said with a smile.

"Come on. Let's go get that relic," Ren said as he walked away. Nora quickly followed.

* * *

Ruby was knocked into Weiss from a Beowolf's strike.

"Watch it you dunce," Weiss said as she sliced through another Beowolf.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said as she sliced through more Grimm. The girls fought hard, but the Beowolves gained ground.

"Come on. They aren't the objective," Weiss told her as she ran. Ruby followed. After a while, the Beowolves lost interest in them. "You almost got us killed," Weiss pouted.

"How did I? You barely attacked," Ruby screamed at her. "You need to stop thinking that you're perfect," Ruby sighed.

"I'm not perfect, Ruby. Not yet anyway. But I'm still leagues above you," Weiss said. She stomped away.

"You don't even know me," Ruby said as she followed with her head down hiding her tears. "Weiss I think we're lost," Ruby said after a while.

"Do you have a plan?" Weiss asked. Ruby looked around and found it.

"Why, yes I do. Look," Ruby said pointing up. Weiss looked to find a huge Nevermore flying around.

"Are you crazy?" Weiss asked dropping her jaw. Ruby just smiled and nodded.

* * *

Yang was on her way to the temple when she heard a noise behind her.

"Ruby?" she asked as she searched through the hedge. "Nope…," she said as she evaded a swipe from an Ursa. "Well, this is un _bear_ able," Yang said smiling as another Ursa burst onto the scene. Yang quickly shot the Ursas in the face, making them mad. They charged her.

She easily dodged all of their attacks, giggling at them. She jumped out of the way to mock them. "You know, you could…," she stopped when a strand of her hair fall in front of her face. "You, you monsters," she screamed as her eyes turned red. She charged toward them, pounding on one hitting it the stomach multiple times and punching it through many trees. She turned toward the Ursa.

"You want some too?" Yang yelled at it. It stood up, ready to attack. A slicing noise was heard as the Ursa fell over to reveal Blake. "How you doing," Yang asked nonchalantly. Blake smiled and joined her.

* * *

"All teams are in place, Ozpin," Glynda said as she watched her tablet. Ozpin sipped from his mug. "Ruby and Weiss are… seem to be riding on a Nevermore. Blake and Yang are at the temple now. Pyrrha and Jaune seem to be headed into the Deathstalker's cave…," Glynda said shaking her head.

"What of our green friend?" Ozpin asked. Glynda scrolled through until she found him.

"He has just saved Lie Ren from a King Taijitu. That would explain the earthquakes," Glynda said nervously. "Oh, and now Lie Ren and Nora are close to the temple. All of them are approaching," Glynda said looking up at Ozpin.

"Good. Everyone is making great time," Ozpin said. "Glynda, what of the Hulk?"

"He seems…oh my. Banner's headed right for the temple as well," Glynda said shocked.

"Interesting," Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, I fear that Jaune isn't ready for this type of combat."

"We'll see," Ozpin said looking out into the forest. "This should prove his worth."

* * *

"Jaune, where are you taking us?" Pyrrha asked as they headed into the cave.

"Oh, this is a short cut," Jaune boasted as he lead on with a torch. Pyrrha and Jaune explored the cave until Jaune tripped, extinguishing the torch.

"This is great," Jaune said as he found a match to relight the torch. A huge yellow glowing object blocked there path.

"Hey! It's the relic," Jaune said as he reached for it. The relic moved out of his reach. "Bad relic," Jaune said as he reached for it again. The relic slid beyond his fingers. "That's it," Jaune yelled as he jumped on it.

"Uhh, Jaune," Pyrrha said as she got out Milo and Akouo.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as the "relic" brought Jaune face-to-face with a Deathstalker. He screamed as Pyrrha ran of the cave. The Deathstalker broke through a wall and chased Pyrrha. Jaune was holding on the stinger for dear life as Pyrrha ran to find help.

"Jaune, don't let…go," she said as Jaune was flung through the air. Pyrrha ran for the temple and found Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora.

"Is that your sister falling?" Ren asked as he saw Ruby dropping fast through the air.

"Ruby?" Yang said.

"How are we going catch her?" Nora asked scratching her head. Jaune's path intercepted Ruby's and they both crashed into a tree together.

"Thanks, Jaune," Ruby said before jumping out of the tree leaving him hanging upside down from a branch.

"Great. Now how will I get out of here?" Jaune asked looking around.

"Ruby," Yang screamed when Ruby landed.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled back. The sisters ran happily toward each other.

Before they connected, Nora came in-between them."Nora," she exclaimed. Soon Pyrrha fell in front of the group, exhausted.

"Great, now we can all die together," Yang said happily.

"Wait. Where's Weiss?" Blake asked. Ruby pointed up to the huge Nevermore circling around.

"Annnnnd she's falling," Nora said looking up at the Grimm. Before Weiss hit the ground, Jaune twisted his foot free from the branch and caught her midair.

"My hero," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome," Jaune said full of himself.

"Don't push it," Weiss growled. Jaune landed face first on the ground, Weiss quickly landed right on his back.

Suddenly, the Deathstalker burst out of the forest confronting all the Huntresses and Huntsmen in training.

"Cool," Ruby said in amazement, "Let's kill it!" She bolted toward the massive Grimm.

"Ruby," Weiss yelled out toward the red dunce, but it was too late. Ruby already began slicing at it with her scythe. The Deathstalker used it's tail and slapped Ruby away.

"RUBY," Yang screamed as she ran toward her sister. Sharp feathers shot from the Nevermore blocked her path. Ruby tried to make a run for it, but her cape had gotten impaled by one of the sharp feathers.

"Come on you stupid cape," Ruby said as she struggled to free her cape. The giant scorpion skittered across the ground toward the young Huntress. Everyone ran after the Grimm, trying to stop it from getting to Ruby. The Grimm easily towered over Ruby.

Ruby covered her face with her arms. She cringed and prepared for the worst. Everyone gasped as a huge stabbing sound was heard. Ruby suddenly felt something drip on to her face. She finally got the courage to open her eyes, the Hulk had the singer in his chest.

" **Help...Ruby** ," Hulk coughed as the Grimm pushed the stinger deeper. Hulk filled with rage and kicked the Deathstalker in the face sending it flying, pulling out its stinger. Hulk fell to his knees and covered the wound with his hands. He healed instantly. " **STUPID SCORPION HURT RUBY? HULK SMASH BUG**!" He charged at the dizzy Deathstalker.

Ruby couldn't believe it. The Hulk had made his way to the Emerald Forest.

"Ruby," Yang said snapping Ruby out of her train of thought. She helped Ruby up to her feet and freed her cape.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune asked. Ruby had fear all over her face at all of them.

"We need to get out of here. NOW," Ruby said in fear.

"Why?" Weiss asked. Hulk roared, startling everyone. He stomped in the Deathstalker's head and ripped off the stinger. The Nevermore screeched high in the sky getting everyone's attention.

" **SMASH BIRDIE** ," Hulk growled. He threw the Deathstalker's stinger, impaling the Nevermore right in the head. Hulk jumped on the Grimm's chest and hauled it down. Everyone fell to their feet from the impact when the Hulk and the Nevermore crashed to the ground. Hulk seized the Grimm's throat, crushing its head on the ground over and over again.

"Hulk?" Ruby squeaked. He let go of the lifeless Grimm and took deep breaths. He finally turned to face Ruby. Everyone griped there weapons, shaking.

" **Ruby** ," Hulk said. The group was apprehensive as the Hulk approached little Ruby.

"Ah," Ruby yelped as Hulk picked her up. Hulk readied to jump away when, a yellow fist exploded in the side of his head. Hulk was sent flying into trees, shattering them.

"No one touches my sister," Yang yelled as she shook her fist toward Hulk. Hulk popped his chin back into place."Touch her again, you're dead," Yang threatened. Her eyes turned red. Hulk stood up and starred Yang down with rage.

"Yang, we need to run! We can't beat him," Ruby said. She tried to pull Yang back.

"Everyone, get out of here. I got this," Yang said. Ruby was pushed toward the others.

" **HULK SMASH BLONDIE** ," Hulk roared flexing his giant muscles.

"Let's see you say that without your teeth," Yang smirked.

"Yang," Ruby screamed as her sister and Hulk squared off.


	7. Fighting Fire With Fire

Hulk slammed his fist down onto the yellow haired Huntress. Yang quickly slid under his legs and kicked his huge green calf. Hulk fell on his hands and knees.

"Take this," Yang yelled jumping into the air. She came down, kicking Hulk's head down. He flipped onto his back. Yang stood over her opponent and began to unload shells in his face, "I hope you're hungry!"

Hulk yelled in pain as everyone watched the two fighters in horror.

Ruby's head was racing. "Somebody, stop them!" she cried out.

"What are we to do? They'll crush us," Jaune squeaked.

Weiss tried to say, "Maybe we could…"

" **SMASH** ," Hulk yelled through Yang's assault. He leaned back and kicked Yang off with both feet. Her chest was steaming from the massive kick.

"You can fight back," Yang smirked.

Hulk got back to his feet. He slammed the ground sending a great gust of wind everywhere.

"Ah," Ruby whelped covering her eyes.

"I got you," Pyrrha assured Ruby. She held her shield up and guarded Ruby from the wind.

" **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS** ," Hulk yelled into the air. He ran toward Yang at full speed.

"We'll see about that," Yang smiled at a potential challenge. She began running toward him, matching the Hulk's rage. Their forearms connected; The entire ground shattered. They both leaned in, testing the other.

" **BLONDIE...STRONG**!" Hulk growled.

"Stronger than you," Yang snarled right in his face. Hulk head-butted Yang. She stumbled back as she shook her head, "Mother... "

Hulk quickly followed up by uppercutting Yang off her feet. Another strike sent her crashing into a tree.

"YANG," Ruby screamed as Hulk kicked Yang through the tree, splitting it in half. Yang lay on the ground panting.

Hulk towered over her body, " **LEAVE...HULK...ALONE**."

"NEVER," Yang screamed with her anger on overdrive. Shooting the ground for leverage, she propelled herself into Hulk's face. He stumbled back as Yang boosted herself again with a shot in the ground behind her. Her fist exploded into Hulk's shoulder.

Hulk screamed in pain as Yang let lose a fury of blows into his abdomen. Hulk threw a backhand which she evaded and responded by punching him in the ribs with all her strength. All of the Hulk's ribs shattered. He coughed blood as he leaned over. Yang threw an explosive uppercut into Hulk's chin. Hulk grabbed the ground leaving a deep trial into the dirt as he was propelled backwards.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight," Yang smirked. Hulk clinched his hands and gritted his teeth as he healed all his injuries quickly.

" **STRONGEST THERE IS** ," Hulk roared, fully healed and full of anger. Everyone covered their ears from the shattering screech. Hulk pounced at Yang at incredible speed. She barely had time to put her hands up. Hulk punched her, letting lose his anger.

Yang's feet dug furrows as she sped backwards. Her forearms throbbed and showed bruises already."Now I'm really mad," she said glaring at him. She slammed her fists together as light golden flames covered her body.

" **GOLDILOCKS MAKE HULK MAD** ," Hulk screamed running toward her. Yang shot behind herself, speeding toward him. Their fists connected. Everyone flew off their feet.

"I never knew your sis was that strong," Weiss told Ruby who was freaking out.

"It's her semblance. Yang absorbs damage and it makes her stronger," Ruby said nervously.

"Then, we can't lose," Jaune said. His attempt to lighten the mood didn't seem effective.

"If that's true, why is she having so much trouble?" Pyrrha asked watching the gruesome fight.

Yang dropkicked Hulk's face which sent him to his back. She jumped over him only to be grabbed and slammed hard enough to form a depression into in the ground. "That all you got?" Yang asked as the flames around her grew a little.

" **PUNY GIRL** ," Hulk said as he slammed a small earthquake in her direction. Yang jumped to avoid the quake, only to be snagged in the air.

"Guys, there coming down fast," Blake said backing up.

"Everyone, get back," Ruby ordered.

Right before they crashed on the ground, Yang grabbed Hulk's head and slammed it causing a huge explosion of earth. When the dust cleared, Hulk and Yang laid in the middle of a huge crater.

"Yang...you okay?" Ruby asked. Yang slowly stood. "YANG," Ruby yelled in relive.

"I did it, Ruby. I beat…," Yang began. He aura suddenly broke as Hulk kicked her hard in the back. Her unconscious body flew toward the group.

"YANG," Ruby screamed. She burst into rose petals and flew up, catching her big sis. Both fell to the ground.

Hulk jumped out of the crater and swung his arm at the nearest target.

"AHH," Jaune shrieked.

"JAUNE," Pyrrha yelled aiming her hand. Her semblance pulled Jaune's shield up, blocking Hulk's blow and making a shockwave. Hulk stumbled back.

"We have to protect them," Pyrrha ordered. She and Nora stood side by side facing their giant green opponent, blocking Ruby and yang from his view.

" **OUT OF HULK WAY** ," the green giant roared at them.

"Make us," Nora grinned as she swung her hammer into Hulk's face. He soared back a few meters. Hulk looked back at them, full of anger.

"This will be great," Nora smirked. Se jumped in the air and swung Magnhild at Hulk's face. He caught the weapon, breaking his fingers.

"You're strong," Nora said happily. "Pyrrha," she ordered. Pyrrha jumped over her and kicked Hulk's head. Jumping off his face, Pyrrha turned midair and starting shooting Hulk directly in the eyes.

Hulk roared in pain as Nora shot Magnhild out of his hand. Hulk fell on his back as Nora took out his ankles with a powerful swing. Nora jumped in the air and came down fast, slamming Magnhild on Hulk causing the ground to break underneath him.

Hulk quickly got to his feet readying his attack, when he saw Ruby holding Yang. A pack of Beowolves was near the two, prepared to attack.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," Ruby screamed. She sliced many of the beowolves into pieces, but there were way too many. They cirlced and closed in on the two sisters...

" **SMASH**!" Hulk charged and ran to help Ruby.

"What's he doing?" Jaune asked as Hulk jumped over them and raced toward Ruby and Yang.

"We have to…he's saving them," Blake realized as Hulk fought the Beowolves. He stepped on one killing it instantly and smashed another one into the ground with his fist. The other Beowolves jumped on his back and started to claw and bite with no effect. Hulk jumped in the air and landed on his back squashing many more wolves. A huge alpha Beowolf emerged from the forest, roaring.

Hulk and the Grimm charged toward each other. Hulk punched deeply into the side of the Beowolf as it bit deep into his neck. Hulk grabbed it tightly and slammed it to the ground. He quickly got on top and unleashed a fury of blows that annihilated the Grimm. He approached Ruby and Yang who were untouched.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM," Blake screamed. Ren, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss stepped by her side as she stood between Hulk and the sisters.

"We won't ask again," Weiss said, backing Blake.

Hulk pulled his hands back, unleashing a huge clap toward them all. A huge burst of wind knocked the group to the ground. When the dust cleared, Hulk was gone.

"Where did he go?" Jaune asked holding his shield tightly.

Blake detected the answer before the others. "He's…," Hulk crashed down to earth in the middle of the group.

" **SMASH!** " Nora was kicked aside as Jaune was backhanded into a tree.

"You monster…," Blake began. Hulk's hand grabbed her head, crushing it like an apple. Weiss screamed in terror at Blake's lifeless body.

Hulk felt something slice into his back. He turned in anger to find Blake holding a bloody Gambol Shroud. He looked at the Blake that he had squashed. His confusion about Blake's semblance immobilized him for a moment – long enough for Weiss to cover his legs with ice.

"Everyone, NOW!" Blake ordered. Nora jumped off of Jaune's and Pyrrha's shields. Nora came down and hit Hulk in the face with her hammer. His head slammed into the ground as Blake jumped over him and sliced away at his face. Hulk grabbed a boulder, and threw it at Blake. She flipped over it and redirected it at his face. Hulk blocked the boulder with his forearms, but was pushed backwards.

" **PROTECT...HULK SAVE RUBY** ," Hulk growled. The group gasped in astonishment at his tenderness toward Ruby. Hulk slammed the boulder down and ripped it in half, making huge stone boxing gloves. He ran toward the group swinging his arms furiously.

"Did he get faster?" Nora asked in disbelief. Before she ever got an answer, she was pounded into the ground.

"NORA," Ren yelled. He quickly began lighting up Hulk's back with gunfire. Hulk leaped toward Ren throwing punches. He easily evaded and shot Hulk in the face.

"You're incredibly strong, but very predictable," Ren said side-stepping more and more of Hulk's blows. Hulk quickly stomped on the ground. "NO," Ren said losing his footing. Hulk grabbed onto one of his legs and Ren was slammed onto the ground. Many ribs were cracked if not broken, easily. Hulk held down his victim with his foot as he beat him half to death, breaking the stone gloves slowly against Ren's aura.

"Pyrrha, NOW," Jaune ordered running and stabbing Hulk in the heel. Hulk stopped beating Ren who's aura had just depleted. He turned to attack. Pyrrha got in-between Hulk and Jaune with her shield but both still went flying from Hulk's blow. They landed on the ground next to each other.

"I'm...sorry," Jaune said to Pyrrha as Hulk slammed the rest of his rock gloves on top of them. He turned to face Blake and Weiss who were ready to fight for their lives.

" **LEAVE,** " Hulk roared grabbing a huge chunk of earth and throwing it at the group, " **HULK ALONE**!"

Weiss went left, Blake went right evading the debris to find Hulk charging toward her. He quickly grabbed onto Blake's leg and slammed her into the ground. Blake used a clone to escape right as Hulk's fist went into the ground. She flipped over him, slashing his back to shreds. Hulk quickly turned and bear hugged her, very tightly. She couldn't escape this time as he squeezed harder.

"AHHH!" Blake screamed as a huge pop came from her body. Blake fell to her back and didn't move.

Weiss fell to her knees beside Blake's body.

"Please stop," Weiss said with tears in her eyes. She looked up to find Hulk towering over her. He cocked back his arm. Weiss closed her eyes and waited for her demise.

" **HULK, SMASH!** "

Weiss waited for her death, it never came. She opened her eyes to find Ruby between her and the green giant. Hulk's fist was inches away from them. Hulk's anger turned to sorrow as he realized what he had done. He backed up slowly and kneeled down as tears dripped from his face. Ruby turned to face him, walked over to him, and gave him a hug as she cried. Hulk began to shrink as his arms went around her. Ruby pulled away to reveal the small, fragile Banner.

"I'm so sorry," Banner said passing out. Ruby and Weiss looked at him in disbelief. This puny man, the one that arrived the same day as everyone else almsot killed them all?

"Weiss what are you doing?" Ruby asked. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at Banner's chest.

"He's too dangerous to live," Weiss said as she lunged. Her blade was caught by Crescent Rose.

"I WON'T LET YOU," Ruby screamed as she pushed Weiss away. "Please don't make me do this," Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Ruby, I will ask once. Move now or you _will_ be moved," Weiss said assuming a stance. They both charged at each other, Ruby swinging down and Weiss stabbing. Both were knocked to the ground, weapons gone. Ozpin stood over them with their weapons in his grasp.

"Ruby, Weiss. I'm so sorry for what I have put you through," Ozpin said. An aircraft with Glynda and the other teachers landed nearby.

"Ozpin, what are you talking about?" Weiss said getting to her feet.

"I will explain everything," Ozpin said as he picked up Nora and gently set her in the aircraft.

"Ozpin, please tell us," Ruby said slowly getting to her wobbly feet.

"We have much to discuss," Ozpin said as the aircraft took off for Beacon with all on board.

* * *

"HULK, NOOO," Banner screamed waking up from the worst nightmare of his life. He looked around to find he was in some sort of containment cell. Banner felt very weak and tired. He stood and leaned against the door, steel. "I have to get out of here," he muttered pushing against the door. "Come on, puny Banner," he yelled.

He pushed harder and harder with no effect. Flash backs of "him" hurting all the students suddenly popped into his head. "No…no…no," Banner screamed as his eyes quickly glowed green and energy flowed through his body. The door flew and slammed against the wall that was facing it. Banner took one step, and passed out in the hall.

Banner woke up in a chair. His droopy eyes locked onto a familiar face, Ozpin. "What happened?" Banner asked.

"Good news or bad news?" Ozpin asked.

"….Bad," Banner responded. His heart began to skip beats as sweat came down his forehead.

"Many students were severely hurt. Ruby and Weiss know your secret," Ozpin said making Banner tear up. "Good news…everyone is going to make a full recovery. Miss Schnee and Miss Rose, they have agreed to get it a secret," Ozpin said with a little smile.

Banner sighed in relief, "Thank goodness!" He began to get up out of his chair.

"Banner, you can't leave," Ozpin stood. "It's been a whole day since your outburst. In that time, two teams have been made. Team RWBY, made up of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna."

"And let me guess, JNPR," Banner said startling Ozpin. "I…I remember them saying names while the big guy was fighting," Banner said.

"All of them are recovering well," Ozpin said. "They are a little shaken up by the Hulk, especially Yang. She feels if she was stronger, she could have beaten him," Ozpin said making Banner shake his head.

"Mr. Banner, this is going to be a very difficult choice but, would you like to stay at Beacon?" Ozpin asked. Banner backed up.

"Do you know what you're asking?" Banner replied.

"We are on the brink of war, Banner," Ozpin said slamming his fist gently. "If the Huntresses and Huntsmen are to win, we need someone like you. I don't know how exactly we could help you but we could try to control the Hulk," Ozpin said.

Banner dissolved in thought. After a while he nodded his head slowly.

"Now, classes will begin in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep," Ozpin said patting Banner on the shoulder as he walked out.

"This had better work...I don't want to hurt anyone else," Banner thought as he laid his head down and fell into a troubled sleep.


	8. Trust Issues

"Mr. Banner," Glynda said shaking him. "Time to wake up, you've slept in!"

"AH," Banner yelled as he jumped out of the chair. He panted as his heart raced. Had he awoken from a nightmare? Glynda reached for her wand as a precaution. Banner put his hands up, "Sorry, Glynda! You startled me..."

Glynda's grip around on her wand tightened. "Don't you even..." she dropped it. Banner did accidentally sleep in. No need to trigger the Hulk for no reason. "Classes start in thirty minutes," she said as a clock floated in front of Banner's face.

"Oh my…I forgot," Banner said shocked.

"You don't say," Glynda said as she waved her wand and the clock returned to the desk. "Follow me," she said walking out. Banner followed quickly.

"Classes start at nine this morning,' Glynda told Banner as they hurried down the hall. "Today you will to class with the first year students."

"Why would I need to go with them?"

"Ozpin's orders. You're to pick up team RWBY and JNPR and escort them to class. There, you should learn with them. Find out how our world functions."

Banner began to ask, "Where are their dorms? I don't know my way around-,"

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader, Ruby have begun their first mission - Bonsai!" Banner heard from outside a door down the hallway.

"I guess I had better wait for them..." Banner sat against a wall right across from team RWBY's door and closed his eyes.

A loud banging noise coming from the dorm, waking Banner. SHOOT! Had he fallen asleep again? He frantically looked at his watch, 8:50 a.m. it read. "Oh noooo," he groaned. He banged on their door.

"Yes?" Weiss said opening the door. She jumped back from the unexpected guest, "YOU?".

Ruby gulped, "Oh, it's you," she said nervously.

"Hello there, girls. My name is Bruce. But, you can call me Banner. I'll be escorting you to class," he said as he stuck out his hand toward Weiss, "You are?"

"Weiss," she said coldly, shaking his hand slowly.

"Hi, Banner. It's nice to meet you again," Ruby said kind of shaky. "That's Blake," she said pointing toward her teammate.

"Yah, hey," Blake said weakly waving at him. Blake looked at him closely. It was like she could feel something inside him something familiar. Had she met him before?

Yang jumped down from her bunk-bed and shook Banner's hand, hard and tightly, "HI! I'm Yang."

Banner jumped up a little from the pain. This girl's golden hair...he remembered it. She put up the best fight against the Hulk. Banner cringed remembering the insane blows this girl was able to deal. "Nice to meet you girls," Banner said shaking the pain out of his hand. "Anyway we need to get to class," he said walking out the door.

"Uhhh, next mission…make it to class," Ruby ordered as she ran out of the dorm. The other girls quickly followed.

Jaune poked his head out from his dorm room, "Wait, there's class? Guys, hurry!" Team JNPR quickly followed them. They barely made it on time. The students found desks to sit at while Banner leaned against a wall in the back.

In the middle of the classroom, a man was sitting with gray hair and moustache. He seemed to be in his mid-fifties. He wore a double-breasted suit with his pants tucked into his boots. "Hello there, students," he said waving at all of them. "I am your teacher, Peter Port."

Ruby was fast asleep, infuriating Weiss.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, the creatures of Grimm have many names," Port said firmly. He was pointing toward many Grimm on the chalkboard. Banner listened closely. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces," Port said continuing his lesson. He quickly trailed off as he began telling about his adventures as a saw that Weiss was shaking in anger as Ruby goofed off. "Which one of you thinks you embody all the traits of a huntsman?" Port asked startling all of them. Weiss raised her hand quickly. "Well then, come down here and face your opponent," he said waving toward a cage with glowing red eyes.

Weiss stood far from the cage, assuming a stance.

"Go Weiss," Yang cheered.

"Fight well," Blake said waving a team RWBY flag.

"Represent Team RWBY," Ruby said putting her hands in the air.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus," Weiss barked at her. Ruby dropped her hands as she frowned.

"Let the match…BEGIN," Port said as he swung his weapon, Blunderbuss, opening the cage. Inside was a giant boar Grimm. It quickly charged at Weiss who rolled out of the way.

"Wasn't expecting a Boarbatusk now, were you?" Port smirked as Weiss sliced at the Grimm. It wasn't affected in the slightest. The Boarbatusk slammed its tusks at Weiss's chest, sending her flying. She hit a wall, hard. Gasping for air, Weiss' guard was down as the Boarbatusk began to charge a spin.

"Weiss, get out of the way!" Ruby warned. Weiss looked up to find the Grimm rolling fast toward her. She barely evaded as the Boarbatusk slammed into the wall. It fell over stunned.

"Weiss, go for its belly!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! Stop telling me what to do," Weiss screamed. She looked back, only to get hit again by the Grimm. Weiss fell to her back but quickly rolled back to her feet. The Grimm charged again. Weiss stabbed, but got Myrtenaster stuck in the Boarbatusk's tusks. The Grimm quickly threw her weapon away. It spun at her again.

Weiss used one of her Glyphs, quickly evading the Boarbatusk's attack. She ran over to her weapon and slid to grab it. The Boarbatusk charged again. Weiss quickly kneeled as she summoned a Glyph, knocking the Grimm on its back. Weiss flipped into the air and jumped off another Glyph. She aimed toward the Grimm's chest.

The Boarbatusk quickly recovered and knocked Weiss to the ground. It charged at her, tusks aimed for her throat.

"WEISS," Ruby yelled as she got out of her seat. Weiss put up a Glyph trying to stop the Grimm but she wasn't fast enough. The Grimm stabbed. Everyone gasped as the tusks stopped inches away from her face. Banner was behind the Grimm, holding it back.

"NOW!" Banner yelled holding the Grimm up, exposing its underbelly. Weiss quickly got to her feet and thrust Myrtenaster deep into the Boarbatusk's chest. It fell over on its side. Weiss looked at Banner and saw his eyes flickered green. He took deep breaths as his eyes reverted to normal.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Port said clapping. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training."

Weiss panted as she put up Myrtenaster.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we for today, class dismissed," Port said.

Weiss stormed off as Ruby followed her. "Weiss," Ruby yelled to her.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked coldly.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-,"

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss asked angrily. "All this time you've been a nuisance. You've done nothing to earn your position! In the forest you acted like a child and only continue to do so," Weiss said making Ruby wobble.

"Weiss…Where is this coming from? What about working as a team?" Ruby asked hiding away her tears.

"Not a team led by you. I've trained and studied. And quite frankly, I deserve better. You will never be a leader," Weiss told Ruby. Banner heard the entire conversation. Weiss walked away leaving Ruby looking at the ground.

Banner felt someone tap his shoulder, "Ozpin," he said surprised.

"Hello there Banner. I heard everything, I think we need to have a chat with Miss Rose," Ozpin said as he summoned her.

"Hello Ozpin. Hi…" her heart raced in fear as Banner also walked toward her. When Banner stood close, she could feel something inside him.

"What's wrong, Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"It's Weiss. Is she right? Did you make a mistake Ozpin?" she said. She quickly wiped away tears.

"Miss Rose, I have made many, many mistakes. But I do not consider you one of them," Ozpin said cheering her up a little.

"Yah, Ruby, I haven't known you for long. But I know you'll be a great leader," Banner said, making her frown again.

"Ruby, are you scared of me?" Banner asked a little hurt.

"Yes... I've seen what you're capable of," she said looking down.

"Ruby, I know it's scary. I'm scared of him too," Banner said. She looked up at him in surprise. "Do you honestly think I enjoy having all of this power?" Banner asked looking at his arms. "It's a curse, Ruby. But I promise, I would never hurt you or any of your friends again," Banner said bringing his hands down.

"Yes, Ruby, Banner is not a threat. You can relax," Ozpin said reassuring her.

"Thank you," Ruby said smiling a bit.

"Thank you, Banner. You may leave," Ozpin said. Banner nodded and headed toward Weiss.

Weiss was sitting on a bench in the Main Avenue. As Banner approached her, she jumped to her feet. Weiss quickly pointed Myrtenaster at his chest. "What do you want?"

Banner stopped in his tracks and held up his hands. "Please don't. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Banner said calmly.

"I know. That's why you need to be dealt with...just like the Faunus." Weiss assumed a stance. She looked so graceful, like a ballerina with a sword.

"Please, I know what I am. I just want to talk to you," Banner said walking slowly toward her.

Weiss tried to be threatening, but ultimately felt intimated by Banner, "Don't you dare take another step..."

"Weiss...I don't want to hurt you. But I need to get my point across."

Weiss put away her weapon and broke down. "It's not fair! I should have been leader!"

"What I see is a girl who has gotten everything she has ever wanted her entire life and never had to work for anything."

"That's not even remotely true," Weiss said crossing her arms. "Okay maybe a little…"

"My point exactly, Weiss. So what? You didn't get what you wanted. Just be grateful for what you have," Banner said embarrassing her.

"But Ruby hasn't done anything to earn it," Weiss argued.

Banner sighed, "She did save your life, didn't she?"

"Ruby saved everyone from _you_."

"You're right. I almost killed everyone. I have no right asking for your forgiveness. Even if you can't forgive me, forgive her. Ruby deserves your up-most respect now that she is your leader."

Banner's words seemed to strike a chord. Weiss finally looked him in straight in the eyes, registering his compassion.

"The point is Weiss, Ruby is your leader. All you can do now is be the best teammate possible," Banner patted Weiss on her shoulder, "Do you honestly think your attitude will change those in power?"

"Okay, Banner, I understand." Weiss touched his forearm gently then headed off. "I guess it's time to talk to Ruby..."

* * *

Weiss found Ruby in their dorm room with Blake and Yang napping. Ruby was drooling on her textbooks. Weiss poked her over and over again, "Ruby, wake up!"

Ruby blinked awake, "W-Weiss? WEISS! I was studying hard then I guess I-,"

Weiss put a hand over her leader's mouth and silenced her, "Listen...I'm sorry about earlier. I was mad but I'm over it now. I believe that you are going to become a great leader, Ruby."

Ruby smiled in delight. "Thank you so much Weiss," she said hugging.

"And I'm also going to be the best teammate ever," Weiss said hugging her back.

"But there's something we need to talk about… Banner," Ruby said making Weiss's smile fade away.

"I agree," Weiss said.

"I talked to him after class. He seems to be a really good person at heart," Ruby said making Weiss nod.

"But do you trust him?" Weiss asked. Ruby thought long and hard about her answer.

"Yes I do. What about you Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"If you do, then I'll try," Weiss said smiling a bit.

"Are you still scared of…the Hulk?" Ruby asked.

"Everyone in their right mind is. Even Ozpin. Who wouldn't be? THe power to take on two full teams. Easily."

"Banner said he won't ever lose control again," Ruby said making them both hope.

"Should we tell the others?" Ruby asked.

"Later. Let's not wake them up. I think Banner needs to be with us," Weiss said.

"Maybe during lunch?" Ruby said looking at the other two. "Where's Blake?" Their dorm room shut suddenly shut.

"Oh no," Weiss gasped. She and Ruby quickly pursued Blake.

Blake ran from the building searching for Banner. "I can't believe they kept this from me and Yang," she muttered to herself. She eventually found Banner on the Beacon cliff. She quietly approached him.

"Hello there, Blake," Banner said.

"How did you know?" Blake asked as she gripped her weapon tightly.

"There've been plenty of people who have tried to assassinate me," Banner said shaking his head sadly. "Never thought you would be one of them," he said.

"I'M NOT A MURDERER," Blake screamed at him.

"Then why are you ready to strike me down?"

"Blake, STOP," Blake heard behind her. Ruby and Weiss struck a stance behind her, weapons ready.

"This is crazy, Blake. We can sort this out," Weiss said.

"YOU TWO?" Blake yelled. "First, you hide things from me, NOW YOU TAKE HIS SIDE? How could you? You've seen what he can do."

"Blake, Banner IS NOT Hulk. He turns _into_ Hulk but he's learning to control him," Ruby said.

"What about when he can't control the monster?"

"He's not taking over," Banner said. "Because I won't let him hurt another innocent soul," Banner said walking toward Blake.

"Please, Blake. Don't do something drastic," Weiss said.

"I've known people who say they're good. Then they turn into monsters," Blake said. She couldn't help but think of Adam. Putting down her weapon, "I want to trust you," Blake said. She looked in Banner's eyes and felt his truth and humanity.

"You can, Blake. You can trust me." Banner walked over and gave Blake a hug. Her ears perked up from underneath her bow and she blushed in surprise. She hadn't had a hug in a while...she almost forgot what it felt like.

"Come on, guys. Let's sleep on this," Ruby smiled at the sight.

"When...when should we tell Yang?" Blake asked when Banner let go. Only Weiss and Ruby knew, now Blake. Yang had no idea that this, puny man had beaten her in her greatest category, combat. Not to mention, she was trying to protect Ruby and failed.

"She'll probably be the worst…" Ruby said dreading the confrontation. Yang was extremely competitive, she'd probably want a rematch.

"When more time passes, Blake. I have no idea how she will take it...she's so hot headed," Weiss said making all of them nod. The three went into their dorm and Banner left, fearing what nightmares might come. Would it be a replay of Hulk's most recent outburst? Or...his mother's death?


	9. Anger Management

"So, girls," Banner said as he sat down at team Ruby's table for lunch breaking the ice, "Is there anything special you like doing on the weekends?"

"Well, we could go to Vale. I need to do some shopping," Weiss said.

"Don't you always?" Blake said making Weiss glare.

"Sounds like fun," Ruby grinned and put her arms in the air.

"Banner?" Yang said abruptly. All of them turned to face her.

"Yes, Yang, is something wrong?" Banner asked nervously.

"I've never really seen you fight. Just that one time with Weiss and the Boarbatusk," Yang said. Banner's heart rate started to race.

"What are you trying to say?" Weiss asked Yang. Yang looked up with red eyes.

"It feels like you're hiding something from me! All of you," Yang yelled at them.

It was true. Banner seldom talked to Yang and only barely to the other three girls.

Banner took a deep breath. "Can we talk privately?" he asked her. Yang nodded and got up leave.

"Banner," Blake hissed. "Is this a good time to tell her?"

"She deserves to know," Banner said as he followed after Yang.

"Should we come with you?" Weiss asked getting up.

"No, Weiss. I feel like she just wants to talk to me," Banner said.

Banner followed Yang to gym. She was letting loose on a punching bag that looked like Grimm. She stopped and looked over to Banner. Her eyes were still blood red.

"You wanted to talk. What are you hiding from me?" she said as she took deep breaths.

"I'm a little hesitant to tell you in your state right now," Banner said infuriating her.

"Banner! Stop avoiding my question," she screamed as she pushed him.

"Yang, you need to stop," Banner said as he stumbled back.

"Make me!" she said as put her hands up. Banner quickly backed up and held out his arms.

"Yang, please don't! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," he said backing up against a wall.

"You don't know anything about anger!" Yang screamed as she threw a punch at his face. It connected sending his head deep into the wall. She pulled back her fist covered in blood and broken bone. Banner's body started to twitch.

"Run," Banner squeaked as his body started to shake rapidly. Yang backed up in horror witnessing the gruesome scene. Banner kneeled down as he began to transform. He started to grow, ripping his shirt along his spine as he gained more muscle. His shoes tore in half as his giant green feet pressed in the ground. He roared in pain as his skin turned green and muscle expanded. Banner felt a surplus of rage and adrenaline. His eyes were full of pain and bloodlust. Yang braced herself for the worst.

" **Hulk… REMEMBER YOU**!"

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk and took a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin, are you listening?" Glynda asked bring him back to reality.

"Sorry, Glynda, I got distracted. Go ahead," he said nodding his head toward her.

"Let me repeat myself. I feel as if Jaune Arc is still…not ready for this school," she told him.

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked.

"It's been days and he still hasn't improved," Glynda said.

"Let him grow. He'll be a fine Huntsman," Ozpin said taking another sip.

"In other news, Banner is improving tremendously," Glynda said smiling a bit.

"Oh, what are you saying exactly?" Ozpin asked.

"I think he's ready to try combat," she said firmly.

"What if he loses it?" Ozpin asked.

"I may have a solution," she said put a light blue crystal on his desk.

"Ice Dust?" Ozpin questioned as he picked up the crystal. He examined it closely.

"I have a theory," Glynda said as Ozpin leaned in closer. "If we could freeze his nerves, he wouldn't get as angry and might be able to control himself," Glynda said as Ozpin nodded. "Imagine what a great Huntsman he could be with that power, Ozpin. We would be able to keep the peace," she said.

"Glynda…that would be great. But we've seen the Hulk. He is very dangerous and not even Banner knows how to control him," Ozpin said making her frown.

"You're right, Ozpin. I just thought if we had Banner's power we could stop whatever was out there."

"I know. I would love nothing more than for our students not to have to risk their lives fighting Grimm," Ozpin told her.

"Ozpin, I would…" she was interrupted by a huge roar that was heard through out Beacon.

"Where's Banner?" Ozpin yelled at Glynda as she frantically swiped her tablet.

"Engaging Miss Xiao Long…in the gym," she said in horror.

"Everyone, quickly evacuate the building," Ozpin yelled into a microphone.

* * *

Yang fought back as hard as she could. She quickly slammed her fists together. Light yellow flames covered her body. She shot behind herself, speeding toward Hulk. She threw punches in quick succession. He stumbled back from her assault as teeth flew out of his mouth.

"Come on!" Yang screamed as she spun in the air and kicked his throat. He quickly grabbed her leg and threw her toward a wall. She bounced off the wall before Hulk buried his fist in it.

" **LITTLE GIRL, STOP RUNNING** ," he roared as he pulled out a chunk of concrete from the wall.

The concrete slab flew toward Yang. She kicked it, breaking it into a million little pieces. Hulk grabbed Yang's face and slammed it into the flooring. He lifted her up by her waist.

"Let go of me," Yang screamed as she frantically punched and kicked his hand.

Hulk head-butted Yang, sending her flying. Yang recovered and landed on her feet. She looked toward Hulk and began to unload Ember Celica onto him. Hulk slowly walked toward Yang as she kept firing at him. Every one of his footsteps dug into the ground.

"Oh shoot," Yang said as she ran out of shells. Hulk grabbed the floor and pulled it up. A small earthquake was sent toward Yang. Yang stumbled back as Hulk charged toward her. He got close, and clapped right in front of her body.

"Ahhh," Yang screamed as she felt her ribs and spine begin to crack. Her eyes widened revealing her eyes becoming a deeper red. Her body was engulfed in more flames.

"Let's try that again," Yang yelled as her fist exploded into Hulk's face. He was sent flying into a wall.

"Enough," Glynda said as she burst though the gym doors. She raised her wand. Hulk was surrounded by purple dust, unable to move. His struggling began breaking the floor.

" **Hulk...is strongest…there is** ," Hulk choked. Sweat began to form on Glynda's forehead as she held Hulk down.

"Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin yelled behind her, "What have you done?" he yelled as Hulk began to stand.

"Ozpin, now is not the time," Glynda yelled at them as she gripped her wand tighter.

" **PUNY HUMANS** ," Hulk roared as he broke free and punched Glynda.

"Glynda," Ozpin yelled as he jumped in the air, catching her. Glynda's aura was completely drained as she lay unconscious in Ozpin's arms.

" **HULK THE STRONGEST** ," Hulk roared as he pounded the floor in triumph. Ozpin looked up toward him, glaring.

"Yang," Ozpin said getting her attention. "Protect, Glynda," he said as he walked toward Hulk.

" **Puny man…HULK SMASH YOU** ," Hulk roared as he threw his fist down on Ozpin who quickly raised his cane which took the impact. Hulk stumbled back as he held his hand in pain.

"Banner…I have to stop you," Ozpin said disappointed. Ozpin quickly whacked Hulk's knee, breaking it.

Hulk screamed in pain throwing a backhand. Ozpin quickly evaded and stabbed Hulk in the ribs. Ozpin pulled out his cane and jumped on Hulk's back. He swung his cane and Hulk's crashed to the ground.

Yang watched Ozpin easily evade all of Hulk's anger filled blows. But, Hulk was slowly giving Ozpin a hard time. Yang decided that he needed help. She quickly got out her scroll and sent messages to her team. Yang put Glynda in a safe place, and then jumped into the fight.

"Get out of here," Ozpin yelled as he hit his cane into Hulk's stomach.

"No," Yang yelled as she jumped in the air. She shot behind herself, giving more power to her kick that sent Hulk sprawling.

Hulk came back and punched Yang into the ground as he kicked Ozpin across the room. Ozpin looked up to get bombarded with blows. Hulk punched Ozpin into a wall, grabbed his head and threw Ozpin behind him across the room. Ozpin lay still.

Ozpin woke hanging from Hulk's hand by one leg. Hulk slammed him on the ground over and over again. Each impact sent Ozpin into the ground deeper. Ozpin fell on the ground as Hulk let go. Hulk grabbed Ozpin by the throat as he held his fist in the air.

"HULK," Ruby yelled from behind him with Blake and Weiss at her side. Hulk let go of Ozpin who was rapidly losing blood.

"Ruby, run," Ozpin said as he raised his hand toward her. Hulk walked toward Ruby and looked down at her.

" **Ruby**?" Hulk asked, holding out his hand. Tears began to form in her glinting, sliver eyes.

"Please, Hulk. Please stop," Ruby said as she laid her head in Hulk's gigantic hand.

The green giant hung his head in apparent shame. He drew a huge, slow, measured breath. " **Hulk, sorry. Ruby Hulk's friend**?" he asked. Ruby nodded as tears dripped off her face.

"Okay, Hulk. Can you be calm?" Ruby asked looking him straight in his green eyes. He was about to nod, until he saw Weiss grab her weapon too fast. Hulk quickly pushed Ruby out of the way and swung at Blake and Weiss.

Weiss used a glyph to save her and Blake from the tremendous blow.

" **Hulk, remember you too** ," Hulk yelled at them.

"Hulk, NO!" Ruby said as she got in front of him waving her hands.

" **Ruby, you too**?" Hulk asked hurt.

"Please, don't hurt my friends," Ruby said hugging him.

Ice covered Hulks legs as Blake used Gambol Shroud and tied up his arms.

"Ruby," Yang screamed as she threw a light blue crystal in Hulk's face. Ruby flipped in the air and shot it. The crystal exploded leaving the air around Hulk's mouth and nose light blue. Hulk inhaled all of it and had a massive brain freeze. He torn Gambol Shroud off his arms and broke the ice around his legs. He kneeled and coughed deeply. He looked up. His eyes were light blue and the veins in his neck matched them.

Hulk stood up and looked around scared. " **What Hulk Do**?" he asked himself. He turned and looked into Ruby's fearful eyes." **Hulk sorry** ," he said before jumping out of the building into Vale.


	10. Pain and Gain

Jaune tapped his foot repeated on the ground as he waited at the Cliffside with the rest of team. Everyone was instructed to go to the docking bay during an emergency. Jaune was especially on edge because he couldn't find Ruby or her team.

"I sure hope they're all right," Pyrrha said thinking about team RWBY. She wrung her hands repeatedly.

"Don't worry!" Nora said trying to cheer up her team. "Do you know who you're talking about? They're team RWBY-,"

A huge roar coming from the school cut Nora off. Chunks of ceiling burst from the roof of the gym as something burst out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Jaune shrieked as the object hurtled toward them all.

"Everyone, GET BACK," Professor Port order. He and Professor Oobleck readied their weapons and aimed. The entire Cliffside shook as dust and rock were sent flying from the impact. When the dust cleared, something began to move in the huge crater.

"No...," Jaune said in horror as a familiar green giant stood up. Hulk observed the hundreds of eyes looking back at him in terror.

Hulk's gaze locked on team JNPR, " **Remember you** …" He took big steps toward Jaune and his team.

"Uhhhhh, guys..." Nora asked as she took out Magnhild, "What are we supposed to do?" A flash of light covered Hulk's face for a second, blinding him. Velvet had quickly snapped another picture with her weird camera.

" **SMASH** ," Hulk roared as he reached for the Faunus. Velvet screamed for her life and fell back.

"Come. At. ME," Port yelled as he shot Hulk in the face.

Hulk stumbled back in pain as he rubbed the shrapnel out of his eyes, " **THAT HURT HULK**!"

Professor Oobleck ran up, his thermos fully extended and set Hulk on fire. He turned his head to the students as he fought off the Hulk, "STUDENTS! BOARD THE SHIPS!" He turned back to be backhanded across the cliff.

" **HULK SMASH WEIRD HAIR MEN!** " He grabbed Port by the waist. Students screamed and ran for the ships,

"RUN!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Do your worst," Port encouraged as he held his mustache high. His sacrifice would give enough time for the students to escape and get to safety.

"BANNER, NO," Jaune screamed as the Hulk cocked back his gigantic fist.

Port raised his arm back and yelled toward the remaining team, "JNPR, GO!" One side of Port's blunderbuss blade stabbed into Hulk's eyes.

" **AHHHHH!** "

Port's ribcage was crushed along with all his aura as a huge green fist smashed into his chest. Port's unconscious body flew threw the air and landed next to Oobleck's. Hulk's knee planted into ground as Port's weapon stuck out of his skull. He grabbed the handle and blood splattered everywhere as he pulled it out of his eyes.

Ren covered Nora's eyes as Jaune threw up and Pyrrha covered her mouth in horror as Hulk's face healed and molded back into place.

Hulk heard a little voice in the back of his head, "HULK, STOP THIS!"

" **Puny Banner...get out of Hulk head** ," Hulk growled.

"THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ANYONE ELSE," Banner pleaded from the inside.

Jaune looked into Hulk's eyes and saw them switch from light blue to green. Hulk slapped the ground shaking the entire cliff. The ground dented as Hulk jumped away.

"He's headed toward...VALE," Ren realized watching Hulk head toward the city.

"Students...," Oobleck said as he wobbled to his feet, "...there is no...need for worry." Blood dripped down from his mouth as his aura flickered.

"Guys, look," Jaune said pointing. "It's them," he said as team RWBY, Ozpin and Glynda ran toward the docking bay.

"What happened here?" Ozpin asked trying to hide his worry. His wounds from his duel with the Hulk didn't help the situation.

"HULK," Pyrrha yelled. Ozpin's heart skipped a beat. "He's headed into the city!"

"Goodness," Glynda said covering her mouth in fear. "Ozpin, the damage and casualties would be colossal." Glynda already began to picture Hulk's rampage.

"I won't let that happen," Ozpin said. "Glynda, we must chase after Banner after Oobleck and Port are attended too."

Team RWBY checked on their friends.

"What happened in there?" Jaune asked them. Team RWBY looked at each other, deciding what to say.

"The Hulk..." Weiss said glaring at Yang.

"How is that possible?" Ren asked crossing his hands.

"We don't really know ourselves," Ruby lied and piped in.

"I found him in the gym and decided to try taking him by myself," Yang said clinching her fist.

"Why didn't you call us?" Nora asked. "We would have helped."

"BECAUSE," Yang screamed at them. "I wanted to beat him fair and square," she said calming down, still angry from the Emerald Forest. Yang stared at the ground ashamed.

"Yang…," Ruby said. "It's okay. You did the best you could. None of us could survive even one of his blows," she said trying to make her sister feel better.

"Now what do we do?" Jaune asked looking around at all of the chaos. Students called their parents for them to be taken home. Oobleck and Port were in serious condition as Ozpin tried hide his worry.

"The Hulk could destroy the entire city," Blake said thinking of ideas how to stop the Hulk.

"WILL destroy the entire city if we don't find him," Weiss corrected.

"Okay, everyone just needs to take this one step at a time," Pyrrha said getting annoyed. "We can't go into the city now. Ozpin probably has all of Vale locked down."

"Good point," Weiss said nodding.

"Okay, guys," Ruby said with a sudden boost of confidence. "We wait until tomorrow after school. Jaune, you and your team will stay at Beacon and get info on the city. My team will split up in Vale. We'll cover more ground," Ruby said reassuring everyone.

"Everyone," Port said getting their attention. "Under Ozpin's instruction...we are all to head back to the school." All of his injuries frightened the students that walked back to their dorms. On the way, Ruby saw Velvet crying on a bench with another girl trying to comfort her.

"Um, are you okay?" Ruby asked. Velvet looked up and quickly wiped away her tears.

"She's fine," the other girl snapped at Ruby.

"Coco, she's only trying to help," Velvet said to the girl. "Yes, Ruby, I'm perfectly fine," Velvet lied.

"Velvet, what's wrong?" Ruby asked sitting down next to her. Velvet blushed like crazy.

"It's…nothing," Velvet said trying to holding back more tears. Ruby frowned and shook her head. The next thing Velvet knew, Ruby was hugging her. Coco fumed.

"Velvet, I am your friend. You can tell me anything," Ruby said. Velvet's tears flowed down her face.

"Oh, Ruby, where do I begin?" Velvet asked.

"Start at the beginning," Ruby assured her.

Velvet recalled what happened...

The alarms blasted through the classroom startling Velvet badly.

"Everyone, evacuate the school," Ozpin yelled through the microphone. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, pushing and trampling Velvet. She recovered to find she was the last one in the room.

Velvet ran down the hall and heard a mighty roar coming from the gym. She was about to go after it when she got a message on her scroll.

"Where are you?" her teammate, Coco sent her. Velvet looked back in the direction of the roar. Then back at her scroll.

"I'm on the way," Velvet sent back groaning. She hurried out of the school thinking about the story she was missing. Velvet got to the Main Avenue and saw everyone gathered at the docking bay. She quickly made her way to her team.

"Where have you been?" Coco yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," Velvet said as her face became bright red.

"I'm just glad…," Coco said before they all heard a huge roar. Velvet turned in fear and was sent to the ground. Something crashed down right next to her…Velvet recovered and saw the Hulk in front of her. She quickly took out her camera and got a couple of pictures.

Hulk roared reaching for Velvet scaring her. She fell and hit her head and blacked out...

"Wow," Ruby said as she covered her mouth. "I never thought he would try to kill that quickly," she said doubting all she knew about Banner.

"That's not even the worst part," Velvet said. "My team woke me up and I had a throbbing headache. When we started to head back into the school, Cardin came up to me," she said starting to cry again. "I wish that monster had killed you...that's what he had said to me," Velvet said remembering Cardin's harsh words.

Coco was speechless. She filled with sudden rage. She got up, "I need to go have a chat with Cardin." She walked away.

"Oh my goodness," Ruby said in shock.

"Then I sat on this bench and you came," Velvet said patting the bench.

"Come on, Velvet. I'll help you," Ruby said helping Velvet to her feet. Velvet let out one last tear - a happy one.

* * *

Hulk jumped onto a roof of a building and looked down to the city of Vale. His eyes locked onto a group of pedestrians." **SMASH** ," he yelled as he attempted to leap toward them.

"NO," Hulk heard inside his head.

" **Banner! Get out Hulk's head** ," Hulk yelled as he kneeled in pain.

"Hulk! You need to calm down," Banner said inside fighting for control.

Hulk yelled in pain as he tripped and fell off the roof and into an alleyway.

Banner woke up a few hours later. The sky was dark and he was freezing. Banner tried to stand but fell against the side of a trash bin. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Banner heard. He looked up to see a tan-skinned teenager with yellow hair…and a tail.

"Who are you?" Banner asked hoarsely.

"Me? My name is Sun," the teen smiled.

"I'm…," Banner's head dropped and he passed out.

Sun started to panic, "What do I do now?" he asked himself as he heard police sirens.

"Put your hands in the air," the officers said aiming their guns at Sun's back.

Sun slowly raised his hands as he turned around. "Faunus lives matter," he smirked as the officers moved closer.

"Yeah, we have a Faunus here," one of the officers said into his radio. The other officer clasped handcuffs around Sun's wrists behind his back. Sun quickly swept the officer off his feet and slammed him to the ground.

"BACKUP," the other officer yelled into his radio. He took a shot at Sun's head. Sun barely leaned out of the way as the bullet whistled through his hair. Sun quickly jumped and spun over the officer. He landed behind the officer with his staff and knocked the officer out cold with one swift whack across his head.

"Now we really need to get of here," Sun said to a sleeping Banner. Sun lifted Banner's arm around his shoulders and they were off into the night. More police cars arrived to an empty crime scene.

"Oh good, you're awake," Bruce heard someone chuckle as his eyes flickered awake.

"Who...where am I?"

"Long answer, Vale. Short answer, a warehouse next to a shipping dock."

"How did I get here?" Banner sat up and rubbed his head that was throbbing.

"I brought you here after I found you in a alleyway."

Banner turned to find his 'savior.' A teen with golden hair and a...tail? "Are you a Faunus?" he asked.

"What gave it away," he smiled and his tail twirled into a square shape. "What's your story?"

"I get angry," Banner said as he looked for an escape.

Sun pulled out a banana and began to eat, "You that huge green dude that attacked the city a few days ago?"

Banner rolled his eyes, "What gave it away?"

"So, you have a name besides the ones they gave you on the news?"

"Bruce. David Bruce Banner."

Sun smiled and shook Banner's hand with his tail, "Sun. Sun Wukong, the Faunus."

Bruce smiled at the silly name, "So, Sun, where you from?"

"Vacuo. Well, that's where I was born before I moved to Mistral."

"What are you doing here in Vale to some how happen stumble upon me?"

Sun's playful attitude burned away as a frown came across his face, "I...sort of left my team so I could come to Vale early..."

"Oh," Banner said feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for asking."

"It's fine," Sun waved innocently. "Here," he dug behind him and threw Banner a banana.

Banner caught it and began to eat, "Thanks."

"You know what?" Sun asked. "I glad I met you, Bruce."

An idea flickered in Banner's head. Those crystals, dust different elemental abilities. If ice dust could somewhat control and clam the Hulk...Bruce needed to have as much as he could get his hands on. "Hey, since you're a Faunus...may I ask you a favor?" Over the radio and other news sources, Banner found out that many Faunus had to steal to survive.

"You need something, don't you?" Sun lightly chuckled.

"Yeah..." Bruce said feeling guilty for asking.

"Don't worry! You can count on me. A no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"


	11. Sun also rises

Ruby pulled back her head and yelled, "BANNER!"

"Ruby, I think we would have found him by now," Weiss said shaking her head.

"We have to keep trying," Ruby said walking further into Vale.

"I know that. It's just - what if Banner doesn't want to be found?" Weiss asked making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Why would you say something like that?" Yang barked at Weiss. "Banner doesn't want to hurt people. Why would he run?"

"I guess he just wants to get away from people," Blake muttered.

"Why wouldn't he want to be around?" Ruby asked walking up to Blake.

"People don't like different," Blake said hiding tears.

A news reporter barked on a TV, "Breaking News! We have just received information straight from Atlas headquarters. Directly from General Ironwood."

"Warning to the people of Vale, David Bruce Banner is at large," the news reporter said.

Yang giggled, "Bruce Banner. Ow," she said getting elbowed in the gut by Ruby.

"Dr. Banner is very intelligent, one of the smartest people in all of Remnant. He knows how to cheat, lie, manipulate, and steal. He is not to be trusted," the news reporter said. The girls' jaws dropped open.

"Where are they getting this information?" Weiss yelled at the TV, embarrassed.

"Banner is also one of the heads of the notorious crime gang, The White Fang," the news reporter said. Blake took a shaky step back.

"Of course they would say that instead of the truth," Weiss said. "I wonder if Winter is in on this," she muttered to herself.

"Say, what?" Blake yelled at Weiss.

"It's easier to blame it all on those no-good Faunus than to say a monster is on the loose," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"What did you call Banner?" Ruby asked hurt.

"What he is," Weiss said to Ruby. Ruby clinched her fists.

"What do you hate about the White Fang?" Blake asked getting into Weiss's face.

"I…don't…like…criminals," Weiss growled at Blake.

"Not all Faunus are criminals," Blake screamed.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus," they all heard. They turned to find a tan-skinned teenager running away from cops, holding light blue crystals.

"Told you," Weiss scowled as she ran after the thief.

"Hold up," Ruby yelled toward Weiss. Ruby was off.

"Wait for us," Yang said as she and Blake ran after them.

"I can get him," Ruby said running alongside Weiss who was slowly getting tired.

"Then get him!" Weiss yelled at her. Ruby spun in midair, leaving behind a trial of rose petals.

"Hahaha," Sun laughed as he ran down an alley. He quickly flipped over a trash can, kicking it and tripping the police officers.

"Better luck next time…," Sun said looking behind, only to see something red dart toward him at incredible speed.

"Get over here," Ruby screamed reaching out toward Sun. She crashed into him, sending both of them into a different alley.

"Ow," Sun moaned as he lay on the ground. The crystals were scattered everywhere.

"I'm taking you to the police," Ruby said pushing to her feet.

"Isn't it snack time for you," Sun smirked as he stretched on the ground.

"What do you want with these?" Ruby asked waving a crystal.

"Oh, those?" Sun asked turning his head. "They're for a friend," Sun said looking at his nails.

"Who?" Ruby said asserting herself.

"He was just on the news," Sun said. Ruby dropped the crystal from her hand. Sun quickly snatched it in his tail as he rolled to his feet.

"Hey," Ruby yelled, "that's not yours."

"You're right, its Banner's now. Anyway, I need to go. And I can't have you tell your friends where I went," Sun said as swung his staff at Ruby's head.

A loud screeching was heard as the staff was caught in Crescent Rose's blade.

"Where…is…Banner?" Ruby growled as she pushed Sun. He slammed against a wall.

"Secret," Sun smirked. He lunged toward Ruby, swinging.

Ruby dodged and evaded Sun's swift and precise strikes. Ruby fund an opening and sliced his staff in half. She got wacked across the left side of her face. She stumbled back feeling her check.

"You're not supposed to hit a girl," Ruby whimpered.

"You were open," Sun shrugged as he twirled his nunchucks.

Ruby quickly shot Crescent Rose behind her, breaking the concrete she was standing on, and head-butted Sun. He fell hard on his back.

"You were open," Ruby shrugged standing over Sun.

"Ruby," Yang yelled from the end of the alley.

"Shoot, I wasted too much time," Sun said as he flipped, kicking Ruby in the face. Sun landed on his feet and ran.

"You're not getting away," Blake said jumping down from a building, landing in front of Sun. "I'm going to…," Blake said as Sun ran past, winking at her. She froze up as Sun jumped away and disappeared into the distance.

"What was that," Weiss yelled at Blake, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Blake said embarrassed.

Weiss screamed, "You let him get way!"

"Weiss, like you did anything," Yang said as the four regrouped.

"And just like that Banner is on the loose, and a Faunus escapes custody," Weiss said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"That Faunus knows where Banner is," Ruby said. All the girls looked at her, filling with hope.

"What did he say?" Blake asked.

"He told me Banner needs the crystals," Ruby said making the girls frown.

"Let's just head back to Beacon. We're all tired," Yang said. All the girls nodded and headed out.

Ruby just stared at the ground as the four headed back to Beacon. "What if Banner doesn't want to be found?" she asked herself, not paying attention.

"Ruby," Yang said – but it was too late. Ruby bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness," Ruby said as she quickly got to her feet. "I'm so sorry," Ruby said holding out her hand to the stranger.

"Salutations," the girl with orange hair and a pink bow said.

"Ummm, are you going to get up?" Yang asked looking down at her.

"Why, yes," she said jumping to her feet. Team RWBY took a step back. "I'm Penny," she said very warmly.

"I'm Yang, that's Blake, Weiss, and Ruby," Yang said pointing to her teammates.

"It was nice meeting you, friend," Ruby said as her team headed out.

"She was weird," Yang said looking back at her team. She looked back to Find Penny was in front of her. "Ah," Yang yelped as she took a quick step back.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you heard me," Yang said.

"Not you," Penny said to Yang, "you," Penny said getting in Ruby's face.

"Friend?" Ruby said a little scared.

"Are we 'friends', Ruby?" Penny asked her. Yang, Blake, and Weiss shook their heads at Ruby.

"Yes," Ruby panicked.

"SENSATIONAL," Penny yelled in excitement.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Penny," Weiss said dragging Ruby away.

"Good bye, friend," Penny giggled waving at Ruby.

Ruby smiled and waved back at her. Ruby and her team boarded a ship and headed back to Beacon.

* * *

"Hey, there was an intervention," Sun said as he walked into the warehouse. "Also, there are things you haven't told me," Sun said walking toward Banner who was curled into a ball. "Are you listening?" Sun asked grabbing Banner's shoulder.

" **GET AWAY,** " Banner screamed as he grabbed Sun's collar and lifted him high in the air.

"It's me. It's me!" Sun said looking into Banner's morphing eyes.

"Sun!" Banner said letting him go. "I'm so sorry…," Banner said ashamed.

"Its fine. I'm to blame too," Sun said feeling around his neck.

"I was having a nightmare again," Banner said shaking his head. "Did you get the dust?" Banner asked.

"Sorta," Sun said handing Banner the crystal. "I think I ran into some Huntresses," Sun said.

"Are you okay?" Banner asked.

"Yeah," Sun nodded. "But, I like one of them. I think she goes to Beacon," Sun said.

"Oh, really?" Banner asked, nervously.

"Yeah, her whole team actually. One of them seemed to know you," Sun said nodding.

"What did she look like?" Banner asked a little shaky.

"She had short black hair with streaks of red. She wore a red dress and had a huge scythe," Sun described. Banner's heart started to race.

"But hey, she may have only known your name through the news story," Sun said.

"What news story?" Banner asked turning his head.

"It said you were a criminal. Head of a dangerous organization of Faunus, The White Fang," Sun said.

"That's absurd! Who gave the news that information?" Banner asked.

"It came straight from General Ironwood - straight from Atlas," Sun said. Banner's heart skipped a beat.

Banner yelled as he punched the ground, "OF COURSE!" The entire shipping dock shook.

"No!" Banner yelled as he kneeled in pain on the floor. "It's happening," Banner said as his eyes glowed green.

"What's happening?" Sun asked backing up. Banner's bones broke as his muscles ripped.

" **THE DUST** ," Banner roared in a voice that wasn't his.

Sun searched frantically for the crystal with no result. Banner fought as hard as he could against the pain, the anger.

" **HURRY** ," Banner roared as the veins in his body popped up and turned green.

"Found it," Sun yelled as he held up the light blue crystal. He threw it at the ground. It broke and bounced into Banner's face. Banner roared in pain as the ice dust quickly went up his nose, and froze everything. Banner's veins turned from green, to light blue. He began to shrink back to normal as he calmed down.

"Banner?" Sun asked as he slowly walked towards Banner's limp body.

"Thank you," Banner said lying down.

"Thank goodness," Sun said falling to his back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Banner said.

"Banner, I need to know. Are you the monster that people say you are?" Sun asked. Banner thought long and hard about his answer.


	12. Faunus to Faunus

Ruby and Yang watched helplessly as Weiss and Blake argued in the dorm. Yang stuffed herself with popcorn, enjoying the show.

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, right?" Weiss yelled at Blake. "Faunus of The White Fang filled with pure evil!"

Blake took a step back and let it all out, "There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think The White Fang hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, and like you who force Faunus to take drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory," Blake yelled.

"I'm a victim," Weiss yelled aloud.

Weiss just stared Blake down. Ruby could feel the tension giving her goose bumps.

"You know why I despise the White Fang? Why I practically don't trust Faunus at all?" Weiss asked sitting down.

"I'm listening," Blake said sitting down on her bed.

"It's because they've been at war with my family. War as in actual bloodshed," Weiss said shaking her head. "My grandfather's company has been put at risk by The White Fang for as long as I can remember," Weiss said spilling her emotions. "And ever since I was a child, I've seen family friends disappear and board members executed. My father would come home very late, and very angry. That made for a very difficult childhood. The first time I've seen my farther in months was right before I left for Beacon. He was furious that I didn't go to Atlas's academy," Weiss breathed heavily with anger.

Blake looked down in shame.

"Weiss, I…," Ruby said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss quickly slapped Ruby's hand away, "NO!"

Weiss quickly got in Blake's face, "Do you know why I despise The White Fang? Every day The White Fang does something horrible. They are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

Everyone froze as Blake realized what she had done. She darted out of the room.

"Blake," Ruby yelled after her.

Weiss just stood there, fuming.

Blake panted as she furiously ran down the Main Avenue. She thought about her previous life. About the White Fang, all the horrible things she had done…and Adam. She stopped running when she stumbled upon a huge statue.

The statue showed two warriors, male and female, towering over a Beowolf. Blake looked at the Grimm and sympathized with it.

"Are Faunus really evil?" Blake asked looking at her hands. She was tired of having to hide everything from everyone.

"I'm not with them anymore," Blake said as she removed her bow, revealing her two cat ears.

"I knew you looked beautiful without the bow," Blake heard behind her. She turned to find the Faunus from the earlier in the day.

"Who are you?" Blake asked. She readied her weapon and watched him closely.

"Easy there kitty," Sun smirked. "I'm a Faunus just like you. Hated and misunderstood by humanity.

"Why did you attack one of my friends?" Blake asked.

"I needed to escape. I had a delivery to make," Sun shrugged.

"Where's Banner?" Blake yelled.

"He is sure one lucky guy," Sun muttered.

"What was that?" Blake asked as she aimed toward him.

Sun quickly responded, "I said I can take you to him. You just have to trust me and stop aiming your weapon at me."

Blake didn't have anywhere else to go at that time of night. "Try anything funny…," she warned.

"Come on," Sun said as he walked toward the docking bay. Blake quickly caught up.

"Also, my name is Sun."

"I'm Blake."

"It's nice to meet another Faunus." They headed toward Vale.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked the streets of Vale, looking for their missing friend.

"Great. We have Faunus and a monster on the loose," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

"Weiss, it's like you don't even want to find them," Yang said annoyed.

"I'm sure hoping they're okay," Ruby whimpered.

"Blake is a Faunus. She can take care of herself. And Banner, we know what he can do," Weiss said coldly.

"Come on, Weiss. Blake is one of your teammates as well," Yang said to her.

"Oh, is she?" Weiss asked stopping in her tracks. We all heard what she said last night."

Yang quickly snapped, "Weiss! Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, Blake is missing and we have to find her."

"She's a member of The White Fang, right underneath our noses!" Weiss said shaking with anger.

"Weiss…," Ruby said gloomily. "We just need to make sure she's okay."

"We need to make sure the police know," Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss," Yang said shaking her head.

"It was just an idea," Weiss sighed.

"It was a bad one," Ruby growled as she continued down the sidewalk.

"I think maybe we need to hear Blake's side of the story before we jump to conclusions," Yang said as she followed Ruby.

"I think when we do, you'll realize I was right," Weiss said as she walked on.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today," all three heard from behind.

"Ah, Penny!" Ruby jumped. "Where did you come from?" she quickly spat out.

"Hey, guys," Penny said cheerfully. "What are you up to today?"

"Uhhh," Ruby said. She looked at Weiss and Yang for an answer.

"We're looking for our friend, Blake," Yang spoke up.

"Ohhh, you mean the Faunus girl," Penny said nodding.

All three of them stared blankly at Penny.

"Wait…how did you know that," Ruby said turning her head.

"The cat ears?" Penny asked pointing to her head.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked tilting her head. "She wears a…bow."

There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"So, where is Blake?" Penny asked.

Ruby looked toward the ground, "We don't know. She's been gone since last night."

Penny gasped, "That's terrible! Don't you worry about a thing, Ruby. We will find your teammate," she said with a smile.

"That's really nice of you Penny but we got this, right guys?" Ruby asked a missing Yang and Weiss. "Looks like you're with me," Ruby said with a weak smile.

"Sensational," Penny yelled as she followed Ruby.

"Penny could you…never mind," Ruby said shaking her head.

"Ruby," Penny said grabbing her shoulder. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Keep this a secret," Ruby whispered in Penny's ear. "We're also looking for someone else."

"Me too!" Penny said in excitement.

"Oh really, who is it?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"I'm on a mission for Atlas. I'm hunting down a monster," Penny smiled. Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"So, do you know where Banner is?" Blake asked Sun. She sipped her tea.

"Finally, she talks," Sun smirked. Blake shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry and yes, I know where he is," Sun nodded.

"Then we have to go get him," Blake said standing up.

"Whoa, whoa," Sun said putting up his hands. "We can't go get him now. I'm risking my life as it is being in the daylight."

"Then stop wasting time," Blake said, annoyed. "We have to find him, and bring him back to Beacon."

"I know that," Sun said as he took his seat. "But if you hadn't noticed, police have tripled since the news story about him."

It was true. Blake looked around to find police and Atlas soldiers all over the place.

"What do we do?" Blake asked sitting down.

"If Ironwood wants The White Fang, we give it to him," Sun smirked.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Well, since the people fear the White Fang, we need to stop them," Sun said cheerfully. "I know a warehouse full of dust. If they steal it, we will catch them red-handed and stop them," Sun said cheerfully.

"Okay," Blake said unsure. "What does this have to do with Banner?"

"And while all the military and police are dealing with The White Fang, we sneak Banner back into Beacon," Sun said hyping his 'amazing' plan.

"It sounds dangerous," Blake said shaking her head. Sun frowned. "But it's the best plan we have right now."

"Told you," Sun smirked.

"Hasn't worked yet," Blake pointed out. "So, where is this warehouse?"

"Come on! If we hurry, we can make it before sunset," Sun said. They were off.


	13. An Incredible Return, part 1

BOOM!

The sound of an explosion died down waking Bruce from his peaceful sleep. "SUN?" he yelled looking around the burning warehouse. Ceiling collapsed and blocked the only escape right as he reached for the door, "JESUS!" Sweat drenched Bruce's clothes from the surge of heat in the small area. His gaze locked on stairs leading to the ceiling. The only feasible escape left! His right foot sizzled as it touched the iron steps. Banner fell to the ground and grabbed his foot that exposed bone in the burned off sole. There was no way Bruce was going to get out of this situation as puny Banner...

" **RAHHHHH,** " Banner roared. He foot began to grow new muscle and reform as he stood to his feet to transform.

" **SMA-,** " A huge chunk of wood in flames hit Bruce over the head. The burning wood crushed against his back, pinning Bruce to the ever burning flooring. A burning pain in his wrist woke Bruce up from the concussion. "Whaaa," he looked to find a large pole on fire had almost tore off his left hand from the impalement in his wrist. His throat was too hurt to scream anymore; he closed his eyes and awaited for the Hulk to save him.

"SUUUN," Banner heard a familiar female voice scream in pain - Blake. Bruce turned his head, seeing the young Faunus of team Rwby being beaten by a familiar face, Roman Torchwick. Right beside her, laid Sun's body appearing lifeless.

"No one hurts those girls..." Banner closed his eyes, burning with the rest of the warehouse.

" **HULK PROTECT FRIENDS**!"

* * *

The sunset looked stunning as it shinned over Vale's docks. Blake and Sun arrived, ending their rush to get there.

"That could have gone a bit SMOOTHER," Sun panted. He rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"You were the one who called that one cop a pig!" Blake reminded as she caught her breath.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WOULD SHOOT AT US!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the clueless Faunus, "Doesn't matter now." She looked upon the vast dock, "We're here."

"Yeah," Sun nodded. "There's supposed to be a huge shipment of dust delivered by the Schnee Company tonight."

"So, what's the plan?" Blake asked.

"We wait." Sun began climbing up the side of a warehouse.

"Why can't we just get Banner and leave?" Blake crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Two problems," Sun said nervously. He scratched the back of his head as hung from his tail. "Authorities are everywhere. We barely got here without Vale without Atlas cameras seeing us. Speaking of," Sun looked up right as a huge Atlas airship appeared in the sky and headed toward Vale.

"Okay?" Blake asked. "What's the other problem?"

"I kind of don't actually know where...Banner is."

"WHAT?" Blake drew her weapon, "IF YOU BROUGHT HE HER JUST TO GET IN MY PANTS-,"

"I SAID NOT _EXACTLY_ ," Sun screamed as he flipped to his feet and held up his hands.

"You've got ten seconds," Blake growled feeling like a fool.

"I didn't! Listen, every couple of hours Banner changes warehouses just in-case anyone checks them." Sun said pulling Blake's weapon down with a finger. "As you can see," Sun said waving an arm to the many warehouses, "there are at least a couple dozen warehouses. It would take us all night just to search them once. Meaning, he could have switched to a warehouse we already checked."

"Fine." Blake glared at Sun as she climbed on top of a warehouse. Lying down on the roof, Blake scouted the area.

"I got us some food," Sun smiled. He was holding a green apple toward Blake.

"Do you always steal stuff when you feel like it?" Blake asked disappointed. "You're going to give Faunus a bad name."

"The Faunus will have a bad name anyway," Sun shrugged. He quickly tossed the apple at Blake.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Blake sighed in agreement. She caught the apple and a loud crunches came from her bites.

"Hey," Sun said sitting down next to her. "Is something wrong, besides not being able to find this Banner guy?"

"Do you really want to know?" Blake asked. "It's a long story..."

"I mean, we have time to spare." Sun took a bite out of his apple and scooted closer to Blake, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"I really don't want to find the White Fang," Blake said holding back a tear. "There's a little part of me that's hoping that the White Fang aren't criminals."

"Me too," Sun nodded. "I don't always agree with what they do. But if you still believe there is some good left in them, I'll believe as well."

Wind blasted them in the face as a huge airship landed in the center of the docking bay.

"Oh, no." Blake's heart skipped a beat.

Members of the White Fang disembarked onto the docks.

Tears began to roll down Blake's face. "I think I always knew." Blake wiping the tears away as Gambol Shroud formed in her hand.

"Don't worry!" Sun put a hand on Blake's shoulder. "Let's go see why they're here!" He showed his huge smile as he leaned against his staff.

"Y-Yeah," Blake nodded. She couldn't save these Faunus, but hopefully ones in the future!

"All we need to stop them and save Banner," Sun said forming a plan. "If we split up we could search warehouses without being caught-,"

"Wait," Blake said putting her hand against Sun's mouth, "Look!" A man in a white suit and cane came out of the airship with a cigar. "The White Fang would never work with a human." Had Adam gone so low that he would even work with the Humans he hated so much?

"Hold on a sec," Sun said squinting at the man. "No way…,"

"What is it?"

"That's the legendary criminal – Roman Torchwick," Sun said in awe. "Never knew I'd get to meet him," he smirked.

Roman took a step back and shot straight into the air, "COME ON! I don't have all day." All the White Fang gathered dust and crystals even faster.

"I'm stopping whatever this is," Blake said filling with hatred for the Fang. She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and leaped off the rooftop, aiming at Roman.

"Hold up!" Sun grabbed Blake's hips and pulled her back onto the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"First, you need to chill out a bit," Sun said waving his finger in Blake's face.

"We're wasting time," Blake hissed.

"Second, look," Sun said pointing to the sky. Blake looked to find another aircraft with a red White Fang symbol on its side. It landed and unloaded dozens more Fang grunts and soldiers.

"Weren't they just supposed to steal dust?" Blake asked. "It doesn't make sense why that would need so much man power." She looked to Sun, "Are you the only one that knows Banner is here?"

Sun shrugged, "That's what I want to know too."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Someone screamed behind the two Faunus.

Blake and Sun turned to find many White Fang soldiers on their roof with guns aimed.

Sun tilted his head and popped his neck, "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

A Fang member walked up Roman, "Sir, at this rate..." she looked at her clipboard, "...we won't leave until the morning."

"And what time were we supposed to be out of here?" Roman asked leaning on his cane. He took deep, heavy breaths closing his eyes

"5 minutes ago," the member informed.

Roman's eyes quickly opened as his cane smashed into the young Faunus's face. "NO GOOD, WORTHLESS," Roman yelled slamming the cane over and over, "FAUNUS!" He finally stopped his assault when blood coated his white sleeves. "GET BACK TO WORK," Roman yelled at all the Fang members who had just lost one of their sisters...

Somebody screamed. Roman turned to find several White Fang being kicked off a warehouse. Blake and Sun landed in front of him, weapons ready. Military graded guns aimed at their faces.

"Brothers and sisters of The White Fang," Blake announced. She took off her bow to show she was one of them; a Faunus. "Why are you aiding this scum?"

"She's here? Blake Belladonna? Adam wants your head on a platter," came from the Fang. They lowered their weapons and looked to their employer for the next order.

"I don't know if you've heard or not, kitty cat," Roman smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled. She was seconds away from shooting this criminal in the face.

"The White Fang and I are going in. We're planning something huge," Roman said with an evil smile. He quickly shot at the ground. Sun and Blake evaded just as the concrete at their feet exploded.

Blake landed on her feet and charged at Roman, "I WILL STOP YOU!" Blake sliced away at Roman who easily deflected the strikes with his cane.

White Fang quickly surrounded Sun. "Sooo, who's attacking first?" he smirked. A White Fang soldier came behind Sun and swung his sword down. The blade caught in Sun's staff, "Nice try." Sun quickly turned and swept the soldier off his feet. Sun spun and swung his staff, knocking five other members to the ground. "EASY THERE," Sun yelled as he flipped to avoid oncoming gunfire. Sun broke his staff into their nun-chuck form. He threw a nun chuck at the and it ricocheted . It bounced of the gunman's head and into Sun's hand as he rolled. Sun spun on his back as he hit other White Fang in their knees.

"Hey," Roman smirked as he blocked more and more of Blake's attacks, "You're not too bad. For a girl!"

"Bastard..." No matter what Blake did, Roman was one step ahead of her. Roman could almost detect where her next shadow clone was going attack and where her real body was going to be. She used a clone and Adam swung, missing her real body finally! "Got you," she said in victory as she stabbed down on his exposed back. Her blade stopped inched away as something poking her in the stomach.

"Boom." Roman pulled the trigger on his cane and Blake went flying back.

"BLAKE," Sun yelled as she slammed on the ground. "You monster!" Sun ran and flipped and rolled to engage with Roman. Sun swung his nun-chucks furiously as he shot shells into Roman's cane.

"Come on! One Faunus at a time," Roman sighed. He quickly put his cane around the back of Sun's neck.

"WHA-," Blake said right before a knee crashed into his face. Blood dripped down from Sun's nose as he threw a punch in a daze.

Roman caught Sun's arm in a tight grasp, "You've already wasted enough time!" Roman bashed Sun's head with his cane, flipping him onto his back.

"I'M STILL HERE," Blake yelled getting a quick stab into Roman's side.

"AHH," Roman yelled in pain. He recovered and shot at her. Blake used a clone and barely missed the shot that hit some barrels.

The barrels made a huge explosion, blowing up much of a warehouse. Blake watched in horror as the warehouse began to burn. Something hard hit the back of her head.

"AHH!" Blake fell on her face and landed next to an unconscious Sun.

"You two..." Roman growled. He aimed his cane at Blake and Sun. "Any last words?" Faunus circled the three, aiming at Blake and Sun.

"You're an evil, evil man...Why?" Blake asked with tears in her eyes. "Why make the White Fang do this?"

Roman laughed, "I'm making the White Fang do this? No! Their acting own their own free, animal ways!"

Blake was in total disbelief, "W-wha-,"

"Listen, sweetheart," Roman said as he lifted Blake's chin with his cane. "You started this. I could have been out of here quick and easy. But, nooo. Two Faunus had to play hero. Now," his playful attitude died, "you're going to pay."

Blake looked Roman directly in the eyes, "Take your best shot."

"Good idea," Roman smiled. He took a step back and aimed at Blake's chest. "GAH," he let out as Blake's saliva hit his left eye. "BITCH!"

Blake's ears rang as Roman slammed his cane against her skull. She felt the tip of Roman's cane as she laid on the ground.

" **HULK PROTECT FRIENDS**!"

"Not him again," Roman said as he lowered his cane.

"Banner?" Blake asked filling with hope.

"DOESN'T MATTER," Roman quickly yelled. He aimed his cane back at Blake.

Blake stood up and smiled at Roman and screamed, "GO AHEAD!"

Roman pulled the trigger, "DIE-,"

" **SMASH!** "

Roman was punted across the entire docking bay and almost into vale. Blake had to cover her face from the gust of wind from the devastating kick. She slowly brought her hands down, seeing the green giant standing in front of her.

" **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!** " Hulk's voice echoed across all of Vale.

Blake quickly took out her scroll and texted all of her team, "Docking Bay, NOW." She would need them...

Roman slammed against a giant metal container denting it straight down the middle. He fell to the ground on his face, aura-less and on the verge of death.

Several White Fang members helped him to his feet. "Sir, what do we do?" one of the soliders asked.

Roman grabbed his collar and brought him face to face, "Kill them all. NOW!"

The White Fang solider nodded. He looked to all the Fang, "ELIMINATE THEM ALL!"

Dozens of White Fang surrounded Hulk and his two friends. They were all armed with the best military grade weapons. Assault rifles, heavy machine guns and missile launchers were all aimed.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Hulk exposed his front and took the gunfire head on, " **YOU ARE WEAK!** "

"HULK," Blake screamed as she cloned away with Sun in her arms. They both fell behind cover evading all the bullets flying through the air.

"What the hell is this thing?" a solider asked in fear as they all ceased fire. Hulk stood still, standing in the river of bullet shells unaffected.

"HULK," Blake yelled getting his attention.

" **Kitty?** "

"Let them have it..." She shed a tear knowing many of her old friends were about to be slaughtered.

Hulk nodded and looked back to the people who were trying...to hurt his friends! " **HULK, SMASH**!" The entire ground shook from the mighty roar. Hulk brought both his arms back, clapping with all his strength. White Fang flew away as the mighty winds also put out the fires.

"WHAT OUT," a solider screamed. All the White Fang quickly followed and Hulk was doused with gunfire.

Hulk lunged and head-butted a solider into an airship and other Fang members were caught on fire by the explosion. Hulk quickly ripped out a concrete slab and swung and dozens of White Fang were crushed. Something hit the back of his head and covered his back in an explosion.

" **Grrrrrrr...** " Hulk turned to find more missiles flying toward him. The slab of concrete was quickly turned and used as a shield. But it wasn't enough. THe make shield began to crumble as Hulk began to be pushed back by the barrage of missiles. A group of White Fang were erased as Hulk threw the rest of the shield at them. Other missiles hit Hulk directly in the chest and exploded covering his body in smoke.

"D-did we finally kill him?"

" **SMASH PUNY ONES!** "

A solider was picked up by a giant green hand and slammed into the ground without hesitation. Remaining White Fang stumbled from the earthquake. A solider was buried deep into the ground from an overhand, eviscerating his whole body. Hulk jumped high in the air and came down like a meteor. The explosion destroyed many of the warehouses and buried many White Fang in concrete. As Hulk stood, his entire back got lit up by mini-gun fire from an airship unloading more White Fang.

" **HULK CRUSH METAL SHIP** ," Hulk yelled as he leapt and grabbed onto the side. He climbed to the top and smashed his fists down.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN," the pilot screamed as the airship came crashing into the ground, exploding and sending debris everywhere. The rest of the White Fang surrounded the rubble Hulk was buried in.

" **GAMMA TSUNAMI** ," they all heard from underneath them. Hulk burst out of the rubble and planted his fists in the ground. He lifted up with all his strength. The earth itself came up and swept the White Fang everywhere.

Hulk pounded the ground in triumph, " **HULK WIN!** "

"Hulk...?" he heard Blake asked worried that he lost control. "Thank you for saving us. But you need to calm down," Blake smiled weakly. She came up to his side and held onto his giant green hand.

" **Kitty**?" Hulk asked as he kneeled to look Blake face to face.

"Yes," Blake nodded. She placed a hand on his face.

"Hey, big guy," Sun smiled weakly.

" **Friends** ," Hulk smiled as he remembered Sun's face from Banner's perspective. He took deep breaths calming down. In the corner of Hulk's eye, he saw Roman was aiming at Blake.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Roman threw a red crystal at them and shot it. A huge ball of red dust bolted toward Blake and Sun.

" **MOVE** ," Hulk roared pushing Blake and Sun to the ground.

"Hulk, NO," Blake yelled as Hulk charged and grabbed onto the huge red dust ball.

Hulk walked forward slowly as the dust quickly burned his whole body, " **HULK…STRONGEST!** " He took a step back and began to tear the dust energy in half. A massive explosion covered the entire dock. Roman quickly hid as Blake and Sun found cover. The entire docking bay was on fire and in ruins.

"I need to get out of here," Roman said quickly getting out his scroll. As he typed out his message, something huge landed in front of him. He looked up from the ground to see a big, green figure shaking in anger.

"Hulk," Blake said walking between Hulk and Roman, "Kill…"

"Blake...what are you doing?" Sun asked with his arm still around her. "You can't kill someone!"

"I won't, but he will," Blake said as Hulk walked toward Roman.

"You all think you're so smart," Roman chuckled. "Do you think this will make you a hero?" Roman asked looking at Hulk is disbelief. "Well let me tell you something, Banner! No matter what, people still think you're more of a monster than me!"

" **HULK NOT A MONSTER** ," Hulk roared as he raised his fist in the air. " **HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!** " Hulk swung down with all his might.

"NO," They all heard behind them. Hulk's arm stopped inches away from Roman face, breaking the ground. Hulk turned to find her – Ruby.

" **Ruby...?** " Hulk questioned. He rushed toward her, shaking the ground with every footstep.

"Hulk, it's time to stop," Ruby said looking straight into his green eyes.

"Ruby, who are you…," Penny said coming from Ruby's left. Then Penny saw Hulk..."Combat activated." That was a different voice, almost robotic. Swords quickly came out of her back and stabbed Hulk in the neck and sliced his throat open.


	14. An Incredible Return, part 2

For the first time in a while, Ruby felt like everything was going to be okay. She found Blake and Hulk at the exact same time. Ruby didn't care that Hulk was free from Banner's control; she was going to save her friend no matter what.

"NO," Ruby screamed as Hulk readied to kill Roman. His giant green fist stopped inches away from Roman's body. The concrete cracked from the force of the failed attack. Hulk took very deep, long breaths listening to the voice he thought he heard behind him. Turning, Hulk's overwhelming anger morphed into compassion and friendship.

" **Ruby** …," Hulk said quickly making his way to her. Every one of his footsteps made the docking bay shake. Hulk was inches away from her petite body. Ruby's head dropped down.

"Hulk," Ruby said raising her head and looking him in the eyes. "It's time to stop," she said holding out her hand toward his.

"Ruby," Penny said from beside her, "Who are you talking…Combat activated." That was the last thing Ruby heard before Hulk's throat was slit. Hulk fell to his back.

"BANNER," Ruby screamed as overwhelming anger and strength filled within her. White light exploded from her silver eyes.

* * *

"I'm hunting a monster," Penny whispered in Ruby's ear. Ruby stood there on the sidewalk, stunned by Penny's words. "Ruby, did I say something wrong?" Penny asked her.

"What kind of monster are you looking for, Penny?" Ruby gulped. Penny couldn't possibly be after Banner, could she?

"One of his names is Bruce Banner. Another one is The Hulk," Penny smiled. A drop of sweat fell from Ruby's forehead.

"Of course…," Ruby said hoarsely. Out of everyone, why did it have to be Penny?

"What is it Ruby, my friend?" Penny asked tilting her head.

"Why are you after Banner?" Ruby asked nervously.

"I need to kill him," Penny said unfazed by her own words.

Ruby's heart skipped many beats. She suddenly went pale.

"Ruby," Penny said grabbing her. "Is everything alright?"

Ruby took a step back and screamed, "Why do you need to kill Banner?"

"General Ironwood said it's my job," Penny smiled.

"Why would Ironwood want that?" Ruby yelled.

"Banner is a very dangerous individual. He could easily destroy all of Vale if he wanted to with all that power. I should know. I fought against him before," Penny said slamming her fist in her palm.

"Wait, you've fought him?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"And almost won," Penny nodded.

Ruby's day was getting worse and worse. First, Blake runs off without a trace. Second, her team abandons her and leaves Penny with her. And last, sweet little Penny survived a Hulk encounter.

"How were you not killed?" Ruby asked. She pinched Penny's cheek to make sure she was alive.

"I was knocked out during our fight," Penny said ashamed. "But then," she said jumping up. "Ironwood came and made me better! He made me tougher, stronger, and smarter. Now I'm 100 percent capable of fighting him once again."

"Penny…," Ruby said as her heart raced rapidly.

"Don't worry, Ruby," Penny said hugging her. "I will put him down fast and effectively. He might feel a little pain, but it will be a quick death," Penny smiled innocently.

"You can't kill him…," Ruby said shaking her head slowly.

"Anything that breathes can be killed, that's what Ironwood says," Penny said nodding.

"Penny, I don't want you to get hurt," Ruby said holding back tears.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat…," Penny said right before they both heard an explosion many blocks away.

A text popped up on Ruby's scroll. "Blake," Ruby yelled in excitement. "Docking bay? It's that way…," Ruby said looking toward smoke in the sky.

"We had better hurry," Penny said quickly taking off. Ruby followed behind, scared for the worst.

* * *

Hulk coughed blood as he fell on his back, tightly gripping his throat. Blood rushed through his fingers and filled his mouth. Hulk's vision started to become pitch black as he neared unconsciousness.

"AHHHH," Ruby screamed in pain. She put her hands over her eyes. White light slipped through her fingers and slowly grew as she began to bring her hands down.

"Ruby," Blake screamed. She and Sun quickly ran to Ruby's side.

"What's happening to…," Sun asked before he and Blake were blasted away by the powerful light.

"IT HURTS," Ruby screamed looking up. The white light projected from her eyes.

" **RUBY** ," Hulk roared as he slammed his fists on the ground. His neck sealed back together as his anger started to rise. Hulk quickly jumped to his feet and lunged at Ruby.

"Subject reengaged," Penny said in her robotic voice. Her swords came out and spun in the air before blasting toward Hulk.

" **No time** ," Hulk yelled. He jumped and caught Penny in his gigantic hands – midair. He slammed her down, burying her in concrete. " **LEAVE HULK ALONE** ," he roared stomping on Penny, sending her even deeper. Hulk quickly grabbed a huge piece of concrete, and slammed it down on Penny.

Ruby screamed like she was being tortured. Hulk quickly put his hands around Ruby's head, blocking the light emanating from her eyes. Hulk's hands burned as he concealed the light.

"Ruby, you've got to let it all out," Blake yelled from a safe distance. Ruby's body quickly twitched as she let it all out. Light became brighter and brighter between Hulk's fingers.

" **I'm** …," Hulk said as the veins in his neck popped out. " **THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS** ," he roared as he tightened his grip and fought back the light.

"Hulk, you're doing it," Blake said cheering him on. "If you ever cared for her, YOU WILL SAVE HER!"

Red veins showed in Hulk's eyes, " **HULK SAVE RUBY**!" The ground began to break from the force of Hulk resisting the white light. When the light source started to become less visible, Hulk laid Ruby on the ground.

Ruby was knocked out cold, aura completely depleted. Hulk fell on his knees and looked up into the sky, exhausted.

"Good job, big guy," Sun said patting Hulk on the back. Meanwhile, Roman had different plans.

"These kids are getting weirder and weirder," Roman told himself as Neo helped him onto an airship. Roman sat in a chair and passed out with his broken ribs and limbs. Neo quickly flew them into the night.

"Hulk," Blake said looking him in the eyes. "We need Banner," she said uncertain about his response.

" **Hulk, go now** ," Hulk agreed taking deep breaths. Hulk's body started to relax as he shrunk. Hulk's eyes opened in pain, " **AHH**!"

"Hulk, what's wrong?!" Blake asked. Blood dripped from Hulk's mouth as Penny dug her swords deeper into his back.

"Exterminate," Penny said in her robotic voice. She pulled her swords back and flung Hulk into Vale. Hulk rolled on the ground crushing many cars in his path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blake screamed at Penny.

"What should have been done," Ironwood's voice said from Penny's body. Penny shot the ground beneath her, and blasted into the city.

Hulk slowly looked up from the ground, and faced his opponent. Penny landed in front of him, breaking the concrete.

People came out of building to investigate. "Is…that the monster?" one of the pedestrians screamed in fear.

"Civilians," Ironwood's voice said, "evacuate now." People ran as Hulk got to his feet.

" **Hull remembers you, little man** ," Hulk said shaking in anger from remembering his encounters with Ironwood.

"I'm glad. My voice is the last you'll hear in your final moments of life," Ironwood's voice said from Penny's body as she examined her own arms.

" **Hulk doesn't want to fight little girl** ," Hulk said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that, Banner. Penny is fully equipped to take on entire armies. She'll be enough to take you down," Ironwood said as Penny drew her swords.

" **Hulk…SMASH** ," Hulk roared. He quickly jumped off the ground, and charged at Penny.

"Finally," Ironwood said as Penny side-stepped Hulk's anger-filled kick. She quickly stabbed all of her swords into Hulk's exposed side.

Hulk roared in pain as he was lifted into the air by the swords. Hulk came crashing down and slammed onto a truck crushing it like a soda can.

"So strong, yet so stupid," Ironwood said as Penny retracted her swords. She walked over and pulled Hulk's head up by his hair.

Hulk growled turning his head to Penny, " **SMASH**!" Penny flew through an entire building and onto the rooftop behind it. Hulk jumped on the side of the building, and ran up.

"We're not finished, Banner!" Ironwood yelled as Penny jumped off the roof top. She began to blast energy at Hulk as she flew down the side of the building. Penny drop kicked Hulk into another building. Hulk crashed through offices inside the skyscraper. He rolled to his feet, just in time to catch Penny.

" **HULK STOP YOU** ," Hulk roared into Penny's face.

"EAT THIS," Ironwood screamed as Penny shot the floor. The floor pancaked. Hulk and Penny fell through all the building's stories, bringing it down with them. Penny sliced away as Hulk socked her across the face and both of them fell. They landed hard on the ground as the entire building fell on them.

Atlas soldiers held back hundreds of civilians around the collapsed building.

"My wife was in there!" one of the civilians yelled at the soldier holding her back. The ground began to shake. A huge green fist came out of the rubble. People screamed as the Atlas soldiers took aim.

Hulk emerged from the rubble slowly. He looked at hundreds of Atlas soldiers who would shoot any second. " **Hulk…sorry** ," he said. He slowly reached behind him. He looked back to the Atlas soldiers with Penny in his arms. She was unconscious and covered in dirt with her bow undone.

"It's her," an Atlas soldier said. "Lower your weapons," he said to the rest of the soldiers. They all glared at Hulk, and then finally dropped. An Atlas soldier approached Hulk and reached for Penny. Hulk put Penny in his arms. "Thank you," the soldier said as he walked away.

Hulk looked around to see all of the fear and panic in everyone's eyes. He saw a man kneeling and crying next to a hand sticking out of the rubble. People mourned for their loved ones that Hulk had taken from them.

"You should have listened," Hulk heard someone say. He looked into the crowd to find him…Ironwood. "Banner is a monster, and he just proved it," Ironwood said motioning toward Hulk.

"General Ironwood!" a woman gasped as Hulk began to stand. Ironwood turned and walked toward Hulk.

"Is this what you wanted, Banner?" Ironwood said shaking his head at Hulk.

" **Hulk not a bad guy** …," Hulk said uncertain.

"Tell that to the families of the people you killed," Ironwood said as a fake tear ran down his cheek.

Hulk roared. All of the civilians ran as the Atlas soldiers trembled in fear as they aimed. " **HULK** **NOT A MONSTER** ," Hulk yelled into the sky. " **HULK SMA** …," he said right before a yellow fist exploded into his chin. He fell on the ground, shrinking.

"I'm sorry, Banner…," Yang said as tears rushed from her purple eyes. Hulk was no more as Banner lay on the ground.

"Thank you, Miss Xiao Long," Ironwood said nodding at her. "Men," Ironwood said snapping his fingers, "apprehend this monster." Atlas soldiers in heavy armor came and started to pick up Banner.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked as her eyes began to turn red. Atlas soldiers aimed at Yang as they surrounded her.

"Don't do anything you might regret," Ironwood said waving his finger in front of her face.

Yang turned to find the rest of her team surrounded by Atlas soldiers, "Banner's not the monster. You are," Yang said as she shook in anger.

"Watch your tongue, child," Ironwood said.

"IRONWOOD," everyone heard. It was Ozpin and Glynda. "How dare you," Ozpin yelled as he got in Ironwood's face. "What were you thinking?"

"I was saving one of your students from the Hulk," Ironwood said fixing his tie.

"James, how dare you," Glynda screamed at him.

"He was protecting us," Blake screamed. Blake and Sun came from Ozpin's side.

"You have no right to talk, Faunus," Ironwood snorted at Blake.

"Don't you dare talk to my students like that," Ozpin growled. "Miss Belladonna, leave. I will take care of this," Ozpin said. Blake and Sun stayed in place.

"No, Ozpin. We're in this together," Weiss said as she came from Ozpin's other side.

"How do you expect to control Banner when your own students disobey you?" Ironwood smirked.

"Banner stays with me," Ozpin said keeping his cool.

"You were never good at telling jokes, Ozpin," Ironwood chuckled. "You see what Banner has done. He needs to be put down."

"Says the one who was controlling a little girl," Blake barked.

"Either way, Banner needs to be put down," Ironwood said motioning toward the rubble.

"I can decide for myself," Banner said. Everyone turned in shock to find Banner standing over unconscious soldiers. Ironwood drew out his revolver and aimed it at Banner's head. "That's cute," Banner said as he walked toward Ironwood. "Pull that trigger, and I'll lay your ass out faster than the last time we fought," Banner said as he pressed his forehead against the end of the gun. Ironwood cocked back his gun.

"EVERYONE, CALM DOWN," Ruby said as she appeared between Ironwood and Banner. "Please, there's been enough bloodshed." Ruby turned and hugged Banner. Ironwood looked at her, and then holstered his revolver.

"You win this time, Ozpin," Ironwood said as he walked away. "And Banner," Ironwood said as he turned to face him. "One more mess up and I'm putting you down myself." Ironwood boarded his ship, and took off with Penny standing next to him. Penny hid behind Ironwood as she poked her head from his side. She waved at Ruby.

"Can we just go back to Beacon?" Ruby asked looking up at Banner. She had burns near her eyes.

"Ruby…," Banner sighed. "Everyone…I'm sorry," Banner said with tears coming down his face.

"Banner, it's time we leave," Ozpin said patting him on the back.


	15. Consequences

Banner stood in a corner of the aircraft as it headed to Beacon. Everyone kept their distance. Even Ozpin tried not to look. Closing his eyes and taking very deep breaths, Banner leaned against the wall. "I hate you," Banner told himself. Banner got _HIS_ attention.

" **Puny Banner don't know anger** ," Banner heard in the back of his head. The deep, savage voice made the hairs on his neck stand tall.

"I hate you. I hate you. I will always hate you!" Banner said aloud as he opened his bright green eyes. Veins popped up and turned green in his neck. He was about to roar, until he felt something around his waist. Ruby hugged Banner.

"It's going to be okay," Ruby said not letting up on Banner's waist. A single tear washed down Banner's face and dripped onto Ruby's head. All of Banner's anger turned into sorrow, calming him down.

Yang pulled her sister away, "He's fine now." Ruby and Yang took their seats on the other side of the aircraft.

Banner's eyes drooped. He failed to stay awake as he leaned against the wall.

"Guys…," Yang said getting her team's attention, "we need to talk."

"Banner's way more dangerous than we ever thought," Blake said nodding.

"Look who's talking, Faunus," Weiss growled at Blake.

"Weiss, Blake, now is not the time to act like children," Ruby snapped. Weiss and Blake both looked down in shame.

"She's right," Weiss said. "It was Atlas who caused all this," she said shaking her head. "I can't believe Winter allowed this." Weiss tried to hold back tears.

"And I'm sorry as well," Blake agreed. "I should have told you all of you sooner. I just thought you guys wouldn't accept me just like the rest of society doesn't."

"Blake," Yang said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're one of our teammates. We will always have your back." Yang looked at Weiss, "Isn't that right, Weiss?"

Weiss looked into Blake's eyes, "She's right. I've acted like a child. You're my teammate, Blake. And I can't let my family's hate over the Faunus blind me. I'm sorry, Blake."

"Thank you," Blake said holding out her hand for Weiss to shake. Weiss slapped her hand away. "Weiss?" Blake asked in shock. Weiss pulled Blake toward her and hugged her fiercely.

"If there's anything you need to share," Weiss said to Blake, "just say it."

"Okay," Blake smiled hugging back.

"I'm glad you two are friends again," Yang nodded, "but we need to get back on topic. Banner is…,"

"Staying," Ruby interrupted.

"I know you and Banner are friends and all, but he needs to go," Weiss snorted.

"You don't know anything, Princess," Ruby barked back.

"Children," Glynda snapped from the passenger seat. "We're nearly at Beacon. I suggest you leave your squabbling until we arrive."

"She's right," Ozpin piped in. "Everything will be taken care of, girls. Get some rest."

"He's staying," Ruby growled, "he's one of us now." Weiss and Ruby glared at each other.

"Guys, please," Blake pleaded. "It's been a long night. Let's just get to Beacon."

After a while, Glynda looked over her shoulder to find team RWBY fast asleep. "Ozpin," she said hoarsely, "Miss Schnee has a point."

Ozpin sighed, "We'll talk about it at Beacon Tower."

"Damn it, OZPIN," Glynda snapped. "Open your eyes. We have a murder on this ship," she said waving her arm toward Banner who was secretly listening.

"We need to hear his side of the story," Ozpin said firmly.

"Ozpin…he killed all of the White Fang who were at the dock. Then fatalities from the building," Glynda said. She mourned for all the victim's families.

Ozpin was silent as he tried to accept the truth.

"Two thousand casualties and rising," Glynda said in horror swiping through her tablet.

When the ship landed, team RWBY was ordered to report back to their dorm and rest. Banner was expected to speak with Ozpin and Glynda.

Banner arrived at the top of beacon tower, he quickly took a seat facing them.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "I would like to say…"

"Don't," Banner said indicating Ozpin should stop talking. "You don't have to say it. I heard everything on the aircraft," Banner said glaring at both of them. Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other in shame.

"Then you know it's true," Glynda said standing her ground.

"Never said it wasn't," Banner quickly snapped back. "What I am saying is that Ironwood is to blame."

"We know," Ozpin said face palming. "We just can't prove it."

"It doesn't matter. He's being seen as a hero," Glynda said. She scanned multiple news channels through her tablet, each of them praising Ironwood for his bravery.

"Let me guess," Banner sighed. "Banner is a monster, Banner is dangerous, Banner…,"

"May not be to blame," Glynda said in astonishment.

"What?" Banner asked standing to his feet.

"Glynda, continue," Ozpin nodded, interested.

"Vale News Network," Glynda read. "It appears you may have a supporter, Banner," Glynda said giving him the tablet.

"Lisa Lavender?" Banner asked as he watched the news channel.

"What I see is a misunderstood man. One who is confused, scared and may just want to be left alone," Lisa said into the camera. "Banner, if you're listening," Lisa said, staring right at Banner through the screen. "You will accept this invitation and let me interview you. No weapons, no bias, and no anger, just you, the real you. In other news…," Lisa trailed off as banner gave the tablet to Glynda.

"What do you think?" Glynda asked as she accepted her tool.

"Where's the phone?" Banner asked.

Ozpin smiled as he filled with confidence. Ironwood would pay for his crimes and the Maidens would be found and...and Salem may be defeated. If anyone could, Banner could. But first, Ozpin had to have a chat with Blake Belladonna.

* * *

Neo quickly helped Roman get into a hospital bed, and rushed him into their base.

"Thank you, Neo," Roman grunted in pain as he gently touched his broken ribs.

"Roman, you did better than we expected," they heard from the shadows.

"Funny, when you should've helped," Roman growled as Cinder walked into the light.

"Come on, Roman. You know I had to do something important," Cinder smirked, patting him on the ribs.

"Not bad, old man," a teen voice said from Cinder's side.

"Like you could have done better, kid," Roman snorted at the gray haired teen.

"Mercury," Cinder said snapping her fingers, "that's no way to treat a patient."

"Awww, so we can't make fun of him?" a teen with green hair said coming out of nowhere.

"Could you not?" Roman asked her. "You're giving me a headache, Emerald."

"Good work, Roman. We found out who our huge green friend really is," Cinder grinned as she made her way toward a board with maps and pictures, all of which were related to Hulk.

"What about the Maidens?" Emerald asked.

"Forget the Maidens," Cinder yelled as her eyes glowed orange. "Now, we go after real power," Cinder said as she stabbed a glass shard through a picture of Hulk.

"In case you forgot," Roman said waving his cane, "Banner manhandled you, easily."

"True," Cinder nodded, "But that wasn't Banner, it was his counterpart. You two," Cinder said turning to face Mercury and Emerald. "Find who he cares for, and…," Cinder said lightly scratching her throat with a sharp piece of glass. "If nothing else, find him."

"We may not need to," Emerald said swiping through her scroll. "Here," she said giving it to Cinder.

"Breaking News," Lisa Lavender said from the scroll, "we have confirmation that Bruce Banner has accepted our invitation. Mr. Banner's interview will take place at three in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Wonderful," Cinder grinned evilly. "Neo, we have new plans."

Neo smiled as she popped her knuckles...and her neck.


	16. Interview of a monster

Today was the big day. Banner was going to be interviewed by Lisa Lavender - the only reporter who thought he wasn't all bad. All of Vale was listening in, no…ALL OF REMNANT. "Live soon," big red words read on the screen.

"Is this a good idea?" Jaune asked Ruby as team RWBY and JNPR sat in front of the TV.

"It's a great idea," Ruby declared defending her friend. "Banner will clear his name. All of Remnant will know the truth. Then, Banner can live in peace," Ruby smiled.

"Then what will he do?" Weiss barked.

"Maybe give you another concussion," Ruby growled. Electricity sparked as Weiss and Ruby glared at each other.

"Guys," Blake snapped getting their attention. "Let's just get through one thing at a time.

"I don't know," Pyrrha said thinking aloud. "Banner did kill a lot of people…,"

"To be fair," Yang shrugged, "Hulk was in control."

"What's the difference?" Weiss smirked.

"What's your problem?" Jaune asked Weiss. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked startled.

"You used to tolerate Banner. Now you hate him. What happened?" Jaune asked her.

"You really want to know?" Weiss said looking around at everyone. "The building that Banner destroyed…was owned by my father. Hundreds of staff have been lost and I can only imagine how much my father hates Banner," Weiss said trying to not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Jaune said patting her on the shoulder.

"Guys," Nora yelled with a mouth full of pancakes, "It's starting!" Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads as Lisa appeared.

* * *

"Hello Remnant. I'm your host, Lisa Lavender. Welcome to the Vale New Network," Lisa said in calm, relaxed voice to the camera. "Tonight, we have a very special guest on the show. He's hated all across all of Vale, Atlas, and nearly everywhere in-between. He's been dubbed, 'The Green Scar' by elders in some villages. Some religions are calling him a message from god. But what I see," Lisa said taking a deep breath, "what I see is a man who needs to tell his story. I welcome Bruce Banner," Lisa said as the camera turned to show Banner. He was covered in chains, with dozens of Atlas soldiers aiming at him.

"Hello," Banner said nodding to the camera. "It's a pleasure," he said sarcastically as the chains lightly choked him.

"We have many topics to cover this afternoon, Mr. Banner," Lisa said tossing her clip-board to the side.

"You're not scared?" Banner asked tilting his head.

"No, Banner, I'm not because you're innocent," Lisa said crossing her arms. "What is your full name? I'm getting tired of people around the world calling you a monster, murder, or something of the sort."

"I was born David Bruce Banner. I'd like to go by Banner, if that's not too much to ask?" Banner asked.

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Banner," Lisa smiled. "Tell me more about yourself and…the other guy," Lisa gulped.

"The big green monster," Banner sighed. "I've barely been able to study him when I'm…under emotion. All my research tells me is that the other me, Hulk, is about 12 feet tall and weighs at least half a ton."

"You said research," Lisa said. "Are you a scientist?"

"Yes, I was," Banner said looking down remembering his life before the Hulk. "I studied Gamma Radiation and got caught in a blast. It turned me into…we all know," Banner said clinching his fist.

"Have you tried to find a cure for yourself?" Lisa asked.

"Plenty," Banner laughed. "I gave up after months of failed experiments. Now I wander around and just want to be left alone."

"Men," Lisa said getting the soldiers attention, "lower your weapons."

"Are you crazy?" One of the soldiers asked her.

"Maybe I am. But I believe that this man right here," Lisa said waving toward Banner, "is Innocent." All of the Atlas soldiers lowered their weapons and took a step back.

"You really do trust me?" Banner asked intrigued.

"Not quite yet," Lisa said. "Do you want to take off those chains? You look uncomfortable."

"Excuse me?" Banner asked tilting his head. "These chains are pure steel. I can't simply rip them off."

"I'd rather have my guest feeling as comfortable as possible," Lisa said. "Please?"

Banner sighed as he torn off the chains like tissue. Sweat dripped off the foreheads of the Atlas soldiers.

"Do you need a breather?" Lisa asked as Banner's eyes morphed color.

"No, I'm fine," Banner said stretching.

"Let's continue the questions," Lisa nodded. "Are you safe to be around? An example, could a family be comfortable letting their children play in a park if you were sitting on a bench?"

Banner frowned and thought about his answer. He finally spoke in a clam voice, "I don't need to control my anger…"

Lisa interrupted, "I think that's a stretch…,"

"People just need to stop pissing me off," Banner finished.

"That's a fair point," Lisa said leaning back in her chair. "And how do you propose we stop making you mad?"

"Simple. Leave me alone," Banner said. "For some weird reason, trouble likes to find me."

"And what happens when it does?" Lisa asked.

"The other guy comes out," Banner said taking deep breaths. "Back to the question, Hulk…I wouldn't dare attack innocent people."

"And what if you did?" Lisa asked leaning closer to him.

"I couldn't live with myself," Banner said as his eyes watered.

"Banner…over three thousand lives have been taken by your alter ego. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Lisa asked putting a hand on Banner's.

Banner looked into the camera and spoke straight from his heart, "To all the families out there, I am sorry. I know you probably want me locked away, or even dead. But, I will try to do right by all of you."

"I believe you," Lisa said. "Next question, can the Hulk be used to be a source of good?"

"I would love for him to," Banner said nodding. "But I don't think so."

"What makes you say that?" Lisa asked.

"The creature is fueled by rage and rage only. Any other emotion will cause him to turn back into me," Banner said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I see. You describe the Hulk as almost an unbeatable force. Is this true?" Lisa asked him.

"Yes and no. I believe that the Hulk has a great chance of becoming the most powerful being on this planet. After a while I'm able to take control and calm him down, or knock him out," Banner explained.

"So he can be beaten? This would be great information to have if you lost control," Lisa said nodding.

"I may have a hypothesis. If you attack him with no mercy and no hesitation when I first lose control, I may not be able to be able to get strength from anger," Banner said.

"Would this work?" Lisa asked unsure.

"Miss Xiao Long was able to last night," Banner said as he felt his chin, remembering her blow.

"This is the last topic we have left to cover," Lisa said. She took a deep breath. "What do you plan to do now?"

"My current residence is at Beacon. Ozpin has instructed me to train, and learn with the students, hoping to turn me into a Huntsman," Banner said.

"Do you think it could work?" Lisa asked him.

"I hope so for all of…," Banner said as the sound of an explosion interrupted him.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN," a crew member yelled as the broadcast was cut off by another explosion.

Lisa was flung against a wall, denting it. She fell to the ground and was on the verge of passing out. " **HULK…SMASH** ," was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"NOOO," Ruby screamed. She grabbed her scythe and left a rose petal trail as she zoomed out of the room. Everyone fell to the ground from the gust of wind.

"Ruby," Yang yelled toward her sister who was already out of the building. "We've got to do something," Yang screamed at everyone.

"Come on!" Jaune yelled as he stood and ran out of the room. Everyone followed.

"What do you think happened?" Weiss asked as the group ran toward the docking bay.

"Something bad," Pyrrha said. Ruby was boarding a ship suddenly right as Weiss, Blake, Yang and JNPR arrived.

"Ruby," Weiss yelled. Ruby turned and faced all of them.

"I'm the only one who can stop him," Ruby told all of them.

"You can't go alone," Jaune said. "This isn't Banner, it's the Hulk! Let us come with you, Ruby please!"

"I appreciate your concern," Ruby said, "but I need to go." Ruby took a step back, and the aircraft took off.

"RUBY," Yang screamed at the airship headed toward Vale.

"Thank you Miss Rose," Ruby heard behind her.

"I don't trust you, Ironwood," Ruby said turning to face the general. "I will calm Banner down if you don't do anything to him," Ruby growled.

"Of course," Ironwood smiled.


	17. Beginning of the End

Bruce sat on his knees, his entire left side of his body blown to bits. "L-Lisa!" he called out in worry. Fire and debris began taking up the space of the small office...

" **BANNER** ," Hulk roar within the back of his mind, " **HULK COME OUT!** " Rage began filling in Banner's heart. Fingers grew back in seconds and turning green as veins popped up.

"You…won't…win," Banner choked, suppressing the rage Hulk was trying to let loose. He screamed in absolute pain as part of the ceiling fell on his back. Banner lay there, thinking how important it was to keep control. He thought about all the civilians if he lost control. He thought about Lisa and how she was in need. Then Banner thought about her – Ruby. Smiling, Banner remembered all the times Ruby was able to be a kid. Then a sharp thought popped into his head. What if he hadn't been able to save her from the wicked in this world? "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" His growing fists pounded the ground as he pushed up. Banner looked up toward Lisa's body as he allowed himself to change. There was no more Banner…only HULK!

Hulk stood and easily brushed the large amount of flaming debris off his back. " **Banner** **...Hulk will protect News Lady.** " He pulled back his arm and clenched his fist. The flames were cast out of the building from the sheer force and pressure of a single punch from the Hulk.

Lisa mumbled from the vibrations Hulk generated, "Banner..."

" **News Lady,** " Hulk said finding Miss Lavender's body. Her fragile body was picked up gently and carefully within Hulk's gigantic arms. Usually, Hulk would be bashful and full of aggression and ready to smash anything in his path. But now, he had to protect Lisa - an innocent soul who didn't deserve to get hurt for trying to help Hulk's name. He jumped out of an opening from the side of the destroyed News building, aiming for a space that wasn't too populated...

A bystander screamed as Hulk landed right next to him, "T-THE HUL-,"

Hulk dropped Lisa in the bystander's arms, " **Help news lady!** "

"W-what am I supposed to do with her?" The bystander began to lay Lisa on the hard concrete street. Ash from the explosion lightly covered the surrounding area in dirty coals that still could be hot.

Hulk roared to stop him, " **HELP HER!** "

The bystander shook violently as he quickly lifted Lisa's body off the street, "Y-YES SIR!"

Hulk looked around at the many faces of the surrounding civilians. Fear and concern on their faces as they stared at what they thought was a monster. It hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since Hulk and Penny's confrontation. Mother's hugged their babies for dear life, children and adults fled in fear and the others that stayed spit out insults and words like venom-

"M-MONSTER!"

"HE'S BACK!"

"He's gonna kill us all!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"FREAK!"

A man ran up and a stone hit Hulk in the middle of his green forehead. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt, it was that someone did it in the first place. Why did Hulk ever think this 'Remnant' was any different from Earth? People would always think of him as a monster. " **Hulk...go now.** " Even the slightest moments caused people to panic.

A woman screamed from Hulk just squatting down to jump away, "HE'S GONNA ATTACK!"

" **Hum?** " Hulk questioned as he felt a small tug on his pants.

A little girl with black hair and green eyes tapped the bottom of his thigh. "M...m...m," she struggled to speak as she looked up to the burning building.

A woman came and quickly pulled the little girl away, "Your mother isn't here!" Was she pulling the little girl away from the horrific scene of the News building in flames, or from the Hulk?

Hulk understood the little girl's call for help. " **HULK HELP!** " he yelled, happy that he could show everyone he wasn't a monster. He jumped up, caving in the street block and grabbed onto the building. He wasn't going to let this innocent girl lose her mother. But as Hulk did what he thought was a rescue mission, the little girl snickered to herself. Her eyes changed to their real color - pink and brown. She pulled her arm back form the woman and disappeared in the crowd.

Police cars quickly rolled onto the scene and tried their best to calm the crowd. "EVERYONE," an officer yelled into his speaker, "let us do our job!" Soon enough, the police began to push back the increasing crowds of pedestrians.

The entire building shook as Hulk took steps. He called out to anyone that could hear, " **Hulk help!** "

"SOMEONE, ANYBODY," a female-voice screamed a couple of stories down.

Hulk raised his foot, stepping with great force. He leveled two whole floors becoming to a dead stop in front of figure. " **Hulk...help?** " he asked the woman covered in rags.

Two eyes began to glow from under the hood. She chuckled, "My hero!"

No one had ever called Hulk that. He questioned, " **Hulk...hero? ARGH-,** " he yelled in pain as fire hit his chest. He flew back, slamming into a wall and damaging the weakened building even more.

"REMEMBER ME?" The rags burned off to reveal a familiar woman in a red dress - Cinder!

" **GLOWING WOMAN,** " Hulk roared in pain. More of her flames shot out, burning Hulk's now blackened skin.

Cinder smirked, "Not so fun when you're losing, IS IT?" Hulk's body was engulfed in flames as she stepped closer and closer. With every step, the heat and scorching increased. The pain finally stopped as Cinder stood over a downed Hulk. "Kneel before me," she ordered, the power and lust to humiliate clouding her judgement.

Hulk gritted his teeth and looked up to her, " **Remember you...Glowing-Woman.** "

Cinder took a deep and collected breath, "Wrong...ANSWER!"

Hulk screamed as the fire boiled his blood within his face." **AHHHH!** "

"Yes," Cinder laughed, "SUFFER!"

" **HULK BEAT YOU LIKE LAST TIME!** " Hulk crawled forward, pushing back against Cinder's power. This time, he wasn't holding back against the assailant.

Cinder accepted the challenge, "We shall see, monster!" Her eyes glowed brighter than ever, pushing her abilities to the maximum.

Hulk's skin began to burn off as Cinder pushed him back. " **Glowing woman strong…BUT HULK STRONGER!** " Hulk jumped to his feet, bringing his arms back. Wind clashed with Cinder's fire and blasted right through it from Hulk's thunderclap. Windows in surrounding buildings shattered and their structures cracked from the immense pressure.

"Not bad..." Cinder grunted as she recovered from the immense winds. "But I won't be defeated-," a huge green knee crashed into her face.

" **SMASH YOU!** "

Cinder flew through the middle of the building, smashing through multiple walls. Her tumble finally ended once her back bashed into the last office wall, stopping her from falling twelve-stories. Cinder slide to her knees, blood dripping from her skull - aura severely cracked and on the verge of breaking. "I-impossible," she mumbled.

Hulk walked toward Cinder, each step shaking the entire building. " **Glowing-woman...could have left Hulk alone!** " He reared back his fist, " **SMASH!** "

The powers that be allowed Cinder to regain stamina from her Maiden powers, "Not yet!" Glass slithered down her arms and creating two swords. Green blood splattered across the floor as Cinder rolled between Hulk's legs and sliced open his thighs.

" **STAY STILL** ," Hulk roared more annoyed than in pain. He tried to stomp on Cinder like a bug, but she was too fast.

"Too slow~," Cinder smiled, allowing the thought of victory distract her from Hulk's anger.

" **YOU WEAK LIKE BANNER** ," Hulk screamed. The building was on the last verge of collapsing from Cinder's head crashed into the flooring from Hulk's overhand.

Cinder screamed in terror, "NEO HELP!" Hulk slammed his fist down again. A pink umbrella slipped between the green fist and its victim.

Hulk glared at the little girl holding the umbrella that had deflected his attack. The little girl waved her finger side to side at Hulk.

"H-he was...I was going to die..." Cinder said as her muscles shook from exhaustion.

" **Hulk remember you too** ," Hulk growled at Neo. His green fist swung in their direction, " **SMASH!** " Neo and Cinder shattered into glass pieces, vanishing as the wind carried away the shards of glass. Hulk looked around, then hit his chest in victory. The gloated would be halted as the building shook once more. The bottom floor, it was about to give in and the entire building would be leveled. " **Hulk...leave now** ," he sighed. He had been set up so he'd be blamed fro the destruction. Not like he's seen that move a dozen time. He looked to the sunset out of an opening in the building. " **Hulk leave forever. News lady and Ruby be safe-,** "

"AHHHHH," Hulk heard a girl scream in absolute pain - Ruby!

* * *

Ruby sat in a private Bullhead only Atlas could afford. But, she didn't care about how much the damn ship cost, she had to get to Banner. "Can't this thing go faster?" she asked Ironwood as he piloted.

Ironwood looked back to answer his only passenger. "This is the fastest we can go!"

"How'd you know?" Ruby asked with a glare.

"Know what?"

"How did you know I'd go after Banner?" Ruby asked. Even though it was Ironwood, it was the fastest way to get to Vale. She had to accept help from Atlas's Headmaster in order to get to Hulk and calm him down.

"Do you know what Banner is capable of? I knew this was bound to happen! But what does your dear Headmaster decide? He thinks it was safe to send Banner to get an interview with Lisa Lavender. Ozpin knew HE WAS A TARGET. Yet, he sends an underwhelming amount of soldiers, my soldiers, to watch Banner."

"AND WHY IS HE A TARGET?" Ruby yelled at the General, defending her friend. "He has done nothing but keep to himself, and what does the dear Atlas Headmaster decide?" she mocked. "To keep attacking and attacking and attacking. Lives would still be wit us if you hadn't attacked Banner last night-,"

"ENOUGH," Ironwood barked at Ruby. "I shall not tolerate this kind of attitude from you of all people, Miss Rose."

"WATCH OUT," Ruby screamed.

Ironwood redirected his vision to steering to steer the Bullhead into a huge cluster of smoke. The smoke dissipated as the ship flew straight through to reveal the horrific image. "This is why Banner should have been locked up," Ironwood said as the Vale News Network headquarters had a massive hole blown out of its side. Smoke leaked out into the sky, like the building was bleeding.

"Ironwood," Ruby said getting his attention, "put a sock in it! If anything, please. Just shut up."

"You two really shouldn't fight when you have guests," a voice spoke from behind the General and young Huntress.

Ruby recognized this voice. "You..."

"Hello, Red," Cinder smiled, Neo at her side with an innocent smile. She raised her hand out, fire igniting in her open palm. "We have got to stop meeting like this!" Cinder blasted a sphere made of fie from Ruby's scythe forming in her hand. Rose petals filled exploded, filling the Bullhead as the fire-ball hit the bait.

Ruby appeared behind Cinder and Neo, "TAKE THIS!" Crescent Rose sliced down. The blade clashed with the sharp tip of an umbrella. "You?" Ruby asked as her weapon and Neo's stalemated.

"Neo, try not to kill her. But if you must," Cinder said hoping Neo would. She strolled her way to Ironwood, her aura already piecing itself back together.

Ruby speed toward Cinder, "I qont let you win!" Neo quickly flipped in-front of Ruby, kicking her in her said as she winked in her face. Ruby rolled across the flooring as Crescent Rose slide out of her grasp. Ruby stumbled to her feet, and blasted toward Neo at incredible speed, "I WON"T LET YOU WIN!"

Neo smiled knowing that she could now finish her prey. She waved at Ruby before stabbing toward her neck and reengaged.

"Hello there, General," Cinder smirked as she got closer to Ironwood. Bullet shells bounced on the floor as she easily caught Ironwood's entire magazine.

Ironwood put the aircraft intro autopilot before standing. "Do you have a quarrel? Attacking a General and Huntress," he reloaded the chamber to his revolver, "is a quick way to acquire one."

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Cinder laughed as both of them assumed a stance. She created a glass sword and pointed the tip at Ironwood's throat. "Though, at least you won't have to see her die," she smirked referring to Ruby.

Even though Ironwood had treated Ruby roughly, she was still just a child. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Raising his arm, he took aim and unloaded. Bullets sliced in half as Cinder effortlessly tilted and turned her sword.

"You disappointment me, General," Cinder sighed slicing through Atlas produced ammo with ease. She jumped back, fading into the air before reemerging before Ironwood. The blade headed toward Ironwood's throat as Cinder swung horizontally. "Interesting," she nodded noticing the robotic hand that caught her blade.

"We...all have secrets," Ironwood grunted. "RAH," he yelled braking the glass sword within his robotic grasp. Cinder's aura sustained damage once more as the butt of Ironwood's revolver smashed into her head. "RUBY," James yelled looking up to find Neo overpower the young Huntress with kicks and punches.

Cinder grabbed Ironwood's leg as he ran by, "I guess you're right." She stabbed deep into Ironwood's human ankle. She rolled to her feet, pulling out the sword and slicing deeper into tissue.

"AGH," Ironwood grunted as he fell to his knees.

"Now," Cinder raised Ironwood's chin with the tip of her blade, "any last words?"

Ironwood looked to the side of Cinder. Ruby was badly beaten with her aura broken. Her neck was deep in Neo's grasp. "Don't hurt the girl," he pleaded. "If you're going to kill anyone, choose me!"

Cinder smiled, "Isn't that sweet? Funny thing is, this wasn't even on our to-do list. You were just in the right place, at the right time." She looked to her assistant with a evil smirk, "Make her hurt~." Neo smiled as she stabbed her umbrella into Ruby's ankle.

"AHHHHH!" People for blocks around could hear the pain filled scream.

"NO!" Ironwood reached for his revolver. He stopped inches away from the grip, his fingers lightly shaking. The left side of his body, his human half, began to felt warm and blood began to drench his clothes.

"Wrong choice," Cinder smiled, her sword deeply implanted withinin Ironwood's side.

"Please…stop," Ruby choked in Neo's grasp. She looked over to see Ironwood fall to his face. His blood growing into a huge puddle on the ship flooring. "N...N..." she tried to scream. She began to wiggle violently as her eyes glowed white once again!

"Neo, keep her quiet," Cinder ordered from Ruby's annoyance. The grip around Ruby's neck tightened, halting the power surge and putting Ruby on the verge of passing out. Cinder aimed her sword at Ironwood's face and neck as her eyes glowed. "Goodbye, General." Her sword stabbed into the side of the aircraft, failing to strike Ironwood's throat - the Bullhead had been hit.

A side of the aircraft started to rip straight down the middle to revel the Hulk's angered eye. " **Hulk…protect…RUBY**!"

Ruby chuckled seeing her friend for the final time, "Hulk..." she closed her eyes and allowed fate to take its course.

Everyone for miles cover their ears from the roar, " **RUUUUBY!** " Hulk reached in and grabbed Ruby and Ironwood within one hand. The Bullhead and Hulk went flying in separate directions from the Hulk's massive drop-kick. He slammed into the top of a building in downtown Vale. Civilians screamed as they thought another bomb had gone off. " **R-Ruby**?" he asked setting her down gently on the rooftop.

"Hulk," Ironwood groaned. "G-Go! Get the woman who did this!"

" **But...Ruby-** ,"

"GO!"

Hulk looked down at Ironwood and realized who he had just saved. " **HULK REMEMBER IRONWOOD,** " he growled. The pain from Penny's blades still dragged in his mind.

"Hulk," Ironwood said holding out his hand defensively. "I know what I've done. But you must understand! I was doing what I thought was best for the populace," James pleaded as he backed up.

Hulk growled as he raising his green arm, ready to end Ironwood. " **Ironwood want Hulk dead!** "

Then it clicked inside James' head. Hulk's weakness - Ruby. "You can't kill me," Ironwood said getting in Hulk's face. "If you do, you would prove everything that I have said about you, a monster. It would also break _her_ heart." Ironwood motioned toward Ruby's peaceful sleep. Her breathing was slow, but showed she was going to be okay. "Now go. Get the people who did this to her." Ironwood leaned down, grunting from his own pain, examining Ruby's wounds.

" **Hulk…SMASH!** " Hulk roared into the air. An entire corner of the building crumbled from Hulk using it as a running start to a jump. Hulk speed toward the aircraft as he bounced off the side of another skyscraper. Hulk slammed against the aircraft, propelling deep into the Emerald Forest. Hulk and the aircraft slammed hard on the ground.

Cinder and Neo rolled out of the aircraft, badly bruised. They both stumbled to their feet, Hulk no where in sight...

Cinder screamed, "NEO WATCH OUT-,"

" **HULK HATE YOU,** " Hulk screamed grabbing both of them.

"K-," Cinder coughed up blood from the Hulk crushing her ribs and spin within his grip.

Hulk pounded both of them into the dirt, breaking what was left of their auras. " **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!** " Dirt and grass was sent flying as Hulk's fist rested in a newly formed crater, missing its target.

"Not so fast, you jolly green giant," Hulk heard a teen smirk from behind. Cinder and Neo rested in the arms of Mercury and Emerald.

" **ARGH-** ," Hulk roared in pain. The ground shook as his knees smashed into the dirt. " **PUNY BANNER! LEAVE HULK ALONE!** "

"Hulk, it's time to stop this destruction," Bruce ordered.

" **BANNER...** " Hulk growled. Veins exploded within his skin from Banner's annoyance.

Emerald saw their chance to escape, "Mercury, time to go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mercury nodded. They were out of sight as they jumped within the trees.

Hulk roared after them, "HULK SMASH YOU!"

"WATCH OUT!"" Mercury yelled.

Emerald didn't understand, "Wha-," she was shoved to the ground right as an uprooted tree zoomed over her head, stabbing into a boulder. Emerald got back to her feet and put Neo over her shoulder, "The extraction point shouldn't be too much further."

"Here," Mercury said putting Cinder in Emerald's arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emerald yelled as Hulk started to catch up.

"GO," Mercury said getting in a stance in front of Hulk. "Em, I'll meet up with you after I'm done."

"If Cinder can't beat him, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?"

"I'm not Cinder," Mercury smirked. "Now, GO!"

There was no more time to argue as Hulk closed the distance. "You are _so_ difficult," Emerald groaned. She looked back, secretly praying for Mercury's safety.

"Plus," Mercury grinned as he turned back to face Hulk, "I want to see if you're as strong as they say you are."

Hulk halted his run, seeing that there was only one person. He walked up to Mercury and towered over him. Hulk's fist began to shake in anger.

"I don't have all day," Mercury said. He had to look up to even see Hulk's angered expression.

" **SMASH LITTLE MAN!** " Hulk threw an explosive overhand. Mercury spun out of the way and blasted off the ground. A foot kicked Hulk right in the jaw and helped Mercury jump onto a tree limb.

"Is that all you've got?" Mercury laughed.

Hulk spat out a loose tooth, " **Little man...** " He lunged toward the tree's base.

Mercury's smug face washed away as Hulk kicked the tree on its side. As soon as he hit the ground, Mercury's robotic legs shot and helped him roll to his feet. He turned to barely evade a tree being used as a club. Hulk using his newly formed weapon like a fly-swatter. His incredible ferocity lead to each hit missing its target. A boulder shattered into a million little pebbles as Hulk missed once more, not even touching the tip of Mercury's hair as he leaned back

" **STAY STILL** ," Hulk screamed swinging the tree down. Mercury rolled to his back and kicked up. A shock-wave exploded as the tree clashed with Mercury's powerful legs. " **ARGH** ," Hulk yelled as a he was sent back from the collision.

"It's like you're trying to kill me," Mercury smirked. Tears in his pants revealed his metal legs which were steaming from the massive attack.

" **You...just like Ironwood.** "

"Don't compare me to him," Mercury said sounding hurt. "But, it's better than being a monster."

Hulk's eyes showed anger once more. " **HULK NOT MONSTER!** " His anger lead him to charge.

Mercury easily saw Hulk's right fist and jumped to the left. In his opening, Mercury blasted off the ground and drop-kicked the giant's green knee.

Hulk had to kneel as his femur popped out of it's socket, " **AHHH!** "

Mercury landed in front Hulk as he was down. "DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Explosive kicks bombarded Hulk's face breaking his nose. "AH," Mercury yelled as he delivered the final kick. Hulk flew back from the kick to his throat, digging a huge burrow in the ground.

Hulk groaned as he slowly pushed off the ground, " **Hulk...hurt.** " If it wasn't for Banner, Hulk would have ended this fight before it even started. Hulk punched into the ground, pulling out a huge patch of dirt and throwing it at his opponent.

"Too predictable," Mercury smirked. He raised his left leg and shot the huge dirt patch to dust.

" **SMASH,** " Hulk roared emerging from the dust. It was all or nothing. If he didn't end this now, Banner might.

Mercury's right leg squirted oil as it was torn off. "MOTHER-," he was slammed into the ground by Hulk's overhand.

Hulk roared as he pounded on Mercury's back, easily breaking his aura and spine. " **HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!** " Nearly all of Vale felt every single devastating blow.

"STOP IT," Hulk heard to his side. He stumbled back as a Sickle allocated his eyes.

" **HULK SMASH YOU TOO**!" Hulk charged at Emerald who was trying to help Mercury to his feet.

"I'm so sorry," Emerald said she shielded Mercury with her own body. A huge gust of wind hit her back. Was this death? Nothing more than a bush of air? Emerald looked back to find the a regular fist inches away from her face - Banner's fist. "What?"

" **Run...** ," Bruce panted. Emerald didn't hesitate and took the opportunity.

"What...did I do?" Banner asked himself, scared for the worst. He sat to his knees, muscles shaking out of exhaustion and weakness.

"Banner?" an innocent voice asked behind him. All of Banner's worry disappeared when he heard that smooth voice.

"Ruby," Banner sighed in relief as he turned to find her. A cast around the foot that had been stabbed. Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin accompanied her.

"Bruce?" Ozpin asked as he took slow and controlled steps forward.

"Yeah...I'm okay. I'm okay," Bruce said, assuring the group and himself.

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, Neo, and Emerald sat in defeat in their hideout. Cinder even with her Maiden amplifiers to her aura and healing hadn't fully healed. Even when she did, she would feel the soreness and the mental pain would alwasy stay with her.

Emerald decided to break the silence, "What are we-,"

"Silence, girl," Cinder ordered her. Her glowing eyes stared right into Emerald's.

Emerald faced forward, "Yes, m-ma'am."

"She has a point," Mercury said backing up Emerald. " _She_ isn't going to be happy about this." He leaned against crates and tried to support his spine once his aura came back.

"SILENCE," Cinder screamed. The air become humid and hard to breath. " _She_ will understand," Cinder said. But, there was fear in the back of her voice. Fear because of…Salem.

"Awww, it's a little sad seeing you all like this. It actually makes me feel bad for you," Roman smirked as he strolled into the room with crutches.

"Shut it," Emerald barked back. "Didn't Banner almost kill you?"

Roman glared at Emerald, "Yes…but I'm not stupid enough to fight something I know I can't beat. I tried to escape and the bastard kept comign after me." He looked to Mercury, "Kid."

"What?" Mercury snorted back.

"Take it easy. Once your aura comes back into play, your spine will piece itself back together." Neo came and hugged Roman around his waist. "Hey there, short-stack," he chuckled at Neo's affection.

"Enough," Cinder said waving her hand to silence them. "Yes, we were defeated, but we still haven't healed. I didn't know a creature of that power existed…" Cinder clenched her fist. "It matters not. Over the last couple of hours, informants at Beacon have kept an eye on our green friend."

"And?" Mercury asked.

"Banner has agreed to stay at Beacon and train. Ironwood has decided he could be a very useful assist. Knowing Ironwood, Atlas will have its very own attack dog. In exchange, Ironwood will keep the press and other Kingdoms off Banner's back. Ironwood has also ordered huge amounts of Atlas troops to guard Beacon due to the upcoming Vital Festival. But we all know the real reason," Cinder chuckled.

"So, what's the plan?" Mercury asked again.

Cinder sighed, "We lay low, heal and keep an eye on Banner. Then we'll infiltrate Beacon as transfer students for the Vital Festival. Then we can find the Fall Maiden that Ozpin has hidden from the world. The one that should have never gotten away," she growled at Emerald and Mercury for their other failed mission.

"Then what will happen?" Emerald asked. She didn't really 'care' for anyone at Beacon, but the students were still innocent.

"Beacon will fall...Taurus will have his fun...and Ozpin will die along with anyone else who has gotten in our way." Cinder held a picture of Banner in her hands, slowly burning it to a crisp. "I'm coming for you, monster."


	18. Green Demolition

Night fell cold and dark upon Manhattan. Iron Man was at the head of the table with his helmet by his side. On his left sat Reed Richards, Black Bolt, and Namor. Facing those three was T'Challa in his panther suit, Professor Charles Xavier in his wheelchair and then an empty seat. Tony broke the silence. "Thank you all for attending on such a short notice. But unfortunately, the one person we needed isn't here…," Tony glared at the empty chair.

The professor checked his watch, "Where in the world is Strange?"

"To be fair, Charles," T'Challa turned toward Xavier, "we all are serveral minutes early. But you do have a point. If this meeting could end soon, it would be greatly appreciated. King T'Chaka, my father, has no clue I'm here. I'd like to return to Wakanda as soon as possible."

"We all have other matters we need to address," Xavier continued. "I'm sure whatever Strange is doing could wait."

"Actually, what I was doing couldn't," everyone heard come from the empty chair. The Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange, floated above his seat with his legs crossed.

"Welcome, Strange," Black Bolt's voice boomed in the room.

"My apologies, Stark, I was fighting a horde of demon-spawn in the Dark Dimension." A book of the Mystical arts floated in front of Strange's face. "Don't worry, I'm listening," he nodded as read through the sacred book.

Tony yelled, "STRANGE!" He pounded his fist on the table. Strange rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and the book vansihed. Tony shook the pain out of his hand as everyone stared at the dent in the titanium plated table. "I'll put it on my bill," Tony allowed his billionaire persona show.

"Why have you summoned us?" Reed asked. He stretched his arms out for a comfortable position.

"I'm glad you asked, Reed," Tony nodded. His toe shift to one of fear and worry, "I don't how to say this…"

"Stark, I don't like to be disrespectful, but some of us don't have time to waste," T'Challa said taping his claws on the table in rhythm.

Tony gulped, "The Hulk..." Just saying that name changed the entire atmosphere.

"What about Banner?" Namor asked.

"He's…Banner isn't where we sent him," Tony chocked.

"IMPOSSIBLE," Reed yelled. "We watched him fly away on the space ship!"

"Call the Avengers, Asgard, X-Men, alert the United Nations," Xavier suggested.

"I told you all this would happen! We should have never exiled the Hulk," Namor yelled. His finger was aimed at Tony's throat. Stark had the final vote in deciding Banner's fate.

"You think you're so smart, Namor!" Reed yelled at him. "What would you have done with Banner?"

"Stop acting like children," T'Challa said letting his emotions get the better of him.

"SILENCE," Black Bolt's voice boomed. The entire building vibrated, maybe the entire city. Everyone shut up.

"Thank you," Tony nodded at Black Bolt, "and no. We are not telling anyone. This information is to be kept to us and us only. Heaven knows how the public would react."

"We should at least alert all those who could stop Banner if need be," Reed said.

"Please," Namor sighed. "Who in their right mind would fight Banner for us?"

"How about the Asgardians?" T'Challa suggested.

"And why would they fight the Hulk?" Tony asked. "Thor barely visits Earth and Odin would never allow it." Everyone nodded and fell silent. Tony looked around, "I know this will be hard to accept, but the news only gets worse."

"Worse?" Xavier asked in disbelief. "One of the most powerful beings in the universe is on the loose. He could be anywhere. How long has he been gone?"

"I recently checked on the planet an hour ago. I checked every which corner and concluded that Banner isn't there. I called the meeting the moment I found out," Tony said.

"Where could he be?" Black Bolt's voice echoed in the room.

"This is the main reason I called you," Tony said glaring at Strange. "The same day we sent Banner into space, a black hole was opened. A black hole made of very powerful energy, or…magic."

"My god," Reed exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?" Everyone slowly turned toward the magic user...

"I studied the energy the portal gave off," Tony said. "It closely matched Strange's magic."

"What have you done?" T'Challa growled at Strange.

"I may have…" Strange said waving his hands, "…opened a portal and sent him to a different dimension, or universe. I forget which one," Strange shrugged.

"STRANGE!" Xavier yelled staring into his eyes.

"Get out of my head…Charles," Strange growled putting two fingers on his forehead. Not even Strange's magic blocks could last against the most powerful Telepath in the world.

"Your magic is no good against me," Xavier said within Strange's mind.

"Enough, Charles," Tony ordered. Bright blue glowed from Tony's hands, ready to shoot the Repulse- beams as he aimed at the professor.

"You are not to intervene in other universe affairs," Xavier said as he receded out of Strange's mind.

"I didn't, exactly," Strange said rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked.

"I've been watching that universe for a while. One with many timelines and all of them very similar, each of which were full of sorrow and heartbreak," Strange said recalling the night he stumbled upon the world of Remnant.

"What about it?" Reed asked pulling Strange back into reality. "Sorrow, death and heartbreak happen in our universe every day. Why would you send Banner to destroy a world that has nothing to do with us? YOUR AMUSMENT?"

"I agree. The Hulk was a dangerous being. He was too powerful to keep on the planet. Then I found the world of Remnant," Strange said as formed a projection of a planet within his hand. "It is a world full of evil and monsters," he said projecting the creatures of Grimm. "But, in the midst of all the evil, humans on the planet fight back against the monsters and still find something to believe in." His projection showed a little girl in a red dress, smiling. "This little girl's name, is Ruby Rose-,"

"What does this have to do with Banner?" Xavier interrupted. Even though the Professor was against sending Banner into space, he knew of the dangers of the Hulk. In a perfect world, Charles would have Banner stayed and cured him. But it wasn't a perfect world and the Hulk was a threat. If Earth's heroes couldn't contain the Hulk, what good could this 'Remnant' do?

"Banner needed a place to go, so I sent him to the world of Remnant. He would save the planet and find a place he could call home or…," Strange hesitated. His projection showed the little girl in a red dress holding hands with the Hulk.

"Find a place to call home or what?" Tony asked. There was always something that the Scourcer Supreme always hid.

"Or, live up to an ancient prophecy and become… _The World Breaker_ ," Strange said. His projection showed Remnant exploding.

Tony gulped, "What is a _World Breaker_?"

"It is an iteration of the Hulk when all of his limitless rage bursts from his body. He would be able to destroy cities and worlds…with ease!" Strange quickly calmed down, "But it's only a prophecy the _Ancient One_ said might not even happen."

"We have to stop him," Xavier yelled. "Whatever made you think this was a good idea, Strange?"

"Like I said," Strange said looking into Xavier's eyes, "It's his destiny. He can save the world, or destroy it. Only he can decide."

"We are not supposed to cross into other universes, Strange," Reed sighed. "It could destroy space and time or both. And now there's a chance that the Hulk could kill an entire planet? Good job, Sorcerer Supreme."

"We must stop him," Xavier yelled. "Take us to that world, Strange. I fear we may be too late as it is…"

"I cannot," Strange said. "It drains too much of my power to even check on Banner. It'd kill me if I attempted another portal."

"When was the last time you checked on Banner?" Tony asked.

"A few months ago," Strange responded.

"How is the Hulk…Banner doing in Remnant?" Tony sighed.

"The last time I checked, he had made peace with the inhabitants of the world," Strange nodded.

"If Banner kills everyone on that world," Xavier said rolling toward the door, "all that blood is on your hands!" The professor left.

"I don't understand you, Strange," T'Challa said getting out of his seat. "But your plans always seem to work out." The Black Panther pounced into a shadow in the corner, vanishing from the building.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tony said putting his helmet on, becoming Iron Man. He blasted out of the roof, and sped back to Stark Tower. Everyone else left the room, leaving Strange by himself.

"Did I do the right thing?" Strange asked himself thinking about the Hulk's unmatched strength and anger. He thought about Ruby and her team, all of Beacon if Banner unleashed his real power. He closed his eyes, and focused. Strange lifted his arm, and created a little mirror in thin air. "Show me…Banner."

* * *

Bruce lay in a dark and slightly cold room. His white shirt was ripped to shreds exposing scratches all over his upper body as his chest raised up and back down - catching his breath. The dim light exposed stretch marks around his frail and exhausted frame. He had just finished Yang's _training_. In other words, exhausting out his body until the point of transformation. He'd been doing the exercises for a couple days now. Some days, he tried activating an Aura that would never come - he wasn't from this world. Other days, Bruce worked on just pure combat with the greatest instructor ever - Yang. It was all in vein, unfortunately. No matter how many hours he put in, Bruce would still always have too rely on the Hulk's power. That is, if the Big Guy was willing to participate. Every since Bruce had stopped Hulk from killing the glowing woman and her accomplices, he had gone silent.

"What happens when the Hulk won't come out? What happens when you can't afford to transform and _you_ have too deal with the situation at hand, Bruce?" Yang's question stayed with Banner. It was those same questions that convinced him to allow Yang to help him fight.

"Not only can see fight, she's a master manipulator," Bruce snickered as he thoguht about Yang. His sore body began to push off the ground. Though, he couldn't really complain about the training. Team RWBY got great exercise every day and he loved their company. Ever since Hulk recently stopped interfering with Bruce's life, he was able to live in some peace. Though sometimes, the two would have too interact.

Striking a deal with Ironwood, Banner got to be a free man under one condition - serving as Atlas' missionary. Traveling all across Remnant doing work for Atlas, Bruce usually drove back entire hordes of village attacking Grimm. Other times, Bruce had to enforce Atlas was at the top of Dust providers. Churches, schools and anyone who didn't buy from the Schnee's Dust Company were dealt with by a huge, green fist. Atlas would always cover up the deaths with Grimm attacks. Bruce couldn't say anything under contract, causing Hulk to hate him even more. From his weeks of travel, he had visited most parts of Remnant. Each visit haunting him in new ways. This time, his mind wondered back to his latest travel - Vacuo...

* * *

"BANNER," Ruby waved as he followed Ironwood to the docking bay.

Bruce turned to face the young Huntress in her standard attire, "Oh! Hi, Ruby. What are you doing out here? Aren't classes in session?" he asked, suspicious of Ruby's lack of dress code.

"I wanted to see you off," Ruby beamed with happiness. "Since you're traveling to Vacuo, I wanted to wish you safe travels." Her smile showed nothing but innocence and a lack of understanding of what Banner actually did on these trips to other Kingdoms.

Bruce didn't know how to respond, "I-,"

"BRUCE," Ironwood yelled walking onto his Bullhead, almost taking off without him.

"I've got to go," Bruce said as he looked back to the leader of RWBY. "I'll see you lat-,"

"BE SAFE," Ruby said as her arms wrapped around Banner's waist. Even though her offers had been rejected by Ironwood himself, she still wanted to go with Banner. She knew how dangerous it was if he were to lose control.

"Goodbye, Ruby," Bruce smiled as he pulled away from her hug. "I promise once I get back, you'll be the first to know. And," he tapped Ruby's nose, "I'll tell you all about the weapons I encountered and Grimm." Ruby smiled and agreed to the offer. She waved goodbye as Bruce walked to take his place at Ironwood's side. Bruce lightly waved back to Ruby as the ship took flight, separating them for good.

"Do you know what the mission is?"

Bruce glared, "Yes, Ironwood. I understand the mission."

"I don't like your attitude," Ironwood tightened the knot on his tie, responding with equal attitude. He sighed, "Listen, Bruce, I know what toll these assignments have on you-,"

"Assignments?" Bruce asked, shocked at James' choice of words. "You call killing innocence and black-mail assign **ments**?" His body tensed up form the surge of sudden anger.

"And it's their fault," Ironwood rolled his eyes. "Atlas has made it clear. Anyone who doesn't buy their dust from the Schnee Dust Company will be taken as a sign of war." He ignored Banner's sign of the Hulk out of fear.

"I hate this, Ironwood. I will always hold you accountable for the lives I take..."

"Which is why..." Ironwood hesitated.

"Which is why?" Bruce asked with annoyance from the General not going ahead and finishing his thought. He was already in a bad mood from having to leave Ruby. But knowing Ironwood, he'd find a way to piss Bruce off even more.

"This is your last assignment," Ironwood stated. Over the last few weeks, Ironwood had reflected on what people thought about him - the Tin man with no heart. Ever since Hulk saved _him_ , a man who wanted his savior dead the day before, James began looking at things from different angles.

"E-excuse me?" Bruce asked, stunned by the General's words. "But you told me-,"

"I know what I told you," James said with an optimistic tone. "But maybe, I was wrong."

Bruce was going to take full advantage of the situation. "You...you mind saying that again?"

"Okay, don't push your luck," Ironwood couldn't help but chuckle from Banner's joke.

"But," Bruce's smile faded, "how? You even said I'd work for Atlas to gain freedom."

"True," James nodded, "but you forget, I hold two seats on the Council of Atlas affairs. If I set my mind to something, the other members will follow in my footsteps. Except..."

"Mr. Schnee, Weiss's father," Bruce sighed. He had visited Atlas once during once of the 'assignments' to help relocate Faunus closer to the dust factories for work. Bruce had never seen the father of Weiss, Jacques Schnee, even a picture of the man. If everything he had heard about the man were true, Bruce didn't want to meet him.

"But eventually, he'll see my ways and you'll be able to be a free man. But now, we...you have to build his trust with one last assignment," James said patting Banner's shoulder.

Before long, the Bullhead landed outside the Kingdom. Desert surrounded the Bullhead for as far as the eye could see - at least a couple miles.

Bruce had to hold his arms up to protect his eyes from the blustery weather. "Why didn't you just drop me in the middle of at the Capital?"

"You need to learn what the real Vacuo is like," Ironwood smiled. "Get to know the Kingdom." What James had told Banner about his feelings about the assignments was true, he didn't want it to be a cake-walk. The ship took off, leaving the unprepared Banner in the middle of Vacuo's harsh sands.

"He could have told me what the environment was like," Bruce growled. His feet began to blister, even through his shoes, from his path in scorching sand. Bruce was to report back to Ironwood the moment the mission had been completed. The rundown- a group of Faunus protested outside a factory owned by the Schnee. The Faunus boycotted products from the factory and stopped working because of the unequal pay. Bruce's job...having to end the protest. Atlas, or Mr. Schnee, didn't care by what means. The Faunus just had to get back to work.

A huge gust of wind carried a patch of sand into Bruce's eyes, "OWWW!" He began rubbing his eyes as he fell to his knees. Anger began to consume him and he screamed, "DAMN YOU, IRONWOOD!" A huge Deathstalker burst from the sand, detecting Bruce's growing negativity.

"SCREE," the Grimm announced as its left pincer slammed into Banner's back. He tumbled through more sand that burned to the touch.

" **STUPID SCORPION** ," Hulk roared as the change began. His purple pants hugged the muscles in his legs grew ten fold. Buttons burst off his shirt as it ripped to shreds from his now massive chest. " **SMASH STUPID GRIMM!** "

The Deathstalker retorted with its own roar, "SCREEEE!" The massive stinger, covered in gold, raised up from its back and took aim.

" **RAAH,** " Hulk's savage voice rang out as defected the failed stab with a simple back-hand. The huge pincers grabbed around his waist in hopes to crush and decimate, " **HULK HATE BUGS!** "

The Grimm screamed in absolute agony as its left claw was split down the middle.

" **ARGH,** " Hulk let out as the Deathstalker headbutted him back.

"SCRE," the Grimm aimed once more and stabbed at Hulk's chest, making the worst decision of its life. Dark and veil blood stained the sand as the Deathstalker's stinger was ripped off with ease.

Hulk lifted the stinger and aimed down, " **HULK STAB!** "

"SC...c..." The Deathstalker gargled on blood from its own stinger stabbed through brain and throat.

Hulk pounded his chest as the gigantic Grimm began to disintegrated. He looked down to the defeated creature and almost took pity, " **You weak.** " Sand went flying everywhere as Hulk took to the air with a jump.

"HELP," Faunus would scream in a nearby village. They were under attack from a small pack of Beowolves. Bodies already lay on the ground in pools of their own blood as deep cuts and gashes coated them. Right now, the Grimm chased after the children as the rest of the village fled, leaving the little girls to their death.

Hulk crashed down on one of the wolves, crushing its spin into bone-meal and instantly killing it. He turned to find the rest of the pack ready to avenge their fallen member.

One of girls Hulk saved quivered in fear. "T-the G-green S-scar," she told her sister.

"W-will he eat us?"

" **Protect puny humans** ," Hulk said to the Grimm as he stepped between them and the girls. All wolves quickly circled and pounced on their victims. " **RAH** ," Hulk grunted as sharp teeth dug into his ankle. He reached out, grabbing a Beowolf who tried to advance to the children and proceeded to use the Grimm as a bat. He slammed down the creature down, freeing his ankle as it squashed that Grimm into a gooey mess.

"WATCH OUT," one of the girls screamed.

" **Wha-,** " Hulk was almost knocked off his feet from the final Grimm, an Alpha-Beowolf, pouncing on his chest.

"GRAH," it snarled as it bit down, stabbing its razor-sharp teeth into Hulk's throat.

"AH," one of the girls screamed at the gruesome fight.

Hulk struggled to speak with fangs in his throat, " **Hulk...Bite...BACK!** " The Beowolf's head rolled across the sand as Hulk spat it out of his mouth from a chomp of his own. His anger skyrocketed as one of the girls screamed in terror. A Beowolf lunged at her from the side, mouth opened wide to swallow her whole. " **HULK STOP YOU!** " Dark blood splattered on the dress of the children as the Beowolf's crushed head bled through Hulk's knuckles. After the Grimm disappeared from sight, the girls' Green savior took deep breaths as his wounds finally began to heal. He took a knee as his flesh sealed back together.

The girls watched in astonishment. "T-he Green Scar," they both said in unison from Hulk's show of feats.

A woman quickly ran up to the girls and took them in her arms, "MY BABIES!" Her fox ears perked up as she turned to see their savior - the Hulk. "Y-you," she said. She had heard what he did in Vale those many weeks ago, but never imagined he'd be in Vacuo. "Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes. "T-thank you!" If it wasn't for Hulk, she would have sacrificed herself for the safety of her children.

Hulk smiled from the simple gesture of appreciation, " **Hulk...help.** " In all his missions, he'd only destroyed and caused mayhem. He looked to his hands and enjoyed the feeling of saving people once more.

"You know," the woman continued, "you can come with us. We, the Faunus, could use someone like you! The Faunus could finally show the world that we-,"

" **No...** "

"W-what?" She asked. "A-are you okay?" She reached out to place a hand on the Hulk's shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you-,"

Hulk turned to face the Faunus as his anger skyrocketing and his humanity slipping, " **NO!** "

"MOMMY," the girls screamed as the woman fell to the ground form the force of Hulk's scream.

Hulk looked to the woman squirming on the ground, realizing he let his temper spark. His breathing became heavy and worried, " **Hulk...didn't mean too...HULK LEAVE!** " He turned, running off into desert before another crater formed from his jump. After minutes soaring the air, he landed hard and huge hills of sand splashed everywhere. " **Hulk...always hurt people?** " he asked sitting down. He started to play in the sand. The smooth feeling between his fingers caused the . Soon...

"Sir, are you on your way to the protest?" Banner heard someone ask. He opened his eyes to find a woman with fox ears at the top of her head.

"Where am I?" Bruce asked sitting up.

"Laying in hot sand. I found you while we were on our way to the protest," the woman said as two little girls came from behind he and hugged her legs.

"Great…," Bruce said under his breath. What had the Hulk gotten him into now?

"Are you okay?" the woman asked noticing the horrible stretch marks across Banner's body along with sun-burned skin. "All you have on is a pair of...purple pants-," she said looking down at his legs. "You're…you're," she began shaking and putting things together.

"Bruce Banner," he interrupted. "And yes, I'm him."

"What are you?" the woman asked as she grabbed her girls and backed up.

"I don't even know," Bruce admitted. He got up, finally seeing the fear struck family.

"G-green Scar," one of the little girls spoke up. "Don't eat us!"

All throughout Bruce's experiences with people, that was the first time he heard that plea. "E-excuse me?"

"Shush," the mother hissed at her girl before kissing her head. She looked up at Bruce, "Now if you will excuse us, we have a protest to attend."

"Me too..." Bruce said under his breath. He let the family of three lead the way, but gave enough space to make the mother feel comfortable.

A huge crowd of Faunus with signs surrounded the gates that lead to the entryway of a massive factory.

"EVERYONE," an Atlas security guard yelled into a microphone, "BACK UP. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, YOU WILL BE MET WITH FORCE."

"We want equality. We want respect. We want to stop being treated differently," the crowd announced.

"What are we going to do?" an Atlas solider asked another solider.

"New orders," the solider responded. "We have permission to shoot to kill."

"We can't do that! THAT'S MURDER," the Atlas soldier screamed back.

"Atlas won't know," the other Atlas solider smiled. The crowd became silent as he aimed.

"DON'T," the Atlas solider screamed - it was too late. Rifle fire rang out and the crowd began panicking to reveal an elderly cat Faunus laying on the ground with holes in his chest. Nearby Atlas soldiers took the running of the Faunus as hostile and more gunfire rang out and more bodies hit the ground.

"GET DOWN," Bruce yelled as he tackled the mother with her children. He felt the bullets riddle his body as he slammed against the hot sand with the family. Soon, Bruce began to feel more than just _his_ blood. "No, no, no," he siad sitting up to find the bodies motionless in his grasp.

Ironwood's voice spoke within Banner's mind, "These assignments..."

" **ATLAS** ," Bruce roared as his spine broke in multiple places, realigning to help the growing process. Hulk opened his eyes to find the children he had saved only an hour ago, dead in his arms. " **Puny...Humans?** " he asked lightly shaking them in hopes of waking them.

"IT'S THE GREEN-SCAR," he heard a solider alerted up-ahead from the factory. "BACKUP," the solider screamed right before his head was crushed by Hulk's fist.

" **SMASH BUILDING** ," Hulk roared as he gazed upon the giant factory. The Schnee invention may have big, but Hulk was bigger. " **RAHHHHH!** " The ground began shaking as Hulk slowly picked up the entire building from the ground. All the Faunus watched in shock at the Hulk's power. His anger began to reach a new level as he raised the factory slowly over his head. Veins popped up in his neck and exploded as his teeth began to crack. " **Hulk...strongest...THERE IS** ," he roared for a final time. Fire and debris went flying everywhere as the factory exploded from the impact of being slammed into the sand. Nearby Grimm were instantly killed as they came into the area sensing all the negative emotions. The Faunus began cheering for their hero - The Green Scar. Hulk squatted and jumped away, heading out of Vacuo and plotting his revenge of Atlas and Ironwood.

Faunus all across Vacuo heard what the Hulk had done for them - stick up for them. He was no longer known as the monster that hunted the Faunus, now as the one who saved them. Not only did Faunus hear of Banner's actions, so did Ironwood. There was no telling how much the Schnee's Dust Company stocks suffered...

* * *

A huge gust of wind blasted Banner back into the present. He dodged out of the way as a huge scythe blade swung down, stabbing into the flooring.

"Nice try," Bruce said rolling to his feet. He turned to find Ruby trying to free her scythe from the ground.

Debris and chunks of the ground blasted up - Ruby had taken a shot into the ground to free Crescent Rose. Finger reaching for the trigger, Ruby spoke with glee as she aimed, "Hiiiii!"

"Great…," Bruce sighed. He tried his best to avoid the precise sniping skills.

"STAY STILL," Ruby yelled in frustration. Her bullets missed Banner by inches. Rolling, evading and jumping he made his way toward his shooter.

"Got you!" Bruce's foot crashed into the barrel of the sniper rifle and kicked.

Ruby flipped away from the oppressing Banner. Before dissipating quickly into petals, she revealed the surprise. "Yang, NOW!"

"That's not fair-," a yellow fist exploded in Bruce's cheek-bone. He slid across the floor as Yang's knuckles steamed from her strike.

"Is it me, or is your face getting tougher?" Yang smirked. She looked to her side to find Crescent Rose on the ground. Yang kicked the scythe to her sister, "Forgetting something?"

Crescent Rose sped toward Ruby. She caught its handle, shattering the ground from the velocity. Ruby turned a full 180, aiming down her scope at Banner. "I got him," Ruby yelled as she starred down her crosshairs.

Yang walked toward Banner, who was still on the floor, popping her knuckles loudly. She decided to tease, "Let's hope you can take this."

"About to ask you... **the same thing** ," Bruce said pushing off the floor. Yang pounced and threw a punch. Bruce turned and connected his fist with hers. An explosion between their fists blasted Yang back.

Ruby cocked back her sniper rifle, and began firing once more. The bullets hit Banner's body, dropping to the ground. They left deep, black bruises in his skin. Banner turned and his eyes began morphing green. His muscles grew as he brought his arms behind him, and clapped at Ruby. She was swept off her feet and flew back.

"I'M YOUR PROBLEM," Yang roared. She jumped up into the air and shotgun blasts blasted toward Banner. He covered his face with his arms with veins that were rapidly turning green. Shells flew everywhere. "Take this!" Yang propelled downwards, preparing to deliver a huge kick. Her powerful calve connected with Banner's cranium. The room shook as the ground dented from Banner's body.

"… **SMASH** ," a savage voice roared from Bruce's vocal cords. He jumped to his feet, leaping and reengaging the Sunny Dragon.

Yang screamed as her fist shot into Banner's gut. Yang lifted him off his feet as he lay over her fist. "That it, Banner?" she asked with a smile. She pushed him off her fist. He curled up like a ball on the floor. "Strongest one there is? Yeah, right," Yang said putting her foot on Banner's body.

Bruce's eyes opened in rage. He turned on his side and swept Yang with a powerful kick.

"There it is," Yang smirked falling toward the ground. She landed on her hands and flipped away. Yang shot behind herself, speeding back toward Banner. He threw a punch which she ducked under. Yang took this opportunity to knee Banner's ribcage. He coughed blood on Yang's back, fueling his rage even more.

"LADYBUG," Banner heard to his side. Yang was sent flying through the air by a devastating dropkick. Banner turned to find Blake's weapon around Ruby's waist. Ruby took her scythe and shot behind herself and blasted toward him at full speed.

Bruce prepared for the assault, "COME ON!" Ruby shot right past him. "You miss-," Blake kicked him in the face.

"FREEZER BURN," Ruby yelled. Banner recovered from the kick and stumbled to his knees. He saw no team RWBY.

Weiss yelled behind Banner, "TAKE THIS!" He turned and caught a huge ice shard in his hands.

"You're going to have to try harder," Bruce informed as the shards were crushed into snowflakes.

"I do, but she doesn't," Weiss smirked. "YANG, now!" She tossed a crystal of Ice-Dust at Banner's chest.

Yang screamed, jumping over Weiss, as Ember Celica's shot hit the dust. Mist exploded and covered Banner's body in ice.

"Smart," Bruce growled. Cracking, the ice began to succumb to the anger of the Hulk.

"BUMBLEBEE" Ruby yelled at her team. Yang and Blake nodded at each other.

"Let's go!" Yang slammed her fists together. Golden flames covered her body as her eyes turned a bloody red.

"Got it," Blake understood. She handed Yang an end of Gambol Shroud and summoned a clone. The clone took Yang's hand and threw her at Banner who was still encased in ice.

" **Strongest there is** ," Bruce broke free of his ice prison. "Now what are up too-," he turned to see Blake swinging Yang toward him. She left a trail of fire behind her. Yang's fist exploded into his face. The shockwave knocked everyone to their feet.

Yang's aura was depleted as she and Banner lay on the ground. "Mmm..."

"Was that...enough?" Blake asked getting to her feet.

"I hope so," Weiss replied uncertain herself.

Banner began to move. Ruby, Weiss and Blake got into a stance, ready to attack.

"Enough, all of you," everyone heard.

"Banner, congratulations your training has been completed. For now," Glynda said walking into the light. Ozpin accompanied her.

"You all have had a big day. I think it's time to get something to eat," Ozpin smiled.

Bruce helped Yang to her feet, "You know, I actually felt that one." Everyone headed to the cafeteria.


	19. Half of SSSN

Bright and vibrant, the sun shone right into Neptune's eyes. The airship he was aboard was making its way to the one and only Beacon.

"Sun, I hope you'll be there," Neptune muttered. It'd been months since he'd last seen his monkey friend. Neptune's stomach began to rumble, "Hopefully I have enough to get something." Checking his wallet, he found he only had loose change. Neptune spent everything just to travel to Vale. Even then, he had to sneak onto boats and airships. He almost got caught a couple of times.

A calm and relaxed female voice pulled Neptune out of his train of thought, "Are you on your way to Beacon too?"

"Excuse me?" Neptune asked. He looked up to see a tanned girl with the eyes of red diamonds. Her hair was a light green. Neptune just tilted his head and stared at this alluring woman.

"Ummmm, sir?" the woman asked. "Are you okay?" she smiled.

Neptune snapped back, "I'm sorry. You're very pretty. Wait what? What were we talking about again?"

"That's cute," she giggled. "My name is Emerald. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Neptune," Neptune proclaimed standing to his feet. Confidence splashed all over his face. "You here by yourself?" he asked with a grin. His teeth sparkled.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Emerald blushed.

"Who says I'm trying?" Neptune chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I'm with someone," Emerald admitted.

"Of course you are," Neptune sighed with this missed opportunity. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Mercury," a voice chimed in behind Emerald. A teen with silver and grey hair walked to Emerald's side. He wore really baggy pants, like he was trying to hide his legs.

"There you are," Emerald smiled at her accomplice.

"Who's this?" Mercury questioned Emerald, pointing at Neptune's chest.

"I am Neptune!" Neptune beamed. He reached out to shake Mercury's hand.

"Yeah, no," Mercury snorted. "Are you here to take part in the Vital Festival as well?"

"Yeah…," Neptune said pulling his hand back. He looked up and down, studying Mercury. Something about this silver haired fighter sent chills down Neptune's spin. "Maybe he's an assassin," Neptune thought to himself, "NAAAAAAAH!"

"What's your team's name?" Emerald asked.

"I am a part of team…SSSN," Neptune said with his head held high. "Where's your team?" he asked the two of them.

"They're already here," Mercury said with an evil grin. "We're meeting them here."

"I can relate…," Neptune growled thinking about Sun.

"This is our stop," said Mercury. The airship landed at the docking bay at the Cliffside.

"Hopefully we won't have to fight each other. You're kind of cute," Emerald winked at Neptune. She and Mercury headed out of the ship.

"So, how was your boyfriend?" Mercury teased. Emerald gagged hard.

"Where do I begin? Stupid, full of himself and extremely cringy," Emerald winced thinking about her encounter with Neptune. "I hope we actually face him and his team in the tournament. I can't wait to pound on that smirk face of his." Emerald tilted her neck, pop. "There's no way he actually thought I liked him. Am I that a good of an actress?"

"Emerald and Neptune sitting in a tree," Mercury sang holding back his laughter.

"Hush, NOW. Or…I'll let Banner kill you next time," Emerald smiled. All of Mercury's playfulness turned to rage remembering Banner.

"Can't wait to kill him…," Mercury said balling his fist. He began plotting his revenge. His body still remembered all of the blows from…THE HULK.

Neptune's eyes locked onto Emerald as she walked down the Main Avenue with Mercury. "Wow, what a nice girl. Too bad she's taken," he sighed.

"IS THAT MY BEST FRIEND?" Neptune heard someone yell to his side.

"SUN," Neptune screamed as he turned.

"NEPTUNE," Sun yelled back. Both of them ran toward the other and belly-fived.

"How's it been, my monkey friend?" Neptune asked. He lightly jabbed Sun's shoulder.

"Just fine," Sun replied jabbing back.

"Right back at you," Neptune added. He jabbed Sun's shoulder a bit harder.

Sun squinted at his blue haired oppressor, "Who you hitting that hard?"

"You," Neptune hissed getting in Sun's face, "Monkey Boy!"

"I don't reckon you know who you takin too…," Sun said trying to think of a good comeback. "Or I'll get some water."

"EEEEEEE, NO," Neptune squeaked in fear. "I mean," he said brushing his shoulder, "I don't care."

They both glared at each other with mock hostility. A tumble weed rolled between the two imbeciles.

"EYYYY," they both smiled before they fist bumped.

"Man, Neptune. It's so good to see you," Sun said patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you came."

"How's the Kingdom of Vale been?" Neptune asked looking around at his surroundings. Beacon was interesting, to say in the least, for Neptune.

"It's been really fun. Had a lot of ups and downs, but I'm enjoying myself," Sun nodded. "Wait...," Sun said looking behind Neptune, "Scarlet and Sage, where are they?"

"Yeah about that…," Neptune said looking down.

"Neptune?" Sun asked, worried.

"Only one of us could come right now. Scarlet and Sage are still in Mistral," Neptune said looking up. "We decided out of the three of us, I'd go," Neptune smiled at his friend.

"How is the rest of team SSSN?" Sun asked.

"Still mad that you ditched us and took a boat to Vale," Neptune growled crossing his arms. A few months ago, Sun had just up and left without a trace. The next day, team SSSN found out that a monkey Faunus had sneaked onto a boat headed to Vale.

"Oh, yeah," Sun gulped crunching his teeth and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that…I was going to call you guys, but then I got mixed up in some stuff and got busy," Sun said, embarrassed.

"What type of 'stuff'?" Neptune asked leaning in close to Sun's face. "What's her name?"

"What?" Sun asked tilting his head.

"I know you, monkey boy. You're bound to have caught feelings for a girl by now," Neptune smirked with his nose held high.

"Hey, man! That's mean," Sun growled. It quickly changed into a smile, "But you right!"

"I knew it," Neptune said pounding his fist against his chest. "Who is she?"

"She's a cool person, like really cool," Sun nodded. "Her name is Blake Belladonna."

"She sounds…interesting," Neptune said with a weak smile.

"And she's a Faunus also," Sun smiled. He quickly put his hands over his mouth, "Which is a secret! You can't tell anyone," Sun quickly whispered.

"Don't worry, dude," Neptune said putting his arm around Sun. "Her secret is safe with me. What is she like?"

Sun smiled, "Thanks, dude. I knew you could keep a secret. Miss Belladonna fights extremely well. She's like a shadow. You can barely see her when she moves," Sun said waving his hands around.

"Wait, you two have already fought each other?" Neptune asked. "Wow! I know you rush through relationships, but sheesh."

"Well, we're not really a 'thing'." Sun blushed, "We're just friends."

"What's the matter?" Neptune asked, puzzled.

"It's hard to explain," Sun nodded. "Like, it's really complicated."

"I got time," Neptune exclaimed. "I think…I don't when we're supposed to get to class."

"Well…," Sun hesitated, "…do you know the name, Bruce Banner?"

"Of course I do. Everyone in Mistral has heard of that monster," Neptune said making Sun's heart skip a beat. "Information travels quickly among the Kingdoms when it's something important. Heck, there are probably huge bounties on his head."

"Do you even know the full story?" Sun said shaking his head. "Banner isn't a monster!"

"Calm down," Neptune said putting his hands up defensively. "What did I say?"

"Bruce Banner isn't a monster, okay? It's all lies spread by the media," Sun hissed.

"Do you even know what that monster…man did weeks ago?" Neptune asked in disbelieve. "He killed thousands of people, Sun! How can you say he's not a monster?"

"You weren't there," Sun said balling his fist. He recalled on the docking bay, when he was totally defenseless. Blake was almost beaten to death trying to protect him. If it hadn't been for Banner, Blake and Sun would have been six feet under.

"Like you were," Neptune said rolling his eyes. "So you're telling me that you were at the docks that night?"

"I was," Sun said.

"You were?" Neptune asked in disbelief. "I don't believe you. If you were, he would have killed you."

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Sun asked. "Why would I lie? I'm telling you the truth. The Hulk actually saved people that night."

"The only information we heard in Mistral was that Banner had gone on a rampage in Vale," Neptune said. He tapped his foot in thought.

"The White Fang were at the docks that night," Sun said remembering the blows from Roman. Sun still got the occasional headache. "Blake and I decided to stop them by ourselves."

"How'd it go?" Neptune asked.

"We were in over our heads and were nearly killed," Sun admitted.

"Oh, sheesh," Neptune said. He felt bad for asking.

"Banner…Hulk killed all the White Fang at the docks," Sun said looking down. "But don't get the wrong idea," he said quickly looking back up. "He had too. Blake and I would have been killed if it hadn't been for Banner."

Neptune thought long and hard about what he was going to say next. "Is Banner safe to be around?" he asked.

"I think so," Sun said scratching his head.

"Think?" Neptune asked. He looked right into Sun's eyes. "You do know that he is dangerous, don't you?"

"Of course I do! He still saved my life though. He's been away for weeks, training to be a Huntsman and hopefully to control his anger," Sun responded. "Think about it. It's been a while and no Hulk attacks."

"That's true…," Neptune nodded. "Are you scared of him?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not scared of him. I AM scared of what he can do," Sun admitted.

"If you trust him," Neptune said putting his hand on Sun's shoulder, "then I trust him!" Neptune's stomach began to rumble.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone. And get you something to eat," Sun smirked. He headed toward the cafeteria and Neptune followed.

* * *

Banner sat at a table and took a deep breath. The air smelled of baked goods, fresh fruit and sizzling meat. It was lunch time at Beacon. Here, you could order what your heart desired. All of the students sat with their team and their friends, having a good time. Many students gave Banner dirty looks, and sat far-away from him and team RWBY.

"We'll be back," Ozpin said. His gaze focused on Banner.

"Do I need to come with you?" Banner asked.

"Oh no," Glynda assured, "It's just a simple meeting with the staff. You stay and eat. I have complete faith in you," Glynda winked at Banner, turning his face red. She and Ozpin walked out of the cafeteria.

"I thought you turned green," Yang laughed at the blushing Banner.

"Ha, ha," Banner sighed rolling his eyes. "Very funny, Miss Xiao Long."

"BAAM," Ruby exclaimed slamming a giant binder in the middle of the table. Ruby waved to all of them, "Friends, sisters, Weiss…,"

"Hey," Weiss interrupted, hurt.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby declared.

"This ought to be good," Yang smiled. She caught a grape in her mouth thrown by Nora sitting a table away.

"A dream that one day," Ruby continued, "the five of us would come together, as one big team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"Hold on a second," Weiss said examining the binder. "DID YOU STEAL MY BINDER?"

"I am not a crook!"

"What are you implying?" Banner asked. Last time he checked, no one had fun when he was around. They either feared or hated him.

"I'm taking about kicking off the semester with a bang," Ruby grinned pounding her fists together in excitement.

"I always start my semesters off with a Yang," Yang smiled. She looked around, "EHHH? IS I RIGHT?" she asked her peers who were unamused by her puns. An apple splattered against Yang's forehead. Apple juice dripped onto her uniform as Nora giggled.

"Come on guys, it's been a rough couple of months and between more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be amazing!" Ruby finished.

"Sounds neat and dandy," Banner nodded, "but are you sure you want me around, Ruby? The last time I was in Vale, I kind of…broke it," he said ashamed.

"Banner," Blake said patting his shoulder, "that wasn't your fault. Ironwood and Atlas destroyed Vale."

"Hey," Weiss snapped. "Ironwood's actions are…questionable. But it's crazy to think that all of Atlas is evil," Weiss said with her head held high.

"Because your home Kingdom is Atlas," Blake stated.

"Precisely," Weiss nodded. "Wait, no! It has nothing to do with that. That's like saying all Faunus are criminals because one is."

"Nice example," Blake growled.

"Oh, sorry," Weiss said regretting her choice of words.

"Guys," Ruby said snapping her fingers. She had everyone's attention. "Listen, classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why," Ruby said patting her binder, "I have scheduled a wonderful series of events for us today!"

"I don't know if I should be proud or worried for what you have in store for us," Weiss groaned.

"I don't know," Blake said shaking her head. "I think I might sit this one out," she decided.

"Sit out or not," Ruby said getting the group's attention, "whatever we do, we do as a team."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang agreed chowing down. She noticed Banner's plate, "Aren't you going to have something more than, plants?" Her fork pointed toward Banner's veggie filled dish.

"Come on, Yang," Blake testified, "Banner doesn't have to eat something he doesn't want to."

"Says the one who mainly eats fish," Weiss dissed before sipping her tea. "But, that's none of my business."

"I eat other things," Blake hissed…thinking of her many hidden cans of tuna.

Ruby laughed making everyone smile in gratitude for the company of friends.

"But really, Banner," Yang said getting his attention. "Why don't you eat meat?" Ever since Banner had arrived at Beacon, Yang noticed his eating habits. Actually, Banner didn't eat much at all.

"I'd like to know too," Ruby said pulling her head out of her bowl of Pumpkin Pete. "I think it'd be good to know more about you," she encouraged. Ruby's smile made Banner feel warm.

"If you must really know," Banner sighed. Team JNPR leaned in to hear from their table. "Where I came from, Earth…everyone hated me even more than here," Banner said recalling bad memories.

"Hard to believe," Weiss's smart mouth blurted.

"Thank you so much, Weiss," Banner growled making the Ice Queen cover her mouth. "On my travels," he continued, "I would often have to eat whatever was available. And that mainly included...rancid meat. So much so, I've stop enjoying meat all together."

"Yuck," the girls gagged in unison.

"You asked," Banner shrugged. "But yes, Yang, I do get protein. Mainly from beans and nuts."

"Hey, Banner," the group heard behind them. Cardin with his band of goonies approached. "What is it like when you go on a rampage and kill people?"

"Do you eat people?" one of Cardin's goons snickered.

"Want to find out?" Yang asked popping her knuckles at team CRDL.

"You think you scare us, stupid blonde?" Cardin smirked.

"I think you should run along," Weiss said, standing up. Blake and Yang stood as well.

"I got this," Banner said motioning for the girls to take their seats.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked. She worried that Banner could lose his temper.

Banner turned his attention to team CRDL, "You see, Cardin…imagine the most anger you have ever felt in your entire life," Banner instructed.

"Okay," Cardin snorted at Banner.

"Now, multiple that by at least a hundred times. No, a thousand times. Now, you have a fraction of what I have to deal with. All that anger feels as if there's a bomb inside my chest, on the verge of exploding. I can't breathe, something is choking me and ripping the air out of my lungs. Then… **BOOM** ," Banner said slamming his palms together. Everyone jumped.

"Sounds…cool," Cardin lied. His tough act was failing as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I'm just getting started," Banner nodded. "The bomb goes off. The anger tears its way through me, breaking bones, ripping muscles to shreds and the best part," Banner said with a joking smile, "the other guy really tears me from my own body. How do I describe it?" Banner questioned looking into the air.

"I think I'm good," Cardin gulped.

"Then, when I think all the pain and agony is over, the real torture begins. It feels like I'm drowning in blood that's boiling hot. I feel everything the Hulk suffers in his rampage. Bullet wounds, cuts, stabs, broken bones, you name it. But it's not the pain that hurts me," Banner said staring right at Cardin. "It's what I hear. I can hear all screams from the people I've slain in vain. I hear men, women and children! And sometimes, I'm able to break free and see what I've done. I remember all the faces of the people whose lives have been cut short because of me. The Hulk has and will always make my life an eternal Hell. That's what it is like when I'm the Hulk, Cardin, unlimited rage and agony."

"You guys are weird," Cardin said before he and his goons walked away, in fear.

"Sorry about that," Banner said turning back to face the girls at the table.

Team RWBY members were frozen in fear.

"Don't worry," Banner assured. "It's not really like that. I only said that to scare them," Banner smiled. The girls let out a huge sigh, relieved. "It's so much worse," Banner said to himself.

"I'm glad they're gone," Ruby said with a weak smile.

"Me to," Banner said as he brought his fork up to his mouth, and took a bite of a bright red tomato. "Wow," he said in amazement. "I haven't had a tomato this good since I was in Mistral."

"Yeah, I hear there...wait," Weiss said abruptly. Everyone turned to face her. "When have you been to Mistral? You've been here at Beacon for the entire semester!" All attention was focused on Banner.

"Not important, Weiss," Banner said in a harsh voice.

"Banner…," Ruby whimpered, "…I thought you agreed not to hide your secrets."

Should Banner tell the girls what he's done? That he destroyed landmarks for Atlas? Destroyed many homes and tore apart lives? Forget Ironwood. Hulk was no one's puppet!

"When have you been to Mistral?" Yang asked. A serious tone took over the lovable blonde.

"Fine," Banner sighed. "No more secrets, no more lies." Banner thought about Ironwood's orders, Penny being taken control of and everything else Atlas had done. "Remember a few weeks ago, when a Faunus protest went violent outside a factory in Vacuo?" Banner gulped.

"YES," Blake said with excitement. "Every Faunus in Remnant has heard about that story. Faunus are taking a stand and fighting back. Actually winning against Atlas," Blake's voice echoed with hope.

"Ah yes," Weiss growled. "A protest that ended in the destruction of an important factory…owned by the Schnee Dust Company. But," she said raising a finger, "I feel it was for the best."

"Yeah…," Banner struggled. "I was...there."

"You…you helped the Faunus?" Blake asked. "Why would you go to a Faunus protest all the way in Vacuo?"

"Blake, I was…ordered to kill those Faunus…," Banner said. Blake looked down as she reached for her weapon. "I was ordered to by Ironwood. But I didn't lay a hand any of them, Blake. I joined their cause," Banner tried to explain. A sharp piece of metal pressed against the front of his neck. Ruby, Yang and Weiss stood in shock. The entire cafeteria went silent. All eyes were on Banner and Blake.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't end it all?" Blake asked, anger ignoring logic. Gambol Shroud was being pressed more and more into Banner's throat. Blood began to drip down the side of her blade.

Banner sighed, "Because, Blake. He'd take your life before your weapon could even hit the ground. Also, countless other lives on this campus would be taken. Do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of many? You couldn't live with yourself."

"What makes you think I haven't taken a life?" Blake asked pulling her weapon back, lightly.

"You're not a killer, Blake," Banner said picking a tomato off the table. "You see this?" he asked waving around the tomato. "The last time I had one was in Mistral. I was assigned by Ironwood to hunt and kill some assassins that had a bounty on an important Atlas businessman."

"You did what?" Weiss asked in shock.

"I made my way to Mistral to a beautiful little garden. The assassins were actually leading me into a trap. They thought they could get the jump on me," Banner said as a tear began to fall from his cheek. "I was walking through the garden, when I saw it," Banner said looking at the tomato, "the ripest tomato I had ever seen. I was hungry, so I took a bite," Banner said looking down.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Blake asked, annoyed.

"The next thing I know, I'm standing over a bunch of corpses beaten to death," Banner said looking Blake in the eyes. Ruby covered her mouth, Yang cringed and Weiss gulped.

"God damn monster," a student said walking out of the cafeteria. Many more followed him, disgusted and full of hatred toward Banner. Team RWBY and JNPR were left with an unstable man. Jaune almost left, if it wasn't for Pyrrha.

"That's why, BLAKE," Banner said grabbing her. "I am a dangerous man. I have killed before, and I fear I won't stop anytime soon," Banner said. His grip on Blake tightened.

"Banner, you're…hurting…me," Blake stuttered as her shoulder blades began to crack. She used a clone to escape his powerful grasp.

"Banner, what's your…," Weiss began to ask.

" **NOTHING** ," Banner quickly responded. His eyes flashed green for a quick second.

That wasn't Banner voice that barked at Weiss... She began to shake in fear, "I think you should calm down…"

"I'm not angry…," Banner said in denial. "I can't lose control?" he said looking around at the girls. They weren't listening. "What are you guys looking at?" Banner said following where their eyes were. His hand was at the edge of a metal table, bending it in his bare hand.

"Banner, calm down, NOW," Yang said reaching under the table. Ember Celica wrapped around her arms.

"No…I can't be losing it," Banner said beginning to panic.

"If that's true…" Ruby hesitated. "Then why are your eyes green?" she asked in fear. Banner looked at Ruby, reaching for an empty plate. He held the piece of china to his face. The reflection...HULK was staring back at him.

" **GOD DAMN IT** ," Banner screamed tossing the plate. Blake barely evaded the plate that zoomed past her head. It shattered behind her leaving a dent in the concrete wall.

Jaune began to stand, weapon and shield in hand. His team quickly followed their leader's actions. Weiss put her hand up toward them, "We need to calm him," she mouthed. Jaune nodded sitting back down.

"Banner…please," Ruby whimpered. Banner began shaking as he looked down at his arms. His veins popped up, turning green.

"RUN," Banner said grabbing his head in pain. Random memories of pain, anger and depression suddenly flooded Banner's mind.

"Remember me?" a familiar, evil voice echoed in the back of his mind. Banner's vision became pitch black as Hulk took over.

"Oh, no," Weiss said as everyone stood side by side. There standing before them - one giant pissed off Hulk.

" **HULK…SMASH**!"

The Hulk's once green eyes, were now completely red.


	20. Song of the Schnee

" **SMASH!"**

Both team RWBY and JNPR were pushed back from just the sheer force of the scream. New, unwelcomed fury burned within the Hulk. Before anyone could defend, he leapt forward at his nearest target, fist held high.

"MOVE," Ruby ordered. She sped to her left, evading Hulk's overhand. His green fist tore right through a table and slammed into the ground. Dust, rock, tables, benches and wind blasted everywhere from the impact of his attack. Jaune was swept off his feet and flew toward a wall.

"He'll be squashed like jelly," Ruby thought. She looked over to find the Hulk's fist was trapped by broken concrete and rubble. Veins showed up in his neck from him trying to force his hand out of the floor. Ruby took this opportunity and prepared to rescue team JNPR's leader.

Pyrrha raced past Ruby, catching her off guard and flipped and bounced off the table, aiming at Jaune. She hit his side and was able to save him from clashing with the wall.

"Thank you," Jaune blushed from being saved. He got back to his feet and began brushing off, "I really didn't-,"

" **HULK SMASH ALL OF YOU!** " Hulk had fianlly freed his hand and was ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Weiss, Blake," Ruby said to her teammates getting their attention. "Monochrome," she ordered. She didn't want to, but this would be a great time to try their team attacks...

"Got it," Blake and Weiss said in unison.

Weiss waved Myrtenaster and her semblance took effect as a Glyph formed between her and the Hulk, "BLAKE, NOW!"

"Got it," Blake responded. Gambol Shroud morphed into a pistol in her hand. Blake took aim and unloaded a whole clip, fast, into Weiss's Glyph. The bullets were coated in an ice shelling. As the bullets flew through the air, they became sharper and sharper. Blake tossed the empty magazine to the side and slammed another one back into her weapon. She began firing once more into the Glyph, right at Hulk.

" **TOO COLD FOR HULK** ," Hulk roared being shot. Every one of the bullets stabbed into skin, covering that area in ice. In mere moments, his whole chest was covered in ice. Rapidly, the rest of his body began to cover in ice. All of the ice bullets redirected back from an explosive clap. They soared even faster toward Blake and Weiss.

"Watch out," Weiss yelled. Her speed allowed her to dodge the ice bullets, which zoomed toward Blake.

"BLAKE," Ruby screamed. Blake used a clone to absorb all of the damage.

"Don't worry, I got this," Yang exclaimed. She blasted off toward the Hulk.

"YANG," Weiss yelled at the yellow warrior, "we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan," Yang yelled back closing the distance between her and the Hulk, "ATTACK!" Yang delivered three hard and quick shotgun punches into Hulk's jaw. The last punch forced Hulk to turn and fall on his hands and knees. His broken jaw bone began to piece itself back together.

"You know," Yang said popping her knuckles. "I'm supposed to tell you to calm down, Banner. But the truth is…I've actually wanted you to turn for a while now. I've longed for a good fight. You're one of the first to actually beat me," Yang said remembering her loss back in the Emerald forest. She began to fill with anger, "But now, we're no longer equals. I've finally passed you. No cheap shots, no lucky hits. I'm going to beat you this time," Yang said as fury clouded her mind. Light golden flames began to cover her body.

Banner heard Yang's words. Was this true? Did she really feel this way about him? Banner tried his best to break free of the Hulk's control. He fought back as more uncontrollable rage overflowed inside his mind.

" **NO ONE EQUAL TO HULK**!" Hulk reached to his side, grabbing a concrete slab. He turned and swung at full speed. A million little pebbles exploded everywhere as the Hulk's weapon hit Yang.

Ruby looked away as everyone gasped in horror as the dust cleared.

Yang was still on her feet. Her entire right side was battered. Her muscles began to shake in exhaustion as her aura completely depleted. "That…that…hurt," Yang coughed. Blood began to drip from her mouth. "T-thank you, Banner," Yang said on the verge of passing out.

"YANG," Blake screamed out. "You monster," she growled at Hulk. Gambol Shroud was aimed at Hulk's chest, finger on the trigger. "I thought you were different, Banner," she said as tears formed.

Ruby pulled Blake's weapon down, "No…," she said.

"What are you doing?" Blake yelled at Ruby. Yang's opened her lilac purple eyes that had finally begun turning red. The air became more humid.

"Uh, guys?" Jaune asked pointing at Yang who began to sit up. Fire suddenly blasted everywhere from the middle of the cafeteria.

Weiss spun and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground. She along with Ren, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha were shielded by an ice dome. It wasn't enough; the heat was too much, even for the Ice Queen.

"This supposed to happen?" Blake asked as the dome began melting. They all heard the Hulk's roar as he burned in the flames. Right before the dome completed melted, the heat died down.

"Thank you," everyone heard a strong voice say from the middle of the room. Yang - she was different somehow. She stood on her feet, completely healed with her aura restored.

"Yang?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"I've never felt stronger," Yang smiled as her eyes fully become a bloody red. Golden flames covered her body, radiating heat. Her hair left a trail of fire as it waved through the air.

Hulk stood to his feet, ready to match his newly-powered opponent. His burnt body quickly healed back to green. Inside his mind, he felt it…someone else besides puny Banner fighting for control.

"Let's try that again," Yang smirked pounding her fists together. The entire cafeteria shook from her alone.

"What's happening?" Jaune asked Ruby. "It's like…she's a new person," Jaune said as Yang radiated heat from the golden flames covering her body.

"She's been pushing herself to the absolute limit, training every day, none-stop," Ruby admitted. "She's become obsessed with becoming stronger. To best…," Ruby said looking at Hulk.

"She pushed herself to a new limit," Weiss understood. "Will it be enough?"

"I don't…," Ruby began.

"Guys," Yang said over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Go while you can."

" **SMASH GRIMM** ," Hulk roared cutting everyone off. The two anger-filled fighters charged toward each other, and clashed in the middle. A shockwave of fire was felt all across Beacon.

* * *

"This was too easy," Cinder laughed watching the carnage unfold on a tablet. She, Emerald and Mercury all sat in their dorm. They felt every single blow from Hulk and Yang, shaking the room.

"Easy…for…you to say," Emerald weakly said. A tablet was held in-front of her face by Mercury.

"How long can your semblance go on?" Mercury asked his green haired friend. "It's only been like, five minutes and you're shaking in exhaustion. You've been able to use your semblance on huge groups of people for hours without a sweat."

"It's different…he's fighting back," Emerald gasped. She focused even harder on Hulk through the tablet. "Banner…he's also…fighting for control. The illusion is different as well. I've never made people look like a Grimm before. My semblance won't…can't last much longer," Emerald barely got out.

"I see," Cinder chuckled. Mercury looked toward her in confusion. "I always thought you shared the same thoughts, actions, feelings. I know realize it's two souls fighting for the same body. But who is really in control, Banner?" Cinder asked watching the Hulk in a new light.

"What about the headmaster and his witch?" Mercury asked Cinder.

"Don't worry," Cinder responded with an evil grin. "I sent a gift up to them."

"It's almost broken," Emerald let out.

"Good," Cinder said stroking Emerald's green hair. Emerald got goosebumps up and down her neck, "just a bit longer. At least have him kill the blonde one," Cinder laughed, focusing her attention back to Hulk and Yang's clash.

* * *

Hulk and Yang slammed into each other. Both were pushed back from the other, shattering every window in the building. Wind kicked teams RWBY and JNPR to the ground.

" **GRIMM GLOW LIKE BLONDIE** ," Hulk said when he recovered from the impact. His head tilted as he focused on Yang. In his view, he saw a hazy Grimm shape before him, glowing yellow.

Yang looked back at the others completely puzzled. "Ummm, no Grimm," Yang assured looking back at Hulk. "The only the one who's here," she smirked popping her knuckles, "is the one who's going to kick your ass."

" **WEIRD GRIMM SOUND LIKE BLONDIE** ," Hulk screamed grabbing his head in pain. " **HULK WILL SMASH YOU, WEIRD GRIMM**!" He lunged and threw his green fist forward.

"Here we go," Yang said under her breath. The green fist connected right at Yang's forehead. For a second, nothing happened at all. A huge gust of wind blasted behind Yang, pushing everyone back and shattering the concrete floor.

Ruby grunted, stabbing Crescent Rose into the ground for support. "Weiss," she gritted through her teeth as she held out her hand. Weiss grabbed on with a weak grip. Weiss almost let go when suddenly the gust of wind stopped. Everyone recovered and looked back toward Yang.

"That hurt…a little," Yang smirked. Her arm was brought back, and shot right in Hulk's side. A punch with immense power was delivered, sending the Hulk back. He slid across the floor, digging deep into the flooring.

"Something isn't right," Jaune stated studying the Hulk as he stood back to his feet.

" **NOW** …," Hulk growled as he kneeled, preparing to run like an Olympic athlete. " **YOU GOT HULK MAD** ," he roared as he ran back at Yang, each step shaking the area.

"Bring it," Yang smiled as she ran to reengage him.

"Yeah, we know," Blake agreed as the gruesome battle continued.

"What you do you suppose we do?" Weiss asked, looking around for suggestions.

"We smash him harder," Nora grinned tightening her grip around Magnhild.

"No," Ren ordered. "You'd only get in Yang's way. She's our only hope now…"

"Okay…," Nora sighed in disappointment. "Maybe a little," she mumbled.

"Wait…," Pyrrha said pointing. Everyone looked to find the Hulk's eyes flickered red and green, like static.

"What the hell?" Jaune questioned. "That's not regular, right?"

"No…they're just green," Ruby realized. "He's being contro…"

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Blake interrupted. "While we're talking," she said pointing at the fight, "Yang is risking her life, for us!" Even with the extreme boost in power, this wasn't a battle Yang could win…and she knew it.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN," Yang screamed in rage and pain as her and Hulk's fists kept connecting. Fire versus raw strength, rage versus rage. Each impact felt like bombs going off, shaking everyone to the bone. Yang stepped back and let loose dozens of blows in mere seconds. Each strike connected either breaking or tearing the Hulk's body apart. She delivered an explosive uppercut under his green chin.

Hulk flew back, only to stand back up already healed, " **GRIMM STRONG LIKE BLONDIE, BUT HULK STRONGER**!"

"Why won't you just die?" Yang panted. She tried her best to hide her exhaustion. Her arms began shaking in her stance, facing Hulk.

" **HULK STRONGEST THERE IS** ," he replied. Hulk filled with more adrenaline, increasing his anger, thus increasing his power. His feet left holes in the concrete as he ran at Yang.

"I'M RIGHT HERE," Yang screamed. Her arm aimed behind her, and shot. She sped toward Hulk and delivered a hook, knocking out the giant's teeth. The Hulk and Yang resumed their fight to the death.

"We need to get out of here," Jaune said, snapping everyone back to the present. He looked around at the cafeteria's state, "They're going to tear this place apart."

"Good idea," Ren nodded. "There's one problem," he said pointing toward the door, which was on the other side of the Hulk and Yang's brawl.

"What we need to do is help her," Blake yelled motioning toward Yang who was slowly being overpowered.

Weiss began to think of a plan. "We need to cover his eyes," she yelled out. Everyone looked at Weiss like she was crazy. "That's a key factor we need to focus on," Weiss assured. "He can't fight what he can't see."

"How?" Jaune asked. "We can't even get close. Yang or Hulk would tear us apart if we accidently got between them."

"That's why we aren't going head first," Blake assured. "Yang needs to hold him long enough for one of us to cover his eyes. Then, Ruby should be able to calm him."

"That's too dangerous," Pyrrha stated. "Ruby could get killed! Someone has to go instead."

"No, Pyrrha," Weiss argued. "Ruby is the only one who Banner trusts. He doesn't know anyone else and Hulk definitely won't hesitate to smash."

"We don't have time to…," Jaune tried to say. The room became silent. Everyone slowly turned back in fear back to Yang and Hulk.

"Damn it…," Yang coughed, holding her ribcage. Hulk stood looking down at her head. "I'm sorry…Ruby. I couldn't beat him," she said as her eyes reverted back to purple. Her eyes closed and she fell on her back, passed out. All of her aura was completely depleted.

Hulk stared at his beaten opponent, " **Why couldn't you have left me alone, Yang**?" The Hulk's eyes were now a forest green. They snapped back to an evil red, " **WEIRD GRIMM FIGHT GOOD. BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH**!" Hulk raised his fist into the air, readying the killing blow.

"WE'RE HERE," someone yelled in glee as the doors were kicked open. "It is I, Sun Wukong! And his buddy, Neptune," Sun introduced as he and Neptune walked into the cafeteria, eyes closed.

"What'd we miss?" Neptune asked opening his eyes, only to fill with terror. "IT'S THE HULK," he screamed jumping back.

"Hey," Sun said facing his friend. "We talked about this! His name is Banner."

Neptune grabbed the top of Sun's head, turning it to face the Hulk.

"Now, that's the Hulk," Sun nodded turning back to his friend. "THAT'S THE HULK," Sun screamed turning back in fear.

"Sun?" Blake asked in shock.

"It's me…," Sun squeaked.

"And me…," Neptune muttered in fear.

"Who?" Ruby asked scratching her head.

" **HULK SMASH EVERYONE** ," Hulk screamed, bringing all attention back on him. He began swinging his massive arms at the new arrivals.

"Woah, woah" Sun said barely dodging Hulk's arms. "Big guy, what's the matter?" he said trying to talk to Banner. "You need to calm down!"

"Sun, you can't reason with him," Blake yelled from across the room. "He's lost it. You can't bring him back!"

"Oh, I get it. One of those episodes, uh?" Sun asked Hulk, infuriating him.

"Monkey boy," Neptune yelled as a green fist soared over his head, "now's not the time to make jokes!"

"Who's says I'm trying?" Sun smirked. His smiled turned into worry as something squeezed around his tail. "Hand's off the merchandise!"

" **STUPID MONKEY SHUT UP** ," Hulk roared. Tail in grasp, Sun was slammed onto the ground. Concrete pieces blasted off the ground as Sun's face hit the pavement. Blake put her hand over her mouth as Hulk slammed Sun over and over again with the intent on killing.

In a mere second, Sun's head was in Hulk's giant hand, aura shattered. Hulk held out his green arm, ready to squash the Faunus like a water balloon. Everyone was frozen in fear.

"HULK, STOP," Blake screamed.

Banner finally broke the chains that were restraining him. He couldn't end another soul. He couldn't kill another friend, another innocent soul.

"You know you want to kill him," Banner heard an evil chuckle whisper into his ear. It sounded familiar.

"No…get out! There's already too many of us in here," Banner yelled back. "This is my body!"

"Or, are you his puppet?" the evil voice laughed.

"No," Banner said filling with rage, "You don't get to decide what I do…I'm the Hulk!" He had complete control.

Hulk began to take in deep breaths, lessening the grip around Sun. " **Kitty** …," Hulk filled with sadness as he remembered Blake's voice. Turning toward her, all he saw was a teenager who was about to lose one of the only people who cared for her. His anger-filled eyes returned to their regular hue.

Sun let loose a painful groan in the Hulk's hand.

" **Friend** …," Hulk said in disbelief bringing Sun face-to-face. The young Faunus's beaten face was covered in bruises and blood. It was a miracle that he hadn't been killed by Hulk's assault.

"Yeah…It's me, big guy," Sun weakly smiled, revealing broken teeth.

" **Hulk** … **bad guy** ," Hulk realized. He picked up Yang in his left hand. He set both Sun and Yang down in front of Ruby. " **Hulk sorry**."

"It's all right. Just calm down," Ruby said holding back tears. "You're okay, Hulk. May we see Banner?" Ruby asked. She lightly placed her hand on Hulk's.

" **Kitty** ," Hulk said looking at Blake.

"What?" she asked harshly.

" **Hulk sorry** … **Hulk didn't want to smash Blondie**."

"It will be alright. It's safe now," Blake assured. "No one will hurt you."

"Sun," Neptune said running to his friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"Always," Sun said with a painful smirk.

" **Why Hulk hurt friends**?" Hulk thought as his gaze focused on his blood covered fists. He began shaking in anger…" **WHY HULK HURT FRIENDS**?" he roared.

"Hulk?" Ruby asked fearful.

"What's happening?" Blake asked as the ground started to shake.

"Weiss! Your plan," Jaune called out to her.

"Got it," Weiss nodded. Myrtenaster was aimed at Hulk's face, shooting ice shards into his eyes.

Hulk screamed in pain while swinging his arms around.

"Hulk," Ruby said trying to calm him. "You need to calm…"

" **HULK CAN'T SEE!** " As Hulk swung his arms around, Ruby was backhanded across the room by accident.

"RUBY," Blake called out, before being swatted as well. Hulk flailed one huge arm around as the other one covered his impaled eyes.

"We've got to do something," Jaune said moving next to his team. "He'll kill us by accident!" Jaune rolled out of the way, barely evading Hulk's foot.

Weiss watching in horror as a blind Hulk smashed around. Ruby was knocked unconscious, unable to speak to Hulk. Weiss had to take action and calm Banner down. "Mirror...tell me something..."

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped as a beautiful voice began to sing. Hulk took deep breaths and stopped fighting against the pain and let this wonderful voice calm him. He ripped out the shards of ice and turned to face Weiss, who was singing her heart out. Hulk walked toward her, shaking the ground with each footstep. He fell to both knees in front of the Ice Queen who was finishing up her song, "...who's the loneliest of all..."

"What's going on?" Weiss heard someone say behind her as the cafeteria doors opened. Ozpin and Glynda, each badly wounded.

Banner opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a battlefield. "W-what did I do? What did I do..."


	21. Fall of a General

"Cinder, I-I can explain," Emerald squeaked as she backed up. Cinder approached, glowing in frustration. "I'll…I'll make it up to you!" Emerald pressed against a wall in the room, trying to get away.

"I told you…," Cinder snarled. She took a very deep breath and started calming down.

"Thank you," Emerald sighed in relief. "I promise, next time-," Cinder slapped her across the face. Emerald's head created a hole as it banged against the wall. Emerald curled up in a ball at Cinder's feet, holding her bloody head in pain. Pushing her semblance to the absolute limit had drained Emerald of her aura.

"Stupid girl," Cinder snorted grabbing Emerald by her mint green hair, "I wasn't finished." She pulled Emerald's head up looking her eye to eye. "There won't be a next time!" Cinder's eyes glowed, burning Emerald's soul. "Banner wasn't supposed to revert back to his regular state! You were to make the Hulk kill everyone at Beacon and then some! But alas, you were too weak. I should have known to put my faith in you."

"P-please, I WON'T FAIL YOU AGAIN," Emerald pleaded. This time, Emerald didn't know if she could escape Cinder's wrath.

"You didn't just fail me," Cinder growled. She tightened her grip, almost ripping Emerald's hair out.

"I won't fail ever again! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN," Emerald cried out. Tears began to form in her eyes. Emerald turned to face Mercury with her beautiful red eyes full of fear.

"Don't you dare interfere, boy," Cinder barked over her shoulder. All that Mercury could only watch Emerald suffer.

"You didn't _just_ fail me," Cinder repeated looking down at Emerald, "You failed _her_!" Emerald suffered another devastating slap. The right side of her face reddened again.

"P-please..." Emerald panted as tears rolled down her face. "It won't..." Another slap exploded on her face.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?" Cinder screamed. Cinder did not want this for her disciple. To Cinder, if you fail, you pay consequences. If Cinder didn't punish Emerald…Salem would do much, much worse to all of them. Tryian almost killed Emerald from detecting a small scent of mercy when they first met. Cinder carried out her lesson, "Do you know what _she_ would do to you if she learned of your disappointing display?"

"N-no," Emerald whimpered, shaking. She flinched as Cinder raised her hand to strike her down again. The blow never came. Emerald looked up to find Cinder's wrist in Mercury's grasp.

"I told you not to interfere, boy," Cinder growled. Mercury's lips didn't move but his grip tightened. Cinder's arm began to glow burning Mercury's hand. "Unhand me…NOW," Cinder ordered. Mercury looked down at Emerald who nodded for him to do so.

"It wasn't her fault," Mercury said as Cinder pulled her arm back.

Emerald looked at Mercury, "What is he doing? Cinder might kill him for talking back. Why is he doing this for me?" she thought.

"What was that?" Cinder asked getting into Mercury's face.

"I said, it wasn't her fault," Mercury stated again.

"Silence," Cinder ordered, slapping Mercury with the back of her hand. She turned her attention back to Emerald, "You were supposed to unleash the Hulk onto Beacon!"

Emerald flinched, "B-but I did."

"Oh, my apologies," Cinder sarcastically chuckled. "What you're telling me is different from what I saw!" Cinder held up a tablet showing the Hulk reverting back into Banner.

"C-cinder," Emerald pleaded, "Banner is stronger than anyone I have ever faced! Anyone that I will ever face! All of that anger stored within him…it's so powerful," Emerald shuddered. She shuttered as she went into a trance just trying to remember what went inside Hulk's mind.

"Tell me more," Cinder ordered.

"So powerful," Emerald said in a haze. Just remembering all of that rage, fury and pain gave Emerald a headache and a bloody nose.

"Speak, CHILD," Cinder barked.

Emerald snapped back into reality, "HE'S THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" Cinder stepped back from the sudden outburst. "He's stronger than me, Mercury, the blonde girl, you-,"

"Enough," Cinder growled.

"He's even stronger than Ozpin! He may be even more powerful than Sal-"

"You don't DARE mention her name," Cinder growled in Emerald's face as she held a glass shard to her deciplie's throat.

Mercury pipped in, "Cinder, DON'T."

"What was that?" Cinder asked. The glass shard broke into a million little pieces, letting Emerald breath.

"You can't kill her," Mercury stated standing his ground.

Cinder began creating another glass shard to punish, "Are you telling me what to-,"

"NO! I'm not telling you want to do," Mercury interrupted. "You shouldn't kill her," Mercury said motioning to Emerald who was still catching her breath. "As it is, you're running out of allies faster than you're gaining them."

"What?" Cinder asked, taking offence.

"There's Roman, who last time we saw, actually had to use that cane of his," Mercury reminded. "Then there's your short, pink and brown haired 'doll' that I haven't seen in weeks. If you kill Emerald, you'll be a body short. And I don't think Tyrian or Watts can get here without drawing unwanted attention," Mercury concluded.

Cinder looked back at Emerald, who was badly beaten emotional and mentally from the Hulk. Then, physically from the lesson Cinder delivered. Emerald's chin was raised, staring into the burning eyes of Cinder. "If you fail one more time…you answer to our majesty directly."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"We plan our next attack in ten minutes," Cinder scowled at Mercury and Emerald. She stormed out of the dorm.

Mercury quickly rushed to Emerald's side, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Emerald lied through the pain.

"She could have killed you," Mercury said patching up Emerald's wounds.

"It's…okay. Ouch," Emerald grunted as Mercury poured alcohol in her open wounds.

"Sorry," Mercury said as he wrapped bandages around Emerald.

"It's okay…," Emerald said with a weak smile.

"You know…," Mercury began, "We could go. We could run away, just you and me."

Emerald blushed, "Excuse me? Why would I ever go with you?"

"I don't know." Mercury shrugged, "Just a thought."

"Thanks for the offer," Emerald smiled. Even in her condition, her aura began to recover.

"Why are you still with her?" Mercury asked.

"What?" Emerald asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why are you still with her? Cinder almost killed you just now," Mercury argued.

"She took me in when no one even glanced in my direction," Emerald explained. "Cinder saved me. She saw something in me and decided to take me under her wing. If it hadn't been for her, I would have died of starvation. Then, we found you," Emerald said, jabbing Mercury's shoulder. "I don't know why you're complaining! We found you while you stood over your father's body."

"You don't know the half of it…," Mercury growled. He remembered the night he had taken his father's life.

"I owe my life to her. And so do you," Emerald said poking Mercury in the chest. "Plus, she's right. I did fail. I wasn't strong enough to face the Hulk," Emerald said defeated.

"Let's change that," Mercury smiled. He stood and held out his hand toward Emerald. She smiled and was helped to her feet. They both headed out of their dorm, ready to help Cinder once more.

* * *

"What did I do?" Banner looked around at all of the chaos. The entire cafeteria was in ruins as Yang and Sun lay on the ground. "What have I done?" Banner laid on his side and curled up as hot tears fell down his face. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Weiss looked down at the broken Banner. "Was this really the Hulk?" she thought to herself. This little frail man moments ago, had almost killed Weiss and all her friends.

"Here, child," Glynda said grabbing Weiss and pulling her away from Bruce.

"Dr. Banner," Ozpin said kneeling next to him, "there is a time and place for everything. But now is not the time to mourn."

Banner looked up at Ozpin who had scratches and bruises over his face and his suit in tatters. "My god! Did I do this to you?" Banner asked in even more horror.

"Banner, no," Ozpin assured. He helping Banner to his feet and quickly made his way to exit the building.

Tears poured down Bruce's face. He couldn't catch a break. "Everyday...I hurt people..."

"Bruce," Ozpin said taking deep breaths, "if you don't want to hurt anyone else, show it." He held out his hand toward the frail man who had the power to destroy everything in his path.

Banner's eyes opened wide as he heard that name, "Yes. I'm Bruce Banner. I'm not the Hulk."

"Good," Ozpin nodded. He took Banner's hand and helped him walk.

"Yang…," Ruby said weakly to her unconscious sister. "It's okay. You can wake up now," Ruby said as she raised Yang's head.

"Come on," Neptune said to his beaten best-friend, "you'll get through this…"

Banner covered his mouth as more burning tears ran down his face as he witnessed the sight from across the room, "Oh, my god." He tried to hide his sobbing but it was too much.

"Come on, Bruce," Ozpin said trying to get his attention. "Glynda," he ordered.

Glynda nodded. She waved her wand and the cafeteria began fixing itself. While she repaired the damage, the other staff came and cared for team JNPR and RWBY.

"Are we going to be okay?" Banner asked.

Ozpin stayed silent as they headed toward the door. He couldn't believe he had allowed the situation to get this bad for him to do this...

"Ozpin?" Banner asked with concern. Ozpin opened the cafeteria doors to reveal dozens of Atlas soldiers. All of them, finger on the trigger of weapons aimed at Banner. More Atlas ships arrived with dozens more soldiers aboard.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," he heard Ozpin say to his side, "this was the only way." Banner felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ozpin…" Ozpin looked away as Banner hit the ground.

"GO, GO," an Atlas soldier ordered. Two soldiers quickly picked up the paralyzed Banner.

"Ozpin, what did you…do? Why?" Banner barely got out. Ozpin failed to hide the needle in his hand that was full of light blue dust. "OZPIN," Banner called out on the verge of passing out.

"Shut him up," an Atlas solider commanded. A metal nuzzle was shoved over Banner's mouth. Heavy chains wrapped around his torso. Huge handcuffs and ankle braces coated Banner's frail body.

"Try breaking out of that, monster," a soldier teased him. "Not even an Atlesian Paladin-290 can break through those chains."

"Where's Ironwood," Ozpin asked one of the soldiers.

"None of your business, Headmaster," the Atlas soldier snorted back.

"Soldier," everyone heard. Ironwood stepped off an airship. A smirk expression covered his face as he walked toward his men, "That's no way to talk to my dear friend, Ozpin."

Ozpin's grasp tightened around his cane. "Ironwood..."

"No need to thank me," Ironwood nodded. His foot planted itself on Banner's head.

"What? I wasn't going to-,"

"What did I say?" Ironwood asked interrupted his closest friend. He looked around toward his men, "Didn't I say that this monster would come out once again?" All of his soldiers nodded.

"Ironwood...give him another chance," Ozpin begged.

"I didn't know you could tell jokes," Ironwood chuckled as he raised Banner by his hair.

"I'm serious," Ozpin assured.

"This man, if I can even call him that," Ironwood growled at Banner, "is nothing more than a monster. He can't afford to live." Ironwood pulled out his revolver and pressed the barrel against Banner's head.

Ironwood's powerful revolver spun in the air from a smack from Ozpin's cane. Ozpin grabbed the gun as it fell and aimed it at Ironwood. Dozens of Atlas solders took aim at Beacon's Headmaster as he threatened Atlas's General.

"Oz," Ironwood said as a serious look fell over his face. "You know I'm right. Banner isn't human; he is a murderer and an emotionless monster. Aren't you the one who just drugged him? Also," he said letting Banner fall to the ground, "You're on very thin ice as it is! I would have liked to have known Banner survived when i shot him over the cliff weeks ago."

"Because he was provoked," Ozpin yelled as he cocked back the revolver. "If it wasn't for you, a couple of thousand people would still be alive in Vale today. It's you, Ironwood! If it wasn't because of your shoot first attitude, Banner could live in peace!"

"You don't know what you're taking about," Ironwood snorted. "I saved Vale that night when Banner went on a rampage."

"And what did you do?" Ozpin yelled. "You sent that one girl, Penny," Ozpin added. "She almost matched the Hulk. I know Atlas is behind her. Did you find another Maiden?" Ozpin asked provocatively.

"Penny," Ironwood sighed, "Is none of your business."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Funny, you're worried about Atlas students when you should be worried about yours," Ironwood smirked, pushing his head against his revolver's barrel.

"What do my students mean to you?"

"Penny, is a prime example of how strong students can become in the Atlas Academy, unlike...your students."

Banner began feeling the dust wearing off inside his body as he filled with rage. "Say her name…," Banner growled at Ironwood.

"Especially that one girl in red," Ironwood rolled his eyes. Banner's heart skipped a beat. "Ruby, I think her name was."

"Leave my students out of this, now."

"Why? She's weak, Ozpin. She would never last on her own," Ironwood said. "Hell, she would have been killed if it wasn't for-," The ground began shaking violently. The sound of tearing metal rang in the air.

"BANNER, NO," Ozpin said in fear as he looked down. The chains around Banner began cracking as he turned green and grew. The handcuffs began peeling off as Banner tore the metal nuzzle in half with his teeth.

Ironwood took this opportunity and head-butted Ozpin. He snatched his revolver back. Everyone fell to the ground as a green fist slammed into the ground. Banner was the Hulk once more.

" **HULK SMASH ATLAS**!"

"FIRE," Ironwood screamed. Soldiers, without hesitation, began unloading onto Hulk's body.

"Ironwood, you fool," Ozpin yelled, "That will only make him stronger!"

Hulk took a step forward and back-handed soldiers into the air. " **ATLAS WEAK**!" More solders were flung into the air from the gusts of wind from a devastating clap.

Ozpin tackled Ironwood to safety as Atlas soldiers were blown off their feet. Both of them looked up to find they were the only two left still breathing. Ozpin watched in horror as Hulk beat the dead soldiers in rage, each fist shaking Beacon itself.

"My god," Ozpin gasped as he finally saw the Hulk, Banner's evil.

"YOU MONSTER," Ironwood yelled toward Hulk's back.

Hulk turned to face both of them. He quickly leaped and grabbed Ozpin and Ironwood in his huge hands, " **BANNER TALK**!" Hulk quickly jumped, taking Ozpin and Ironwood with him.

All three of them crashed into the side of Beacon Tower, rolling into Ozpin's office. Hulk, Ironwood and Ozpin faced each other as they stood.

" **TALK NOW.** " Hulk stood and his skin color quickly faded as he shrunk to normal. Bruce appeared to confront the General and the Headmaster.

"Just the three of us..." Banner growled at both of them. His eyes stayed a forest green.

"You're not talking to anyone," Ironwood yelled pulling out his revolver and unloading on Banner. Every bullet dented against Banner's chest and fell to the ground.

Banner snapped. He had enough of Ironwood's petty games, insults, war crimes and attitude. "That's it. **IRONWOOD!** "

"Come on, MONSTER," Ironwood yelled out as Banner walked toward him. The sound of bones breaking was heard as Ironwood's fist connected with Banner's face. "Mother…," Ironwood said in disbelief falling to his knees. He held his limp hand in pain.

"BRUCE," Ozpin yelled out, "what have you done?"

"What I should have done a long time ago...when I first met this 'man'," Banner growled looking down on the injured General.

Ironwood spat through his teeth, "I will have you killed, mons-,"

Banner roared as he rammed his hand into Ironwood's face and slammed him onto the flooring. Banner stood over Ironwood, "No monster... **ONLY HULK**!"

"Banner, STOP," Ozpin ordered grabbing onto his shoulder.

" **LET GO** ," Banner roared kicking the Headmaster away. Ozpin flew through his office, crashing against the side of the wall and then falling on his face.

"That all, monster?" Ironwood asked with a bloody smile.

" **NOW WHO'S THE MONSTER**?" Banner asked as his fist crashed into Ironwood's face. The glass flooring began cracking with every blow.

Ironwood tried to talk, but all that came out were beaten groans. "Ugghgkhhh..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Banner screamed. He raised his leg and stomped on Ironwood's face. He brought his bloody foot off of Ironwood's to reveal a soul on the verge of death. Ironwood's nose was broken, both eyes were black and he could barely breathe. A huge crack stained the glass flooring he was laying on.

"Bruce, PLEASE," Banner heard Ozpin gasp behind him. He turned to find Ozpin limping badly on his cane toward him. "This isn't you. Let all of that anger go, now. What would Ruby think upon seeing this image? You're her hero! Yet...you're about to kill?"

"Ruby…," Banner said to himself. What would she think of him if she saw this? He'd look like the monster everyone warned her about. He turned to face a bloody and beaten Ironwood, "I should kill you," Banner said raising his fist. He slammed on the flooring next to Ironwood's head. "I am not who you think I am, Ironwood..."

"Kill me then!" Ironwood spat into Banner's eye.

"NO," Banner repeated. "Your aura, I've destroyed it. One more hit from me…," Banner chuckled, "would have killed you."

Ironwood sat up, blood dripping down his bruised face. "You're a monster, Banner. And I have to stop you."

"You won't," Banner said taking a seat at Ozpin's desk. "Come, we need to talk," he said motioning for Ironwood and Ozpin to join him.

"Never…," Ironwood growled in pain.

"Ironwood," Ozpin said patting his friend's shoulder, "it's time we make peace. All of us."

"Well?" Ironwood grunted in pain as he sat at the table. He put a hand over his cracked ribs.

"My little incident in the cafeteria today..." Banner began as he calmed down. His eyes reverted back to their regular hue.

"You call that little?" Ironwood questioned. "You could have killed somebody!"

"Didn't you send Penny after me?" Banner asked. "Didn't we kill thousands?" Ironwood shut up.

"Speaking of Penny," Ozpin added, "who is she?"

"I was wondering that myself…," Banner growled turning his attention back to Ironwood.

Ironwood sighed, "I shouldn't."

"Tell us, NOW," Banner ordered.

"Most girls are born," Ironwood began, "but Penny...she was made." Ozpin looked down, catching Banner's attention.

"You knew about this?" Banner asked.

"I've…heard rumors," Ozpin admitted. "Being able to give a robot a soul and a semblance. I never thought could be possible. Why does she exist?" he asked Ironwood.

"Look around," Ironwood said waving his arm. "Have you seen the Grimm activity? We need something more than Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"So, you aren't looking for the Maidens?" Ozpin asked.

"What are the Maidens?" Banner yelled. "I am tired of both of you two spitting out information I don't know!" Both Ironwood and Ozpin looked at him, then back to each other.

"The four Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons," Ozpin stated.

"Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall," Ironwood added.

"Are they some kind of gods?" Banner asked.

"Not exactly," Ozpin said. "They're said to be the strongest warriors of all time."

Banner chuckled, " **They haven't met me**." Banner quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Penny was created to find Maidens and capture them if need be," Ironwood admitted.

"Ironwood, you did what?" Ozpin asked. "They are to be protected, not captured!"

"They seem capable," Banner said. "Why do they need protection?"

"Whenever a Maiden dies," Ozpin began.

"Their power goes to the last person in their thoughts," Ironwood finished.

"Penny is there in case the Maiden's power falls into the wrong hands," Ironwood explained.

"Who would want to take the Maiden's power?" Banner asked.

"Bad people," Ironwood responded. "Which is why, I brought more than half of Atlas's army to Vale."

"Care to say that one more time?" Banner asked, balling his fist.

"Why are they here?" Ozpin asked the general.

Ironwood shook his head in disapproval, "Oz, you know why. The Vital Festival is the perfect time for our enemies to strike. I also brought Penny to compete undercover."

"She's competing?" Ozpin yelled out. "Do you know how powerful she is? None of the students would stand a chance!"

"That is the point," Ironwood yelled back at Ozpin. "We need someone strong enough to face the forces that oppose us!"

"And who actually opposes you?" Banner yelled at both of them. "All the time I've been here, I have fought petty thieves and you," he said pointing at Ironwood.

"These are no ordinary criminals," Ozpin stated.

"Ozpin," Ironwood yelled at him. "That is private information!"

"He deserves to know," Ozpin yelled back at the general. He took out a tablet.

"What are you doing?" Banner asked as he watched Ozpin scrolled through information and data.

"Her," Ozpin finally responded, showing Banner the picture of a woman.

"No…," Banner said disbelief. It was the woman who had been after Banner ever since he arrived in Remnant months ago.

"A woman hunting the power of the current fall maiden," Ironwood said. "She is a high level target…and we belief she is here, at Beacon." Banner's heart skipped a beat.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TWO DONE ANYTHING?" Banner roared at both of them.

"It is only a suspicion," Ozpin quickly added.

"She is," Banner realized.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asked.

Banner put his forehead into his hand, "It all makes so much sense!"

"Did she trigger the Hulk's outbreak this morning?" Ozpin asked.

"This woman is here…and she knows how to get inside my mind," Banner said in horror. "Ironwood, after the Vital Festival, after Cinder is captured, you and your men will leave instantly!" Banner stood and began to leave.

"Do you honestly think these children can fight a war?" Ironwood yelled at him.

Banner stopped in his tracks. "They won't need to." He began tensing up, " **BECAUSE I'M HERE**." Banner turned to reveal bright green eyes. Banner squatted but Hulk jumped out of Ozpin's office.


	22. Sealing wounds, part 1

"Where am I?" Yang asked looking around the environment. A large, dark and scary room surrounded her. Concrete flooring had craters…like something large had crashed in several places. Broken wooden tables and benches were scattered around.

Yang began exploring, "What is this place?" Then it hit her - the Cafeteria. Metal silverware, plates and dishes were stabbed everywhere. War had raged here. Windows were completely shattered and weapons lay everywhere.

Yang gagged as the stench of blood suddenly filled her nostrils. "…THE HELL?" she coughed. "Is that," Yang began, turning to find a figure lying on the ground across the room, "…blood?" The cafeteria was dimly lit. The object on the ground could be anything. Yang knew better from the reverb snaking down her spine.

"That can't be a body," Yang whimpered. She approached the figure, shaking more and more with each step. Yang looked away when she got close enough to realize a body lay in front of her. The body looked like it had been beaten to death. "Oh, god, no…," Yang, gasped examining closer. The body had a familiar white dress in tatters…

"WEISS," Yang screamed in terror turning the body to reveal her deceased teammate. Yang jumped back like a cat. "T-this has to be a dream," Yang cried as her sanity depleted. She walked backwards, keeping her gaze on Weiss's body and tripped. She hit her head putting her in a daze. Yang shook her head, vision clearing and focused on the source of her trip. Yang screamed at the sight of another body in-front of her.

A black bow lay to the side of the body, exposing cat. Long wavy black hair covered the young Faunus's face.

"B-b…," Yang choked. Another teammate lay dead in front of her. Yang cried out as she pushed Blake's hair off her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Yang sobbed as she closed Blake's eyes. Just like Weiss, beaten to death. Hopefully Blake didn't suffer long.

Yang played with Blake's smooth hair, praying she'd wake up. A horrible thought suddenly stabbed into her head…where's Ruby? Yang looked around in a panic. More bodies appeared and surrounded her.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Yang screamed out in fear at the bodies. She was able to identify Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha among the many dead. Yang began shaking even worse seeing members of team CRDL and CFVY. All the bodies the same were the same - they were beaten, crushed and… **SMASHED**? "RUBY," Yang screamed into the air, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yang felt a huge thump behind her. She panted frantically turning slowly to face whatever. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw the horrible image.

Ruby's head was in the grasp of a huge monster. The creature's hand was able to hold her head fully in its palm. It began to squeezing, making Ruby groan.

"LET HER GO," Yang screamed. Her eyes exploded red like wild fire.

The creature looked up, spotting new prey. The monster looked back to Ruby and tossed her body to the side. It began to growl as it walked toward its newest victim. Each footstep made the ground shake.

"I'LL KILL YOU," Yang screamed in a blood rage. She felt something wrap around her arms - Ember Celica. Yang had no time to question how she suddenly got her weapons. She could only take action. Yang cocked back her arms and unloaded everything she had in a fury. Shells flew everywhere as the monster stopped it in its tracks.

Clicks were heard coming from Yang's gauntlets, "Damn." She looked down to find she was completely out of ammo. The creature suddenly jumped in her face. Its eyes were red with no emotion. Fangs barred as long as Yang's head, reading to devour her whole.

" **SMASH** ," it roared slamming down on Yang. Everything went pitch black.

* * *

"RUBY," Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up. Her eyes were fully widened as she panted like crazy, the monster still fresh in her thoughts. "What, where, when?" she asked looking around, beginning to calm down. She was in some sort of bed, like the ones that were in hospitals. To her side, there was some sort of medical equipment. It supplied medicine through the needles in her forearm. Yang closed her eyes and took in deep shaky breaths, "It was just a dream." But it felt so real. Could it have been a nightmare? "Maybe…" Yang questioned, "…a vision?"

"Bad dream?" Yang heard from across the room. She looked to find a man sitting in a chair watching her. His glasses had a glare on them from the sunlight coming from the window. His attire consisted of a white buttoned up shirt and purple jeans.

"Dad?" Yang asked. The medicine began taking effect. She felt her eyelids begin to slip.

"He…Tai couldn't make it," the man responded. "He wishes he could have. Grimm invaded in villages near Signal. Airports to Vale were closed and too many people needed help."

Yang began to ask, "Then, who are…wait." She realized this man's voice was familiar and began to fill with doubt, "Get out."

Banner tried to explain, "Yang, I didn't mean to…"

"I said," Yang interrupted. She took a deep breath, "GET OUT!"

Banner stood still and looked at the beaten Yang, "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't…"

"Don't," Yang yelled. "I don't need your pity. Banner," she sighed, "You don't realize how much of an impact these losses have had on me, Bruce. You have broken me, mentally and physically more than I ever thought possible. You made me push myself to a new limit that almost burned out my body completely. You have almost taken me and my team's lives multiple times! Just leave and don't ever come back. I don't want you near Ruby or my team again."

"Yang…" Banner said heartbroken. He walked over and stood over Yang who was on the verge on crying. "Do you know much it tears me up knowing what I have done?"

"No, because you don't care," Yang snapped back, fighting off her sleepiness with rage. "I hate you, Banner! I know you mean well, but you do more harm than you could ever make up. Now leave!"

"You're right," Banner admitted. "I have done so much harm, it seems impossible for me to redeem myself. But please, Yang…let me try," Banner said, asking for forgiveness.

"BANNER," Yang screamed at him, "everyone has given you second chances! Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, Weiss, Blake…Ruby. The list could go on and on! And it turns out the same every single time. You turn around and stab everyone in the back. But no, you're the good guy. Banner always gets a pass because everyone is too scared to confront the Hulk."

"How dare you," Banner yelled at Yang. He held out his arm in front of her. His veins began popping out and turning green.

"What are you doing?" Yang yelled out in fear. Was Banner really going to turn here and endanger everyone in the area?

"Showing you, **I'VE CHANGED** ," Banner yelled in pain as his arm began the transformation. His fingers broke and expanded and grew. His arm gained more muscle and morphed into a forest green. Finally the metamorphosis stopped. Banner panted hard as he fought back the anger, the Hulk.

"What the hell?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"He is tired, no…" Banner sighed, "WE are tired of hurting innocent people. I just want to be a member of society and he…he wants to be left alone." Banner's hulked out hand made a fist, and slowly began to shrink.

"Y-you can control him?" Yang asked. "For how long…"

"I'm not controlling him," Banner admitted. "It's more like an agreement. No one hurts him…I have more control. More than usual anyway…"

"Then you're still dangerous?" Yang assumed.

"You know, Yang," Banner stated, "you could have actually beaten me a couple of times, if you hadn't relied on your semblance," Banner told her.

"You don't even have a semblance or an aura! You were handed his power and never needed to work for it," Yang barked. "You need his power. All of your weeks of training were for nothing. You are weak. Without the Hulk, you would have died the first day you arrived in Remnant."

"You…you actually think I wanted this, The Hulk?" Banner asked. Just saying his name brought fear into Banner's heart. "This is my curse, Yang. Never _once_ has he ever been a blessing," Banner said as his emotions began taking over. "Every day I fear for what I have done and what I will do! Do you even know what it feels like to know you almost kill someone? Knowing that you have ended lives? I stayed in here with you all night, watching the monitor and hoping you would wake up one more time…Ruby needs you!"

Yang was caught off guard by Banner's sudden how of heart, "Why do you care?"

"I am Bruce Banner, I am the Hulk…and I take responsibility for everything I do." Tears began to drip down his face. "I never wanted to hurt any of you! I never wanted this," he said looking at his arms.

Yang's looked down regretting her stubbornness. How could she have ever thought Banner enjoyed his power? "Banner…," Yang sighed, "I'm…I'm…sorry. I was acting selfish and like a child." How could Yang let her emotions cloud her mind again? Yang's semblance was great in combat, not so much in social interactions.

Banner smiled at her, "It'll be okay, Yang. It'll be okay." He sat next to Yang in the bed and put his arm around her. Yang blushed…and then accepted the hug. "But you could use help on fighting a little bit," Banner suggested. Yang looked him dead in the eyes…then chuckled playfully. They both heard the door close.

"Ah," Ruby yelped when Banner and Yang turned to face her. "Oh," Ruby blushed, "I'll…I'll just wait outside!" The doorknob juggled in her hand as she frantically tried to escape.

"Ruby, pull not push…," Yang sighed.

"Ah, thank you," Ruby quickly said. She exploded into rose petals and hurried out the door.

"Ruby," Banner yelled hurrying after her.

Yang dropped her head on a pillow and thought, "Maybe I was wrong about you, Banner. No, I was wrong about you. Now prove everyone wrong and show you're the hero Ruby believes you are."

Banner found Ruby sitting up against the wall outside Yang's room.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two," Ruby weakly chuckled.

"Oh," Banner coughed, "It wasn't what it looked like!" Ruby sat there, no response and continued to look at the floor with her knees under her chin. "Ruby…what's wrong?" The answer came to Banner right as his question slipped out of his mouth; him. He was everyone's problem.

Ruby looked up at him, "Banner, there's too much to explain. So many things are wrong," she exclaimed putting her head back into her arms.

"I've got time," Banner said as he sat next to Ruby. "Ruby…," he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Ruby tried to speak, "It's not your fault…"

"I'm sorry for being who I am," Banner began, spilling his demons. "I'm sorry for the thousands of lives I took in Vale those many nights ago." Tears flowed down his face like a river. "I'm sorry for almost killing all of your friends. I'm sorry I can't be better. I'm so sorry," Banner sobbed. Before he could say another word, he felt something on his shoulder - Ruby resting her head.

"Shush. I forgive you," Ruby said closing her eyes. Banner took a deep breath and let Ruby rest. "The reason I'm upset is…I'm scared for my team, Jaune and his team and…and…Penny."

Penny. Banner hadn't thought of that girl since their duel in Vale. "What about Penny?" he asked.

"I wonder how she's doing," Ruby exclaimed. "I know what she did was horrible, but I'm still her only friend! I knew if she could have a redo, she'd correct every one of her mistakes. She's so nice and caring when she is herself."

Banner thought long and hard about his response, "…I know," he said. Ruby was surprised. "I know what she is capable of," Banner said recalling pain from Penny's swords. "She sure is something special, that's for sure."

"Yeah…," Ruby sighed.

Banner looked at the saddened Ruby. He knew what it felt like to worry about someone who could be in danger. Should he tell Ruby who Penny is? _What_ Penny is? "Hey, want me to tell you a secret?" Banner asked smiling at Ruby.

Ruby looked up at him, "A secret? You trust me?"

"Of course," Banner nodded. Ruby let a huge smile take over, making Banner not regret this decision. He leaned in, "Penny may be attending the Vital Festival."

"Really?" Ruby asked as her eyes widened in excitement.

"Shhhh," Banner said putting a finger over his lips.

"But wait…," Ruby said as her excitement turned into worry, "that won't be fair. Have you seen how powerful she is?"

"I fought her," Banner reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby blushed. "I can't believe I forgot."

"But, yes, Atlas trains their students very well," Banner said avoiding telling Ruby about Penny's robotic...features. "Good news is, you have a few more weeks to train hard and she won't be trying to kill you."

Ruby gulped, "That's assuring."

"Don't worry," Banner said. "I'll step in if something bad happens."

Ruby smiled, "Thank you, Banner. You cheered me up. I honestly didn't think that was possible right now."

"Now, what is wrong with Jaune and his team?" Banner asked. A frown formed on Ruby's face again. "You don't have to," Banner quickly said.

"Banner, it's fine," Ruby began, "It all started after your interview with Lisa Lavender."

Banner remembered the white haired reporter. Lavender didn't deserve to get dragged into this because of Cinder's vendetta against the Hulk. Lisa and her amber eyes made Banner feel as if he could talk and let it all out without losing control.

"After you saved her," Ruby continued, breaking Banner's train of thought, "Jaune began trusting you less and less. Then," Ruby sighed, "when everyone got up and left the cafeteria yesterday before you lost control…Jaune almost joined!"

"I…," Banner said in disbelief. Was Banner that much of a monster that Jaune, the fearless leader of JNPR even hated him.

"Pyrrha has been trying to convince Jaune that you're good," Ruby said. "But…," she said saddened, "Jaune won't hear any of it. He doesn't believe you're safe to be around anymore. You've almost killed him and his team too many times now. The cafeteria incident pushed him over the limit. Now, Jaune doesn't want his team near you. Pyrrha hates it, but she follows his wishes. Ren and Nora…they're split. Nora agrees with Jaune and Ren agrees with Pyrrha," Ruby said, shocking Banner. "Jaune even asked me to do the same with Weiss, Blake and Yang!"

Banner nodded, "He's right. I am dangerous and unpredictable. He's a great leader and I couldn't be more proud of him. Pyrrha is a good girl and has a heart of gold for defending me. Ren and Nora shouldn't be in the middle of those two fighting." Banner decided he had to talk to Jaune whenever he got the chance.

"Then…there's Weiss and Blake," Ruby groaned.

"What's wrong with those two?" Banner asked in surprise. "They aren't fighting again, are they?"

"Weiss is well…Weiss," Ruby shrugged. "She's concentrating on training for the Vital Festival. When I see her, she's in a bad mood and exhausted. She says she has family coming to watch her fight in the festival, so now she's been training non-stop." That gave Banner another reason to talk to Weiss. "Then there's Blake…," Ruby's voice trailed off.

"What about Blake?" Banner asked.

"She's just so upset about the White Fang," Ruby responded. "It doesn't help that Roman Torchwick escaped when Blake had him right there. That night that you lost control to save Blake and Sun…you killed many of her old friends."

"I know…," Banner said filling with regret. "Speaking of Sun," he quickly said changing the subject, "how is he doing?"

"He's…okay," Ruby said. "He still hasn't woken up. He's still in a coma from your atta...," she finished.

Banner swallowed guilt. "Well…,"he said as he stood to his feet, "I better go check on him." Yang had been Banner's first priority. He almost forgot Sun could have died as well. Banner held out his hand and helped Ruby to her feet. "You should go and catch up with your sister," Banner suggested.

"Okay," Ruby nodded. Banner leaned in toward Ruby.

"Oh," Ruby said surprised. She gave Banner a hug.

"I was getting the door," Banner awkwardly said opening the door to Yang's room behind Ruby.

"Sorry," Ruby blushed. Banner quickly hugged her back.

"Listen," Banner said with a smile. "Don't talk about me or anything the least bit saddening with your sister. You two deserve to be happy and have a good time. It's a miracle she even survived. I will make everything up to you. Everything. I will talk with Weiss, Blake, Jaune and his team. Everything will be sorted out. I promise you."

Ruby watched Banner as he turned and walked down the hallway to Sun's room. This time, Ruby believed every word Banner told her.


	23. The Sun sets

Neptune nervously tapped the floor with his foot as he sat next to the hospital bed. "Hey buddy," he said to Sun who was in a deep coma, "you're going to make it, I promise." Sun was at rest. He looked so peaceful. The young Faunus could go at any time…and Neptune knew it.

"I know…," Neptune choked, trying to not to sob again, "…I know we've been through some times. But you'll get through this," which was a hopeful lie. Sun and Neptune had gotten into trouble many-a-time before, but neither of them had been beaten half to death. "Remember that one dream you always wanted, Sun?" he asked, hoping for a response. "Y-you wanted to have a whole island full of banana trees all to yourself," Neptune said remembering Sun's big stupid smile.

Sun's chest dragged up and down, but he remained almost lifeless. The heart beat monitor beeped very, very weakly. Sun was barely holding on. Monkey boy and Neptune had been friends as long as they had been teammates. Sure they butted heads, especially when Sun was declared leader of team SSSN. Neptune was way smarter than this monkey Faunus could hope to ever be. But Sun had a way of making friends and he became Neptune's best.

"Oh goddamn it," Neptune sobbed. Hot tears burned as they trailed down from his light-blue eyes. "How am I going to tell Scarlet and Sage?" he yelled out. "Who will lead us?" he asked looking at Sun's body. "You've always been there for us, the fearless leader of team SSSN! Now, you're just gonna die on us, ON ME?" Neptune sobbed into his hands. The door closed...

Neptune quickly looked up…Blake. She carried a bouquet of red roses. "Hello, Neptune," she said as the door closed. Her voice was a mix of guilt and…sadness. Bags hung under her beautiful amber eyes.

"Hi there, Blake," Neptune sniffled, wiping his nose on his red jacket sleeve.

"How's…," Blake tried to say. "How's…how's," she couldn't bring herself to say Sun's name.

"He is fine," Neptune said harshly. He leaned back in his chair, putting one leg over the other and crossing his arms. He shot a stabbing glare at Blake.

"Look," Blake sighed, "I don't expect you to like me…,"

"You're right," Neptune interrupted, "I don't like you."

"Just…listen to what I have to say," Blake said. Blake wasn't the most social person. She had spent most of her childhood outside of the kingdoms just trying to survive. She was lucky just to have as great a team as she had.

"Fine," Neptune growled. He adjusted his goggles and listened.

"I just came to see how he was doing," Blake said taking a seat across from Neptune. "I'm so sorry that this happened to him." The bouquet of roses lay across her lap. "If there's anything I can…"

"Blake," Neptune said. He was so disappointed, "don't you dare come in here and try to feel sorry. Sun has been in here for 12 hours. I have stayed with him every minute of the way. Ruby, Weiss, JNPR and even General Ironwood came to give his respects. Luckily that monster Banner didn't come. He's probably on the way to finish Sun off! So don't come in here and act like you care. When one of your friends is on the verge of death, then you can talk about sadness…"

Roses exploded everywhere across the room as Blake stood and slapped Neptune across the face. "You idiot," Blake growled at Neptune. He rubbed the right side of his face; did Blake really just do that? "You don't know anything about loss. You know how many of my friends were killed weeks ago, WHEN BANNER SAVED ME AND SUN?"

Blake remembered that night. Sun almost had given up his life to save hers. Then, when Blake was almost shot, the Hulk was unleashed. Banner saved them, but at a horrible cost. Blake's brothers and sisters from the White Fang were engulfed in the Hulk's fury.

"Yet, he almost killed you yesterday," Neptune barked back.

"Yes, Banner is dangerous. But yesterday something happened. That wasn't him," Blake hoped she spoke truth.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Neptune asked sarcastically, "Because that sure as hell looked like a big green monster!"

"You're just like everyone else," Blake realized. No one understood. No one understood what Banner had to go through on a daily basis. Not even Blake herself who was rejected from society for being a Faunus. At least she had people who understood what she was going through. Banner had no one…and probably wouldn't get anyone.

"No," Neptune said shaking his head. "I'm not like everyone else. I'm just a Huntsman who's trying to graduate, help my team and…and," he had to swallow a sob. "And not have my best friend die on me."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," Blake yelled putting her head in her hands. "You out of everyone should know what it's like to protect your friend from the people who don't like him!"

Neptune began, "Blake, what are you talking about…"

"The White Fang, racists and everyone who hates Faunus," Blake interrupted. She cried into her hands. She let loose all of her emotions through her tears. The people she had lost, leaving the White Fang, the lives Banner had taken and everything else that had gone wrong.

Neptune watched the sobbing Faunus. He felt guilty for making Blake cry and he realized how crazy he sounded. "Blake…," Neptune sighed; Blake looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Listen, I know you're a Faunus," he said, making Blake's eyes shoot open. "Don't worry," Neptune said holding up his hands, "Sun told me. I never really knew or realized how much the Faunus struggle. Sun was always so happy that I thought they were all happy. I never knew how they really felt."

"Now," Blake began as she wiped away a tear, "you know what Banner has to go through every day, but even worse. People hate him, Neptune. People want him dead and don't care who gets in the way," Blake said as she turned to look at Sun. "That's why," she said taking Neptune's hand, "everyone needs to stop fighting and work together."

"You're right," Neptune smiled, looking into Blake's eyes. Their tender moment was severed by Sun's heart beat monitor going flat.

* * *

Right after Banner's rampage in the city that killed thousands and Ironwood's confrontation, Ozpin had escorted everyone to Beacon. Team RWBY were to report to their dorm and get some rest, except for Blake.

"What could he possibly want from me?" Blake asked as she rode the elevator to the Headmaster's office. Blake was extremely tired. Not only was she drained from Roman's punishment then Banner's fury, she felt awful for just leaving her team days before.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Ozpin sitting at his desk. The air was filled with…that smell that that Banner gave off when ever the Hulk came out. No mere human could detect it, but Blake's animal senses could pick up on the scent. It smelled of...radiation.

"Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said nodding to Blake, "come. Sit. We have much to talk about."

Blake slowly walked over, and took her seat. The scent was extremely strong, catching the young Faunus off guard. It smelled like Banner had recently gotten mad in this exact chair. The smell reminded her of a few hours ago when Roman had almost killed her and Sun. Then, Hulk had come and unleashed his fury.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening," Ozpin said.

"It still might be," Blake said, snapping out of her train of thought.

"I'm sure after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, fighting against the White Fang and dealing with Banner when he's upset that you just want to go home and take a nap, but," Ozpin said raising a finger, "I was hoping that we would have a chance to talk."

"O-of course," Blake immediately responded. Where was her Headmaster going with this?

"Wonderful," Ozpin smiled with glee. He began, "As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few who did not. You passed the entrance exam with flying colors," Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug.

"What are you getting at?" Blake asked, tilting her head. "I was raised outside of the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well," Ozpin said setting down his mug, "you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive and I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human, Faunus," he said looking at Blake's bow. "And…," Ozpin breathed, "Banner."

Blake couldn't help but nod. Nobody would allow Banner to stay at their academy, except Ozpin.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" Ozpin asked her.

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but the rest of your species is not," Blake said crossing her arms.

"True," Ozpin nodded, "but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."

"With all due respect," Blake said trying not to sound ungrateful, "you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. You've seen what has happened to Velvet…," Blake growled. "I want people to see me for who I am, not _what_ I am."

"And what are you?" Ozpin said, quickly throwing an unexpected question.

Blake was caught off guard, "I…I don't know what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked, interlacing his fingers.

"I didn't, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," Blake stated.

"You wouldn't have been the first," Ozpin smiled. "You were pretty lucky that Banner was there when he was. Or, you would have been seriously hurt. Or worse…"

"Was I _lucky_?" Blake asked as she filled with regret and sorrow. "Lucky that Banner took the lives of many?"

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it," Ozpin said, almost slamming his mug on the desk. "What happened tonight wasn't an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman. And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the evil that dwells. Blake," Ozpin said looking into her eyes. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"N…n…," Blake tried to say. She had made a promise not to lie anymore to her team and anyone that could help her…or not lie as much.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin asked as he leaned in to show he cared.

"Where do I start?" Blake asked. "I ran away from home in Menagerie to join the White Fang." Blake almost broke down regretting that stupid, stupid decision.

"Yes," Ozpin nodded, "Menagerie, island of the Faunus. They earned that island by participating in the Great War many years ago. It's a peaceful island, a little crammed from overpopulation."

"Well that's what happens when you give us an island that still has massive Grimm activity," Blake growled, referring to the humans who gave the Island to the Faunus in the first place. "Your species, Headmaster, sees Menagerie fair and just. Many Faunus see it as a slap in the face. All we want is to be treated equally."

"And I understand that," Ozpin nodded. "But it's a start. Don't worry, Blake. The Faunus and the Humans will get there eventually. Now, continue with your story."

Blake didn't really want to continue with her tale. It brought back too many bad memories, but Ozpin deserved to know. "I was an idiot. The White Fang didn't used to be all bad. In the beginning, there were only peaceful protests. Then," Blake said, remembering.

"Take your time," Ozpin nodded.

"The leader of the White Fang stepped down. And in his place…someone took charge, Adam Taurus." The name brought a frown across Ozpin's face. He had heard of this ruthless man. "At first, he was a good man," Blake said trying to remember the good times. "But as time went on and on…he became more and more evil. Embittered, sadistic and he became a vengeful man, willing to cut down anyone or anything stopping him from dispensing his twisted idea of justice upon humanity and the world," Blake said. How did she ever fall in love with him?

"I have heard of this Adam," Ozpin sighed. He could easily kill well trained Huntsmen without breaking a sweat. "How did you get away from Adam and the White Fang?"

"Adam and i…," Blake admitted, "We were sent out to steal a huge shipment of dust off a train. After we took out the guards and collected the dust…he wanted to blow up the locomotive along with everyone aboard. So, I cut off the cart he was on I and was taken away."

"Taurus is a very dangerous man, Blake," Ozpin agreed. "He feels completely justified in how he went about trying to make the world a 'better' place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone and he himself became a monster in the process of trying to obtain it."

"You don't have to remind me," Blake groaned. The image of Adam's Grimm mask still haunted Blake to this day. "And, that's how I got to Beacon."

"Thank you for your time, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin said as he stood. "If you ever need to talk to me…please don't hesitate to ask. And please, dont be afraid of Banner. He is only trying to do the right thing." Ozpin turned began to left his office.

"I'm not afraid of Banner," Blake said, stopping Ozpin in his tracks. "I'm scared of the other guy."

"We all are, Blake. And in my fear, I have made stupid and dangerous decisions. I just pray The Hulk knows right from wrong." Ozpin left his office.

Blake proceeded to the elevator, headed back to her dorm for some well needed sleep. Her ex-lover in his long-sleeved black trench coat, blood red sword and horns would surely haunt her dreams that night.

* * *

Neptune screamed as Blake's heart skipped a beat, "NO!" He shoved Blake out of the way as he grabbed his weapon. His gun morphed into a trident and began to spark with electricity.

"You're gonna kill him," Blake yelled, trying to pull Neptune away from Sun's body.

"GET OFF," Neptune screamed. Blake slammed against the ground and banged her head. "I can't lose him. He's my best friend," Neptune sobbed as tears rapidly dropped from his face.

Blake tried to stop him, "Neptune don't..."

Neptune aimed his trident and laid it onto Sun's chest. Electrical sparks engulfed the Faunus's body, shattering the rest of his already low aura.

"STOP," Blake screamed as she grabbed around Neptune's waist and threw him against a wall.

"Get off me," Neptune yelled in her face as Blake held him there.

"YOU IDIOT. YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM," Blake yelled as tears flowed down her face. "He's...he's gone..."

Neptune took deep, horrified breaths as he realized the situation. Sun couldn't be dead, could he? He and Neptune had been through so much.

Blake let up, allowing Neptune to fall to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Neptune...," she said through tears. Another person who had gotten close to her, gone. Now Blake remembered why she didn't want to interact with people. They all either got hurt, or were killed.

"Goddamn it," Neptune sobbed into his hands. "I never meant anything i ever said bad about you."

Blake turned and faced Sun. She picked up his hand, "Thank you. You risked your life for me," she said recalling Sun's bravery just to save her from Roman, "and I failed you!" One of Blake's tears fell onto Sun's cheek. "I can't believe you would risk your life for me..."

"I'm gonna kill him," Neptune interrupted.

"W-what," Blake asked in confusion with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill Banner."


	24. Sealing wounds, part 2

The frail, broken Banner walked down the hall with the best smile he could muster. Moments ago, Yang had some sense knocked into her and Ruby was cheered up. Heading to Sun's room, Banner needed to check in on his other victim. Banner would never forgive himself if Sun or anyone else he cared for died by his hand...again. As he walked, Yang's hard words monopolized his thoughts.

"You're _nothing_ without his power," Banner remembered Yang screaming in his face. Even though Yang was speaking out of anger, she was right. Where would Banner be without The Hulk? Would he still be working in the field of science back on Earth? Would Banner have found love with his crush, Betty Rose? Would Banner actually be happy in that life? No time for dwelling in the past; Hulk was part of Banner's life now and both were fighting for control.

If Banner hadn't arrived in Vale that night, Ruby could have been killed by Roman. It was The Hulk who saved Ruby and stopped Roman and Cinder...and that little girl with an umbrella. Banner had fought both Roman and Cinder numerous times after that, but never once re-encountered that little girl. Banner had a feeling that he would have to stop her eventually and bring her and Roman to justice. But for every good deed that The Hulk did, he always countered with something horrible.

The night Banner arrived at Beacon, the Headmaster, Glynda and General Ironwood's lives were almost smashed out of existence. As Banner stayed, the situation kept getting worse and worse. Banner almost killed team RWBY and JNPR in the Emerald forest during inauguration. Almost killed everyone in the school days later when Yang's smart mouth went off and subsequently Banner killed thousands of White Fang and civilians. Then finally, he had a dangerous outburst in the cafeteria that put Ruby's sister and Sun into comas. Banner felt he should just run away and never come back.

But, who would stop Cinder, Roman and...their henchmen? The two henchmen Cinder always had with her. Banner placed his hand on his forehead and tried to think. "Who were those two?" Cinder was the only one Banner could really remember. Banner couldn't really remember what the two henchmen looked like. He could tell one was female, one male, both teenagers. One of them had to be responsible for going into Banner's head and making him lose control in the cafeteria. But which one? No matter who, Banner would stop them. Everyone who had wronged him. Anyone who wanted to bring evil into this world.

"I'll stop... **everyone** ," Banner panted as his eyes flickered a bright green. He thought about the White Fang when they hurt Ruby's friends, Blake and Sun. Banner's shirt and pants tightly hugged his body as it began to grow. Banner began to fill with rage. Muscles stretched. Bones creaked. "No," Banner said in sudden fear. He had to get control over this anger.

"Looks like that week of training did nothing," Banner sighed. He was still and always be - puny Banner who unleashed The Hulk. Was he really the monster everyone feared? The monster who Ironwood said he was. "Ironwood...," Banner said thinking about the general of Atlas's military.

Ironwood hated Banner and Hulk, but hopefully the general had good intentions. Ironwood was just trying to keep the kingdoms safe from someone he thought was a threat. Banner could at least understand Ironwood's intentions, until Ironwood forced him to become an attack dog. Banner would never forgive Ironwood for that. Then there was Ironwood's secret weapon. The girl Ruby cared for, the robot with a soul. Penny didn't have any control over what happened that night in her and Banner's duel. Banner could tell this girl meant well. But he didn't have much to go on since he had only met Penny while she was attacking him as the Hulk.

"I don't have time to dwell," Banner growled, lightly shaking his head. "I can feel you...trying to get me mad. It won't work this time," Banner said to himself.

" **Puny Banner, it's Hulk turn** ," the monster in Banner's head ordered.

"We made a deal," Banner growled as he paced the hall. Suddenly, he felt extremely weak. "What are you doing?" Banner asked in shock leaning against a wall for support. "This is getting old, Hulk. Now, STOP. I can't lose control and have you hurt more innocent people."

" **HULK NOT HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE** ," the Hulk screamed in Banner's head.

"Damn it," Banner gasped. He grabbed his head in pain and fell to his knees. The Hulk's roar sounded like a cannon went off next to Banner's ear. "Leave...me...alone," Banner panted as blood dripped on the floor from his nose. "You have hurt many people, Hulk," Banner said, finding strength. He picked himself up off the ground. "But don't do this. Don't fight me for control right now. Please."

" **Hulk not mean to hurt Blondie** ," the savage voice said in guilt. " **Other voice in puny Banner's head make Hulk do it**."

"Then," Banner said as the pain in his head receded, "don't fight me right now. We will catch the people who made you mad and stop them and..."

" **No** ," the savage voice interrupted.

"What?" Banner asked in disbelief. "What are you saying, Hulk?"

" **HULK WILL SMASH THEM**!"

The Hulk left Banner's thoughts...for now.

"Come on," Banner said to himself. He had to get going, no matter what, to check on Sun and see how the young Faunus was holding up. "Sun...I'm so sorry i did this to..."

Banner was interrupted by a girl screaming, "NOO!"

Banner found the scream coming from the room Sun was supposed to be in. Banner was too weak to run, but he had to find out who cried out. He took a step and fell on his hands and knees. He heard the voice suddenly sobbing. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like it was - Blake?

"No no no," Banner said as he gritted his teeth and filled with guilt. If Blake was crying in Sun's room, that meant that...NO. Banner looked up, green in his eyes. His body filled with anger and adrenaline. The door exploded as Banner busted in.

Neptune and Blake looked at him in shock. Between them Sun lay in the hospital bed, motionless. Banner looked at the flat line on the heart monitor.

"B-banner?" Blake asked in confusion. What was Banner doing here? He was supposed to be with Ozpin and Ironwood. That awful scent filled Blake's nose, the radiation. Her life flashed before her eyes as green began to cover Banner. He was staring straight at Sun's body.

"BANNER," Neptune screamed, not affecting Banner in the slightest. "I'm gonna kill you!" Neptune grabbed his weapon and stabbed at Banner with all the strength he could mustter from the anger from the loss of his best friend.

Blake and Neptune were slammed to the floor as electricity sparked everywhere. Neptune's trident had bounced off Banner's skin like it was steel.

"Banner, NO," Blake screamed realizing what was about to happen. Banner's shirt began to tear off his body as his purple jeans ripped down his legs. "Banner, please! Don't lose...," Blake was too late. The Hulk was in the building.

" **HULK,"** the green giant's voice roared, shaking the entire hospital, as he looked around his environment to find something to smash. Except, there was nothing that the Hulk could get angry at. Blake and Neptune cowered in fear at his feet and Sun lay in bed. **"Not..smash?"** The Hulk walked over to Sun's side and stared at the young lifeless Faunus. As he gazed at Sun, he remembered the night at the docks when he protected Sun and Blake from the bad people. " **Why monkey boy not move**?"

"Hulk...," Blake sobbed. She stood and held his huge green hand, "...he's gone."

" **Monkey boy...gone**?" Hulk asked unsure. What was this feeling that the Hulk felt all of a sudden? It wasn't anger or joy. Was this sadness and grief? Hulk doesn't like this feeling!

Neptune watched Blake and Hulk as tears rolled off his face. "How could Blake forgive a monster like that?" he asked himself.

" **D-did Hulk do this**?" The green giant asked Blake. She was one of the only few Hulk considered a friend. She looked up into his green eyes.

Blake had no idea how to answer such a horrible question. She could just lie to the Hulk...but she couldn't tell him the truth. How would he respond? Would he take it well, or get angry? No...Banner deserved to know. "Yes...," Blake panted. "Banner, you did this to Sun."

That moment, something impossible happened. The Hulk let out a huge tear that fell off his face, and landed onto Sun's chest. " **Hulk**...," he said in absolute guilt. Hulk just wanted to be left alone. He never wanted to hurt another soul again. But again, he took the life of another person who considered him a friend. Hulk thought of Sun's stupid smile and his happy and optimistic personality. Now, all that was left was a corpse of that once hopeful person.

Hulk thought about the evil woman's voice who had encouraged him to attack Yang and Sun, "Remember me?" That voice had been able to sneak its way into Banner's head and mess with The Hulk. How was he weak enough to let someone play with his mind and make him hurt his only friends? Thinking about everything made Hulk...mad.

Hulk looked at Sun's body, " **FRIEND NOT LEAVING HULK AGAIN**!" The sudden explosion of anger emanating from The Hulk pushed Blake into Neptune. Both of them looked at Hulk who was shaking in absolute anger. " **HULK SAVE MONKEY BOY**! **SUN WON'T DIE**!" The Hulk grabbed the bed, and lifted Sun's body so they were face to face. Hulk took a deep breath, thinking about all the pain caused by Cinder, Roman, The White Fang and everyone else who wanted to hurt the people he cared for. Hulk let loose a mighty roar into Sun's face. It shook all of Beacon and made Sun and Blake's ears ring. The floor began cracking as Hulk kept roaring.

"Hulk...he's gone," Neptune let out. "He's never coming back and it's your fault!" It was if a hot knife was stabbing into Neptune's heart as he admitted the death of his friend. "Its all your fault...," Neptune panted.

Hulk let go off the bed and stopped roaring. The bed fell to the floor with Sun still in it. Banner watched through Hulk's eyes, "Come on, kid..." As the bed landed back on the hospital floor, Sun gasped for air. The heart rate monitor went crazy as Sun breathed.

"I, what, where, how?" Sun panted as he looked around. Blake and Neptune's hearts stopped as they watched their friend come back from the dead. Sun looked toward them, "Please tell me no one kissed me." Sun laid his head down, taking very deep breaths. He slowly closed his eyes, going to sleep. The heart monitor blinked steadily.

"Now," a voice said catching Neptune and Blake off guard. Banner had reappeared and looked down upon the sleeping Sun, "Where were we?"

"You...," Neptune growled. He quickly grabbed his trident and aimed it at Banner's chest, "You did this!"

Banner looked dead into Neptune's eyes, "Go ahead. Make me angry..."

As Neptune looked in Banner's eyes, it was like he could see the Hulk himself. His trident began to lightly shake in fear in his hand. "I'll...i'd kill you before you could transform," Neptune stuttered out of fear.

"Oh?" Banner asked tilting his head. He walked toward Neptune and leaned his chest against the sharp end of the trident, "Come on. I don't have all day. If you're going to talk like that you had better be able to back it up," Banner mocked. Sweat began to form on Neptune's forehead as he gulped. The trident shook in even more fear.

"ENOUGH," Blake yelled, startling both of them. "Can both of you just calm down?" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "One second, I'm talking to Neptune. Sun dies. You burst in," she said poking Banner in the chest, hard, "and then YOU bring Sun back from the dead! Can everyone just stop fighting and take a breather?"

Banner looked back to Sun. He was still sleeping and seemed to be in near perfect condition. How did Banner know he could bring Sun back? Was his anger that powerful that it could not only destroy, but revive?

Neptune looked down, accepting how stupid he was acting. He dropped his trident. "Banner...," he said looking up to face the man who was the reason why everyone was in that room in the first place, "I'm sorry."

Banner began, "It's okay Neptune. But I..."

"But I need to know one thing," Neptune interrupted. He and Banner's eyes were locked and Banner knew what question was coming. "Who was the one who attacked Sun that day in the cafeteria? You, or The Hulk?"

"Neptune, why would you ask such a question?" Blake yelled at him. "I already told you, it wasn't..."

"Blake," Banner said, cutting her off, "he wants to hear it from me." Neptune nodded at him. "That day in the cafeteria...it wasn't me."

Neptune was about to yell, "Stop telling me..."

" **Shut up** " Banner exploded. Blake reached for her weapon and Neptune raised his trident. "Maybe if you just listened, we'd be able to get somewhere," Banner suggested. Neptune sighed as he sat down crossing his arms. "Somebody was able to get inside my mind and make me turn," Banner explained. "I don't know how...but she may still be able to gain access into my mind and make me turn again."

"Then we have to stop her," Neptune stated. He quickly stood.

"Not yet," Banner growled at him. "I really want to find these people too, Neptune. Do you honestly think i don't feel guilty whenever the Hulk comes out and innocent people get hurt?" Banner asked grabbing Neptune's shoulder. "It's killed me me knowing that I hurt Yang and Sun and everyone else! But when I came in here and thought Sun had really died...I blew up. But I promise, both of you," Banner said looking around the room, "I won't hurt anyone of you again."

Neptune's head slowly turned to see his best friend peacefully sleeping. His anger refueled as he thought about how this all could have been avoided, if Banner had never arrived in Remnant. "How do we know you mean it this time?" Neptune snapped at Banner.

"Because," Banner said getting in Neptune's face, "I will stop everyone who wants to hurt the people I care for!" Neptune could tell Banner wasn't the bad guy. He was just a misunderstood man who wanted to be left alone.

As Banner and Neptune settled their problems, Blake knew she wasn't needed here anymore and was about to leave.

"Stop," Banner said right as Blake's hand touched the doorknob. "Ruby's told me that lately, you've been quiet, antisocial and moody," Banner said as he turned and looked at Blake.

"Hum, Banner? Have you met Blake?" Neptune asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Which, I get," Banner understood. "It's kind of 'your thing', but you've been doing it more than usual. Which, quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, _your_ team and all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong. So, Blake Belladonna," Banner said walking over to her and crossing his arms, "what is wrong?"

Blake sighed, "...I just, I don't know how everyone can be so calm."

"You still thinking about Torchwick?" Banner asked.

Blake yelled, "Torchwick, The White Fang, the people who you say have infiltrated Beacon and could cause The Hulk to come out at any time, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing a thing about it!"

"Ozpin told everyone not to worry about it," Banner argued. "Between the Huntsmen and the police, I'm sure they can handle it."

Blake screamed, "WELL I'M NOT! No one knows the White Fang like I do."

"Okay," Banner smiled as he face palmed, "between fighting criminals, The White Fang and even me, you think you you can go out and stop them? But, let me correct you on something. You're a student, Blake," Banner said patting her on the shoulder, "you're not ready to handle this type of situation." Neptune opened his mouth to argue, or say a funny remark. " **You're not ready** ," Banner snapped at them both.

Blake screamed back, "AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for us to graduate. They are out there," Blake said pointing toward the door, "planning their next move and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready, or not."

Banner hugged Blake. The young Faunus blushed with the sudden act of kindness. "Blake," he said pulling away from the hug, "I understand how you feel completely. But you're only a student. Go, spend time with your team and make up with them. You and Weiss both need to realize that you shouldn't push yourselves too hard. The way Yang is healing, she should be able to leave by tomorrow. I bet your whole team will be there to see her. And Neptune," Banner said facing the blue haired teen, "You should go too. Get some rest."

"But Sun...," Neptune tried to argue.

"Neptune," Banner said looking into his eyes, "I got it from here."

Neptune and Blake left Banner alone in Sun's room. Blake was off to speak to Weiss and Ruby and see if she could make amends. Neptune just needed to get some sleep. Banner sat down in a chair and watched the young Faunus sleep. Before long, his eyes began to droop.

Banner was awoken by a familiar voice, " , it's time to get up."

"Ozpin," Banner smiled as he opened his eyes to see the Headmaster.

"I got worried when you didn't answer your scroll. Ironwood has his army outside the hospital," Ozpin admitted.

"What, why?" Banner asked frantically. He reached in his back pocket to find his scroll in several pieces from when he transformed into The Hulk.

"I got worried that you had turned and tried to call you. You didn't answer and Ironwood got antsy," Ozpin sighed. "I told him it would be fine but alas..."

"He's Ironwood," Banner finished.

"Exactly," Ozpin agreed. "Come, Banner, we must let Sun rest."

"Sun," Banner exclaimed as remembered the monkey Faunus. He jumped to his feet to find Sun was still asleep. "So I did save him..."

"Banner, did you turn into the Hulk?" Ozpin asked as he looked at Sun too.

"Yes, Ozpin, I did," Banner nodded. "Sun died...and i couldn't let another person be killed by me," he said as he clinched his fists and looked at the ground.

"I see," Ozpin said trying to comprehend the situation. "So...the Hulk can bring back the dead?"

"No, well...I don't know exactly. More like emergency CPR," Banner shrugged.

"Come on, Banner. We have much to explain to Ironwood and the many soldiers outside of the building," Ozpin said heading out the door.

"What about Sun?" Banner asked staying by Sun's side.

"We'll take care of him," a nurse said as she walked in. To her side, another nurse. This one was very small. She had jet black hair and green eyes...

"Come, Banner," Ozpin said. Banner stayed and glared at the two nurses. They seemed so familiar, but Banner couldn't think where he had met them.

"Don't be alarmed, Mr. Banner. We'll take good care of this student," the older nurse smiled. It was like her eyes...almost glowed. Banner left with Ozpin, to speak with Ironwood.

Once Banner and Ozpin were out of sight, the main nurse looked down at her accomplice, "Good work, Neo. That outfit looks great on you!"

Neo smiled as she popped her knuckles, ready for their next big plan. She looked and pointed at Sun questionably.

"Don't worry about him," Cinder snorted. "We've made it into Beacon. That's all that matters."


	25. Sealing wounds, part 3

Team JNPR's dorm room had been quiet for the past week except for yesterday when a huge roar shook the entire school putting Jaune on edge. That's probably why Ironwood and the Atlas military were outside Beacon's door to make sure Banner hadn't turned...

Yang was supposed to be getting out of the hospital today. Her team and JNPR were going to meet to celebrate her recovery. Though, would JNPR go as a 'team?' Ever since Jaune had ordered that no one was to speak or even see Banner, his teammates felt divided. Pyrrha was for hearing Banner's side of the story and trusting him once more. Jaune on the other hand, wanted Bruce away from everyone of his friends...or dead.

Ren and Nora had their reasons for choosing a side. Ren believed in second chances and redemption. If people could give Banner space and time, he could possibly control the Hulk and rid Remnant of the evil so no child would have to suffer what Ren did back in his childhood home of Kuroyuri. Nora on the other hand, knew what loss monsters could cause. That's how she came to meet Ren, the monsters of Grimm destroying her village and forcing her to run to the village of Kurouri before...the incident.

"I can't take this," Ren said breaking the silence of the room. The rest of his team looked at him in confusion. "We are supposed to be a team. That means acting like one. So," Ren said grabbing Nora by the hand.

"Easy, Ren," Nora giggled. She blushed as Ren held her hand.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked. "You and Nora need to stay in here and-"

"NORA AND I AREN'T THE PROBLEM, JAUNE," Ren yelled. "Jaune..." he sighed calming down a bit, "...you're supposed to be the leader, so act like one. You claim that Banner is the monster, but have you looked at yourself and the people who want him dead? All he wants is to be left alone, but no...Everyone is so focused on the Hulk that no one considers what part Banner has played. And in the end, the man not wanting to cause destruction is punished. And then resents everyone even more. He's probably lost dozens of people he has cared for by his own fury. Do you know what it's like to be the reason someone you cared for has died?" The door closed leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone.

"Did you put Ren up to this?" Jaune accused.

Pyrrha yelled in shocked, "JAUNE! What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Jaune asked sarcastically. "Nothing, Pyrrha! What's wrong is that Banner could turn at any moment and my team could be put in danger and none of you understand _that!_ I'm tying to do the best for _my_ team."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said in disbelief, "...do you honestly think you're protecting us? Ren and Nora were just fine. They were going as a couple to the dance! They don't need us to separate them! Do you know what they've been through together? They need each other..."

Why was Jaune acting this way? Why did he hate Banner so much and have to take it out on his team?

"Yeah? Ren and Nora won't be fine when Banner turns and kills them!" Jaune tried to argue. "Why are you being so difficult? Are you really so naive as to think that everybody deserves a second chance? Open your eyes, Pyrrha! The world is full of people who should never receive your kindness! How can you not see that? Banner is too dangerous to be kept around, he could snap at any point! Are you really that stupid?" Jaune asked letting his temper get the best of him.

Pyrrha looked deep into Jaune's eyes, completely in awe and shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that...ever. She was the great Pyrrha Nikos! All her life, everyone had placed her on a pedestal. Every one of her peers agreed with her, no matter, what and didn't even argue. How could they? She was the best fighter in all of Vale. She was Pyrrha Nikos! But yet, Jaune talked to her like an equal and didn't back down.

"Oh Jaune...," Pyrrha said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Pyrrha," Jaune sighed, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," he said feeling guilty. "I didn't mean..." Pyrrha interrupted him by giving him a huge hug. "Ummm, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked turning a bright red.

Pyrrha pulled away and placed her hand on Jaune's cheek. "Jaune, you're really sweet. It's great you think you're protecting us. But, this isn't the way to do so," she smiled. "We can make our own decisions and it's up to you to help us on our path. You're a great leader, Jaune. Don't disappoint your team."

So, the mighty Pyrrha Nikos was human. This is what love felt like.

"So, you're not upset?" Jaune asked cheering up. He was smacked across the face lightly.

"Also, it's not polite to call a woman stupid," Pyrrha said sternly. Inside, she felt bad for smacking Jaune like that.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Jaune nodded as he rubbed the red side of his face. "I'm so sorry. But," he said catching Pyrrha off guard, "I'm not a good leader. I can't believe I tore my own team in half. Days of fighting and arguing, getting nothing accomplishing, tearing Nora and Ren apart and distracting us from training for the Vytal Festival. And worst of all, doing this right before the school dance."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said holding his hand.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked staring into her perfect green eyes.

"Don't let anything get you down. You have a whole team to look after, Jaune. If you fail, we all fail. You have to be strong for us. That means always believing you'll always win."

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Jaune smiled holding her hand, totally oblivious to her feelings. "You're right! If I'm gonna have the best team, I have to be the best leader i can be!" He quickly turned and headed toward the door.

"Jaune...," Pyrrha said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Jaune asked looking back to face her.

"D-do you have a date for the dance?" Pyrrha said crossing her fingers in excitement.

"Oh, no!" Jaune said in shock. "I forgot all about asking Weiss! Why? What did you want to tell me?"

"I think," Pyrrha began, "I...I really like..."

"YEAH! You two finally made up," Nora yelled in glee busting through the dorm door. Pyrrha had one chance...and she messed it up. How could she miss her chance? Jaune was right there and she was about to tell him how she felt about him.

"NORA," Ren yelled as he walked in behind her. "You didn't let Pyrrha finish!"

"Oh," Nora gasped. "I'm so sorry! Pyrrha, what were you gonna say?"

"Yeah," Jaune chimed in, "Pyrrha, did you want to tell me something?"

"OH," Pyrrha said blushing a little. "I...I...I LIKE YOUR SHOES," she blurted out.

"Thank you," Jaune exclaimed. "I was wondering when someone was going to notice! See?" Jaune asked lifting up up foot. On the bottom it read 'Left.'

"That's great," Pyrrha said with a fake smile. She looked over Jaune's shoulder to find Nora and Ren frowning at her.

"Why didn't she tell him? She had the perfect chance. We've been over this. Tell him how you feel about him," Pyrrha could hear Ren and Nora think.

"Would you look at the time," Nora said staring at the clock. "Yang should be coming back!"

"Then we should be on our way," Jaune smiled. "Everyone, to team RWBY's room," he commanded. Jaune was the first to head out, leaving Ren and Nora alone with Pyrrha.

"Maybe next time," Ren said patting Pyrrha on the shoulder to commiserate with her on her failed attempt.

"You know," Nora said putting her finger on her chin, "for a leader, Jaune is really oblivious."

"Let's just go," Pyrrha sighed. "We'd better not keep Jaune and the others waiting," she said with the best smile she could muster.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine," Pyrrha assured them. She pondered about going to the dance alone. The dorm room closed as the rest of team JNPR went to catch up with their leader.

* * *

Goosebumps tickled up Yang's arm as she touched Ember Celica for the first time in days. "Good girls," Yang smiled at her golden gauntlets. Today was the day she could get out of the infirmary. She had only been there a few days, but it felt like forever.

Yang needed to be training for the Vytal Festival, being a good older sister to Ruby, planning the dance and...checking in on Blake. While she was down, everyone came to visit Yang. Banner, team JNPR, her sister, even Ironwood! But no Blake.

"You ready, sis?" Ruby poked her adorable head in the door. "Everyone is waiting for you." Even though she visited Yang many times while she was recovering, Ruby felt she was seeing her sister for the first time. Yang had not smiled for quite awhile.

"Yeah," Yang smiled. "Give me a second."

"Okay, sis," Ruby nodded. In a split second, she turned into rose petals and floated out of the room.

"Okay...," Yang said looking down at her gauntlets. She couldn't wait to to try them on again. But, why did her hands stop when they were about to slip them on? Was Yang Xiao Long actually scared? If she put her weapons on, she would have to keep on fighting until her last breath. "Is that what I want?" Yang asked herself. "What am I saying? OF COURSE!"

"Yang," Ruby said with excitement as her sister came out of the hospital room wearing her golden gauntlets. Her arms went around her sister's waist to give her a huge hug.

"You just saw me, goofball," Yang smiled and began scrubbing her fist on Ruby's skull.

"YAAAAANG," Ruby squirmed in pain letting go of her sister. "So," Ruby said rubbing her head, "how do they feel?"

"Missed," Yang smiled as she examined her wrists. "They feel great," she said throwing light jabs in the air and ending with an uppercut.

"You look great," Ruby said watching Yang shadow box.

A click was heard as Yang tried to shoot, "What the..."

"Oh, the nurses wanted me to take the shells out," Ruby quickly remembered. She reached into her pockets and pulled out shotgun ammunition.

Yang quickly reloaded her weapons and placed remaining ammo in pouches around her belt, "Now, that's better!"

"Come on," Ruby said waving for Yang to follow her, "Everyone is waiting."

"Hold on a second," Yang said.

Ruby turned her head, "Whats wrong, Yang?"

"There's something I want to do first," Yang admitted. She walked up to Ruby and took the lead. "Where's Sun's room?"

"Here," Ruby said pointing to an upcoming door. Yang nodded and entered.

Inside, Sun lay in the bed reading. "Y-yang? Ruby?" he asked looking up from his book when he noticed them.

"Hey, Monkey Boy," Yang smiled.

Ruby waved, "Hey, Sun! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, Petals," Sun smiled as he sat up. "Ouch!" he grunted.

Yang rushed to his side, "Take it easy there, Monkey Boy. The last thing we need is for you to push yourself."

"I know, I know," Sun sighed, agreeing. "It's just, I hate being unable to do anything while I'm down! I need to be training for The Vytal Festival and hanging out with you guys!"

"Trust me, I know," Yang assured him by patting him on the back. "You'll get better, I promise. I mean, you're lucky to be alive! You just woke up from a coma yesterday and are recovering."

"Speaking of which," Ruby chimed in, "who all came to visit you?"

"Everyone came," Sun said shrugging.

"Everyone?" Yang asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah," Sun nodded. "Neptune, all of JNPR, Ironwood. Blake-"

Yang interrupted quickly, "BLAKE?"

"Yeah? She came to see me yesterday. She told she would visit you before you got out. Did she not?" Sun asked just as confused as Yang.

"No...she didn't," Yang said hurt. She clinched her fist and thought about what she might have done to upset Blake.

"She...she probably got busy!" Ruby said trying to make a good excuse in hopes of cheering her sister up.

"Banner dropped by," Sun also noted.

"He did?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "he wanted to check in on you both."

"What did he say?" Yang asked.

"That he was sorry that he did this to us, Yang," Sun said holding her hand. "I honestly believe him. And you should too. He's done a lot for us and is trying to make it up. He, Neptune and Blake talked for while after I passed out following waking up from my coma. But Yang, it wasn't Banner's fault."

"I know," Yang sighed. "I just hope you're able to get out of here soon, Sun. The dance is coming up and then the festival."

"I can't wait," Sun smiled. "Anyway, better not keep you guys too much longer. Everyone is waiting to see you again, Yang. I wish I wasn't such a party pooper."

"You're fine," Yang said hugging him. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will understand why we're running late. They'd all do the same."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. She held out her fist for Sun's tail to smack like a fist bump.

"Pow," Sun smiled as his tail fist-bumped Ruby.

"Bye, Sun," Ruby waved as she and her sister left to go to their dorm for the celebration.

"I'll catch you guys later," Sun said to himself as the door closed. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He thought about the very first time he met Banner. How if he never helped that small, scrawny man in the alleyway that he'd would have never have been put in this situation. It didn't matter. He'd gladly go through this pain to have such great friends like team RWBY and to meet...Blake.

"He's doing well," Yang said as she and Ruby headed to their dorm.

"You sound surprised. Of course he's doing well! He wouldn't just die on us like that," Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Yang smiled back at her sister oblivious to yesterday's events. "Hey, did you hear that roar yesterday?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeaaaah. I did..."

"You don't think..." Yang began to suggest.

"Cardin playing a prank?"

The two sisters looked each other in the eyes, then smiled brightly, "YEAAAAH!"

They arrived at their dorm door. Yang just stood there and looked at it.

"Yang?" a worried Ruby asked, "What's wrong?"

Yang looked down at her gauntlets, "I-I don't know. I just feel like I can't do it."

Ruby took her sister's hand, "Come on you big wuss. Everyone wants to see you!" She opened the door and pulled Yang inside. Everyone was in team RWBY's dorm. Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, all of team CVFY, Banner and...no Blake.

"There she is," Banner exclaimed as Yang entered. Everyone looked up to find Yang.

Jaune quickly asked Weiss as all attention was focused on Yang, "So...Weiss?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Y-you have a date to the dance?" Jaune quickly asked. Behind him, Pyrrha watched heartbroken.

"You know, Jaune," Weiss sighed, "Now's not the time. I need to see my teammate who just got out of the infirmary," she said coldly.

"Oh, okay," Jaune agreed.

"YANG," Weiss yelled. She quickly came up and hugged her teammate.

"Hey, Weiss," Yang smiled as she hugged back. Even though everyone had visited Yang while she was down, she was pleased to see them again.

"Y-Yang," Velvet blushed.

"Yes, Velvet?" Yang asked the shy Faunus.

"It's so good to see you happy again," Velvet smiled. Her fuzzy ears stood at attention.

"Yeah, what the fur-ball said," Coco added. She put her arm around Velvet's shoulder making the Faunus blush even more.

"Thanks, guys," Yang said addressing team CFVY, "It's great you guys could come!"

Banner watched as Yang was able to act her age and have a good time with her friends. Everyone seemed happy, even Weiss for a change! Weiss had been convinced to stop training for Vytal Festival for a bit and not worry so much for her sister's arrival. Weiss had told Banner that her older sister was part of Atlas's army. "I wonder if she's anything like Ironwood?" Banner asked himself.

"Hey...," Banner heard Jaune say behind him.

"Yeah?" Banner asked as he turned to face Jaune. "Oh, hi, Jaune," Banner said in surprise. "I thought you had a ban on me," Banner lightly joked.

"Yeah," Jaune said scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you out to be worse than you actually are."

"It's fine, Jaune," Banner sighed. He _just_ had this same conversation with Neptune yesterday.

"Banner, I wanted to say sorry and I'd gladly take your side in the heat of battle," Jaune said holding out his hand. Banner shook it, impressed by Jaune's new attitude.

"BLAKE," Ruby yelled. Everyone looked at the door.

Blake looked down as she felt dozens of eyes staring. "Hey, guys...I'm sorry I'm late."

"Blake?" Yang asked. Should she be disappointed or happy that Blake even showed up?

"Hi...Yang," Blake sighed in shame for her absences. She looked up and addressed the rest of her team, "Weiss, Ruby."

"Where have you been?" Weiss scoffed. "You should have been here when we needed you! Instead, you ran off. I guess it's what you're good at."

"Weiss," Ruby yelled at her, "Now is not the time to act like...well yourself."

"Keep talking like that...," Blake said taking a deep breath, "I'LL MAKE YOUR SCAR LOOK LIKE NOTHING!" Blake reached for her Gambol Shroud and aimed it at Weiss's other eye. Suddenly, Blake felt someone grabbing onto her arm, tightly.

"Blake, think about what your doing," Banner said in her face. The muscles in his arm expanded his sleeve of his shirt as he gripped Blake's arm.

Blake looked down as her weapon dropped to the floor, "I-I'm sorry!" What had gotten into her?

"What's gotten into you?" Banner asked as he looked at Blake and Weiss. "You're supposed to be a team. That means not running away and having their back," he said looking right at Blake, "And not being a total bitch," he said turning his gaze at Weiss.

Everyone was shocked at Banner's choice of words. They could feel the anger in his voice and see it in his green veins.

"You two have been over this already! I don't want to have to do this again, **OR ELSE** ," Banner said as he left the room.

"Did, did that just happen?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Well..." Coco said as she gulped, "It's been fun. But it's getting late, so my team and I had better head out." Even though Beacon's best teams were in the same room as Banner, nobody wanted conflict with the Hulk.

"But, we barely got here," Coco's teammate, Fox argued.

"I said," Coco growled grabbing onto Fox's ear, "It's time to go!"

"B-bye Ruby," Velvet blushed as she and her team left. "Thank you so much for the party!"

"I think we should be on our way as well," Pyrrha spoke for her team.

"Yang," Jaune said patting her on the shoulder, "It's great that you've recovered. Weiss, Blake, I hope you're able to work out your problems."

"Thank you for the hospitality, team leader Ruby," Ren said bowing at her.

"If you two fight," Nora said pointing at Weiss and Blake, "Get it on video!"

"NORA," Ren said grabbing her wrist. All of team JNPR left.

"I'd better go," Neptune said. He hurried out.

"Well, it could have gone worse if i'm completely honest," Ruby admitted.

"Dunce," Weiss sighed under her breath.

"SEE?" Blake yelled at the snow queen, "That's the same attitude that got us into this mess!"

"No," Weiss argued, "The reason we're in this predicament, IS BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD!"

"Say that to my face, Schnee," Blake snorted. She stepped forward to combat Weiss.

"ENOUGH," Yang screamed as she exploded into flames. Ruby, Weiss and Blake slammed onto the floor from the sudden heat wave.

"Now you two have done it," Ruby said shaking her head at Weiss and Blake.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST MAKE UP AND STOP FIGHTING? EVERY WEEK IT'S LIKE THIS WITH YOU TWO! IT'S GETTING OLD REALLY QUICKLY! SOMEONE PISSES THE OTHER ONE OFF AND STUFF HITS THE FAN! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT BLAKE IS A FAUNUS OR THAT WEISS' FAMILY ARE SCHNEE! RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO ARE TEAMMATES! ACT LIKE IT," Yang screamed. The flames died as she panted furiously. She hadn't ever gotten that angry. Not even fighting the Hulk. Team RWBY were supposed to be a Beacon's finest, a family for one another. But Weiss and Blake kept adding fuel to a fire that was supposed to have died out.

"You're right," Weiss said standing. "We are a team. All of us. I have to stop acting like it's all about me. I'm sorry, everyone." She turned and looked down at Blake, "Blake, i'm so sorry that I'm as cold as ice sometimes. But I really want this to work out." She held out her hand for Blake to take. Weiss had to have the best team in all of Beacon so she could impress her older sister when she arrived.

Blake looked dead in Weiss's eyes. Why should she apologize to a Schnee? They hated Faunus and would stab them in the back any day of the week. But Weiss...she was different. She actually cared for Blake, her teammate. "I'm sorry that I'm a horrible member of the team," Blake said taking Weiss's hand.

"You're not the _worst_ ," Ruby said trying to lighten the mood. "There's probably people who are worse than you. Most likely, hopefully, I hope so," Ruby said not helping her case. "I'll shut my mouth." All of her team nodded in agreement.

"Yang," Blake said tearing up, "I'm so sorry! I should have come to see you! I was just so selfish and didn't want you to get hurt again! I-"

Yang stopped Blake's words by giving her a hug. "Blake, I forgive you," Yang said into her ear.

Blake cried dozens of tears onto Yang's shoulder as she hugged back. After what felt like hours, Yang let go.

"So, Blake," Weiss spoke up, "What has been troubling you?"

"Is it Roman?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded, "Of course it is. After that night at the docks, I haven't been sleeping well knowing the horrible path the White Fang have taken. Worse of all, we had Roman in our grasp! And he escaped!"

A huge smile splashed over Ruby's face as she got an idea, "You all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Blake asked.

"Who's in for saving all of Vale and stopping an evil organization?" Ruby squealed with joy. It had been a while since team RWBY had done anything togeather. This was the perfect time!

"What would we...wait," Blake said thinking. "This could actually work," she said turning her frown upside down.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Well, during my time in the White Fang, they would always have meetings somewhere in the kingdoms," Blake admitted. "Some time this week would be the perfect time to have one. And more than likely, Roman Torchwick would be there!"

"I could go for some exercise," Yang agreed as she popped her knuckles.

"It's settled," Ruby beamed with happiness.

"Not so fast," they heard someone cough. All of them turned to their door...

"SUN?" Blake asked in shock. "You should be in bed!"

"W-what are you doing up?" Ruby asked scratching her head in confusion.

"I had help of course," Sun smiled as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Of course he did," Neptune smiled as he appeared next to Sun's side.

"Neptune," Weiss blushed waving at him.

"Princess," Neptune winked at Weiss.

"It's settled then," Ruby jumped up in excitement. "ALL IN FAVOR OF BECOMING THE YOUNGEST HUNTRESSES TO BRING DOWN A CORRUPT ORGANIZATION CONSPIRING TO BRING DOWN THE KINGDOM OF VALE, say 'Aye!'"

"YES," Neptune and Sun said in unison.

"I love when you're feisty," Yang smiled at her little sister.

"Could be fun," Weiss smiled.

"None of you said 'Aye,'" Ruby sighed.

"All right then," Blake said looking around her friends, "We're in this together."

"Okay, everyone. We meet back here tomorrow after classes and hatch a plan," Ruby decided. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Oh, wait...I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed," Weiss said as her helpless leader ran out of the room.

"I'll be right...," Ruby yelled down the hall right before she ran into someone. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ruby asked looking up to see who she had bumped into.

"I'm fine," a beautiful pair of red eyes said looking down on Ruby. "Just watch where you're going next time."

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said standing to her feet. "I'm Ruby. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually," a voice said behind Emerald. She moved to reveal a black haired girl, their leader.

"Oooooh, you're here for the Festival," Ruby said oblivious to Cinder and her group. "But exchange students have their own dormitory!"

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury smirked.

"Later, Little Red," Cinder smiled at Ruby as she and her two helpers walked off. "Maybe we'll see you around," she said with an evil smile.


	26. Painting the town green

Weiss sat bored waiting for the final bell to ring. Team Rwby, Neptune and Sun all agreed to meet in the dorm room after classes were over.

"As you can see...," Professor Port said as Weiss stared at the clock. She wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

Jaune decided to take this opportunity and scoot next to his crush. "So, Weiss," he said pulling next to the Ice Queen, "you know uh, I was thinking after class, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? Together?" Weiss turned her head to Jaune to show that she cared...or tried to. Then she turned her attention back to the clock and only the clock.

As Port continued his lesson, Banner listened and took very detailed notes. Banner had to learn everything he could about Remnant. He had given up a while back on returning to Earth. Not to say he didn't miss it, but Vale was his home now. "I wonder how Peter is doing," Banner often found himself thinking. He smiled as he pictured the spider of New York swinging around freely.

Jaune had to take action, he was losing Weiss's attention fast. "And uh," he continued, "you know well I-I got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale! I hear it's awesome," Jaune said in excitement. Weiss continued to ignore the young Huntsmen. "And...after that, maybe we could study together? I mean you're smart and well i'm..."

"And then I," Port began right as the bell rang, "oh, timed that one wrong I guess." He twirled his silver mustache in embarrassment. "The stunning conclusion will have to wait until next time," Port announced to the whole class. Many students sighed in relief. Banner was glued to his chair, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Weiss?" Jaune asked as she stood to leave, "Did you hear me?"

"No, no, no and yes," the Ice Queen smirked as she left. Jaune exhaled with exasperation and dropped his forehead to the desk.

The rest of team RWBY passed Jaune. "One day," Yang said playfully as she petted Jaune on her way out.

"Thank you for such a great lesson," Banner smiled as he walked up to Port. He held out his hand for the professor to shake.

"Why," Port said in surprise, "I've never met anyone who was excited to be in my class." He shook Banner's hand.

'You have now," Banner laughed with the professor.

Team Rwby rushed to their dorm quickly and changed out of their school uniforms.

"I thought that class would would never end," Blake said as she slipped on her shoes. She couldn't sleep last night because she was so anxious to finally be doing something to stop the White Fang and Torchwick.

"Alright, guys. Today's the day," Ruby said as she jumped into her boots. "The investigation begins!"

"I'm so glad we're taking this so seriously," Weiss smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Yang added as she reloaded her weapons with shells, "We've got a plan! That's moderately serious."

"Right," Ruby agreed. "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss stood next to Ruby, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, that shouldn't be a problem," Weiss said feeling important.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake added. "If I can get in, I'd hopefully find out what they're planning."

Yang popped her knuckles, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great! We'll meet up tonight with Yang to go over what we've found," Ruby decided. "Lets do this!"

"YEAH," the girls heard come from their window.

"SUN," Blake yelled. Everyone jumped back from the monkey Faunus hanging upside down.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked scratching her head.

"It's easy. I do it all the time," Sun smiled.

"You WHAT?" Weiss asked crossing her arms.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun quickly corrected. Weiss squinted at him furiously.

"We were worried that you weren't gonna show up," Ruby admitted. "You recently getting out of the infirmary and all."

"So, we finally going after that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked as he flipped inside the room. He still had some unresolved issues with Roman. Like that his fist wasn't smashing Roman's nose.

"WE," Blake said waving her hand inclusively, "are going to investigate the situation. As a team."

"Come on, guys. We already agreed that I'd come," Sun pleaded. "I healed up and everything!"

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want friends to get involved if they don't have to," Ruby stated.

"Ha," Sun chuckled, "that's dumb. You should always get friends involved! That's why Neptune is outside." All of team Rwby poked their heads out the window.

"Sup," Neptune smirked as he shimmied across the ledge on the wall.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby questioned looking up and down the tall dormitory.

"I have my ways," Neptune shrugged. "But seriously," he said looking down, "can I come in? We're like, super high up."

"Alright," Ruby stated once everyone was inside, "I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. Neptune," Ruby said pushing him toward her sister, "You can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." As Neptune was being pushed, he winked at Weiss making her blush a little. "Everyone good?" Ruby asked as she looked at the teams she made.

"Actually, Ruby," Weiss said thinking of a plan, "why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister!"

"Then Weiss, who would go with you?" Ruby questioned.

"I...I guess Neptune could come with me," Weiss said smiling at the idea.

"HA HA," Ruby laughed in Weiss's face. "Nah."

"But...But," Weiss said as she was dragged by Ruby toward the door.

"Weiss, you're funny," Ruby said as she reached for the doorknob but it turned by itself and opened. Ruby began, "Who's..."

"You're not going anywhere." Banner walked in.

"BANNER," everyone said in shock. Weiss and Ruby jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Making sure you all don't do something stupid and get hurt," Banner revealed.

"How does he know?" Yang mouthed to Blake.

"I don't know! I didn't tell anyone..." Blake mouthed back.

"You all could get hurt! Let the police do their job," Banner tried to persuade the group.

"Banner," Weiss sighed, "you can't always protect us. Eventually, you won't or can't be there and we will have to make our own decisions. You surely must know this."

"Watch me." Banner's eyes slowly turned green.

"And you think blackmailing us is going to work?" Blake asked in disgust. "Banner...I know you mean well. But you have to let us apprehend Roman Torchwick, that criminal. He's out there somewhere and we could catch him!" No one was going to stop Blake from getting to the bottom of the White Fang. Not even Banner. She would die trying if she had to.

"I think what she meant is," Sun quickly said getting in front of Blake, "Is that she thanks you for caring!" Sun could feel Banner's growing rage. If anyone could calm Banner, everyone's favorite Faunus could! "Banner," Sun said putting his arm around him. Everyone froze in shock, "A couple of Beowolves took out a village. They say it was...quite GRIMM."

Everyone just stared at Sun.

"Grimm...," Banner said repeating the joke. "Ha," he lightly chuckled. The green in his eyes vanished as he smiled.

"Banner?" Ruby asked slowly taking steps toward him.

"I'm okay." Banner pulled Sun's arm off of him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Banner," Blake said getting his attention, "you're not stopping us. You can help, or get out of the way."

"Yeah," Weiss said taking Blake's side.

"We are a team, Banner," Ruby said as she and her sister also took Blake's side. "And we're doing what's best. We are going to stop Roman and the White Fang."

"What she said," Sun smiled as he and Neptune stood by team Rwby.

Banner felt proud of these young Huntsmen and Huntresses. Weiss and Blake had finally made up, Yang and Sun were healed, and Ruby was the fine leader Banner always knew she could become. "I'll be around if any of you need me." Banner turned and left.

"Well," Ruby said in surprise, "that went better than expected!" She grabbed Weiss and headed to the CCT tower.

"Noooo," Weiss groaned as she reached for Neptune. She and Ruby were gone.

"Good luck, you two," Blake said waving at Yang. She and Sun quickly headed to the docking bay to catch a ride to Vale.

"So, when we get to Vale," Neptune began to ask Yang, "do you have a car or something?"

"Oh, don't you worry! I got wheels," Yang nodded in excitement. She thought about her golden motorcycle, Bumblebee.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss wandered around the huge tower in the middle of Beacon school grounds.

"WOW," Ruby said taking in the sight, "I forget how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss smirked as she leaned her head back to see all of the tower.

"That was the first one ever built, right?" Ruby questioned her teammate. "I guess those history classes are good for something," Ruby quickly thought.

"Correct," Weiss nodded, surprised that Ruby actually paid attention in class. "Atlas developed the four cross-continental transmit system to allow the kingdoms to communicate with one another. One in Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and last and maybe least, Vale."

"Ooo, look at me," Ruby mocked. "My name is Weiss. I know facts. I'm rich!" Weiss turned around and glared at Ruby, making her giggle.

"Don't be a pest," Weiss said putting a hand on her hip. "The only reason we're here is because you LOVE the Tower so much," Weiss grinned. Ruby shut up. "We could have just as easily made a call from the library," Weiss said pointing to to a building that was so much closer to their dorm than the CCT.

"I know," Ruby sighed. "BUT IT'S SO COOL! Let me take a quick picture," Ruby said digging in her pocket. "AH," Ruby squeaked as her scroll fell out of her pocket. It bounced across the ground and hit someone in the leg.

"Oh," a girl said picking up Ruby's scroll. "You dropped this," she said holding the scroll toward Ruby.

"PENNY?" Ruby asked in total shock. Weiss took a step back.

"UHH," Penny said as her freckled face blushed. She quickly looked around for an escape route.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks," Ruby asked worried.

"S-sorry," Penny blushed more. "I believe you have the wrong person! You must be confused!" Penny let out a sudden hiccup. The scroll landed in Ruby's hand. "Uh, I got to go!" Penny quickly turned rushed away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked her leader.

"I don't know," Ruby said worried. "But I'm going to find out! You go make your call. I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait," Weiss called out to Ruby. It was too late. Ruby was too far away. "Dunce," Weiss cursed. "Has she forgotten what that girl is capable of?" Weiss asked remembering Penny's duel with the Hulk.

Ruby quickly ran down stairs to catch Penny. "Penny?" Ruby asked when she stepped in front of her. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Penny said trying to shrug off Ruby.

"WHAT?" Ruby asked in shock. Penny ignored her. "Penny...," Ruby whimpered. She jumped on the stair rail and slid down. She landed right in front of Penny, "Is everything okay?" Penny continued on her way, trying not to feel guilty and look at Ruby. "Penny, please, STOP," Ruby yelled as she grabbed onto her wrist.

Penny stopped walking and looked Ruby directly in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me," Ruby begged making Penny look down in shame. "Those people that Banner was fighting at the docks, me and my team think that they're up to something big! Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened that night," Ruby pleaded. "Please...as a friend."

Penny sighed and looked around. "It isn't safe to talk here," she whispered into Ruby's ear. She took Ruby's hand and made haste to the docking bay to catch a trip to Vale.

While Ruby uncovered what was happening with Penny, Weiss walked the CCT halls. An elevator opened when she got close enough and Weiss walked in.

"Hello," a feminine synthetic voice said from the speakers of the elevator, "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you today?"

Weiss responded, "I'd like to go to the communications room please."

"Absolutely," the speakers agreed. "Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity," the voice ordered. Weiss held up her scroll as a bue light examined it. "Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee." The elevator doors opened to reveal a gigantic room full of students at desk monitors.

Weiss walked to the nearest hologram receptionist. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I assist you today?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World headquarters in Atlas," Weiss answered.

"Absolutely," the holograph said as she typed. "If you could head on over to terminal three, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled at the holograph. She walked down the room toward her terminal and looked around. There were terminals going to Vacuo, Signal, Mistral, villages outside the kingdoms, you name it! She sat down at the third terminal in the Atlas section. She sighed as the monitor booted up.

A woman appeared at the other end, "Thank you for calling the Atlas...," her eyes widened as she looked at Weiss, "OH, Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister may be home as well!" Everyone who worked in Atlas knew the Schnee children. Hell, some of them had to take care of the children because of their father's work and their mother's drinking...

"No, thank you," Weiss smiled at the accountant. "I was wondering if you could find some files for me," she said pulling her out on her scroll. "I've made a short list," Weiss nodded as she inserted her scroll into the monitor. The scroll beeped as it transferred information.

"I see," the accountant said as she examined the data. "If you don't mind," she said looking back at Weiss, "what is this all for?"

"School project," Weiss shrugged, smiling.

"Umm," the accountant said, worried, "there are some sensitive documents on this list..."

"Well then, I'll be sure to take great care of them," Weiss assured.

"Right..." the accountant said, unsure. Eh, Weiss was her favorite and she stayed out of trouble when she was home. "Very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful. That will be all," Weiss nodded in delight. She stood to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to patch you through to your father?" the accountant quickly asked.

"Yes," Weiss nodded, getting a little annoyed, "I'm sure." Why couldn't her father just leave her alone? Whenever she was home at the mansion in Atlas, he was too 'busy.' But now he wanted to see and talk to Weiss when she was gone?

"Miss Schnee," the accountant almost begged, "he just wants to know if you're okay. You being at Beacon with that monster and everything that's happened in Vale."

"Monster?" Weiss began to question. Who would her father think was a... Oh, Banner. Weiss clenched her fist as she cursed her father under her breath.

"Would you like me to patch you through?" the accountant asked. Weiss snapped back.

"No, no," Weiss managed to smile. It wasn't the accountant's fault her father was this way.

"Very well," the accountant nodded. "I wish the best for you. Be safe. But, do try and call your father. He's very worried about you."

"Yeah, worried how I'll spend _his_ money," Weiss said quickly under her breath.

"Hopefully he doesn't cancel your credit card," the accountant chuckled.

"Thank you for everything," Weiss nodded at her. The screen went black as the monitor shut down. Weiss's scar showed heavily in the reflection. All she ever wanted to do was be a girl who did her best and impress her family.

"Thank you for stopping by," the holograph said as Weiss headed toward the elevator.

"That could have gone better," Weiss sighed as the elevator doors closed. She leaned against a wall and shut her eyes. "Why does father have to be like this?" Why couldn't he just let Weiss be herself. But no, constant singing and piano lessons when she was younger. Not to mention the constant harassment because she wanted to become a Huntress. Winter became one, why couldn't she?

"Rough time?" someone asked to Weiss's side. She turned.

"Yeah," Weiss admitted. "Yeah, it was, Banner."

Meanwhile as Weiss got the data her team needed, Penny had taken Ruby to a little cafe in the middle of Vale.

Penny stood and looked around nervously as Ruby bought drinks. "Will I get in trouble? Will father be upset if I talk to Ruby? Will Ironwood wipe my memory? Is Banner a good person?" Penny thought to herself as she looked at the ground.

Ruby tapped Penny on the shoulder, "Here is your..."

Penny flipped away and aimed her swords at Ruby's throat. The drinks splashed everywhere as they hit the ground. "OH MY GOODNESS," Penny said in shame as she realized it was Ruby.

"It's okay, Penny," Ruby said calmly. She took her hand, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm your friend." Ruby never imagined she'd have to say these types of words to someone other than...The Hulk.

"Oh, friend Ruby," Penny said re-sheathing her swords. "I would never hurt you!" Penny tightly wrapped her arms around Ruby and hugged.

"Penny," Ruby gasped, "I...can't...breathe."

Penny quickly let go and patted Ruby on the head, "Come, friend Ruby."

Ruby quickly followed, "Penny, I need you to tell me everything that happened that night."

Penny explained, "I wish I could help you, Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men who attacked your friends at the docks that night."

"Well, what happened to you that night? You were fighting The Hulk when the building collapsed. Then Ironwood showed up and Yang had to put Banner down. Then you disappeared with Ironwood. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked with worry.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Penny assured.

"Well, then where did you go?" Ruby said, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Penny fessed up, "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out far, but you have to understand, my father loves me very much! He just worries a lot."

"I know the feeling," Ruby said thinking about her father's protectiveness toward her and Yang. "But, why not let us know you were okay? It's been weeks."

"I," Penny took a deep breath, "was asked not to speak with you. Or Weiss, or Blake, or your sister, or with anyone really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked. She felt like she got Penny into trouble with her family.

"No, it wasn't my father," Penny said confusing Ruby. Penny was about to continue, but was cut off.

"The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years," a loud speaker blasted through the streets of Vale. Ruby and Penny looked around the corner to find a rally with dozens of people. A holographic image of Ironwood stood in the middle of a bunch of the robotic security drones. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The drones bowed as the crowd cheered the holograph.

"Cooool," Ruby said in amazement. She walked closer to the Atlas presentation.

"Ruby...," Penny said worried as she followed behind her friend.

"But," Ironwood's hologram said sternly, "the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And 'fine' isn't going to be able to cut it! I present," the hologram announced as robotic figures began to rain down from the sky, "The Atlesian Knight 200!" Bigger, sleeker, less scary and heavily armed robots landed on the old security drones, sending scrap metal everywhere. The crowd cheered for Atlas's new tech.

"WOOOOW," Ruby said as her eyes sparkled. Penny stood behind, afraid the hologram of Ironwood or any of the guards would notice her. She was supposed to be at Beacon and especially not be with Ruby. The new security drones began to flex, salute and wave at the cheering crowd.

Ironwood's hologram continued, "These new models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now," Ironwood said as the hologram walked back to the center, "The Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing soldiers from the dangers of the battlefield. However," Ironwood chuckled, "there are always situations that require a human touch."

"Ruby," Penny said taking her hand, "I think we had better go. It's getting pretty late," Penny stated as she looked at the sunset.

"Penny, just wait a couple seconds," Ruby said still in awe of the Atlesian Knights.

"So," Ironwood proudly continued, "our Kingdom's greatest minds along with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's hologram vanished and in its place...a gigantic hologram of a combat drone.

The crowd cheered even louder, "Go, Atlas! Thank you, general! We are in your debt!"

Ironwood's voice continued through the speakers, "Now, we couldn't have these here today, but these heavily armored mechanized battle suits will be defending our borders within the year!" The hologram slowly turned, showing every nook and cranny of the upcoming Atlas battle drone. Huge cannons and machine guns coated its arms and upper body, along with hands capable of turning into saws and sharp swords for hand-to-hand combat. "Grimm, White Fang, huge green monsters," Ironwood's voice quickly joked, "won't stand a chance against these mechanized war suits!"

Ruby's jaw dropped, "That's amaaaaazing."

"Ruby...I think it's time we go," Penny stated. She looked around the crowd and caught one of the guard's gaze. She quickly looked away but it was too late.

"Hey, man," the guard said to his buddy, "doesn't that girl over there look like Miss Polendina?"

"What are you talking about? She's supposed to be at...yeah, THAT'S HER," the other guard said as he recognized Penny. Penny turned and began to sprint down an alleyway.

"PENNY," Ruby called out, "where are you going?" She looked behind her to find the two guards approaching. Ruby bolted toward Penny.

"DOWN HERE," a guard yelled as Ruby and Penny turned a sharp corner and crossed a street.

"I've got to slow them down," Ruby thought. Then Ruby wondered why Penny was faster? Yeah, Penny had a slight head start, but Ruby's semblance. Though, when was the last time Ruby had trained? She would have to use everything she got to catch her. "Here goes nothing," Ruby hyped herself up as she slowly turned into rose petals.

"GET OVER HERE," Penny heard Ruby's yelling voice get closer. In a split second, Penny felt arms tightly hug her waist.

"THIS WAY," Ruby yelled. She leaned toward another long alleyway. Before Penny knew what happened, she and Ruby catapulted lightning-fast. The concrete and buildings cracked under the force and speed they were going. Penny fell on the ground as Ruby let go out of exhaustion.

"RUBY," Penny yelled out in fear as Ruby rolled across the street.

"I'm...okay," Ruby panted. She slowly picked herself up, noticing her aura was cracked.

"BEEP, BEEP," a truck's horn roared behind Ruby. The tires screeched as the driver tried to brake but it wasn't enough. Ruby braced herself for the devastating impact. She was pushed to the side, hard.

The truck and Penny's palms clashed together, smashing the concrete block. The truck was held in the air by the small, fragile Penny.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the worried driver. He fearfully nodded his head.

"P-Penny?" Ruby asked from the sidewalk where she was pushed too.

"Uhh, umm," Penny said in embarrassment as she looked at the shaken up civilians.

"Yo, did you see that? Is she human? Is she the Hulk? Did she stop it with her bare hands?" Penny heard bystanders ask. Penny quickly ran away, bumping into Ruby's shoulder.

"PENNY, come back," Ruby said taking off after her again.

Penny stopped running and tried to think what to do, "Uhh, umm..."

Rose petals surrounded Penny and formed a figure in front of her. "Penny, please," Ruby begged when she appeared. "What is going on? Why are you running? How did you stop that huge old truck! Even Banner would have trouble with something that big!"

Penny didn't know how to respond, "I-I can't! Everything is fine," she lied. She let out a huge hiccup. "I don't want to talk about it!" As the last word slipped from her mouth, she hiccuped once more.

"Penny," Ruby pleaded, "if you could just tell me what's wrong, I COULD HELP!"

"No, no," Penny said turning away from her friend. "You wouldn't understand!"

Ruby argued, "Let me try! You can trust me, Penny!"

Penny gave in, "You promise you're my friend? You're my friend, right?" Penny asked in Ruby's face.

"I promise," Ruby nodded. She held onto Penny's hands.

"Ruby...," Penny said in shame as she slowly opened her palms, "I'm not a real girl." Instead of blood and muscle and scratches under her skin, Penny showed metal and wires.

"Oh..." Ruby said.

* * *

Night fell quickly over Vale. The quiet setting was slashed by the sound of a loud, golden motorcycle.

Yang parked her bike, Bumblebee, right outside of a building in the sketchy part of town. "C'mon," Yang smiled, "my friend's right in here." She got off her bike to reveal her dizzy passenger.

"Cool," Neptune said as his head rotated. His goggles were diagonal across his face, his perfect blue hair was a mess and he felt nauseous. "Remind me, HMPF...," he was cut off by the sudden urge to puke. He swallowed, "Never mind." He shook his head gently, fixed his hair and adjusted his goggles. "So," he asked dismounting, "where is 'here?'"

"Right there," Yang pointed. It was a huge building with multi colored lights hanging in the windows.

"It's a...party?" Neptune questioned scratching the back of his head.

Yang thought about her answer. "Yeah," she shrugged. "Let's go, Sea Boy," Yang ordered. She took Neptune's hand and pulled him.

"Easy, easy," Neptune winced.

Club music blasted as they opened the front doors.

"YANG," Neptune yelled.

"What's the problem now?" Yang groaned.

"This is a CLUB! We're not supposed to be in here," Neptune stated. His mother would kill him if she ever found out Neptune entered a bar.

"Hasn't stopped me before," Yang shrugged. "I come here all the time and drink."

"It's illegal! We're only 17," Neptune said, face palming.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Yang questioned as she popped her knuckles.

"Fair point," Neptune agreed. "Carry on."

"Now, when we enter this guy's place...act naturally," Yang explained to her blue-haired accomplice.

"What are you trying to say?" Neptune asked tilting his head in confusion.

"My 'friend', his name is...Hei Xiong," Yang informed. "He's..."

Neptune cut her off, "Junior. Yeah, I've heard of him. Owns a couple bars and nightclubs all across Vale."

"Very good," Yang smiled in surprise. "How did you know that, Sea Boy?" Yang asked elbowing his arm.

"N-not important," Neptune quickly stated.

"Uh huh," Yang chuckled in his face. "Anyway, Junior has goons all over the place. Then, there are his two body guards, Melanie and Miltia Malachite. Melanie is the one in white, the other all red."

"Oooooh," Neptune said as a huge smile came over his face. "Twins?" he asked excitedly. Yang nodded. "SCORE," Neptune cheered as he clenched his fist in hope.

"Don't push your luck," Yang chuckled as Neptune followed. "The twins, they can get...pretty feisty."

"What does that mean?" Neptune asked worried about the response he would get.

"Oh, Junior owed me some information and I was 'forced' to 'whup' everybody," Yang explained short and sweet.

"Sounds like you," Neptune nodded.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time," Yang said as she led him forward.

At the end of the hallway two guards in black with top hats and red sunglasses blocked the door. "Hold up," one of them said with a palm toward Yang and Neptune, "we're gonna...Oh, No," he said in fear as he recognized Yang. The two guards quickly ran through the doors. "HURRY, CLOSE THE DOOR! SHE'S COMING!" The guards held the door with all their might.

"Uh, Yang?" Neptune questioned as he heard them lock the door from the other side.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Neptune heard someone else ask from the other side.

"I got this," Yang whispered to Neptune.

"IT'S HER! YANG X...," the guard was cut off when the door blast opened and knocked him to the ground.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?" Yang exclaimed as she walked through the doorway.

All the rest of the goons in the facility grabbed all the guns they could find and shoved them in Yang's face. The music blasting through the club was cut off by the DJ as he grabbed a gun and aimed at Yang.

"Yeah...so...could you describe what you mean by friend?" Neptune asked as he poked his head out from behind Yang.

"STOP," someone yelled from behind the goons, "Nobody shoot." Guards and goons stepped aside to reveal their boss. Before Neptune and Yang stood a tall man fixing his red tie. His grey eyes stared down Yang with a passion, "Blondie! You're here..." he groaned. "Why?"

"You still owe me a drink," Yang winked at him. She took his arm and dragged him to the bar. By the way this man and Yang talked, he had to be Junior.

"What a woman," Neptune said in awe as he watched Yang. He looked to his side to find the twins. "Why, hello there, ladies."

The twins walked away. "Hmpf. Whatever."

"SO," Yang said as she shoved Junior into a seat at the bar, "where is he?"

"Where's who?" Junior asked as he fixed his tie, again.

"Okay," Yang smiled as she closed her eyes. "Where," she said as she reopened her now blood-red eyes and her playful attitude burned away, "is...Roman...TORCHWICK?" She held her victim by his tie.

Junior gulped, "I already told you! I don't know!"

Yang shoved Junior hard into the bar, "Tell me everything. NOW!"

"I don't know," Junior said as he grabbed the nearest bottle. He began to drink his worries away.

"How could you not know?" Yang questioned.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even talked to the guy since the first night _you_ came in here," Junior said raising his hands in submission. "He paid upfront. I loaned him my men...and none of them CAME BACK! That green monster better have eaten them for their sake..." he said under his breath as he clenched his fist.

"So, where did they go?" Neptune asked popping up next to Yang's side like a detective.

Junior stared down the blue haired teen, "WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT? They never came back!" He looked back at Yang, "W-who is this loser?"

"Don't worry about him," Yang stated. She slammed her fist down on the bar, cracking it, "Worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW," Junior yelled at his blonde oppressor. "Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them." He looked at all of his goons around the club, "WHICH IS SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO!"

"C'mon, Neptune," Yang ordered as she turned and headed out. Junior sighed in relief knowing Yang wasn't going to drink everything in the bar...again.

"Did we get everything we need?" Neptune asked as he stayed close to Yang. He was a little intimidated by the twins who were watching them leave.

"We got everything that we could," Yang admitted as her eyes morphed to their calmer color. "Hopefully, the rest of the team is doing better."

They weren't.

* * *

Blake examined the scratch marks on the building - the symbol of a White Fang meeting. She peeked around the corner to find three Faunus standing next to a doorway. One opened the door so the other two could enter.

Blake turned to face Sun, "This is it."

Sun questioned, "You sure?" He got the nastiest glare he had ever seen. "You know...I'm just gonna take your word for it!"

"Whacha want?" the guard snorted as Blake and Sun walked up to him. Blake undid her bow to reveal her ears as Sun waved at the man with his tail. "Right this way," the man opened the door.

"Here," Blake said offering Sun a mask as they entered a hallway, "you're gonna want to wear this."

"I don't get it," Sun said as he took the mask. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake explained, "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the face of monsters."

"Grimm masks...," Sun said as he examined his closely, "That's kind of dark."

"So was the guy who started it," Blake shrugged. She put on her mask and began walking.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you," Sun sighed. He put on his mask and followed.

They entered a huge room with at least two hundred Faunus inside. Most of them were already White Fang. To the right were all new recruits. Blake and Sun were able to take spots close to the stage.

"Blake?" Sun asked worried.

"What?" Blake asked. The White Fang couldn't have found out they were already there, could they? Blake carefully looked around and saw what Sun was worried about - most of the recruits weren't wearing the traditional masks. These masks were green and had the face of...The Hulk. "Don the faces of monsters," Blake repeated back to herself, horrified. So even Faunus hated Banner.

A huge White Fang lieutenant walked onto the stage, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have desired for so long!"

"There he is," Sun growled as a familiar face walked onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you," Roman waved at the crowd. "Please hold your applause till the end!"

"WHAT'S A HUMAN DOING HERE?" a Faunus screamed.

"I'm glad you asked, Dearie," Roman smiled as he aimed his cane toward her. "NOW, i'll be the first to admit that humans, are the WORST!" The recruits began to cheer. "Case in point," Roman smiled. "So I understand why you want us locked up for life, or better yet, KILLED! But, I would like to mention, you and I have a common enemy. A big, green angry enemy..." Roman said as he pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and a projection of The Hulk appeared on a wall.

Many Faunus booed, "KILL HIM!"

"PUT HIM TO DEATH!

"MONSTER!"

"You see," Roman explained, "Bruce Banner has been a pain in my backside...and yours. Hell, didn't he kill hundreds of your brothers and sisters at the dock?" Roman asked as he leaned on his cane.

"KILL ON SIGHT," the recruits began to chant. Blake and Sun began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"We also have to worry about the ones in control, the ones who pull the strings," Roman continued, "the dirty rotten humans who run our Kingdoms. Government, military and even the schools are to blame for your lot in life!" Faunus began to cheer. "They're nothing but pests who need to be dealt with. Fortunately," Roman smiled, "I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room," he quickly added. Roman snapped his fingers.

Blake and Sun's eyes shot open as the curtains behind Roman fell to the floor. On the stage, stood a fully working Atlesian Paladin. The crowd cheered even more.

"That's a big robot," Sun gulped.

"Those things are new. How did he get one?" Blake asked.

Roman continued his speech, "As some of you heard, this right here," he knocked on the hard metal of the war machine, "is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world! Grimm, Huntsmen and Huntresses, Hulks," Roman chuckled. "but thanks to my...'employer,' we've managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves across the Kingdoms! Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the Southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city...that's fine," Roman shrugged. "But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you." Roman nodded his hat toward the huge mech.

"Let's get out of here," Blake insisted as the huge crowd of Faunus continued to cheer.

"Yeah," Sun quickly agreed.

"New recruits, come forward if you'd love to join," Roman ordered.

"Welp," Sun said as he and Blake were shoved forward by the other Faunus. "What are we gonna do?" Sun quickly asked.

"I'm thinking," Blake responded. She surreptitiously looked around for escape routes.

Roman's little assistant, Neo, stood by his side. She nudged him.

"Yes, Neo?" Roman asked looked down at her. She pointed at Sun and Blake. "What are you pointing..." he crushed his cigar as soon as he laid eyes on the two Faunus.

"He sees us," Sun stated the obvious. He waved playfully at Roman with a silly smirk.

"He can't see in the dark," Blake shrugged. She quickly brought out Gambol Shroud and shot the power box. The enter room went dark. Gunfire began to ring in everyone's ears.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"THE WINDOW!"

"STOP THEM!"

Glass shattered onto the street as Blake and Sun busted through a window. They exploded up a building and ran for their lives.

"That wasn't so bad," Sun smiled as they ran. His hope was crushed as a huge explosion was heard behind them. The Atlesian Paladin was gaining on them. "MOTHER..." Sun was cut off by gunfire.

"GET BACK HERE," Roman yelled from inside the Mech.

"So," Sun said trying to keep his cool, "you wouldn't have any type of, I don't know, BACKUP?" He barely avoided the incoming bullets.

Blake yelled, "ON IT!"

Everyone got a message.

* * *

Penny closed her palms in shame.

"Penny, I-I don't understand," Ruby told her.

"Most girls are born, but I was made," Penny said recalling the first time she was programmed. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of producing an aura. So, that means I'm not real..." Penny looked at the ground clenching her fists.

Ruby took her hand, "Yes, you are. Just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts doesn't make you any less real than me!"

"I don't...hmm," Penny tried to question. She got right up into Ruby's face, "You're taking this extremely well."

"Well, I knew you were 'different,'" Ruby admitted. "The swords, the amazing speed and strength you have and being able to take on the Hulk! But most importantly, you're not like those things we saw at the Atlas rally. You've got a heart and a soul. I can feel it!"

Penny grabbed Ruby's shoulders in excitement, "OH, Oh Ruby!" She hugged Ruby deeply, "YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD HAVE!"

"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a wonderful flower," Ruby said as Penny squeezed the air out of her.

Penny let go. "He's very sweet. My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow," Ruby said amazed, "he built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost," Penny admitted. "He had help from Mr. Ironwood!"

"The General?" Ruby questioned. "Wait," she realized, "is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Penny smiled, "They like to protect me too!"

"Pfft," Ruby laughed, "they don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet," Penny said. She looked at the ground.

"Penny," Ruby said grabbing her shoulders, "you were able to keep the Hulk controlled. Granted, it was for a bad reason, but you were able to hold him off. I think you can protect yourself."

Penny looked up and smiled, "One day, it will be my job to protect Remnant. But I still have a lot to learn. That's why my father let me join the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the outside world and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny," Ruby said in confusion, "save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

"That's not what Ironwood said," Penny stated. She was just as confused as her friend Ruby.

"CHECK DOWN HERE," Ruby and Penny heard come from the end of the alleyway. It was the two Atlas soldiers.

"You have to hide," Penny said picking up Ruby.

"NO, PENNY," Ruby squirmed as she was held the air. "What are you doing? You don't have to go with them. I could help you!" Ruby was thrown in a dumpster.

"It's okay, Ruby," Penny assured. "They're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just," Penny said looking into Ruby's silver eyes, "promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret?"

"I promise," Ruby nodded. Penny pushed her friend down into the dumpster and closed the lid.

"Salutations, officers," Penny waved.

"Why were you running? Where is the other girl?" They questioned. Ruby sneakily peeked her head out to watch.

"What girl?" Penny asked tilting her head. "I've been by myself all day!" She hiccuped.

"You shouldn't cause a scene like that. Are you okay?"

"Yes just a scratch," Penny said opening her palms.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Just come with us."

"Yes sir," Penny smiled. The soldiers led the way.

Once the coast was clear, Ruby jumped out of the dumpster. She brushed herself off and looked at the jet-black sky, "Wow! I didn't notice how late it got!" She felt vibration and pulled out her scroll. "I am not missing this!" Ruby morphed into rose petals, and dashed to the highway.

* * *

"EVERYONE," Blake screamed through the scrolls of many, "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WE..."

"THEY'VE GOT A ROBOT, and it's big! Like, REALLY, REALLY BIG," Sun screamed next to Blake. "That Torchwick guy is in it, but like, it didn't eat him! He's controlling it somehow!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked. She and Neptune had just gotten onto Bumblebee. They turned to find Blake and Sun running down the street with the Atlesain Paladin not far behind.

"I think that was them," Neptune pointed.

"YEAH, I got it," Yang yelled back. Tires screeched as they made a quick u-turn and raced toward their friends.

"I don't think I can make it," Weiss said as she dashed toward the docking bay. A trip to Vale from Beacon would be at least ten minutes. She didn't have time to waste. "Come on, come on," Weiss said as she quickly tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for a ship to Vale.

"Need a ride?" Weiss heard someone ask.

"Banner?" Weiss asked when she turned. "How will we get there?"

Banner sighed as he set his glasses on the ground, "I've got an idea."

"W-what are you doing?" Weiss asked as Banner picked her up in his arms.

"Don't worry," Banner said in sudden pain. Weiss wasn't in the care of Banner anymore...it was THE HULK. Weiss screamed as she and Hulk flew through the air.

As the rest of Team RWBY hurried to help, Blake and Sun still had a huge Atlesian Paladin on their tail!

"GET OVER HERE," Roman yelled through the Paladin's speakers. He continued to shoot at the two Faunus with the newest in Atlas weaponry.

Blake and Sun jumped from a building to the top of moving cars. They were able to catch their breath as the cars they were riding entered the highway.

"WAS THIS PART OF THE PLAN?" Sun yelled at Blake.

"WATCH OUT," Blake screamed. She pointed behind Sun. The Paladin was about to land on him. Sun jumped onto another speeding car as Roman punched through the previous car like paper. He relentlessly pursued his two most hated Faunus.

"IS HE TRYING TO KILL US?" Sun asked car-hopping beside Blake.

Roman gritted his teeth in anger and pushed the Mech to its limit, "Damn kids." The Atleasian Paladin began picking up massive speed.

"We've got to slow it down," Yang ordered Neptune. Her motorcycle slowly gained on the huge running Mech.

"Got it," Neptune nodded. He stood on the seat and held out his trident. It morphed into a gun as he aimed down the sights.

The monitor flashed in front of Roman's face to reveal Neptune and Yang advancing from behind, "MORE?" The Paladin swung out his arms and crashed into oncoming cars.

"WATCH OUT," Yang yelled. The bike swerved to avoid the cars that were being thrown toward her. Neptune began shooting the backside of the Mech with bolts of electricity.

"Taking damage from the back," The Paladin alerted Roman.

"I'm going in," Neptune announced. His gun changed back into his trident as he catapulted off Bumblebee. He stabbed into the back of the Roman's Mech. "I GOT HIM!"

"Huge damage to left shoulder," the Paladin alerted its user.

"Goddamn it," Roman groaned.

"NO, I DON'T GOT IT! HELP," Neptune cried as he held onto his impaled trident for support. The Mech began to spin like crazy as it continued its chase after Blake and Sun.

Sun landed on a truck and turned to face Roman. "Neptune, hold on!" Two golden clones appeared as Sun closed his eyes and slammed his palms together. In a flash, the clones rushed at Roman. They vanished into thin air as they slammed against the armor of the Mech.

"HURRY," Neptune yelled out as his grip slipped. Sun jumped from the truck, extended his bow-staff and aimed at the head of the Paladin.

"ENOUGH," Roman yelled in annoyance. A metal hand wrapped around the blue-haired teen. Neptune was flung through the air and collided with Sun. Both fell over the highway bridge.

"Blake," Weiss yelled through her scroll, "I'm in position!" Weiss landed in the middle of the highway in advance of the group.

Roman smiled as he ran right at Weiss. He hadn't ever killed a Schnee before.

"Take this," Weiss shouted. Myrtenaster was stabbed into the ground as the Ice Dust chamber was activated. Ice formed across the highway before Roman could crush Weiss. The Atlesian Paladin slipped and rolled across the highway and almost fell off the edge.

"These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder," Roman said to himself as he stood back up. Before him, stood all of team RWBY.

"Give up," Ruby ordered.

"And you won't get hurt," Yang added, "much."

"Roman Torchwick," Blake said aiming Gambol Shroud at the Paladin, "we will stop you!"

"Well, isn't this sweet," Roman said as he aimed the machine guns along his arms. "I get to kill you all in one fell swoop! Say goodnight..."

" **HULK** ," a huge, angry roar stabbed through the air. For once, team RWBY was happy to hear that monstrous voice. " **SMASH!** " In a split second, something huge landed the Atlesian Paladin and both of them tumbled through the highway and fell to ground level. Team RWBY jumped through the hole to witness the huge battle.

"You," Roman growled. The Mech stood back to his feet. "I've waited for this a long time." The Atlesian Paladin popped its knuckles.

Hulk remembered this familiar voice, back at the docks. The man who almost killed Blake and Sun, Hulk's friends! " **HULK WILL SMASH YOU, CANE MAN**!"

"Let's get this over with," Roman snorted. The Mech held out his hand, taunting Hulk to come forward.

" **SMASH YOU** ," Hulk charged toward Roman. His gigantic fist threw an anger-filled overhand. Rockets formed on the side of the Mech and blasted Roman to safety, completely avoiding the massive attack. Hulk's fist tore into concrete, shaking the entire area.

"Too easy," Roman mocked in surprise at how powerful the Paladin actually was. Rockets formed on the back of the Mech's arm as Roman held it high. He chopped and his forearm snapped Hulk's neck from the back.

" **OWW** ," Hulk roared in pain.

Through the Paladin, Roman grabbed Hulk by the head and slammed him into a concrete pillar supporting the entire highway. Hulk was held by the throat against the huge pillar. "You still think you deserve all this power?" Roman asked Hulk face to face. "Let me tell you something," Roman yelled as the Paladin beat Hulk's face into the pillar. The concrete began to crack and break under the force. "YOU ARE NOTHING!" Hulk flew through dozens of tons of concrete from a powerful knee to the face.

Hulk dented the ground as he slid back. He stood up, blood pouring from his broken nose. " **CANE MAN...MAKE HULK ANGRY**!" Hulk delivered a devastating uppercut to the Mech.

"Taking critical damage," the suit monitor read to Roman. Hulk lunged and threw another green fist at the Paladin's front.

Hulk's fist was caught in a metal hand, "Got you!" The Mech brought its knee down on Hulk's elbow. Roman turned the Paladin's right hand into a saw blade and began to slice into Hulk's gut before the green giant could even scream. The saw blade was coated in green as Hulk's blood splashed everywhere. Hulk was brought to his knees from a metal elbow to the face. Roman jumped back and drop-kicked Hulk through more pillars.

"FREEZER BURN," Roman heard Ruby scream behind him. Mist covered the Paladin's field of view. Roman activated the lazer sights and began slowly aiming in the mist, trying to pick a target. Rose petals flashed around the entire Mech and one of the many heavy weapons were sliced off. Roman quickly turned the Atlesian Paladin and slapped Ruby out of the air.

"RUBY," Weiss yelled after her leader. She summoned a Glyph under Ruby's body and softened her landing. "Checkmate," Weiss ordered. Blake nodded and both charged at Roman, slicing and dicing the huge armored-covered legs.

The Paladin stomped hard. Concrete and debris were blasted everywhere. Weiss and Blake were pushed back. "Got you," Roman smiled from inside the Paladin. He pressed a big red button and dozens of missiles blasted toward Blake.

" **SMASH** ," Hulk roared as he reentered the fight. Blake was shielded as Hulk took all of the deadly missiles in the face, only making him stronger. He pulled back his arms and clapped his palms together. The Mech was pushed back from the explosion of air.

"Give me a lift?" Blake asked her giant green friend. Blake extended her weapon as she was thrown through the air. She stabbed deep in the Mech's armor and swung in circles. The Paladin's legs were wrapped up.

"EVERYONE, NOW," Ruby yelled.

" **THIS HULK FIGHT, STAY OUT OF IT** ," Hulk screamed as he charged in. The girls watched as Hulk fought without Banner holding him back. He came in quick and swift delivering three devastating, anger-filled swings right into the Mech's gut.

"Twenty percent of shield's left and going down rapidly," appeared on the monitor. Roman had to make space. The Atlesian cocked back its saw hand. Hulk and the Mech's fists connected and sent out a huge shock wave.

"Impossible," Roman said backing up. The Paladin's arm began to fall off.

" **HULK JUST STARTED**!" He wrapped his arms around the huge Mech and squeezed with all his might. The Atlesian Paladin was no more as it split in half. Hulk grabbed onto the top half and headbutted it.

The frail Roman rolled across the ground as the top half of the Mech shattered into a billion metal shards. Roman used his cane to help him up and looked at the destroyed machine, "I just got this thing cleaned!"

Hulk grabbed the Paladin remains, and slammed them together. They shattered like glass and blew away in the wind. Hulk panted hard and looked into the sky and roared, " **HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS**!" No one beats Hulk! He looked back at Roman and clenched his giant fists.

"MINE," Yang yelled. She cocked back her arm and took a shot at Romans's stupid smirk. Neo fell from the sky and her umbrella tanked the shotgun blast.

"Ladies," Roman said addressing team RWBY, "Monster," he chuckled at Hulk, "always a pleasure. But, it's time for me to go. Neo, if you would," Roman smiled. Neo smiled back at Roman. She turned back to Team Rwby and bowed. She squeezed a cheeky wink toward Yang.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Blake screamed. They weren't going to escape this time!

"ANGRY CAT," Ruby yelled. Hulk caught on to Ruby's team attacks, grabbed Blake and launched her toward the little pink girl. Neo and Roman shattered like glass when Blake crashed into them.

"Damnit...," Blake almost sobbed when she landed. This was the second time Roman Torchwick had escaped.

"Looks like he got a new henchmen," Yang said in anger. She didn't know why, but Roman's little accomplice made her furious.

"You could say..." Weiss began, "she made our plans fall apart?" Ruby chuckled.

"No," Yang said shaking her head in disappointment.

"WHY?" Weiss asked. "You make jokes and puns all the time!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes," Yang informed.

"Is this not it?" Weiss asked.

"Yours just wasn't very good," Yang shrugged. The flames in her golden hair vanished in the air as she calmed down.

"Come on, guys," Blake said standing to her feet. "Let's just go..."

"Blake, you okay?" Ruby asked. Blake didn't respond.

"Guys...," Weiss said worried, "What about Banner." Everyone turned to face Hulk. He just stood there and watched Team RWBY.

"Hulk...," Ruby said walking up to him, "It's okay. You don't have to fight anymore." She touched his giant green hand in hopes of calming him.

" **Hulk...Hulk need time** ," he said to his little red friend. " **Hulk need to fix broken things**." He planted his hands in the ground and pulled up a huge piece of concrete. He held it over his head and jumped back onto the highway and filled in the hole he had made. On the highway, stood Ironwood and Atlas's military. Hulk recognized one person, Lisa Lavender and her news crew. " **Hulk, sorry** ," he said to everyone. He squatted and jumped away into the night. Ozpin and Glynda arrived in a police car along with Sun and Neptune in the backseat.

"Come on, girls," Glynda said to team RWBY, "it's time to go back."

"What about about Banner?" Ruby asked. She was genuinely worried about her friend.

"He..." Glynda tried to say.

"He needs time to himself," Ozpin finished for her. In the next hour, everyone boarded a ship and headed back to Beacon.


	27. Debriefing

Everyone was worn out by the eventful night.

Ozpin lead all of team RWBY with the addition of Sun and Neptune into his office. "I'll bet everyone is exhausted," he said looking at droopy-eyed students.

"Maybe..." Yang yawned, "...a little bit."

Ozpin smiled gently, "This won't take much of your time, I promise."

Ruby yawned as well, "Arrrrre we in trouble?"

"No, not exactly," Ozpin said. He sat down and sipped from his mug.

"How can you drink coffee at this time?" Neptune asked rubbing the tired from his eyes.

"Who said it was coffee?" Ozpin chuckled. "The reason I called you all here is..."

"STUDENTS," Glynda screamed as the elevator opened to reveal Miss Goodwitch.

Everyone's eyes shot open from the sudden shock, "AH!"

"WHAT THE...?"

"PROFESSOR!"

"Hello, Goodwitch," Ozpin calmly nodded at his co-worker. "What brings you to my office?"

"The fact that you aren't going to punish this bunch for breaking school rules," Glynda said as she clinched her wand tightly. She stormed to Ozpin's side and sent chills down everyone's spine as she glared at the students.

"Why would they be in trouble?" Ozpin asked. Everyone sighed in relief knowing Beacon's Headmaster was on their side.

"A-Are you serious," Glynda asked in complete shock. She began listing off, "Miss Polendina, Yang and Neptune going into a bar under-aged, property damage across the highway and the overpass..."

"Ruby escorted Penny back into Ironwood and Atlas protection, Yang and Neptune reminded a mob boss to stay in check, Sun and Blake helped the police find a White Fang meeting, then everyone was able to 'recover' a stolen Paladin from the same criminal organization," Ozpin said naming off team RWBY's accomplishments that night. "Though," he chuckled softly, "two skipped out on fighting off the huge Atlesian combat machine and decided to grab a bite to eat."

"So that's where you two were," Weiss growled as she and the rest of her team coldly turned their heads to face Sun and Neptune.

"HEY," Neptune argued, "it was Sun's idea!"

Sun yelled at his back-stabbing teammate, "I PAID FOR YOU!"

Ruby spoke up, "Wait, Professor Ozpin! How did you know?" She hadn't told anyone besides Sun and Neptune about their secret plan.

"Banner," Ozpin said. "He told me everything."

"How did he know?" Blake asked. Everyone was caught off guard. This was the first time she had spoken in hours.

"Nice to see you're part of our conversation, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin smiled at Blake. He rested his palms on his cane and laid his chin on top of his hands. "Wasn't too hard," the Headmaster shrugged, "seems one of your teammates ratted you all out." Blake's heart and trust snapped. No wonder she didn't like people and people didn't like her.

Weiss yelled, "WHO WOULD DO THAT?"

Yang added, "I'm gonna pulverize them!" Her knuckles popped violently.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ruby asked going into the thinker position. Weiss, Yang and Blake would never rat on the team.

"Hey, Sun," Neptune spoke, making everyone turn to the culprit. "Why you sweating so much?"

Sun gulped as sweat poured down his face, "I...may have told Banner some things." Yang's eyes exploded red making Sun shriek, "HE PROMISED ME BANANAS!"

"How could you?" Ruby asked. "We would have had it under control!"

"Come on, guys," Sun argued. "If it wasn't for me, Banner wouldn't have known to save us from that Torchwick guy and his Atlas combat robotic thingy!"

Neptune elbowed Sun in the gut, "What I think he meant to say, is that he's sorry. He was just trying to look out for all of us," he growled digging his elbow deeper.

"WHAT HE SAID. WHAT HE SAID," Sun let out in pain. All the girls smiled at their traitor's pain. All except for Blake...

"There we go," Neptune smiled as he pat Sun on the back.

Sun looked away and his smile quickly faded when he spotted her. Blake stared at him, not with anger, but pure disappointment. A tear formed in her eye and fell. She's had enough for one day and headed to the elevator. The White Fang, Roman escaping for the second time and finding out someone who had her trust ratted out her team.

"Miss Belladonna, please retake your seat," Ozpin ordered. "We haven't even addressed what you all came in for."

Blake didn't respond. She didn't even stop. The elevator was called and made its way up the tower.

"What's gotten into her," Weiss whispered to Ruby. Blake with her cat ears heard that and felt even more ashamed.

"Blake," Yang said getting out of her seat. Her eyes still a blood red, "If you get in that elevator...I won't ever forgive you."

Blake turned and addressed Yang, "I'm accustomed to the feeling." Yang would be added to the list of people Blake had failed along with Adam and her parents.

"BLAKE," Yang screamed as the elevator doors closed with Blake inside. Yang's golden gauntlets shot her across the room right into the elevator doors.

"MISS XIAO LONG," Glynda ordered, "control your temper." She raised her wand and began to repair the doors faster than Yang could destroy them.

Yang lost her mother. She wasn't about to lose another person she cared for. She screamed frantically as she became more and more angry at not being able to tear down the elevator doors.

"YANG," Ruby yelled, "CALM DOWN!" Rose petals swirled around the golden warrior as Ruby embraced her sister. "It's okay...I love you, Sis."

Yang took long, deeps breaths as she allowed the anger to leave her body. The red in her eyes faded as she stared at the holes she had busted in the elevator doors.

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin smiled, watching her repair the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Yang whimpered as tears ran down her face. Why did people have to leave Yang? Her mother and now Blake? At least she didn't know her mother that well before she left, but Blake...Yang thought they had a connection. Apparently not.

"It's okay," Ruby said as she hugged Yang from behind, "I'm here for you, Big Sis."

Weiss watched the two sisters and thought of home and Whitley and Winter, her two siblings. But, she felt like a only child. Winter was barely around and Whitley hated her. He actively avoided talking and even tried his best to stay away from Weiss as much as possible. When Winter was around, she and Weiss got along. Weiss just wanted all of her family happy. Her mother always struggling with her drinking and her father with his money and politics.

The elevator light flickered, catching everyone's attention. Someone was coming up.

Ozpin tilted his head, "Who could that be?"

"BLAKE," Yang yelled in hope.

"There you are," Glynda said. She crossed her arms as Banner walked into the office.

"Here I am," Banner said. He glared into Ozpin's eyes.

"We were wondering where you had run...jumped off to," Ozpin said. Now was not the time to play games with Banner. "Come, Bruce. Please take a seat." Banner was surprised about Ozpin's first name use.

Banner looked around the room and found Yang on her knees with her sister holding her tightly. "I just passed Blake on my way up here," he said. "You've all had a long night. You deserve to get some rest. Go on," Banner ordered as he tilted his head toward the open elevator.

"I'm not finished with the girls," Ozpin argued.

"Yes. You are," Banner said. He took a seat right next to Weiss, directly across from Ozpin. He turned to face the young Schnee, "I said you all could go."

Weiss looked at her Headmaster, then back at Banner. "Thank you," she mouthed to the caring Banner before she joined Ruby and Yang. The elevator doors closed and they were taken to the first floor to catch Blake.

Glynda began to yell, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT-..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Banner interrupted. "All of us know that you were gonna keep those girls up all night to try to find out where I was. Weren't you?" Banner stared into the Headmaster's eyes.

Ozpin sighed, "Not entirely. I was going to check up on their well-being. All of those girls are still just children, not full blown warriors."

"You'd be surprised," Banner shrugged. "They can take care of themselves against Atlesian weaponry."

Glynda started talking, "Atlesian weaponry that you fought practically destroying the highway. Also, didn't the culprit escape?" she asked.

Banner clenched his fist, but took in a deep breath. He exhaled as he reopened his hand to relieve the sudden anger.

"But," Ozpin said thinking about Banner's words, "they did prove themselves. Ruby successfully returned Penny to Atlas hands, Blake and Sun were able to help find a huge White Fang operation, recovering crates of stolen dust and all of you were able to bring down Roman Torchwick. Yes, he did escape, but all of you probably saved dozens of lives."

"Speaking of Atlas," Banner gritted his teeth. "COME OUT," he yelled into the air. "I know you're there." Ozpin and Glynda looked down in shame as Ironwood revealed himself.

"Not like I'm impressed," Ironwood lied, "but how did you know?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Banner almost yelled.

Ironwood opened his mouth, "I-..."

"Just shut up," Banner spoke up. Ironwood nodded and took a seat. There they were, the most important people in Remnant - Ironwood, General of Atlas's military. Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. Glynda, one of the most powerful Huntresses and Banner...the Incredible Hulk.

"How's Miss Penny?" Ozpin asked the General.

"Quite well. She misses her friend, the silver-eyed girl. Ruby, I think it was. It's funny, I never thought I'd see another Silver-Eyed Warrior in my lifetime," Ironwood chuckled, catching Banner's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Banner asked a little hostile. If Ironwood meant any harm to Ruby, Banner would put Atlas's General six feet under..."STOP," Banner thought to himself, "Leave me alone."

Banner heard the demons inside of his head, **"Puny Banner, Hulk want to come out!"**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," Banner argued with with...himself.

 **"PUNY BANNER CAN'T SAVE RUBY, ONLY HULK,"** the savage monster roared. Banner's ears began to ring.

"Bruce?" Glynda asked, bringing the fragile man out of his conversation with the Hulk.

"Like I was saying..." Ozpin continued with everyone's attention, "...Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those who were born with sliver eyes were destined to be warriors. The creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome and dangerous monsters mankind have ever encountered, were afraid of the Silver-Eyed Warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that a single look from one of these Warriors could strike down a Grimm."

As Banner listened, it all started to click. Ruby had always had the courage and strength to walk up to the Hulk and never lose her cool. No other 15 year old could have that kind of power.

"We had better keep a close eye on Miss Rose," Ironwood said. "Who knows when her power will show."

"Is it when white light explodes from her eyes?" Banner asked.

Ozpin's eyes shot open, "WHY, YES! HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

Banner tilted his head in confusion, "She's used that power once."

"WHEN?" Glynda questioned.

Banner sighed as he remembered that night at the docks. "Right before my conflict with Penny...controlled by Ironwood that night at the docks...," Banner said. Ironwood tightened his collar in shame. "Penny...Ironwood attacked me and Ruby thought I was dead. Then, like you said, Oz. White light exploded from her eyes and began to burn everything it touched. Ruby screamed in pain as the flesh around her eyes began to burn. I did the only thing I could do..." Banner stopped as Ruby's scream repeated in his mind.

"YES?" Glynda said. "Bruce, please. This is important information. We need to know."

Banner nodded and continued, "The Hulk was able to conceal the light with his bare hands."

"Impossible," Ironwood snorted. "The Silver-Eyed Warriors are the strongest there is."

Banner turned his head toward the General, "Ironwood, I'd really hate to think that everyone in Atlas is like you."

"You'd be surprised," Gynda said under her breath.

"James," Ozpin almost laughed from Glynda's remark, "please, Banner, continue."

"I told you what I know," Banner said. "I was able to stop her power and make sure she recovered, unscathed."

Maybe everything would be okay. Banner had proven that he - Hulk - was strong enough to stop even the power of a Silver-Eyed Warrior. "I always knew that girl was special," Ozpin smiled. He thought back to when he first met the little girl in red known as Ruby Rose. He remembered serving her cookies when he interrogated her about Remnant's first encounter with the Hulk.

"If I may ask," Banner said getting everyone's attention once again. "Why doesn't Yang have silver eyes like her sister?" Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin all looked at each other and decided to tell Banner.

"Ruby and Yang were born and raised on the island of Patch. Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, a Huntsmen and teacher at Signal Academy on the island has been raising them alone for years," Glynda explained as Ironwood and Ozpin held their heads down. "Patch is a peaceful little place to the west of Vale. So far, only Beowolves reside there but are rarely seen."

Ironwood began speaking, "Miss Rose and Xiao Long are half sisters who share a father. Yang's mother, Raven Branwen...," A cold breeze invaded the room.

"She sounds...," Banner gulped. He even shivered. WHY? He was the Hulk. He was unstoppable. His strength, power and anger were unmatched. Maybe, this 'Raven Branwen' was his equal...or his death.

"Very, very dangerous," Ironwood nodded. "She differs from her brother, Qrow Branwen."

"Who's Qrow?" Banner asked. It's hard for him to keep up when new people are named on the regular.

"Qrow Branwen, twin brother of Raven and Uncle to Ruby and Yang," Ozpin said.

"Where is he?" Banner asked.

"Probably drinking himself to sleep," Glynda growled thinking about that dusty old crow.

"To his credit, he still cares for his nieces very dearly," Ozpin said.

Banner roared, " **LIKELY**! Let me guess. He's gone almost all of the time?" Green veins showed through his white dress shirt and almost began tearing through. Banner knew what it was like to have an extremely abusive parent. Fury suddenly filled his mind as he thought of his father beating his mother. Hulk wouldn't let Ruby have horrible parents!

"Why...yes," Glynda said in worry. Everyone reached for their weapons, just in case. "But it's for a good reason. He's...he's...," she looked at Ozpin in fear. Every time Banner turns, he grows stronger and stronger. Glynda may not even be able to hold him back anymore!

Ozpin spoke up with a cool, calm manner without haste, "Banner, please. It's been a long day. I will explain everything, if you calm down."

Banner sighed and looked ashamed. How could he let loose his temper like that? Veins receded. Muscles returned to their normal size and color. Banner looked back up and nodded at Ozpin, "Oz, I'm okay." Ironwood and Glynda sighed in unison. They wouldn't have to take a life, or have theirs smashed.

Ozpin sighed in relief. "Let's start from the beginning. Long ago, there was a team here at Beacon. Team STRQ, or pronounced as Stark."

"Never thought I'd hear that name again," Banner thought to himself.

Glynda began talking, bringing the room back to its dark and moody tone, "Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven and Qrow Bradwen. After the team graduated, Raven and Tai had a child together, Yang. Right after she gave birth, Raven disappeared and rejoined the bandit tribe she and her brother were raised in."

Banner gulped, "Bandit Tribe?"

"They are completely insane, and dangerous," Ironwood added. "They practice 'Survival of the Fittest'. Under Raven's rule, the tribe murders and plunders whole villages outside the Kingdoms. Even though she graduated from Beacon, Raven will not hesitate to kill Huntsmen or civilians. She will kill all who she feels are weak and deserve a quick death, or for sport. Qrow saw the evil of the Tribe and left it forever. For that, Raven considers her only brother a traitor. She considers the tribe more family than her own blood. Now, the siblings only see each other when Raven agrees not to kill Qrow."

Banner covered his mouth in disgust, "How could you let this happen? Whole villages dead!"

"She is one of the best fighters Beacon has ever seen," Ozpin shamefully admitted. "She has easily killed hordes of Grimm and Huntsmen the same."

Banner looked at his fist, a vein slowly turned green, "I'll put her down."

Ozpin thought long and hard about what he was about to ask, "Banner, I have to ask you something very, very important. I cannot stress how much this means to me." Banner looked straight in Ozpin's eyes as he continued, "There is a group that hides in absolute secrecy. Only a select few know about this 'Brotherhood.' Their job in the beginning was to protect the Maidens, women with extreme powers. They were to make sure that kind of power didn't fall into the wrong hands. Now, we make sure Remnant's people are protected by all threats. Would you like to join us to help make our world a safer place, Bruce?"

"OZPIN," Ironwood shouted abruptly. "There are too many people as it is who know about our Brotherhood! We can't take in another member!"

"You said the same thing about Qrow," Glynda argued. "Now he's our most valuable member. Sending us important information, doing a job you should have done months ago! Qrow is risking his life in that swamp outside of Mistral while you 'managed' Atlas's army from the comforts of your quarters." Even though Qrow got on her nerves way too often, Glynda still cared for his well-being.

Ironwood rolled his eyes and fixed his tie, "The swamps of Anima are not of my concern. I am Atlas's General and have work to attend to all day. I barely have time to protect Vale and Beacon for the Festival."

Glynda crossed her arms and glared at the General, "Would your wife like to know of this, 'work' you speak of?"

The calm headmaster of Beacon finally snapped, "WOULD EVERYONE SHUT UP?" Glynda and Ironwood continued to glare at each other. Ozpin continued his rant, "DESPITE WHAT THE WORLD THINKS, WE ARE NOT JUST TEACHERS, MONSTERS, HEADMASTERS OR GENERALS! THE PEOPLE IN THIS ROOM ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM THE DANGERS THE PEOPLE DON'T KNOW ABOUT!"

"I acted like a child," Glynda said in disbelief. "James...," she turned to face the general, "...I'm sorry."

Ironwood responded, "I'm sorry I disrespected our most important ally." It was like someone was messing with everyone's head...trying to make them fight.

"Now," Ozpin sighed as he calmed down, "back to the business at hand." He looked at Banner for his response.

"Yes," Banner nodded. "I'll join your cause." The atmosphere in Ozpin's room lightened up and everyone was able to sigh in relief.

"It's been a long night," Ironwood said looking at the clock in the room. It read barely past midnight. "I think that's all for tonight."

Banner raised his hand, "Wait. There's one person you haven't told me about..."

Ozpin balled his fist in frustration. "Summer Rose," he said. "She was too young and beautiful to be taken away..."

Glynda looked at the Headmaster and decided that this wasn't their story to tell. "I think that's all for tonight. Banner, please," she insisted, "It's very late. We should all get some rest."

Banner knew that Summer's name had tugged on some strings. He respected everyone's privacy. "All right. Oz, I thank you for the hospitality and kindness you have shown me." Banner stood and looked toward Ironwood. They both nodded at each other with a new-found respect.

The others discussed as Banner made his way to the first floor.

"Do you honestly think he can take out Salem on his own?" Ironwood asked.

"OF COURSE HE CAN!" Glynda yelled.

"Enough, both of you," Ozpin said as he considered his next move. "We all need to get some rest. No more fighting, please. As for Banner, only he can decide his destiny now..." Banner could save this world, or completely destroy it with the Hulk's fury.


	28. Arkos Weeps

Pyrrha slept peacefully in her bed dreaming of graduating from Beacon and becoming the great Huntress she was destined to be. Five little toes lightly tapped on the young Huntress's forehead.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked as she began to fully open her eyes. In her surprise , she found a foot resting on her head. She looked up the foot's leg to find the owner.

"Pancakes...delicious syrup," Nora mumbled in her sleep. She was lying on-top of Ren's back and stretching out wide.

"I had better let her sleep," Pyrrha giggled to herself looking upon her adorable teammate. Pyrrha carefully set Nora's foot on her pillow as she crept out of bed. On her way to the bathroom, team JNPR's leader blocked the way by sleeping in the floor...again. Last night must have worn Jaune out. He couldn't even make it to the bed. "Oh, Jaune," Pyrrha chuckled at her sleeping leader.

"Mmmm...Pyrrha...no more Grimm..." Jaune snored. A huge smile came across Pyrrha's face as she stepped over her worn-out leader.

During the weeks after Banner's battle with the stolen Atlesian Paladin, Pyrrha had taken it upon herself to train Jaune in the art of combat. Every day they trained whenever they could. Jaune finally caught on after days of long drawn out training sessions. He learned to use his aura to defend himself. Neither of them knew what Jaune's semblance was. "It'll come eventually," Pyrrah would tell Jaune whenever he felt discouraged. In the beginning, Jaune could barely hold up his sword without tiring out. Now, he thought he could keep up with Pyrrha, even though she was secretly held back and let him get the upper hand. He was a completely different person than when he first arrived at Beacon. Now, he took on Ursa and Beowolves alike.

Pyrrha's huge smile faded as Jaune snored once more, "Weiss...go to the dance with me..." A tear formed in her vivid green eyes. Pyrrha slammed the door to the bathroom.

"WHOA," Nora said as she shot awake.

Jaune jumped to his feet and looked around, "Who...What..."

Pyrrha took deep breaths as she stared at her reflection, "Everything will be fine. Everything IS fine." What was she doing? She was the great Pyrrha Nikos. She wasn't allowed to let her temper slip and have her feelings interfere with her quest to become a Huntress. But, this was different. Jaune was different. He made her feel special. Jaune, a below average Huntsmen, was the very first person to treat Pyrrha as an equal. Everyone had heard of the great Pyrrha Nikos, except a blond teenager who would become the leader of a little team known as JNPR.

Pyrrha heard Nora knock on the door, "Pyrrha, are you okay? Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Pyrrha lied. "Everything is fine! I just thought I would take the first shower," she laughed to make the rest of her team less worried.

"That's...odd," Ren said sitting up. Pyrrha was always nice enough to take the last shower so everyone had enough time to get ready. Ren stretched and noticed his back was warmer than usual..."NORA! Did you sleep ontop of me again?"

Nora giggled, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Nora...," Ren groaned in embarrassment.

As Ren and Nora argued where she should and shouldn't be able to sleep, Jaune stared at the dorm bathroom. "Pyrrha?" he asked as he leaned against the wood door. "You sure everything is okay?"

"Jaune," Pyrrah sighed. She smiled knowing that Jaune cared for her well-being, "everything is perfectly fine. Thank you so much for caring. I can assure you that I am perfectly fine." The water hit her, washing away the jealousy toward Jaune's affection for Weiss.

As soon Pyrrha dried off, she got dressed in her uniform. Today was Professor Goodwitch's class where people were called randomly to spar against each other. Better to be prepared than to take an F for the day.

Once all of team JNPR were dressed, they headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"HEY, GUYS," Ruby called to the group down the hallway.

"What's going on, Rose," Nora asked as the two teams came together and headed to the cafeteria.

"Oh, same old, same old," Yang yawned. "Why do we have to wake up early?" she groaned.

"So we can learn and train," Ren informed.

"Thanks," Yang said stretching her neck.

"Weiss," Jaune smiled as he walked a bit faster so he could be by her side. "How'd you sleep, Ice Queen."

Weiss responded, "Fine. Not as good as I could have. The beds here aren't as comfy as those in the Schnee mansion."

"I bet," Jaune said in amazement. "The members of the Schnee family must be, like, worth millions."

Weiss shot him an ice-cold look. "You know, Jaune," she said sending a chill down his spine, "if you're trying to ask me to the dance, you're failing. By the way. Billions."

"Oh...sorry," Jaune said looking down and wondering if this was what it felt like when your heart broke.

Ruby elbowed Weiss in the shoulder as the two teams found tables. "That was cold, even for you."

"Yeah," Yang added. "What's with you today?"

"All through my life, boys have only wanted me because of my family name," Weiss said. Every day leading to the dance, Weiss was acting more and more like a brat.

"Weiss IS an Ice Queen, isn't she, Blake?" Ruby asked looking at her feline teammate.

Blake was out cold. Bags hung under her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep for days. She slept upright on her seat at the table.

"Blake, come on. Wake up," Yang said as she shook her.

"Roman...you won't escape," Blake mumbled in her half conscious state.

"Is she still worried about that guy in the top hat?" Weiss asked. She rolled her eyes, "It's been weeks. So what Roman escaped? We were able to stop him, weren't we?"

Blake's eyes shot wide open, "SO WHAT?" The rest of team RWBY jumped back from Blake's outburst. "A dangerous criminal is on the lose and all you can do is joke about it?"

"Good morning to you too," Weiss said crossing her privileged arms. "We were able to stop him. End of discussion. Stop being such a drama queen about everything. The dance is in a few days, so just calm down." Weiss looked to Ruby and Yang before asking Blake, "So...Blake, we think you should go to the dance with someone."

Blake yelled, "YOU WHAT?"

Ruby spoke up, "We want you to go to the dance."

Blake rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous! Do you know how much time that would waste?"

Yang placed her hand on Blake's for support. "Blake, all of us are worried for you. You've let this whole investigation consume you!"

"You can't sleep, you've hardly eaten in the past few days and if I'm completely honest, your grades are slipping badly," Weiss pointed out.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT GRADES?" Blake yelled. Now, people were watching the scene the team was making. "People's lives are at stake while that criminal, Roman Torchwick, is on the loose!"

"We know," Yang agreed, "and we ARE trying to figure out what he's up to! You just need to take things slowly."

Ruby tried to cheer up her feline teammate, "Thanks to you and Sun, we know that Roman and the White Fang are operating somewhere out of Southeast Vale."

"And the Schnee company record singled out Vale as the primary target for dust robberies over the last few months," Weiss added as she remembered the data she collected from Beacon's communication tower.

Blake shook her head, "But there are still unanswered questions!" Her eyes slowly crept down then opened wide when she was about to slip into well needed sleep.

Ruby noticed and spoke, "But Blake, you won't be able to find the answers if you can't even keep your eyes open."

Yang nodded and patted Blake's back, "All we want you to do is take it easy for _one_ day."

Weiss smiled, "It'll be fun! Yang and I will make sure of that!"

"YEAH," Yang yelled in excitement. "Weiss and I are planning the whole event."

Blake's bow almost fell off as she tilted her head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Team CFVY's mission took more time than expected," Yang informed. "So Weiss and I took it upon ourselves to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the purrfect night." She winked, making Blake blush a little.

"And once it's over, we can resume our investigation, rested and ready," Weiss added.

"So," Ruby smiled, "what do you think?"

Blake took a deep breath and thought. "I am tired and need sleep badly. Also, a party doesn't sound too bad," Blake thought. Her moment of peace was shattered as Adam and his blood-red sword slashed into her mind. If she stopped and took time off, who says she wouldn't get sidetracked? Someone had to stop the White Fang and Roman. She was going to do it, with or without her team's aid. "NO," Blake stated.

"What?" Yang asked. How could Blake say no? Was the White Fang so horrible that she had to stop them at all costs?

"This is a colossal waste of time," Blake said coldly. "I'll be in the library. You can either help me, or get out of my way." Before her teammates could say another word, Blake left.

"Well, at least we tried," Weiss sighed as she played with her food. Blake's coldness had left her feeling queasy. Was this Weiss's fault that Blake was like this? Did Blake take out all her anger out on the White Fang from Weiss's hatefulness toward the Faunus when they first met? Just thinking about her mean acts made Weiss ashamed.

"No," Yang said as her eyes changed. "Blake will go to this dance and she will have a good time," she clenched her fist in confidence as her eyes exploded red.

"YEAH," Ruby cheered. Weiss nodded and the three devised a plan.

As the three remaining members of the team discussed the dance, Jaune watched Weiss. "Here's my chance," he smiled. He licked his palms and fixed his bed head. "Wish me luck," he smiled at his team. He stood and walked toward his crush.

"Yeah...," Pyrrha sighed. She looked down at her food, "...I wish you the best."

"He doesn't know what he's missin'," Nora said trying to cheer Pyrrha.

"Jaune is our leader and he is doing his best. But he's incredibly dense," Ren added.

"It's fine, guys," Pyrrha lied. "He deserves to be happy with the girl who makes him happy."

"H-hey, Weiss," Jaune said nervously as he approached. He had a lot of heart, even though it was aimed at the wrong person.

Weiss groaned loudly, "Yes, Jaune?" She looked at her team for help. Ruby smiled and nodded at her to continue talking and Yang gave her a thumbs up.

"I was wondering...," Jaune continued, "...If you could accompany me to the dance?"

"You know, Jaune," Weiss began. She was about to turn him down. Then she remembered the horrible guilt she felt when she realized all the rotten things she had said to Blake. What if she was too mean to Jaune like people told her. She smiled and looked up at him, "Jaune, you're very sweet and kind to me even after I've been rude to you. And honestly, you're the first guy who has asked me out to the dance. I'll think about it..."

Jaune lit up in excitement, "OH, THANK YOU!" He quickly rushed back to his team.

Yang smiled, "You know, you're not so bad, Ice Queen."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "It's great you came around to give him a chance."

"I didn't say yes. I said maybe," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"But you didn't say no," Ruby giggled.

Jaune quickly sat down and told his team the news. "SHE'S THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Jaune, I'm so proud of you," Pyrrha smiled at him. Weiss would be a very lucky girl at the dance.

"Congratulations," Ren nodded at his leader.

"Don't be stupid, Jauny Boy," Jaune heard a familiar, hateful voice chuckle behind him. He turned to see Cardin and his team...

"Oh," Juane gulped, "Hey, Cardin. What's," he gulped, "up?"

"Do you honestly think you have a chance with a girl? Let alone a Schnee?" Cardin laughed in Jaune's face.

"Well...there's a possibility," Jaune shrugged with the best smile he could muster in the presence of the school bullies.

"Don't be even more stupid," Cardin snorted. "You don't have a chance in hell to get a girl." Cardin grabbed Jaune's tray and poured out everything on-top of Jaune's head, ruining his uniform. "Heh, loser."

Pyrrha clenched her fists under the table. "You know, Cardin," she said standing to her feet, "I don't know why you're making fun of Jaune for having a chance to have a date, when you have none at all."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said in worry. "What are you doing?"

"What was that?" Cardin asked as his stupid smirk faded. "Did you say something, Nikos?" He towered over Pyrrha as he got in her face.

"You heard me loud and clear," Pyrrha said standing her ground. Why should she be scared? Cardin was just a simple, weak minded bully. "The dance is in a few days, and everyone's noticed. No girl wants to been seen dead with you guys." Teams around other tables began to laugh at team CRDL.

Cardin was furious. Normally, no one made fun of him. He made fun of other people. "That smart mouth is gonna get you hurt," he growled as he grabbed his mace.

"Was that a challenge?" Pyrrha asked with smile.

"Maybe it was," Cardin snorted.

"Accepted. If I win, you have to stop harassing people and leave Jaune alone," Pyrrha bargained.

"What do I get if I win?" Cardin snorted.

"You get to take Pyrrha to the dance," Nora blurted out.

"DEAL," Cardin laughed. "I will see you in Glynda's room, NIKOS." He stormed off with his team.

"NORA," her team yelled at her.

"What were you thinking?" Ren asked.

"What?" Nora shrugged in confusion. "Pyrrha's got this in the bag! It's Cardin for crying out loud!"

"Pyrrha," Jaune sighed, "you didn't have to do that for me." Why was he such a letdown to _his_ team. A leader is supposed to be strong, wise, brave...not like Jaune.

"Jaune, we're a team. We have to stick together," Pyrrha smiled at him. "Now...I have to prepare for Miss Goodwitch's class."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back from my Summer Break! Sorry that I've been gone for about a month. Personal stuff has happened and I haven't had enough time to write. Now since school is starting I should be back to a regular schedule, hopefully. Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get you guys something while I'm working on a bigger chapter. Thank you all again for reading and be sure to leave reviews! Everything helps and encourages me to write better and better chapters! Thanks.**


	29. Strategy and the War Room

Pyrrha changed out of her uniform and sat on the locker room bench. "How did I get myself into this mess?" she asked sliding her legs into their appropriate armor. Her intent was to stand up for Jaune and to show that people wouldn't take harassment in Beacon's walls. Instead, Pyrrha was getting ready for a sparring match with Cardin Winchester. Well actually...Nora got her into a sparring match with Cardin. Either way, Pyrrha had to fight the leader of team CRDL. How would Cardin fight? Was he all bark and no bite? Would he forfeit before the match even started so everyone could go on with their day?

"Not likely," Pyrrha chuckled at the silly thought. She tightened the armor protecting her chest and the rest of her upper torso. Cardin was all pride and ego so of course he wouldn't back down from a fight and definitely not this one. Win or lose, Cardin would have felt blessed to fight the great Pyrrha Nikos. The golden armor across her forehead glistened in the light as she began brushing her beautiful flaming red hair.

"So, you're the one they call Nikos?" someone asked from the end of the locker room.

"Yes," Pyrrha confirmed. She turned, "And you are...Miss Adel?" she asked in surprise at the girl dressed in cocoa and black apparel. Coco's caramel-dyed queue of hair hung long at the side of her face. Sure, Pyrrha had read up on team CVFY's accomplishments and flawlessly completed missions. Coco was one of the best second year students, but Pyrrha had never actually met her.

"I admire your outfit and accessories," Pyrrha waved at the ammo belts filled with golden .30 caliber bullets that hung around Coco's waist and right shoulder. "Must have been expensive," Pyrrha thought as she stared at Coco's high-heeled leather boots with golden buckles.

Coco slid down her sun glasses and rolled her eyes, "You know, you don't have to be so gosh darn perfect all the time."

"SORRY," Pyrrha said brushing her hair faster in embarrassment. It was true. Pyrrha was always so nice to friends, family and strangers alike.

"And, yes," Coco agreed holding up her foot for Pyrrha to get a better view, "expensive. But you don't even want to know the fortune I had to pay for this," Coco flexed her black beaded necklace.

"If I remember correctly," Pyrrha said, "you're the leader of team CFVY? A second year team and one of Beacon's best. Rumors say that one of your members, Yatsuhashi Daichi, could even put Banner in his place if need be," Pyrrha informed Coco. "Though, strength can only get you so far unless you have an amazing leader," Pyrrha said.

"You're fighting Cardin, right?" Coco asked ignoring Pyrrha's complemented. Today Coco wan't playing games, especially with the great Pyrrha Nilkos.

"Sparring, but yes. In a sense."

"Good," Coco nodded and pushed her glasses back up. She walked over and took a seat next to Pyrrha setting her golden studded handbag next to the bench. It smashed into the ground due to it's weight. "So...do you think...you could...could you...?" Coco kept pausing and sighing, hesitant about what she was going to ask.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't believe a second year student, especially Coco Adel, would come and ask for help. "Miss Adel, you can ask anything of me," Pyrrha smiled hoping she could help a new friend in need.

"I need you to hurt Cardin. Badly. I want him to have trouble breathing after you're done with him..."

"W-What?" Pyrrha asked as her smile slowly turned to a face of horror. Did she hear that right? Did Coco want her to...

Coco yelled and let out her anger, "I WANT HIM DEAD!"

Pyrrha stood in shock, "WHAT ARE YOU ASKING?"

"Knew it," Coco sighed. "The great Pyrrha Nikos is above giving someone what they deserve."

"What you're asking me is something even Cardin doesn't deserve!"

"What? I'm just asking you to rough him up," Coco argued. "Maybe give him a couple hits after his aura depletes..."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Coco asked as she became more and more pissed off at Pyrrha's goody-two-shoe mentality. "You know Cardin will just go back to harassing Vel-SOMEONE ELSE."

Pyrrha sighed, "Coco...so this is about Velvet, isn't it?"

Coco crossed her arms and let out a deep breath, "Yeah...it is." There was no use lying to Pyrrha now. Everyone knew Coco was protective of Velvet and would do anything for her. Coco was going to confront Cardin herself until she found Pyrrha would spar against him. She was hoping she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty and maybe convince Pyrrha to give Cardin what he deserved.

"Listen," Pyrrha said with guilt, "I'm sorry I didn't stop him from doing those things to her..."

Velvet endured days of verbal and physical abuse from Cardin and his team of goons. But Velvet didn't do a thing to stop it. Velvet was too nice and thought if she just ignored him, he'd just eventually leave her alone. Velvet was so embarrassed about her situation that she'd lie and say Cardin was just playing around whenever people began to question. It was weeks before Coco 'caught' on to what was happening to her teammate. From that day on, Coco was always by Velvet's side and Cardin left her alone. But what about the times Coco couldn't be by Velvet's side? Fox and Yatsuhashi, the other members of team CFVY, had offered to stay with Velvet and protect her. But as usual, Velvet refused and said she was fine.

"But what you're asking me is just wrong. I'd be no better than him if I went through with what you're wanting me to do. And I will not allow myself to go to that level," Pyrrha stated.

Coco stood to her feet and pressed her glasses up, "Forget it. I should have known you weren't able to do something like this...I'll do it myself." Velvet was one of the only people who liked Coco for being herself. Hell to whoever would lay a hand on Coco's favorite Faunus...no, person in all of Remnant.

"NO," Pyrrha yelled. She grabbed tightly onto Coco's wrist and lightly pulled.

"I said, Never. Mind."

"No, you didn't." Pyrrha's vivid-green eyes starred into the brown eyes of Coco. "You said that you'd 'take care' of Cardin. I think I have an idea of what you mean...I won't let you."

"Are we really doing this?" Coco's grip around her golden suitcase tightened as her armed stiffened, ready to swing. "It doesn't matter if you are the best fighter in all of Vale. HELL, I'd say in all of Remnant. You do not want to cross me." Coco was ready for Pyrrha's next move. "Come on...come on," Coco thought to herself waiting for Pyrrha's attack.

Pyrrha let go of Coco's arm, "And I won't. I'm not in the mood to fight _you."_ Maybe being nice and polite didn't always work. Maybe you had to be mean and threatening to get your point across...but not Pyrrha. She would never be like that. She wouldn't allow Coco of all people to be the one to make her snap.

"Why are you so perfect?" Coco groaned in frustration.

"Excuse me?"

Coco ranted, "You're the most beautiful girl in school, besides me," she quickly added. "You're so polite and calm. If I were you, I would have already socked me in the mouth three times. And to top it all off, you're only a first year! What I would have done to have half of your skills when I was younger!"

"Well...," Pyrrha blushed at all the compliments, "...when you're held to as high a standard as I am, you're expected to act like it."

"I know what that's like...," Coco agreed since she always had money to spend on whatever she wanted. She got boring...sometimes. Whenever that happened, she'd take Velvet shopping with her and help expand her outfits. "Goodbye, Nikos. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Coco pressed her glasses up again and headed out.

Pyrrha sighed and looked at the ground, "Wait...I'll do it."

Coco stopped in her tracks. She smiled, "I knew you'd come through for a sista."

"But, on my terms." Pyrrha lifted one eyebrow and looked at Coco.

Coco sighed in frustration, "Here we go again!"

"I will make sure he doesn't even look at Velvet or anyone else in the wrong way," Pyrrha promised. "But, you have to make sure you don't even lay a finger on him."

Coco got into Pyrrha's face and agreed, "I won't. But you have to promise me...he can't endanger Velvet."

"I promise. I just need you..." Coco walked out mid-sentence on Pyrrha. Now, filled with more questions and less answers, Pyrrha had no idea what to do. She really didn't need Coco to come and blackmail her to hurt Cardin or she'd do it herself and much worse. Either way, Pyrrha's and Cardin's match drew nearer and nearer...

* * *

"Who you think will win?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss and Yang found seats in Glynda's classroom. Her foot tapped frantically as she awaited the upcoming match between the great Pyrrha Nikos and Cardin, the school's biggest bully. Ruby's semblance activated due to the speed of her foot and rose petals began to lightly coat the ground.

"Are...you serious?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded like a little puppy dog, "Yeah! I want to know who you guys think will win."

Weiss face-palmed, "You really are a dolt, aren't you?" Ruby nodded again. "It'll be a quick and easy win for Pyrrha. She won't even break a sweat."

"I don't know," Yang shrugged. "Cardin's been known to bench some serious weight...NOT AS MUCH AS ME THOUGH!" Yang flexed her right bicep. Ruby's eyes sparkled at her older sister's muscles.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her yellow-haired teammate, "You act like strength is everything!"

"You act like it's not," Yang said.

"Because it isn't," Weiss pouted. "Speed and technique are essential!"

Yang comforted Weiss in a headlock, "Don't worry, Weiss! Your big strong teammates will be here to protect you!"

Weiss tried to wiggle out but was outmatched by Yang's superior strength, "UNHAND ME, YOU SAVAGE!"

"I mean," Ruby giggled, "Banner kinda destroyed us all with just strength alone."

Yang quickly made an excuse, "I-I WASN'T TRYING."

Weiss tried to argue with her face in Yang's side, "That's...a...different...story!"

Ruby laughed at her sis and Weiss roughhousing. If they weren't careful Glynda might make them spar as a pre-show to Pyrrha's duel. Ruby turned and began talking. "So, Blake, how are you..." Oh yeah, Blake wasn't there.

Yang's playful attitude died out like a flame when she heard Blake's name. "Yeah, Blake...how are you?" she thought to herself. She lifted her arm, allowing Weiss to escape while she could.

Now Ruby felt bad about ruining the mood. She had to change the subject so her teamm-, "HEY LOOK," she said pointing. Yang and Weiss looked to see Banner entering the room.

"What about him?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah," Yang agreed.

"BANNER," Ruby yelled to get his attention. He turned to find Ruby waving for him to come.

Banner looked at his watch, "Eh, I got some time." He took a seat next to the girls, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Ruby smiled. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Banner said in surprise, "that's very kind of you. I'm calm if that's what you were asking. Ozpin has suggested that I have a chamomile tea throughout the day."

Weiss asked, "And how is that working for you?"

"I, uhhhh...I've never felt more calm and relaxed," Banner assured. He didn't need to worry the girls by telling his horrid nightmares.

"That's great," Yang nodded. Even though Yang didn't show it, she felt it was amazing that Banner was able to feel calm and relaxed. Hulk may have good in his heart, but he's still strong enough to rip everyone that Yang cares for in half with ease.

Banner caught wind of Weiss and Yang's mood. "Everything alright? You actually look sad for once, Yang," he tried to joke.

"That's cause I am, Bruce," Yang responded with some annoyance. She wasn't in the mood for jokes and puns. Blake's turning her down to the dance coming up hurt her personally.

Banner finally realized that team RWBY was missing one. "Hey, where Blake? I could have sworn I saw her with you guys earlier..."

"No?" Weiss questioned. "She hasn't been with us all morning. She..." Weiss choked since this whole incident could be her fault, "...Blake left."

"Left?" Banner asked in worry. Blake was already a secretive and mysterious person and now she was gone? She was one of the few people that understood Banner's struggles with society. "What happened?"

"She's broken," Yang sighed. "She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep when she's supposed to. That Roman Torchwick guy and the White Fang cloud her mind and...I may have made it worse by begging her to come to the dance."

"Don't say that, sis!" Ruby embraced Yang and hugged around her waist.

"I'll tell you what...," Banner said scratching his chin thinking of a plan. "You three just pay attention to today's match and I'll take care of everything. I'll talk some sense into Blake when I find her."

Yang tried to object, "But-,"

"I promise," Banner interrupted. "I will take care of everything. You three just need to take it easy," he said patting Yang's shoulder. "Now, I need to get ready for today's match. Glynda wants me close by so she can keep an eye on me."

You know, Banner may be right. Maybe Yang was overthinking things. Blake was a mysterious person and this isn't 'too' out of the ordinary for her to do. Yang smiled. She believed in Banner. Her glowing personality came back like a raging fire. "Or, did you come here today to keep an eye on Miss Goodwitch?" Yang winked at Banner.

"I...uhhhh," Banner blushed.

Weiss, blushing also, hit the back of her hand against a laughing Yang's head, "OH HOW LEWD!"

Ruby looked around at the three of them, "I don't get it..."

Banner sighed in assurance knowing Ruby's innocence was still intact. "You will...one day," he said smiling at her.

"I WANT TO KNOW," Ruby pouted shaking her fists into the air.

Weiss bopped Ruby over the head, "Quiet, you!"

"OWWWWWW!"

Banner chuckled softly as he watched the members of team RWBY actually acting like friends and having a good time. His smile faded as he realized that eventually this moment of peace would pass. The girls would be back out there, fighting dangerous Grimm and enemies who wanted them dead. "Anyway, I had better be off."

"Later, Bruce," Ruby waved as Banner left to join Glynda who was sitting at her desk. She was setting up the aura monitors and everything else they would need for the match. Ruby quickly giggled to herself, "Heh, Bruce. What a funny name."

As Banner walked away Mercury yelled at him from the stands, "Hey, you!"

"Yes? Were you talking to me?" Banner asked as he turned to face the silver-haired teen.

"You the one they call, The Hulk?" Mercury smiled with malicious intent.

Banner felt a small surge of anger. He wasn't just the monster everyone calls Hulk. He was his own person who tried to do good but ended up doing more harm."Yes, I am." There was no sugar-coating it. He couldn't deny that The Hulk was still part of him.

"Heh, cool," Mercury said with a stupid smirk. "Didn't you almost destroy Vale a couple-,"

"Do I know you?" Banner interrupted. "You seem...familiar," he said squinting. It was at the tip of Banner's tongue. He knew this kid, but from where?

Mercury's whole childish attitude changed in a heartbeat. "Nah," he shrugged with his best poker face. "I just wanted to get to know the one-and-only, Green Scar. Or, one of the many names they you're called around Remnant."

"What's with your friend?" Banner asked motioning his head toward Emerald. Her head rested in the palm of her hands. It looked like she was in pain. But in reality, she was using her semblance to the best of her abilities on Banner's strong mind.

Mercury quickly came up with a response for Emerald, "Yeah. She's just been having trouble with headaches lately. I told her to lay off all the homework," he said patting Emerald on her shoulder like he actually cared for her well-being.

"I know the feeling," Banner agreed. The moment he started talking to this couple, he had gotten a minor headache...

"But don't worry about us," Mercury smiled. "We'll behave ourselves."

"If you say so," Banner glared. He was still very unsure of this couple of 'students.' They looked a little old to be in this class. Maybe they were seniors? "The match begins soon...I'd suggest being respectful and keeping your mouth shut." He aimed that right at Mercury.

Once Banner was out of hearing range, Mercury whispered to Emerald, "What the hell was that? He almost recognized us. In case you've forgotten, we _both_ still haven't fully recovered from that green brute's last attack!"

"H-hey...like you could do better," Emerald said feeling a little sluggish. "I told you and Cinder...he's getting stronger and stronger. Eventually...I won't be able to get into his head at all!" She pulled her hands away from her face and found blood had dripped from her nose due to the immense pressure of Banner's mind.

"Goodness, Emerald..." Mercury cringed. "You need to leave?"

Emerald looked Mercury dead in the eyes, "I. Got. This." She hid her nose with her arm and bled into her uniform sleeve.

The atmosphere was too quiet. Like the minute on the battlefield before the war starts. Now, everyone awaited the two fighters of today's match.

"Everything okay?" Glynda asked as Banner took his place at her side looking over the whole class. "Are you calm?"

"Do you always have to ask me that?" Banner rolled his eyes. That little confrontation with Mercury had left a bitter taste in his mouth. "And, yes...I'm calm. Just something on my mind."

"Care to tell?" Glynda began adding the finishing touches on her tablet before the match.

Banner motioned his head toward Mercury and Emerald, "Those two over there...who are they?"

"Oh?" Glynda said. "I believe the boy's name is Mercury Black, son of a great assassin. Rumors are his father was about to take a bounty on you," Glynda shrugged.

"And no one was going to tell me?" Banner asked in shock.

"What?" Glynda shrugged. "The bounty was only worth a couple hundred thousand Lien. Not nearly enough to try and take you on, so I didn't bother you about it."

"That's not the point!" Banner sighed and face-palmed. Glynda let loose a small grin in victory over annoying Banner. After spending time with him, she found out Bruce wasn't a complete and total monster. More like...a man with no control over a devastating semblance. Banner lifted his head from his hand and questioned her, "Wait...how did you know I had a bounty?"

"Like I said, it was just a rumor. But we do have a member of Ozpin's group who spends most of his days in that part of Remnant."

"Who?" Banner asked. He thought only Ironwood, Glynda, Oz and himself were in the group.

"Not important at the moment," Glynda stated. She didn't like talking about that drunken Qrow. "All you need to know is that he's Ruby's Uncle."

"Oh, I didn't know Ruby had an Uncle."

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Bruce."

"Yeah...hey, what did you say happened to Mercury's father?" Banner asked trying to get back on topic.

"He was an assassin who made a name for himself. Logically, someone put a bounty on him and someone must have taken him out. Now, Mercury travels with Emerald Sustrai under the leadership of Cinder Fall."

"Cinder Fall?" Banner asked. That name brought fire into Banner's mind. He could remember the horrible pain from...'The Glowing Woman!'

"Bruce?" Glynda asked as she slowly reached for her wand. She could see Banner's shirt hugging against his flexing arm coated with green veins.

"I'm so sorry!" Banner had just gotten lost within his own thoughts.

Glynda glared at him, "You need to be more careful. Sorry won't make up for the lives you would have taken if you lost control!" And just like that, Bruce had lost all respect from Glynda.

"It won't happen again..." Banner said looking at the ground in shame.

"No need to get upset over spilled milk," Glynda said lighting tapping Bruce on the head with her wand. "Here she comes."

Pyrrha strode through the entrance hall, her hair flowing behind her and her golden armor sparkling in the light.

Nora elbowed Jaune in the gut and chuckled, "Still want to take Weiss to the dance instead?" Jaune was speechless as his jaw hung open. Sure, he had seen Pyrrha in her outfit before, but this was different. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Where is your equipment?" Glynda asked as Pyrrha stepped onto the stage. She held out her arms and Milo and Akouo flew into her grasp. "Impressive," Glynda smiled at one of her favorite students.

"Woooooow," Ruby said in amazement. "How she do that?"

Weiss sighed and flicked Ruby on her nose, "Maybe if you listened more, dolt, you would have heard Pyrrha talking about her semblance."

"Ohhhhhh," Ruby said remembering. "What was a semblance again?" she innocently asked.

"Oh my goooood," Weiss said trying her hardest not to scream at her imbecilic leader. She calmed down and quickly recited the lesson from a few days ago, "A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. For instance my family Semblance, summoning glyphs, is completely hereditary."

Ruby's eyes swirled in confusion, "Semblance...hereditary...big words."

Ruby's big sis came in and easily explained, "Pyrrha can control metal."

"Thank you, Yang," Weiss nodded. "Now quiet, you both! I want to hear what they're saying!"

"If your opponent doesn't show up in the next minute, Miss Nikos," Glynda said looking at the huge clock, "It'll be counted as a forfeit."

"I thought he was serious when he challenged me," Pyrrha said stunned. "I never thought-,"

"There he is...," Banner growled as the school bully stepped onto the stage.

"Am I early?" Cardin shrugged with a huge smirk across his face.

Glynda glared at him. "You're cutting it close, Winchester."

"I'm sorry, Goodwitch," Cardin mocked. He bowed at the Professor.

Glynda started toward the most disrespectful student she ever taught. "You little shi-,"

"Don't worry, Professor Goodwitch," Pyrrha smiled sliding her shield between Glynda and Cardin, "I've got this under control."

"I see that you will," Glynda said feeling proud for her student's maturity.

Pyrrha and Cardin approached each other and stopped right in the middle of the sparring arena.

"Today, our match will be between Pyrrha Nikos and Cardin Winchester," Glynda began. "The rules will be..."

As Glynda explained the rules, Pyrrha whispered to her opponent.

"It's not too late to forfeit. There's no shame in it."

"Just shut up, princess," Cardin snorted.

"Please...I won't ask again," Pyrrha offered. Her eyes wandered and found team CFVY taking their seats. Coco looked directly at her.

"And miss out on taking the hottest bitch here to the dance?" Cardin smirked. "No chance in-,"

"THE COMBATANTS WILL BEGIN SHORTLY," Glynda yelled overhearing Cardin's words.

Pyrrha held out her hand, "I wish you the bes-,"

Cardin slapped the hand away. "You're dead, princess."

"Let the match...BEGIN."


	30. All's fair

Pyrrha leaned back. Cardin's mace almost scraped her nose from his power-filled strike. Her form would have even made the best limbo player in the world jealous.

"STAND STILL," Cardin yelled as Pyrrah's incredible technique side stepped another one of his blows. He stepped back and and spun to increase the power of his next swing and let loose.

Pyrrha brought her shield down and blocked. Wind gusted from the impact of weapon and shield. Both of them were propelled in opposite directions as the mace bounced off from it's own power. Cardin and Pyrrha both looked up at each other, then charged. A deadlock as spear and mace screeched against each other.

"THIS ALL YOU GOT?" Cardin barked.

Pyrrha smiled innocently, "Just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." The crowd of students watching the match began to lightly laugh at Cardin. That was the last line, he didn't care if he won or lost. He was going to make Pyrrha pay for embarrassing him in front of everyone.

Cardin pushed Pyrrha away, "TAKE THIS!" He got in close and swung low and aimed for Pyrrha's ankles in hopes of a breaking them in one quick slash.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and chuckled, "Heh." Her beautiful vivid-green eyes could see an attack like that from a mile away. She let Cardin have a false sense of hope as his mace drew closer and closer. Everyone was in total shock at what they thought was going to happen. Was the untouchable Pyrrha going to take damage?

"AH," Cardin yelled in a too early victory, making Pyrrha open her eyes. She flipped into the air and landed two kicks into Cardin's left leg and torso. She finished off by drop-kicking his chest. Cardin took a step back as Pyrrha was projected across the sparing arena. She rolled across the ground, sliding and turning to face her opponent, rifle in hand and aiming.

"That supposed to hurt?" Cardin snickered. He brushed off his chest armor and looked to the aura levels...his hadn't dropped a bit.

"No...," Pyrrha said with a growing smile.

Cardin's smirk faded as he realized Pyrrha's shield was no where to be found. "Where the hell-,"

"THIS WAS," Pyrrha yelled. She rolled forward right as her shield smashed into the back of Cardin's head.

Cardin yelled in pain stumbling forward from the surprise attack, "MOTHER..." He looked up to have Pyrrha's knee pulverize his nose. She jumped away and caught her shield with her free hand as Cardin fell on his back from the devastating blow.

Glynda spoke from the sidelines, "OUCH! And that's fifteen percent off of Cardin's aura!"

"Wooooow," Nora said observing the match with the rest of team JNPR. "Pyrrha is sooo amazing!"

Jaune could barely think as he watched his teammate in action. Was Pyrrha always this technical? Always had this great a form? Always so...beautiful? "Y-yeah," he agreed with Nora. "She's good..." he blushed thinking about Pyrrha in that way.

Cardin looked over to find his Aura, projected on a screen, go down. He began to fill with anger and hate. "I'm gonna kill this bitch..." he growled. He tightened his grip on his mace and jumped to his feet. He stared down the great Pyrrha Nikos as he twirled his mace.

"You know, it's not to late to quit," Pyrrha offered trying to be nice. She didn't 'enjoy' embarrassing Cardin in front of the whole class. But she did need a good sparing session.

"Was gonna ask you..." Cardin began as he tapped the floor with his mace three times, "...the same thing."

Pyrrha got into her stance, something was up. Cardin was the type that was all attack and no defensive strategy. Why was he keeping his distance and staying back?

"Wha-," Pyrrha asked seeing two daggers aim for her head in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and blocked both blades with her spear. "YOU?" she asked in surprise at one of Cardin's teammates.

"Damn it! You're fast," Russel Thrash cursed as he pushed against Pyrrha.

"Why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked as she pushed back. It was against the rules to intervene in a duel. Why did Russel? Was it because his leader was losing? No, his light-green mohawk looked like it had been brushed and jelled like he was presenting himself for something. Pyrrha then remembered that all of team CRDL had cleaned themselves up before the match started. "Then that would mean..." Pyrrha began to realize, "THERE!"

"HOW?" Sky Lark, also of team CRDL, yelled as his halberd clashed against Pyrrha's shield.

Pyrrha pushed back against both of the new attackers. "Why...are you doing this?"

"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED HER YET?" Cardin yelled at his minions. To their credit, the two of them slowly began to overpower Pyrrha. "Get her..." Cardin growled at Dove Bronzewing, the last member of his team, who stood by his leader's side.

"With pleasure," Dove smiled. He aimed his sword between Russel and Sky, right at the Great Pyrrha Nikos. "Untouchable my ass..." he took his shot.

Sky and Russel fell to ground hard as Pyrrha sprawled on the ground and swept them both in one swift motion to avoid the bullet. She quickly rolled across the ground and back to her feet as she heard Dove's weapon fire at her.

Cardin began to growl, "I thought you said where a good shot..."

Dove defended himself as he continue to fire, "I AM!"

"THEN GET HER!"

Dove turned and argued with his leader about his errant shots, "I'M TRYING MY BEST! SHE'S TOO FAST!" He looked back to Pyrrha and yelled, "WHA-," her shield crashed into his face and sent him flying.

Pyrrha didn't stop and used her momentum and aimed her assault on Cardin. "That it?" he smirked as he blocked Pyrrha's spear with his mace. His smile blasted off from the surprise kick Pyrrha delivered into his jaw. Cardin backed up, touching his jaw and bring his hand up to reveal blood. All of his team regrouped at his side, and prepared their next attack against the best warrior in the room.

Banner whispered to Glynda, "I didn't know you let all of team CRDL spare against Pyrrha."

Glynda responded in shock, "I thought you allowed this!" They had no time to stop the match...

"TEAM CRDL," Pyrrha yelled at all four of them, "I challenge you. Right here, right now."

Cardin with his ego quickly responded, "Your funeral, NIKOS!" Pyrrha charged toward the entirety of team CRDL...and they charged at her.

* * *

Blake wondered the empty halls of Beacon while everyone was in class, nose in book. She hissed as she remembered this morning events, "Stupid team…stupid White Fang…STUPID EVERYTHING!" Why did Yang have to be so persistent about going to that damn dance? The White Fang had to be stopped at all costs. They weren't just gonna wait around until everyone was ready! Blake turned, gritting her teeth in a fit and threw her book blindly.

"OWWWW!" Sun lay on the ground, checking his face for blood. He grabbed the book and the text on the back snagged his attention, "A man with two souls, each fighting for control of the body…" he said slowly becoming interested. "HEY," Sun turned to the culprit that had caused his pain, "WHO THREW THIS AT…Blake?" he asked as he saw her storm off.

Blake was on the verge of exploding. No one knew what it was like to live in shadows. Born with no life, into subjugation. Treated like a worthless animal and stripped of all rights. Crushed by cruel, ruthless human rule and treated as a lesser being just for being a Faunus. There was one man who would stop at nothing to eliminate the humans in power, Adam Taurus. Blake couldn't believe how much she had trusted that man's lies. His speech to the White Fang still haunted her to this day...

"We'll descend upon the world; take back what the humans have stolen from us! From the shadows, we'll reclaim our destiny and set our future free. We shall rise, oh we shall rise! Above the darkness and the shame, torture and pain, ridicule and hate and the binding of our fate! The human's call us monsters, thieves, murders, degenerates, crazy, heartless, mutts and nothing but pure evil! Well, if that's what they want…we'll give it to them! Join me my brothers and sisters and we shall take back Remnant from the Human's in power!" Blake covered her mouth in horror as all the White Fang sided with Adam and his mislead and blood thirsty ways. Then...nothing but pitch black.

"Blake? BLAKE? Blake, wake up!"

Blake slowly opened her eyes, "W-whaaa…?"

Sun sighed knowing Blake hadn't died, "Ohgoodyou'realive!"

"Sun…why…why are you holding me?"

Sun blushed knowing how the situation looked, "Well…I, heh, didn't want to let your body hit the floor so I heroically ran and caught-,"

Blake eyes widened realizing what she said, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME?" She pushed Sun off of her and stormed off. "I don't have time for your childish games, Sun!"

Sun blocked her path. "Blake…stop. Please…"

Blake took a step back and reached for Gambol Shroud, "Get. Out. Of my way."

"No." Sun stepped into Blake's face, the most serious he had ever been in his life. "I'm not going to let you, Blake." He quickly brought her book between the two of them, "I believe this is yours?" Sun asked with his cheeky smile.

Blake blushed at his saddened kindness. "Why…"

Sun chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you threw it at me and it belongs to you. So I decided to be nice and return it to the own- hey…Blake, what's wrong?"

Blake was standing there, shaking as tears ran down her face. The book went flying as Blake pushed Sun with all her weight, "YOU IDIOT!" She fell to her knees and began to cry her eyes out.

Sun looked down at her, not knowing what to say. "Blake…"

"Why, Sun? Why?" Blake sobbed. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? I'm just a worthless Faunus that was dumb enough to join with the White Fang and leave my family. All I do is cause suffering for my loved ones...why do you all stick with me?"

Sun keeled down next to his weeping friend and tried to comforted her. "Oh, Blake...why would you say those things about yourself?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE," Blake screamed. "I'm a burden..."

"No, Blake, you're my friend. You're part of a team that cares deeply for you and many others care for your wellbeing. You are one of the most kindhearted, sweetest, sexy-I MEAN SENSITIVE and beautiful people I have ever met!"

All of those kind words brought a blush upon Blake's face. "S-shut up."

"Listen," Sun sighed, "Yang asked me to come find you after what happened after Pyrrha's and Cardin's match..."

"What happened?" Blake asked worried.

"Not important right now!" Sun yelled catching her off guard. "She told me that all of this White Fang case was horribly affecting you. You need to get rest!"

"I CAN'T SIT AROUND AND-," Blake was interrupted by the lips of Sun as the palm of his hand gently held the side of her grieving face.

He pulled away and smiled at Blake who was left in complete and utter shock. "And I CAN'T sit around and watch you do these things to yourself. You've lost weight, are always exhausted and my grades are actually better than yours and I'm me! AND HECK, YOU COLLAPSED AND ALMOST FELL ON YOUR FACE JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

Blake sat there on the ground, not saying a word.

"You gave your life for me at the docks when you guarded me from that Torchwick guy...and I'd happily give mine up to protect you. Hell...I did die. Let me tell you, wasn't fun!" Sun sighed knowing he was getting off topic. "Blake, listen...you need to rest. I know you don't want too, but it's vital so you can catch Roman and stop the White Fang. So please," Sun walked over and grabbed Blake's book and set it in her lap, "if you won't do it for yourself, do it for Yang. She's worried sick about you." Sun turned and headed down the hall, feeling...empty. Yeah, he had kissed Blake who he had feelings for, but it didn't feel deserved. There was no love, no passion no consent from Blake. Sun just acted on his own selfish desires and took advantage of his friend, someone who trusted him. As he walked, he felt his own hot tears as he realized the wrongs of his actions. He was just trying to help a girl, a wonderful girl who he cared for.

Blake sat on the ground, she hadn't moved an inch. "Did that just happen," she questioned reality. Sun's interaction had created even more questions for the broken Faunus. Had Sun always had feelings for her? For how long? What was the deal with Pyrrha and Cardin? Too many questions...and new ones appeared faster than they could be answered...

* * *

"NOW," Cardin ordered. His three lackeys nodded and took position.

Russel and Sky charged and scissored their blades in hopes to chop Pyrrha in half. Dove kept his distance and aimed.

Pyrrha jumped and kicked off the blades. Dove and Russel flew back from golden heels slamming into their jaws as Pyrrha aimed her rifle, midair, and got off a shot right between Dove's eyes. He sprawled back.

Cardin's fist shook in anger as Pyrrha landed gracefully in-front of him. He looked around and saw his team slowly picking themselves off the ground. "WORTHLESS," he yelled at his own team before reengaging Pyrrha. Every one of his strikes were either deflected by her spear, or her shield took the impact. Each strike became more and more powerful as Cardin screamed, "I WILL WIN THIS, NIKOS! BET ON THA-," he was shut up by a kick to the chest.

"You were open," Pyrrha informed pulling back her leg.

Cardin lost it, giving into emotion. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He charged in again and began swinging recklessly.

Pyrrha sidestepped every strike. Concrete cratered as Cardin's mace slammed into the ground. She saw on opening and her shield crashed against Cardin's face.

"Bitch..." Cardin cussed as he stumbled back with his face in his free hand.

Pyrrha tried to give useful information, "You could use some work on technique. Instead of rushing in try too-,"

"AHHH," Russel yelled as he jumped over Cardin and spun toward Pyrrha in the air. He aimed his blades at Pyrrha's face and drew closer and closer at great speed. Pyrrha ducked under the attack and using Russel's momentum, hip tossing him into a wall.

The aura screen made a buzzing noise as Russel's level went to red, disabling him from further combat.

"Sorry," Pyrrha waved toward him, letting her guard down. Sky stepped in and swung his halberd at her side. She quickly snapped back into her combat mentality and her strategic mind began to work. She didn't have enough time to bring up her shield...

Sparks flew as Pyrrha's spear clashed with the metal blade of Sky's halberd and pushed it up. She quickly slashed at Sky's ankles, bringing him lower to the ground. Pyrrha turned and her shin buried itself into Sky's face. His aura levels went into the danger zone as he sprawled on the ground.

Dove wondered toward Cardin's side, dizzy.

"THAT'S IT," Cardin screamed. He brought his mace up, smacking Dove in the face and knocking him out, and slammed down on the ground with all his might. Huge pieces of the concrete floor zoomed toward Pyrrha. She flipped backwards making each concrete shard miss. Cardin charged in, all or nothing. He wasn't going to stop until Pyrrha wasn't breathing. Pyrrha charged in too, ready to end this.

Cardin swung with might, Pyrrha evaded with technique. She slashed his exposed side, stabbing into his armor's weak-points. Cardin gritted his teeth in pain and swung again, leaving himself open. Pyrrha brought her arm back to stab into Cardin's exposed chest, but was grabbed by her hair.

"GOT YOU," Cardin yelled in victory. He raised his mace to strike Pyrrha in her throat. Cardin gasped for air and leaned over as Pyrrha switched to hand to hand and struck under his ribs.

"GO PYRRHA," Jaune yelled giving her the courage and confidence to end the match. Pyrrha jumped to her hands and drop-kicked Cardin in his jaw making him fly straight up. Pyrrha rolled to her feet and grabbed her spear and it went around Cardin's throat as she jumped up to him. The entire room felt the shockwave as Pyrrha slammed Cardin into the ground, neck first.

"And the winner is," Glynda said watching Cardin's aura level drop to red, "MISS NIKOS!" The entire room cheered as Pyrrha grabbed her weapons an bowed before the crowd.

"GOOD JOB, PYRRHA," Nora yelled.

"Nooooora," Ren blushed having to hold onto Nora so she didn't run around.

"Not so fast...Bitch," Pyrrha heard behind her.

"Excuse m-," Pyrrha began to asked as Cardin swung his mace at the back of her head. Pyrrha ducked and counter attacked by muscle memory. She slammed her shield in the back of Cardin's arm...

 _SNAP_

Cardin screamed in pain as he held his broken elbow. Everyone gasped in horror. Did that just happen? Did the great Pyrrha Nikos just break someone's arm?

Pyrrha stood their. "I...I...I didn't mean..." How did she allow herself to do that? Why did she use full force against a opponent who's aura was already weak? She looked to the crowd to find Coco nodding at her, trying to hide a smile. Velvet on the other hand...horrified at someone who she thought she could look up to.

Glynda rushed to Cardin's aid as Banner shook Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, what happened?" She just stood their, in total shock.

Among the chaos, Mercury whispered to Emerald and smirked, "Well...this'll work too."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all it's twists! Be sure to review and give me your opinions!**


	31. Placing the blame

Pyrrha sat outside Ozpin's office and contemplated on the accident that she had caused only an hour ago. The sound of Cardin's elbow snapping played over and over again her in ears. It didn't help that she knew the adults were arguing with one another about her fate...

Glynda fought for Pyrrha's case. "This isn't a hard decision. Cardin swung after the match was called so he would been disqualified no matter what. It is a shame about what happened to the boy...but that doesn't change the fact that both of them are in the wrong."

"YOU SAID IT YOURSELF," Port yelled arguing against Glynda's point, "They should both be punished. If Miss Nikos had struck a little harder, young Winchester would have had his arm torn off!"

"SO YOU'RE DEFENDING THE BOY?"

Port stroked his mustache, "No. But _you are_ defending Miss Nikos. And you have been ever since you found out she was in your class."

"Oh..." Glynda said putting a hand on her chest, "...DON'T YOU DARE GET ME STARTED, PETER."

"HAVE AT THEE, GOODWITCH!"

Oobleck and Banner looked to each other in worry that their fellow staffers were about to kill one another.

"Are we supposed to stop them?" Banner mouthed to Oobleck.

Oobleck responded as he tightened his tie, "I think it's best to let them sort this out themselves..." He remembered the last time Glynda and Port had gotten into a vicious argument.

"My goodness," Ozpin sighed knowing this altercation would go on a for a while. Not even he, The Headmaster of Beacon, could calm down these two when they went at it.

"OH, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER PUNISHED YOUNG WINCHESTER TO THE LEAST DEGREE POSSIBLE!"

"HE WAS STILL PUNISHED!"

Glynda sighed, "Stubborn...Port, do you even know what he's done to Velvet and other Faunus around the school? Do you honestly want students and the people of Vale to know that we allowed that to happen? Did you forget why we need Miss Nikos? She is key to our survival!"

"What about Pyrrha?" Banner asked. If she was that important, why did no one tell him?

Glynda brushed him off before he could even ask. "Not now, Bruce. We'll explain later."

"I do agree what Cardin did and said to the Faunus was unacceptable and the slang he would call them was utter garbage, but if I may?" he asked turning the headmaster.

"You may." Ozpin nodded his head at his great mustached friend.

"Thank you, ole friend," Port said. He twirled his mustache, preparing for Glynda's rebuttal. "This is Beacon academy. One of the best combat schools in all of Remnant. A school built after the Great War to help train the Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect the world. Cardin Winchester shows amazing talent and potential. He has great instincts. He could be an amazing Huntsmen and warrior. What an incredible waste to throw away the talent young Winchester possesses over a small mistake..."

Glynda rolled her eyes, "Attacking after a match IS NOT a 'small' mistake!"

Ozpin held out his hand, "Glynda. I have allowed Peter to speak without interruption. He would for you." He turned to Port, "You may continue."

"Thank you, Oz." Port nodded and continued. "All being said...some harsh words and opposition is sure to make any person a stronger fighter at the end of the day! I'm sure what Cardin said to Miss Scarlatina was nothing more than simple horseplay and motivation!"

Banner was mortified at Port's response to Velvet's abuse. He turned to Oobleck who was also surprised by Port's choice of words, "Is...is he serious?" Banner knew what it was like to be hurt, called names, beaten and made to feel like he was nothing more than a waste of space. No one, especially someone as innocent as Velvet, deserved to be treated the way Bruce had been. Banner closed his eyes, bringing back pain and anger from his childhood.

"YOU ARE INSANE," Glynda scowled at Port. "YOU'VE SEEN HOW SENSITIVE VELVET OF ALL PEOPLE IS! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT CARDIN DESERVES TO BE EXPELLED?"

Port retaliated, "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! MISS SCARLATINA IS TOO SENSITIVE. THAT NEEDS TO CHANGE IN ORDER FOR HER BE A GREATER HUNTRESS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Port looked to the guys for support. He found none."Oh, bollocks." Port said as green showed in Banner's veins.

How could the professors be arguing with each other? A simple sparing match that went south had turned into Faunus affairs and school politics. Banner knew how these arguments always went. They avoid who was really responsible, and blamed it on something else. Usually, Banner and the Hulk - sometimes when they weren't even in the area. Not this time.

"BRUCE?" Ozpin asked in fear. He stood and grabbed his cane, ready for combat against the green giant who had secretly turned green in the middle of all of them.

" **HULK TURN TO TALK**!"

Everyone was sent to ground as Hulk 'gently' slapped the palms of his hands together. The gust of wind felt as if a truck slammed into you going over one-hundred miles. Hulk breathed heavily as he stared down all of the professors who were still in shock that Banner had summoned him.

Glynda reached her shaky hand out slowly. She had to be very slow and gentle. If startled, Hulk could have torn them all limb-from-limb with one hand. "B-Bruce? No one is going to hurt you...you just have to calm down. Bruce?"

Hulk took a deep breath, " **Not Banner...only Hulk**." He took a step, instantly standing in front of Oz's desk from halfway across the room. " **Hulk want to talk with good cane man.** "

Ozpin studied Hulk. Was he always capable of speech? For how long? Why talk now? "I see..." Ozpin took his seat. He leaned in, interested. He wanted to listen carefully to what the green giant wanted. "And what would you like to talk about, Hulk?"

" **Pretty spear girl**."

"Do you mean Pyrrha?" Ozpin chuckled. It was nice to have a civil conversation with someone without having their green fists clobber your face and decimate your aura.

" **P-P-Pyrrha**..." Hulk said. Even her name sounded beautiful to Hulk. " **Pretty spear girl fight good. She even hurt Hulk sometimes**!"

Ozpin smiled and decided to go along with this. He was a Headmaster He had talked to many children and calmed them down. This was no different. "And why does Hulk want to talk about pretty spear girl?" he asked with a gentle smile.

" **Hulk want everyone safe.** "

Ozpin turned his head in slight confusion. "I do too. What makes you think they're not?"

" **Grimm, glowing woman, stupid evil cane man and Ironwood.** " Just saying those names brought rage into Hulk's heart. He clenched his huge green fists and they started to shake.

Glynda gently set her hand on Hulk's shaking fists as she came to his side. "Bruce, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore."

" **Hulk not want any bad people to hurt Hulk's friends. Hulk don't want to Hulk's friends. But Hulk just always angry!** "

"So, Bruc-HULK," Ozpin said catching himself. "What do you propose?"

Hulk declared, " **No more fighting. Hulk protect everyone!** " Ozpin's chair scooted back a little from Hulk hitting his chest.

"That's very sweet and kind of you," Ozpin smiled at Hulk's compassion. "I never thought I'd hear you say something that would lead to less violence. Actually, I never thought you'd actually 'speak.'"

As Port and Oobleck were distracted by Ozpin and Hulk's interaction, Glynda hid her scroll to her side and texted...

" **Hulk also know,** " he turned and stared down Port, " **Mustache Man wants bully that hurt Pyrrha not to get smashed!** "

"WHA?" Port asked in shock. "I never AH-," he yelled as a green hand went around his large waist and hoisted him in the air. He was face-to-face with the green Goliath.

Ozpin held out his hand to the remaining professors. He knew Hulk wouldn't hurt his dear friend, but best not to startle him.

"Go ahead," Port said sticking his chin in the air with his ego. "Strike me down! Put me along-side the greatest Huntsmen in history!"

Hulk glared into the eyes of the professor in his grasp. " **Pyrrha...is not in wrong. Cardin. Is.** " He released his grasp and Port landed hard on the ground. Oobleck couldn't contain himself and laughed at Port who was rubbing his back in pain.

Ozpin chuckled at Hulk humbling his dear friend. "So, Hulk..." Ozpin was nervous. Hulk usually went off every time Banner was mentioned. "Hulk, would you mind showing us Banner? Please?"

The doors to Ozpin's office were kicked open, "SORRY I'M LATE!"

Hulk's eyes shot open from the loud nose as he gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He turned to strike, " **SMA-Ruby?** "

Ruby looked up to find the being that only she could calm. "Hulk? That's why you called, Miss Goodwitch," Ruby said full of disappointment. She thought she was coming up to expect a new shipment of training weapons sent by Atlas.

Glynda hid her scroll in guilt. It broke her heart disappointing this little red rose of sunshine. Ruby was one of the sweetest, kindest and cutest girls the professor had seen in a long time. Glynda spoke without thought, "You really do take after Summer."

"M-mom?" Ruby asked. She hadn't heard her own mother's name in months, maybe a year. Everyone knew Ruby was very sensitive about her mother's 'death.' Ruby knew her mother was still there and she'd find her! "What about Summer?"

"NO," Glynda said in shame. "I didn't mean-,"

"Oh," Ruby almost whimpered. It had been so many years...Ruby was beginning to forget her earliest memories of her mother. A tear formed and slowly rolled down her cheek from her silver eye.

"Miss Rose, may I get you a tissue?" Ozpin asked.

"N-No. I'm fine..." Ruby wiped her eyes, dampening her sleeve.

" **Ruby sad?** " Hulk kneeled down and tapped his giant index finger on Ruby's head. " **Boop?** " Even his pinky was bigger than all of Ruby's head.

Ruby was surprised, "HOW? When did you and Nora-,"

" **Pancake girl nice to Hulk. So Hulk nice to Pancake girl.** "

Ozpin let a cheerful smile come across his face. It seems that the Hulk can be a jolly green giant.

"Come on, Hulk." Ruby gently took Hulk's arm and turned to reveal the palm of his hand. She touched his wrist, full of stressed veins, and slowly brought down her fingers.

Hulk hummed, " **Hummmm.** " Ruby's small fingers felt smoothing against Hulk's durable skin...and familiar. Banner had taught this trick to her in case he ever got out of control and there was no Ice Dust in sight.

"Easy there, Big Guy..." Ruby began to rehearse. "The sun's getting real low..."

Hulk looked dead in her silver eyes. " **Yes...Ruby.** " He gasped and stepped back as it became hard for him to breathe. He took a knee and his palms hit against the floor. Cracks began to slowly form from Ozpin's glass flooring. The other professors were nervous that they would crash down to the bottom of the tower, but not the wise headmaster.

Ozpin was still intrigued by the difference between Banner and Hulk . Yes, Banner become much more intimidating once hundreds of pounds of muscle and unrelenting rage were added in a matter of moments. But what Oz found more fascinating was when Bruce had to come forth. Where did all of that power, muscle, color and rage go? What did it feel like turning back into Banner? Was it more peaceful to turn intentionally, or in anger? These questions would need to be asked later. Right now, Bruce needed to emerge.

The green in Hulk's skin slowly faded. He was losing large amounts of mass by the second. He was becoming human again. Ruby had never really 'seen' Banner regain control. Green flowed out of Banner's veins that were still on the verge of popping. His whole body looked like it was in a trash compactor, getting smaller and smaller. Then, it finally stopped.

"B-Banner?" Glynda asked the frail, skinny man who was catching his breath on the floor.

No response.

"Banner?" Ruby asked.

Bruce looked up and smiled, "I'm here."

Ruby sighed out her worry. Banner may be scary when he turned into and from Hulk. But no matter what, Bruce was still her friend.

"Where are you going?' Port asked.

Banner turned his head as he headed to the elevator. "I'm going to set things right. I hope you do as well. Ruby," he called.

"Yes?" She looked up from her train of thought.

"Come on. We have things to do."

Ruby nodded and hurried to Banner's side. The elevator beeped as they headed to the first floor.

"Ozpin," Glynda looked toward the headmaster, "what now?"

Ozpin sighed and went into thought. Expel Cardin for almost injuring Pyrrha Nikos, a girl that could help defeat Salem? Or be forgiving and hope to make himself a better person and in turn, a better Huntsmen?

* * *

Pyrrha's head hung low. She watched her foot tap on the ground in a steady rhythm. Her hand quickly reached as she felt a vibration in her pocket. "Did he finally respond? What did he say?" Pyrrha thought as she quickly flipped through her messages.

No response. Only her anxiety to get a response from Cardin.

Her first message was left on read. "Cardin...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

So was her second. "I hope you are okay."

The last one, Cardin must have blocked her. It didn't even send. "Cardin, if you need anything, please, tell me. I will help you."

"Oh, Cardin..." Pyrrha sighed as she scrolled through her other messages. they were from her team.

"Pyrrha, you didn't do anything wrong! You should have gone for his legs as well," Nora sent.

Ren's message came right after Nora's. "Ignore what Nora said. We will always be by your side."

But what touched Pyrrha's heart, was Jaune's message. "Pyrrha...i'm kind of bad at writing these...all I wanted to say was, OR MESSAGE, I hope you're doing okay. That jerk deserved everything that he got and then some. But that's not important! What is, is that you remain who you are. The girl who believed in me and actually saw something in me. You didn't use me. You didn't ditch me. You helped me in times of need. What I'm trying to say is...Thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have lasted another day. Heh, to think I didn't even know who you were. I have no idea how me, the weak link, became the leader of the team. If I could, I would have given the position to you in a heartbeat. Thank you, Pyrrha, for everything."

Pyrrha felt something drip onto her thigh. She looked up expecting a busted pipe. Nothing seemed to be dripping from the ceiling. Tears of joy had formed and began to roll down the face of the Great Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune's message had warmed her heart and began to make it beat. So this was what falling in love was like. When would she tell Jaune how she felt? When would he realize her love for him?

"You okay?"

Pyrrha was ripped right out of her thoughts. She slowly turned to face the person who had taken a seat right next to her. "B-Bruce?" Just the surprise of seeing him blinded Pyrrha from the fact that Banner didn't have a shirt on.

Bruce nodded. He turned away and looked directly in front of him. "I know Glynda and Ozpin have probably told you this, but I'm here for you, Miss Nikos. You can tell me anything. You're one of the best students this school has ever had, or, that's what the professors say."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't just thank me." Bruce looked at the floor. He had sent Ruby away as soon as they got to the first floor. He had to talk Pyrrha by himself. Or, have someone else talk to her.

Pyrrha began to ask, "What are you talking-," The bench they were both sitting at began to bend in the middle. Next to her, sat the Hulk. "B-Bruce?"

Hulk shook his head. " **No Banner. Only Hulk**." He was hurt. Why was no one ever excited to see him? They were only happy to see puny Banner, never strong Hulk.

"Hulk, did you force your way out?" Pyrrha began reaching her scroll for backup, if need be. Why would Bruce just change out in the open? Was he holding in rage? Was he secretly injured and was trying to tell Pyrrha to run?

" **Hulk want to talk to pretty spear girl.** "

"Pretty...spear...girl?" Pyrrha asked trying to figure out what Hulk was on about. "Do you mean me?"

Hulk nodded. He looked to the ceiling as he felt the numerous eyes gazing in fear. The staff and students had finally noticed the huge green man in their presence.

"It's fine," Pyrrha mouthed, "go. Now." They all listened and quickly left the Tower without a sound.

Hulk continued to look up, staring right back up at Ozpin who was looking back at him through his glass flooring.

"Hulk?" Pyrrha asked.

Hulk brought his head down and looked at Beacon's best.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, yes?"

Hulk slowly nodded his massive head.

"Would you like to share?" Pyrrha's tone of voice had calmed down. She could sense Hulk radiating peaceful emotion.

" **Hulk** **know** ," he didn't know how to start. " **Hulk know Pyrrha isn't wrong. Cardin deserve to be smashed!** "

"NONONO," Pyrrha quickly said as she waved her hands to calm him. "Everything is fine! No need to be angry. No one needs to be smashed."

" **No smash?** " Hulk's fist relaxed and became an open hand.

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded. "I have forgiven Cardin. Yes, he did something wrong. But i'm hoping he can learn from his ways and become a better person."

Hulk tried to argue, " **Cardin almost hurt one of Hulk friends!** "

Pyrrha screamed, "I HURT HIM BACK!" Hot tears began to roll down her beautiful face. "I could have killed him, Bruce! I didn't, but I still used full force against someone who I didn't need to! He had no aura. I could have slashed..." horrible thoughts surfaced into Pyrrha's mind as if she had stabbed into Cardin. "Then there's Jaune...Coco persuading me...Velvet's abuse..."

" **You could have killed someone who wronged you,** " Hulk realized. That sounded like Hulk...but something Banner would say.

"Y-yes?" Pyrrha quickly wiped away her tears and looked back to Hulk...he was still the same.

" **Hulk know what that is like. When someone hurts you or someone you love. You want nothing more than to end them. Make sure they never hurt anyone else again. Make sure they can't move, can't breath, can't..."**

Pyrrha could hear the anger in Hulk's voice. This anger was full of pain, agony, sorrow and...the loss of a loved one. "Yes, Hulk? I'm listening..."

"S **omeone in Hulk's life who hurt Hulk. Badly...** " he growled. Pyrrha leaned on Hulk's bulking arm in hopes of calming him. " **They hurt Banner and Banner's mother...** "

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha didn't know how to respond. Even someone like the Hulk, had been hurt beyond measure.

" **Hulk doesn't want to lose someone else...Hulk don't want Pyrrha to give in to rage and turn into something else. Hulk doesn't want Pyrrha to leave and have Jaune be lonely.** "

"O-OH," Pyrrha blushed. Was her love so obvious that even Hulk could find out she had feelings for Jaune. "Thank you, Hulk." She began cheering up. People here cared for her well being. If she was down and ruining the mood, it would mess with her whole team and bring down everyone who she considered family. It was time to stop moping around in the past and get on her feet.

Hulk let out a small sigh. He slowly looked to find a shadowy figure facing him and Pyrrha.

The figure smiled and chuckled, "Hello again, son. I see you're trying to help someone not fall down the same path as you. How heroic," he almost gagged saying that word. "She's cute," the figure said patting Pyrrha's head. "How long until you kill her and everyone here?"

" **Brian...** " Hulk growled at the imaginary figure known as Brian Banner, father of Bruce Banner, who had come back to haunt him and the Hulk.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll, I'm back! Sorry for the break, I had to catch up on school and its the holidays and all. I'm hoping to upload another chapter before Christmas...but we all know about my 'promises.' Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know how you felt and what i could improve upon!**


	32. Redemption and Connection

Cardin sat uncomfortably in his hospital bed, alone in the big room. The cast around his arm along with all the equipment to keep it elevated took up at least a fourth of the limited bed-space. Not to mention, Cardin was muscular also filling the area. But, the lack of space wasn't the reason for his depression. He would never admit it to anyone but he, the big strong jock known as Cardin Winchester, felt lonely. Not a single soul had come to visit him in the last twenty-four hours. The only visitor was Ozpin when he wished Cardin the best for his recovery. But, that was right after his injury. Not even his own team had come! No messages, except from...

Cardin looked down at his scroll, "Finally! I knew someone wasn't gonna let me die of bore-," he said as he opened his inbox, "-Oh...you." It was another message from Pyrrha. "Didn't I block you already?" Cardin asked looking at Pyrrha's contact. He didn't want her sympathy; he wanted to beat her. So what if he 'cheated?' You had to win, no matter what, no matter what cost! Hit them and make sure they stay down! Or...that's what Cardin's father drilled into his mind with his harsh words and beatings...

A girl screamed as Cardin swiped to block Pyrrha's number, "WAIT!"

Cardin almost jumped out of bed, "WHO?" His scroll soared through he air, crashing right next to the female figure. "Great..." Cardin sighed. "Guess I need to get a new scroll." He dreaded asking his father for a new phone knowing he'd be be ridiculed for not having a stronger grip. "You?" Cardin asked looking up at his visitor.

"Yeah...me." Velvet grabbed one of her ears and played with it out of fear and nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" Cardin asked with a deep hate in his voice. "This dirty Faunus had to be part of Nikos' plan to disable me so my team couldn't compete in the Festival," Cardin thought.

Velvet was just trying to be nice. "I just...I thought...that you...," Velvet squeezed her ears now failing to keep her cool.

"I asked," Cardin took in a deep breath, "what are you doing here..."

Velvet tried to explain, "Cardin, I know you probably don't want to see me-,"

Cardin chuckled, "Oh, me? Why would I ever be mad at you?"

Velvet took the bait. "Really? You're not mad at me? That's great-"

Cardin screamed in a rage, "FAUNUS, leave."

"Cardin," Velvet took a deep shaky breath. "I was checking in on you. I just wanted to see how you're doing since yesterday-,"

"I said, leave."

Tears began to form in Velvet's eyes, "Why do you hate me so much?" She didn't want to believe Cardin was the sexist, racist, homophobic, evil person he made himself out to be. But his actions were slowly convincing her otherwise.

"Yes," Cardin nodded. "I hate you and every Faunus that has, is, or will ever live."

"So that's what I am to you? Just a dumb animal without feelings? An object that you can kick around without consequence? An object that you think won't retaliate and develop hate?" A fire began to ignite in Velvet's chest. Violence was never the answer but it got results! Velvet couldn't believe she was thinking like that evil Faunus leader know as Adam Taurus. She despised everything Adam stood for, but it seemed Cardin could only be reached by non-peaceful ways. "You know what? I'm glad Pyrrha did what she did. You're lucky I don't ask her to finish the job."

Cardin shrugged, "And? I'll beat her next time."

Velvet growled from her failed threat and thought of the next best threat she could manage. "How would your parents react if they learned of your behavior?"

Cardin formed a fist at the end of his cast. Pain coursed throughout his arm, but he didn't care. No one talked to him like that or mentioned his parents. "Shut. Up."

"Ohhh?" Velvet said. "Should I find their numbers and call now?"

Cardin began to shake, holding back tears. "I said, shut up..."

Velvet could tell she hit a nerve. "Listen...I didn't mean to say anything to offend you. You just were making me feel bad. I was getting mad, so I decided to let it all out and...Cardin? Are you okay?"

Tears began to roll down Cardin's face. Veins showed in his neck from the stress of trying to keep from crying. Clear tears swept down his face as memories resurfaced of his mother and father screaming at him. "YOU'RE SO WORTHLESS! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! KILL YOURSELF." Those were some of the 'nicer' things his parents would say to him.

"Cardin?" Velvet asked, regretting her words. She knew people had struggles, but she couldn't really relate. Her parents treated her with all the love any parents could provide to their sweet daughter...and her dozens of brothers and sisters. "I'm sorry for what I said...I'm sorry."

Cardin wiped away his tears, "You're what?"

"You're really stubborn," Velvet sighed under her breath. "Listen, you don't have to accept my apology, but I wanted to check in on you. I'll see you around...Cardin."

"WAIT," Cardin yelled.

Velvet's hand stopped above the doorknob. She turned, happy knowing Cardin did want to talk to her. "Yes, Cardin?"

"Why are you so nice to me? Even after what I've done to you and everyone else here?"

Velvet's ears went up and down, thinking of an answer. "Well, hummmm...it doesn't matter if you're a human or a Faunus. It's what good people do. Help others when they're down. That's what makes us people. It's not what's on the outside," Velvet's ears wiggled, "it's whats on the inside. It's how you treat that big heart of yours. Cheesy I know, but it's true!"

Hot tears still washed down Cardin's face. "But why are you nice to me? I have done nothing but harass you, call you horrible names and wish you dead!"

Velvet gulped. She had always wanted a formal conversation with the school's biggest bully, but she never knew it would come so soon! "Well," Velvet kept up her flow, "it may be true that you sometimes grabbed me in inappropriate areas when we in the halls, called me a 'carpet muncher', even though I don't know what that means...I do not believe in an eye-for-an-eye. There is strength in forgiveness and compassion. Plus, if I punched you out it would empower all who think like you."

Velvet's smile brought surprising warmth to Cardin and stopped his tears. He kept stuttering and dropping sentences in his thought, "I...thank you?"

Velvet sighed, "Okay, listen..." She took a seat right next to Cardin on the hospital bed. He looked down to hide his blushing face from the beautiful Faunus sitting next to him. "I'm actually here so Coco doesn't kill you. You've got some anger issues and a bad temper and luckily it was Pyrrha who got to you."

"Thanks," Cardin said rolling his eyes. He'd heard the same thing about his temper countless times from teachers, "friends" and therapists alike.

"Well, think about this," Velvet offered. "Pyrrha was nice and didn't hurt you too badly. If you kept going on and never learned from this, you could have been lonely for the rest of your life. Just imagine if you accidentally made Banner upset or angry!" That sent shivers down both of their spines.

"I guess..." Cardin clenched his free fist out of stubbornness. "I guess you have a point."

"Now, if you excuse me," Velvet stood and looked down at the now former school bully, "I need to go find Coco. She's bound to be worried and wondering where I ran off to." She headed to the door, "Goodbye, Cardin."

Cardin's heart raced. Was it love? No! Just fear that the only person who had offered to be his only true friend was about to walk out of his life forever. He yelled and held his hand out to his new friend, "Wait!"

Velvet stopped. She hid a cheeky smile,"Yes, Cardin?"

"Could you...maybe stay a bit longer?" He let out a huge sigh and blushed. He was not only letting out his feelings to someone, it was a girl! He soldiered through his embarrassment and continued. "I...I feel lonely. I feel alone and I don't like the feeling. I guess I've been mean and an asshole to everyone so they won't be an asshole to me first. But look where that's gotten me. Not a single member of my team has contacted me to see if I'm okay...I just want to say, Velvet, I'm sorry. Sorry to everyone who I have mistreated and made feel like utter trash."

"You know," Velvet said, "actions speak louder than words. But you're learning," She turned to reveal a huge smile across her adorable face. "I'll stay with you, friend."

Cardin's heart felt...warm and he felt like crying. But not out of sadness. "Thank you, friend. Thank you." He thought he might not be able to right every wrong he had caused, but Velvet was a damn good start!

* * *

The day at Beacon was warm, but Blake felt cold sitting all alone. She wasn't even reading her book, just staring at the pages. Her thoughts still swirled and twisted like a tornado from the day before.

"Sun kissed me?" He found Blake attractive and wanted to be with her? She was nothing hut a mess and a horrible person who had left her parents and joined the wrong side...or so she thought. The coldness began to recede as Blake thought about everyone who cared for her. Banner, Ruby, Weiss and...Yang, the person who she had disappointed the most. This meant she had to push harder to try stopping Roman and the White Fang! Not getting them involved was the only way to protect them. Powered by her ears, her bow weakly wiggled warning her someone was approaching.

"Blake," Bruce said, "I need you to come with me. I'd like to have a talk."

"Okay..." Blake didn't even try to argue or escape. She was too worn out and torn apart mentally to even think.

Bruce took Blake to an empty classroom. Blake could detect the faint scents of the teacher, Glynda.

"Why isn't anyone here?" Blake asked looking around. She rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes.

"Blake, what time do you think it is?" Banner asked becoming more and more worried at the sight of her.

"Morning..." Blake said with uncertainty.

Bruce sighed, "Blake, it's six thirty seven."

"H-How?" she asked in total disbelief looking out a window to find the sun about to set.

"That's why I'm here." Bruce grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to write on the blackboard.

"Bruce, if you're going to tell me to stop worrying about Torchwick and the Fang, just save your breath," Blake said in defiance. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked. The continent of Vale was being drawn in chalk. Next to it, a small island Blake didn't ever notice on any world map.

Bruce lightly chuckled, "I don't want you to stop. Your team, Blake, just wants you to slow down. You need to sleep, eat and just rest. They don't want you to push yourself and get hurt-,"

"WE DON'T," Blake interrupted, "have the luxury to slow down."

Bruce frowned as he continued to draw his map. "It's not a luxury, Miss Belladonna. It's a necessity."

Blake wouldn't back down. "The necessity is for me to stop Torchwick!"

"And," Banner said replacing the chalk, "we're going too." He grabbed a nearby chair, "But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"I don't have time for this nonsense-,"

Banner's eyes flickered green, "Please?"

Blake rolled her eyes and sat as the stench of Hulk's metamorphose became evident to her feline-Faunus senses, "Fine."

Bruce's anger cooled. "I understand how you feel. All of your team does as well-,"

Blake opened her mouth.

"Just listen," Bruce said. Blake crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. Banner took the piece of chalk and tapped on the small island next to Vale, "This is Patch. Ruby and Yang were born here. Their parents, Huntsmen. Their father worked at Signal while their mother took jobs around the kingdom. She never returned from her last mission. Summer wasn't their father's first love. Yang's mother was, leaving days after she was born."

"Why did she abandon Yang and her father?"

Banner smiled sadly. "No one knows. But Yang was going to find out. Yang thought she had found a lead to where her mother could have been. She grabbed little baby Ruby and headed off to look."

Blake looked up to see if the story would have a happy ending and end soon. "And?"

"Nothing. Just an old shack on the verge of crumbling to the ground. There they were, two frightened girls who were too exhausted to even scream for help. Then, as luck would have it, their uncle came and saved them from a pack of Beowolves. Yang's stubbornness should have gotten them both killed that night."

"Bruce," Blake sighed, thinking Yang might have set up this conversation between her and Banner. "I'm sorry that happened to Yang and Ruby. I understand what _you're_ trying to tell me, but this is different!"

Bruce had feared she wouldn't back down. The chalk crumbled in his grasp, "Blake..."

"I'm not a child searching for answers! I can't just stop-,"

"I wasn't finished," Banner said. His words were sharp and cold, knives made of ice. The smell burned her nostrils again.

Blake took her seat and shut her mouth.

Banner began to tell another tale. "I was born in a small town. My mother was a beautiful woman who loved with all her heart and more. My father on the other-hand...that's a different story entirely."

"Why..." Blake didn't know Banner trusted her this much, "...why are you telling me this?"

Bruce ignored her, "His name, Brian Banner." Blake could hear the emptiness in Bruce's voice, trying not to get sad or angry. Steel began to bend as Banner didn't notice his grip on a railing. "Brian didn't marry my mother out of love. He wanted a trophy wife. She couldn't get a divorce, just suffer. 'She had a roof over her head and food to eat. I'm the best thing that ever happened in your life,' my father would often tell her. She couldn't run to the police. He'd kill her before she could pick up the phone. Then...I came along, actually bringing happiness to my mother."

Blake had no response. If this was Yang, she would have tried to escape the conversation or keep interrupting. Banner needed to unload to Blake.

"Seeing this, my father became jealous of his own son. Along with my mother he used us as ashtrays, blamed us for bad days at work and hit us to blow off steam. After infancy, my father began to realize my heightened intelligence and capabilities and started to fear me." Bruce turned to the entrance of the classroom imagining the ghost of Brian Banner. The desk under Banner's hand collapsed as his eyes became bloodshot and showed hints of green.

Bruce could feel arms wrap around his waist. Blake couldn't hesitate; she had to save Banner from himself. "Bruce," she said as she rested her head on his back, "I never knew. I never knew what you had to suffer."

"Thank you, Blake," Banner said with a shaky breath. "But it's not over."

Blake cringed as she realized the worst was yet to come in Banner's story. "Please, don't do this to yourself." She could sense the pain and agony inside of Bruce. Hulk waiting to come forth and unleash Banner's rage and sorrow.

"As I grew, my vocabulary expanded. I was able to say simple words and sentences. Eventually, that's what caused my mother's fate. On my second birthday, my mother and father were arguing about how in the world he forgot my birthday. I grabbed the phone and dialed for help. I told them daddy was hurting mommy. Within minutes, we heard police sirens come into the neighborhood. My father was already mad...now he was furious." Bruce's breath became shaky once more. "I can still remember the sound of that man's fist smashing into my mother's skull. He was never my father; he was never human to begin with. On my second birthday, I saw my mother's life cut short by a monster. By the time the police burst into the house, it was too late. My mother's blood soaked the carpet. My father was trying to strangle me."

Blake's face had drained of color as her bow drooped.

"Somehow, he was never convicted..."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Blake screamed.

"He pleaded to insanity and the judge believed him. He spent his days in a mental institution, not getting what he deserved." Blake couldn't comprehend how Banner, a human, could have been treated like a Faunus. His pain overwhelmed her as he spoke more, "Later in life, after Hulk and I became one, I visited the institution." Tears raced down Bruce's face, but there was no remorse in his voice. "I killed him, Blake. Not Hulk, ME! That path led to nothing but sorrow and pain. My beautiful mother could still be alive if I had shut my mouth and taken the abuse!" Bruce fell to the ground and sobbed.

Blake looked down in horror at the broken man known as The Hulk. She couldn't believe she had tried to kill him when they first met months ago. It felt as if her ribs were cracking as she began to break down. How could she have been so selfish as to think she wasn't affecting other people. "Banner...I'M SORRY," she wept.

Bruce wiped away his tears, "Blake," he turned to face the young Faunus and hugged her. "I'm not telling you to stop. Just please...don't let your anger consume you like it has me. Not only for you, but for the people you care about and who care about you." He pulled away, staring into Blake's eyes. "We will get this dirtbag," he said referring to Torchwick, "but please, get some rest. Please...do it for your team. Do it for Yang and Sun."

"I...I don't..."

Bruce smiled, "Look who's here."

Blake face lit up from embarrassment when she saw Yang and Sun.

"Blake..." Yang said worried that her teammate would take off running again.

Sun finished, "We're here for you whenever you need us-,"

"I'm sorry..." Blake choked out, frantically grabbing and hugging Yang and Sun.

Bruce watched happily as Sun and Yang helped Blake to team Rwby's dorm. "Now, where are you, Brian?" he turned to look for the shadowy figure who was gone. Banner's heart began to race as he looked around for the entity who haunted him.

Banner turned to find his father. "Hi, son. Let's have a talk, son?" He grabbed Bruce by the throat and began to strangle him. Banner's vision narrowed into a dark tunnel and disappeared as he slipped into a seizure. As Bruce faced his demons, a pair of pink and brown eyes continued to watch from the shadows.


	33. Daddy issues

"Where the hell am I?" Bruce's surroundings were nothing but horrid - pure darkness for as far as the eye could see, like a shadow cast over him. Hairs stood and goosebumps rose from the blood-freezing air. The last thing Banner remembered was pain, pitch black and...his father! He pinched his arms to wake himself up to no avail. "NO, NO, NO," he screamed feeling the minor pain. He had to get out of this nightmare! Brian was in control here...

"BRIAN," Bruce screamed turning to see from every angle, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

A blood-curdling, spine-chilling and flesh-hungry voice chuckled in the darkness. "What is the matter, Brucie? Want your daddy?"

"I'm not scared of you anymore." Deep down, Bruce knew that was a lie and whatever was in the dark could detect it too.

"Awww, Brucie. Don't you dare lie to Papa! You don't have to be scared anymore, I'll protect you," the monstrous voice laughed.

"I'm not-," Bruce began to cough uncontrollably. Fear turned to rage as the temperature become too cold to even breathe. Bruce fell to the ground as he gasped for air, "N-NO! You won't make me turn!"

The voice in the dark egged Bruce on. "Come on, you worthless son of mine! Show me the rage you used to kill me those many years ago! Show me the rage I used...TO KILL YOUR MOTHER!"

Bruce groaned in pain as veins grew in his neck. The seam of his shirt along his spine began ripping apart. Deep down, he found the courage, or rage, to scream. " **NEVER**!"

"Finally," the voice sounded glorious. "You show your true colors, Brucie. Feel the rage! All of that power you cheated your way to get, worthless son of mine!"

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU." Bruce fought against the temptations of the Hulk and was winning! Seams of his shirt relaxed as pain receded.

The voice's tone shifted to disappointment as Banner stalled out his transformation. "You may lie about being scared of me. You may lie about enjoying the power you hide. You may lie to those girls about being a monster. But, there is one thing you'll never have the courage to face..."

Bruce was blinded by a sudden flash of light. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD," he screamed covering his eyes. Regaining sight, Bruce saw...home. The sun melted everything visible. It was a hot summer day in Dayton, Ohio. All the rage Banner had the courage to summon turned to absolute fear and worry. In front of Bruce was his old house, the house where his father murdered his mother. A familiar green BMW sat in the drive way...his mother's. As he looked around, her car was the only one in the entire neighborhood. The town seemed abandoned, but Bruce knew better. Something was waiting for him inside the house.

Brian's voice whispered into Banner's left ear, "What's wrong, Brucie?"

Bruce turned to find no one in this barren town. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Bruce's increased heart-rate began to pump adrenaline.

Brian's voice laughed in his son's ear, "It's not where...it's WHEN." The sounds of an old car engine began to make Banner's ears bleed. He turned to find the culprit behind the cacophony; Brian's car in the far distance. He drew nearer and nearer by the second. "You'd better hurry, Bruce. Looks like I'm late for your birthday party."

"No, no, no..." All rational thinking left as the mother of Bruce Banner was threatened. Right now, Bruce was nothing more than a scared little boy wanting to save his mother. "M **O** T **H** E **R!** " Banner screamed slamming against the front door. Metal clanking came from the doorknob, "Open, dammit!" It was like...it was frozen in time. Bruce was in a nightmare, replaying the worst day of his life. All Banner could do now was wait for his father to kick in the door like he had in the past. But...what would Hulk do? Brian's horrible, dying engine blasted loudly as he entered the neighborhood, making a special pair of eyes morph green.

Splinters fell onto the carpet as Bruce tore the door open, piece by piece. As soon as he stepped inside, nostalgia hit him like a was forced to take a breath. He saw all of his favorite toys on the ground, the old T.V his father always watched and _Shel Silverstein_ on the coffee table. Bruce snapped out of it and looked around to no avail, "Mother!"

A simple and light hum made Banner's blood freeze. He recognized the young boy's voice, his voice. Bruce turned to find a little toddler, sitting in the middle of the room, waving a toy dinosaur through the air. Wrapping paper lay on the ground from his newly opened birthday present.

"Wheeeeeee," little baby Bruce said, waving his toy through the air. Pure innocence radiated from the baby as he played without a care in the world.

"Heh," the greatest, nicest and warmest voice giggled from behind Bruce, "I don't think dinosaurs could fly like that, Brucie." Banner's nightmare changed into his greatest dream as he turned to see his mother. Her beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes showed nothing but love and comfort for her only son.

The sight of her brought Bruce to tears. "M-Mom? Y-you're here. You"re actually here...I never thought I'd see you again!"

His mother smiled, showing off her teeth which were even beautiful. "Yes, Bruce. I'm here. Mommy is here for you." Banner closed his eyes and held his arms open waiting for his mother to embrace him once more. The hug he needed never came. "Mommy's here, Brucie," she said kneeling next to the baby and tickling him.

"Grgrgrg," baby Bruce gurgled and laughed from his mother's fingers. Bruce watched in amazement at a woman who was still able to love and show compassion while married to his father. Bruce's dream changed back into a nightmare as Brian's car pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, no..." His mother's heart filled with worry and fear. "Shushushu, it's okay," she lied, kissing her scared child on the forehead. She ran to the kitchen and made sure everything was how Brian wanted it.

"MOM," Bruce screamed at her, "RUN!" He was right into her face, warning her of the impending doom. "HE WILL KILL YOU, GET OUT OF HERE!" Bruce grabbed his mother by the shoulders and pulled. She didn't budge an inch. It was like, Bruce wasn't even there. Just a breeze of air brushing against his mother. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Banner screamed his heart out. "HE'S COMING NOW AND HE WILL KILL-," Bruce couldn't say another word as his heart stopped at the sight of his father in the door.

Brian looked up and down the living room, disgust on his face when he saw his baby. "Rebecca, why is the damn kid on the carpet?"

She responded with fear in her voice, "Y-you've never cared if Bruce was on the floor."

Brian crushed one of Bruce's toys, bringing the child to tears. "Why the hell is wrapping paper, ALL OVER THE DAMN FLOOR?"

"Brian," Rebecca yelled as baby Bruce was crying now, "it's his birthday!"

"Oh...so that's what I forgot today," Brian snorted. He shrugged without a care and opened the fridge for a beer.

"Have you.." Rebecca started to ask, already knowing the answer, "...forgotten your own son's birthday?"

"Yeah?" Brian asked. "What of it?"

"I ASKED YOU TO GET A CAKE-," the wind was knocked out of Rebecca as the palm of Brian's hand smashed into her cheek.

"Y **O** U **B** A **S** T **A** R **D**!" Banner began to swing at Brian, screaming his heart out. Every strike landing on his father's face, broke something in Bruce's hands. It felt like Brian was made of metal and the hits weren't doing anything.

Brian leaned over his downed wife; half of her face was bright red. "Were you just yelling at me?" he asked in her ear.

The violence in his voice froze Rebecca's blood. "N-no. I would never yell-," she caught a backhand to the other side of her face.

"What did I tell you about lying?" Brian asked. He grabbed his empty beer can and it bounced off Rebecca's face. "Clean this shit up. Now," he ordered.

"D-daddy!" Little baby Bruce said in the kitchen doorway. His father turned to face him. "D-don't hurt mommy!"

Brain sighed at the sight of his son defying him. "Oh, Rebecca. What the HELL did you teach your son to do?"

"W-what do you-," One of Rebecca's teeth flew out of her mouth as her husband's fist caved in her cheek. "MY GOD," she said in total horror, "Y-YOU MONSTER!" Brian had hit her and Bruce, but never to this extent; he was out to kill.

"YOU TAUGHT THAT LITTLE BASTARD TO TELL ME 'NO'?" Red spots coated Rebecca's face. Baby Bruce grabbed his father's shirt and tried to pull him away. "OFF, BOY," Brian yelled swinging at the boy. His fist did hit flesh, but not of that of his little son's face. Instead, that of a green Goliath's knee.

" **SMASH,** _"_ Hulk roared, emerging to finally end this nightmare. He pulled back his arms and slammed his palms together. Rebecca, Brian, baby Bruce and the house were carried away by the massive winds that went off like a 200 mile-per-hour tornado. " **Hulk...couldn't save Banner mother.** " Hulk fell to his knees in shame knowing he endured Banner's horrible past, not doing a thing to save his wonderful mother.

"Hehehehe," that cold, dark and bone-chilling voice chuckled once more. Hulk was surrounded by the cold darkness that greeted Bruce when he first arrived to this nightmare. "There's my real son! Not that weakling Bruce! Show me, HULK. Show me your true power! We can rule this new world together! Enslave every woman and girl we encounter! All the rage and destruction! The stronger you and I will become! THE ABSOLUTE-,"

" **No.** "

The voice's tone changed drastically, "What did you say to me?"

" **Hulk said...NO!** "

A cloud of smoke and darkness swelled in front of Hulk, dispersing to reveal Brian in the flesh. He wore the same attire as when he ended his wife's life. "You big idiot. My son, Bruce, is holding you back from your potential! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? You could be a king if Bruce wasn't such a weakling and didn't want to hurt people! YOU COULD BE THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

" **Hulk doesn't want to hurt people, because Hulk strongest there is,** " Hulk informed. " **Goodbye, Brian. Banner not need you anymore.** "

Brian said nothing as Hulk turned to find an escape without his help. "How...predictably disappointing. I was hoping you and I could merge, Hulk. Take over this world together. But it seems, that..." Brian said, trying to hide the fact that he wanted Hulk to refuse his offer, "you will have to die! After I kill you and take over Bruce's mind, I'll kill Pyrrha for shits and giggles."

Hulk stopped dead in his tracks, fists shaking in increasing rage.

"Or..." Brian said taking deep breaths, "...I could start with the small girl! RUBY, I THINK HER NAME WAS!" Veins popped up in his neck, his pants and shirt began to tear as he readied to confront Bruce's rage.

Hulk's fist raised high in the air, ready to end this once and for all! He swung with all his might, " **HULK SMA-Bigger Hulk?** " Before his eyes stood a massive thirty-foot beast, its skin an ugly mix of orange and brown coated with rough scales. Glowing red eyes distracted from the hundreds of shark-like teeth in its massive mouth. Brian was a Hulk! He was the evil voice within Banner that wanted nothing but violence and destruction!

The evil voice that tormented Bruce and Hulk spoke from the beast's mouth, "YOU COULD HAVE JOINED ME, BRUCIE! BUT NO, YOU DISAPPOINT ME MORE AND MORE!"

" **Not Banner...** " Hulk still shook from Brian's remark about Ruby and Pyrrha. " **...Only, HULK!** "

"YOU ARE NOTHING," this 'Devil Hulk' roared. "I am the natural stage in our Gamma-evolution process, the next HULK! You are destined to become me, Bruce. Don't run from the truth. You are nothing but a frightened child crying out to be loved!""

" **I. Am. HULK!** " Hulk pounced with absolute rage and strength flowing through his body. He didn't care who this man or thing _was_ to Banner. Now, this monstrosity needed to be smashed!

"YOU. ARE. WEAK," Brian screamed back at Hulk. His gigantic arm slammed down like a sledge hammer toward the Hulk. The nightmare chose to summon Bruce's old neighborhood as the arena for the monsters to battle to the death. Their attacks connected, setting off a nuke right in the middle of the town.

* * *

Sparks flew as Pyrrha's spear and the Arc family sword clashed.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she pushed back against the force of an improving Jaune, "Im...pressive."

"Thanks...comes from my dad," Jaune teased knowing it was actually Pyrrha who had helped his abilities exponentially.

She went along. "Oh? It wasn't me taking hours of my day for weeks on end to help you?" She jumped back and slashed at Jaune's chest armor.

More sparks flew as Jaune caught the attack on his blade. "Okay! No holding back," he told himself. If he wanted to have even the slightest chance of victory, he had go on the offensive. He put the palm of his free hand on the back side of his sword and pushed away from the standstill. "RAHHHH," Jaune yelled throwing stabs and strikes that Pyrrha taught him the other night!

She smiled and easily blocked strikes that showed Jaune was improving. "Very impressive, Jaune! Now, don't forget what I taught you; don't let anger consume you. Let it empower you!" Jaune had to get himself mad to find strength. He thought back to the times he wasn't strong enough to save his team from Bruce. Back when he tried to protect Pyrrha from a boulder that crashed onto both of them.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD," Jaune screamed. Out of fury, he brought his sword back and stabbed at Pyrrha's leg.

Out of instinct, Pyrrha swiped down to counter the anger-filled attack. "Jaune..." She felt bad for her choice of words. She was just trying to encourage the leader of her team. "I didn't mean-,"

Jaune smirked as he took his opportunity during Pyrrha's downed guard, "GOT YOU!" The Arc family sword stabbed in-front of Pyrrha's face as she turned to evade. The great Pyrrha Nikos, evading a stab, let alone a stab from someone who cheated to get into Beacon? Had Jaune's determination and warrior spirit lead him to almost landing a strike on the Great Pyrrha Nikos? Yes! Jaune didn't hesitate as soon as he knew he missed his strike. He had to keep going in order to have a small chance of damaging the best combatant in Beacon.

Pyrrha couldn't believe it. She HAD to go on the defensive! She leaned back as Juane slid toward her on his knees, putting all his weight behind a slash aimed for the exposed stomach her armor showed. Jaune's sword followed up from the momentum and slashed up, bringing him back to his feet. Pyrrha's spear turned horizontal, barely catching Jaune's sword that swiped down. Her green eyes showed nothing but happiness and acknowledgement for her leader's improvement.

"OWWW," Jaune yelped as his backside smashed onto the roof top from Pyrrha's fast and deadly sweep.

"Sorry!"

"N-No...it's fine," Jaune said rubbing his aching back.

"Jaune, that was such an amazing showing," Pyrrha cheered.

"I-I actually did good?" Jaune chuckled as he got to his feet.

Pyrrha nodded, "YES! You almost got me twice. Your sword-play has increased exponentially. I couldn't be more proud of you!" Her arms went around Jaune, embracing him in the moment.

"O-Oh, Pyrrha!" Jaune's face showed more color than Ruby's cape. "I...I couldn't have done it without you!"

Pyrrha pulled away from the hug. "We can't stop now! You're on fire and it'd be foolish to let that flame die out tonight. Come on," she smiled sheathing Milo and Akouo, "we have just enough time to work on aura before curfew."

"Actually, Pyrrha," Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "I think I'm good. I think we can skip aura for tonight, I'm fine with just a jog or something."

"Oh, come on," Pyrrha smiled. Jaune had to be playing a joke on her. He was never the one to quit early; he had the heart of a warrior and went beyond what was needed. Pyrrha laid her hand on her leader's shoulder, "I know you get frustrated, but that's no reason to give up now!"

Jaune frowned, knowing Pyrrha wouldn't understand. "That's...not it. It's about the dance..."

"Oh," Pyrrha said disheartened. She knew it was about his attraction to Weiss. She smiled the best she could for the boy who didn't love her back. "I'm here to listen! I don't know what type of help I could provide, but I'll-,"

"I want to take you to the dance!"

Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat. "E-excuse me?"

"Me, Juane Arc, would like to take you, Pyrrha Nikos...to the dance tomorrow." His body began to shake, ready for the 'NO' he'd receive. "That is...if you haven't been asked already."

"I..." Pyrrha began to shake as well from all the excitement she was feeling. "I don't know how-,"

"It's okay," Jaune sighed, "you don't have to say anything. I, Jaune Arc, someone who had to lie and cheat my way to Beacon asking the great Pyrrha Nikos out to the dance? Yeah...I really don't belong here if I ever thought I'd have a chance with you."

Pyrrha was speechless. Was Jaune confessing to her? She would never have that courage.

"It's okay," Jaune sighed. "This is pretty crazy, I know. Me just asking you out of the blue? But the truth is, I've grown feelings for you since the first day I was here. Yeah, Weiss is pretty, but she isn't my type. Time and time again, you save me. Save me from Grimm, bad grades and even Banner. And," Jaune took a shaky breath, "I would do the same a thousand times over for you." Pyrrha was going say no to him, but it was okay. Arc's were brave and this Arc was brave enough to ask out someone who was out of his league. He smiled brightly at Pyrrha, "We can get back to training and aura. I just had to get it off my chest-,"

Pyrrha connected her lips with the young Arc. She pulled away and smiled deeply, "I would love to accompany you to the dance tomorrow night, Jaune Arc."

"I beg your pardon?"

Pyrrha let out a huge laugh at her leader's denseness as she spoke, "I, Pyrrha Nikos, HAHAHAHA, will happily, HAHA, accompany you to the dance!"

Jaune looked behind himself. "Ren? Nora? Did you set Pyrrha up to this?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha gently moved his head back to face her, "no one did anything. I was hoping you would ask me to the dance."

"Oh," Jaune nonchalantly said. Then it hit him. "OH! Y-YOU DO?" He had finally kissed a girl, checking off a goal on the bucket list! "YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE, W-WITH ME?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but give into the excitement in the air, "YES!"

"I-I need to get a dress!" Pyrrha had been so sure she wouldn't need to go since no had asked to take her.

"Me too! Wait...NOT A DRESS THOUGH."

All Pyrrha did was smile. "Come on," she took his hand and headed off the roof, "I bet there will be plenty of stores still open."

"O-Ok." Jaune had held onto Pyrrha's before, but it was usually so she could pull him to safety. This was different. "This will be so much fun, Pyrrha! Thank you for-OW!" Pyrrha had come to a dead stop, accidentally slamming her shoulder into Jaune's chest.

"Sorry," Pyrrha said. Her voice wasn't cheerful and cutesy when she said it this time. She was serious. "Do you smell that?" she asked as she reached for her shield.

"Yeah..." The Arc family sword was held in Jaune's hand, "...blood."

The smell came from Glynda's classroom. The door slightly opened.

"Don't the Professors always lock their doors when they're done for the day?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Pyrrha stopped herself from pushing the door open and going in headstrong. She turned to Jaune and whispered, "Shouldn't we go get one of the Professors or alert someone?

"Pyrrha, we both can smell blood. There's someone in there, either dead or wounded. And in our job as Huntsmen and Huntresses, we are obligated to help anyone in danger." He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Team attack, Arkos starts...Now!"

Jaune rolled, stabbing the sharp bottom of his shield into the ground as he stacked Pyrrha's on top his own. The butt of Pyrrha's rifle flicked on the lightswitch as she slid into the room. The lights revealed Pyrrha kneeling aiming her rifle using Jaune and their shields to cover her from gunfire.

Pyrrha aimed finding the body of a man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "BANNER!" She rushed to his aid and lifted his head from the ground onto her lap.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaune asked ignoring the blood that freaked him out.

"I-I don't know! It might be a seizure of some sort."

"Shouldn't he have, oh, I don't know, Hulked out or something?"

Pyrrha was thinking the same thing. If the Hulk hadn't come out when Bruce needed him, he had to be in serious danger. "Jaune!" She got his attention away from freaking out, "Go get help!"

"What if he Hulks out-,"

"JAUNE, GO!"

"All right!" Jaune raced off heading to Beacon Tower to get Ozpin or anyone who could help.

"Bruce...please," Pyrrha said in fear of the worst. She couldn't let the man who helped her out of a depression only days ago die. If he did, how would Ruby react? She and Bruce had made a cute little friendship. It'd shatter Ruby's heart. "Bruce, wake up!"

Banner's breathing began to slow down as he continued to face off against his father for control of his mind...

* * *

A backhand crashed into the front of Hulk's body. He felt his spine and ribs crack from the massive hit. He soared through the air and brought a mansion to the ground.

"HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH, BRUCIE?" The monster roared from halfway across the neighborhood.

Hulk groaned in pain from the attack. His fists dug into the pavement, pushing himself back to his feet. " **Hulk...** " he coughed and was forced to kneel from the pain. He had to get up. He had to stop Brian from taking control of puny Banner's mind! A piece of debris hit a truck and its sirens went off, catching Hulk's attention.

"You...are...NOTHING!" The huge beast covered the distance between he and the Hulk in one pounce. He raised his fist into the air and brought it down to bury Bruce in pain and death.

" **HULK IS HULK!** " Hulk swung a massive uppercut with a fist covered by a boxing glove made from a truck.

Brian's arm was knocked back from the impact of their fists. He screamed, enraged from actually being overpowered by his own son, "DIE!" His leg aimed back and swung to punt Hulk as far way as possible. Brian roared in pain as Hulk deflected the attack by slamming his fists into the monster's ankle. The huge devil shook the ground, falling on his back with a broken foot.

Hulk jumped onto the huge monster's chest and wailed on him. " **HULK IS STRONGEST** ," a fist went into Brian's blackening eye. " **HULK PROTECT BANNER** ," teeth flew out of Brian's mouth. " **AND** ," Hulk grabbed Brian by his throat and readied another punch, " **HULK PROTECT THEM ALL!** " He thought about Ruby, Pyrrha, Glynda and everyone who didn't deserve to be in the middle of everything. " **SMASH!** "

Brian's head slammed into the street as Hulk delivered a punch that destroyed the rest of his make-shift gloves. Hulk grabbed Brian at the throat, ready to deliver more. He turned and spat out blood and teeth. Brian looked back up at his son and mocked, "That all you got?"

" **HULK SMASH DEVIL-,** " he was cut short as he fell into the jaws of the Devil Hulk.

"Tasty~," Brian taunted as his teeth ground and stabbed into he Hulk's thick hide. Brian could taste the gamma radiation in Hulk's blood, energizing and healing him from the Hulk's beating mere seconds before. Brian swallowed, but choked as his tongue was being ripped down the middle by Hulk's grip.

" **Hulk...not...FOOD!** " Hulk tore off tongue as he used it to propel himself up, flinging himself out of the monster's mouth.

"YOU WILL DIE," Brian roared tasting his own blood. He reached out, catching Hulk with his teeth. Hulk was between a sharp place and another sharp place. Huge fangs dug into his palms and soles of his feet from a beast with a bite-force able to crumble mountains.

" **SMASH!** "

Brian's jaw snapped right in half. "You...bastard," he panted with his jaw droppped low.

Hulk looked right at the injured monstrosity that was known as Bruce's father. " **Hulk win.** "

Brian's huge eyes exploded with red veins. He wasn't going to let his son win. "NEVER!" he screamed as he formed a fist and swung.

Hulk caught the giant fist within his hands, filling with rage once more. " **HULK SAID, ENOUGH!** "

Brian screamed in instant pain and regret. Sinew and bone snapped as his left arm was ripped off and thrown to the side. "No..." he begged as Hulk moved to the next arm. "STOP!" Hulk grabbed Brian's right shoulder and shook his head.

Hulk took a step back and stared at the armless pitiful monster on his knees.

"Son, I never meant-" Brian was silenced as his head flew into the air from a massive uppercut.

" **SHUT UP,** " Hulk roared at the body as it fell on its side. The body began to shrink.

"B-Bruce..." Brian pleaded as he returned his human form, "Daddy is sorry...I'm sorry!" he began crying at Hulk's feet. "Don't kill me! I don't deserve to die!"

" **Hulk not kill you,** " Hulk said filling Brian with hope.

"T-Thank you, my son!" Hulk began to shrink into Bruce. "There you are," Brian said with fake emotion. "My beautiful baby boy! I only did the things I did to make _you_ stronger! S-son?" he questioned.

Bruce's eyes were still green and staring right into Brian's soul. He clenched his fists, "Shut... **up**."

"What...what are you going to do?" Brian began to crawl away. "WAIT, NO!" His face was pushed in from his son's fists. "GIVE ME ANOTHER CHA-,"

Blood coated Bruce's fist as he stared at his father's body. "Goodbye...father." He no longer felt regret about beating Brian to death those many years ago. Brian's body began to fade along with all of the horrible memories he had left in Bruce's head. The whole scene slowly faded until Banner was standing in a black pit of nothingness. "It's time to leave this place, forever." He closed his eyes and an image of Brian and Rebecca holding him as a baby warmed his heart.

"BRUCE!" he heard Pyrrha scream for him to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes. "I'm...here."

"Thank the gods!" Pyrrha hugged Banner's head. "What happened?"

"It's...not a tale for your ears."

"Then maybe for mine," Ozpin said walking in the room with Jaune not too far behind. "Thank you, Mr. Arc," he nodded as Jaune walked in the room panting from all the running.

"Ozpin," Bruce said in a daze. He felt as if he had woken up from a dream.

"You not need say anything," Ozpin assured. "Pyrrha and Juane, you are dismissed to your dorm."

"But what if-"

"Miss Nikos," Ozpin smiled, "I am sure Bruce will be safe within my quarters."

Pyrrha nodded. She and Jaune left.

"You think they'll be okay?"

"Jaune, if there is anyone here I trust the most, it's Ozpin."

Banner sat up, wiping sweat and blood from his face. "He's gone, Oz."

"Who?"

"The voice that wanted me...to kill everyone and everything. The voice that would have made me cause ultimate destruction." Bruce cleaned up his blood from the floor and headed out.

Ozpin placed his hand on his shoulder, hindering him. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know. And I thank you." Banner left, leaving Ozpin questioning if it was even safe to let Bruce attend the dance.


	34. Dance Dance Revolution

"You think she'll feel like going to the dance?" Ruby asked as she, Weiss and Yang watched Blake sleep. It wouldn't really be a 'dance' if only three members of RWBY came.

Weiss patted Ruby's shoulder, "It depends how long she sleeps. She could be out for days for all we know! She probably hasn't slept for days and I don't think getting a lecture from the world's angriest person could help with someone's mental state."

"Weiss," Yang said sternly. She didn't even turn her head to look at the young Schnee. Ever since she tucked Blake in bed, Yang had watched the Faunus like a hawk. "I think we're at the point where the 'angriest man' can be addressed by his name."

"I...Y-you're right." Weiss could feel the tension in Yang's voice.

"I'll get it," Ruby sat up as hard knocks came from the dorm door. "Whatcha doing here?" she asked the visitor.

"Hey, Ruby," Sun chuckled when the door was opened. Once Yang and Sun arrived to RWBY's dorm, he bounced. It'd be awkward when Blake woke up and saw the person who admitted that they had feelings for her. But, Sun couldn't find it within himself to leave her side.

Ruby tilted her head not knowing of Sun's awkwardness and affection toward Blake. "I thought you wanted to leave."

"I came...TO GIVE HER THESE," Sun held up stems of catnip.

Ruby snatched the plants from Sun's hand, "She'll love these!" Her whole body dissipated into roses as she dashed back to her bed. She began to wave the plants in Blake's face, "Come on! Wake up already..."

"Hello, Sun." Weiss acknowled his presence.

"Hello, Ice Queen," Sun remarked as he walked inside the dorm.

Weiss pouted hearing the nickname she hated so much. "Whatever!"

"How's she doing?" Sun asked Yang as he came to her side. They both looked upon their sleeping beauty - Blake.

"She's..." Yang hesitated. She really didn't know how Blake was since her talk with Banner. "...I hope she's all right."

"Me too," Sun smiled weakly.

Yang saw his stupid and childish smile and giggled softly. "Thanks, Sun. I don't know what I would have done without your help. I don't think I would have gotten the dance ready for tonight."

Sun shrugged, "Don't mention it! I loved helping Weiss set up the doilies."

"What did I say about the doilies?" Yang yelled. "You promised you'd drop them entirely, WEISS!"

"DID YOU WANT THE FOG MACHINE OR NOT?" Weiss yelled back.

Yang frowned and glared, "Fair point, Ice Queen."

A voice came from the door, "Did someone say, Ice Queen?"

"There he is," Sun smirked at the familiar voice.

"Sup, dude!" Neptune and Sun fist-bumped.

"Neptune," Weiss nodded trying not to lock eyes with her slight crush. Neptune winked, coating Weiss's face with a light blush. "Oh stop it, you."

"So, what are you guys wearing tonight?" Sun asked the girls.

Yang flicked one of Sun's abs, "Bigger question is-,"

"OW!"

"What are you two wearing?" Yang waved to the Faunus who loved showing off his body and his pretty-boy buddy.

"Uhhhh, this?" Sun asked tapping his shirt.

Neptune spoke to help Sun's situation, "IGNORE HIM, for he knows not what he says."

"HEY," Sun shoved Neptune to the side so all attention was back on him. "I may be from Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo! And it's not really a suit-and-tie type of place." He shivered from memories of the wind splashing sand in his mouth.

"Yeah," Yang rolled her eyes, "we know."

Sun's smile and playfulness quickly faded. "So, what's gonna happen with Blake since you know, she's...out."

"What's the point?" Ruby sighed. "Blake isn't going. But that doesn't mean you guys can't have your fun tonight. Go," Ruby waved. "Someone has to watch over Blake while the dance is happening..."

"Ruby," Yang frowned. "You don't have to. I will. I know how much you've been looking forward to this dance! I can't just let you waste the night like this-,"

"OR," a soft voice spoke from the bed, "we can all go. Together." Blake smiled at all her caring friends. Before she knew it, she was in the embrace of Yang Xiao Long. "AH-...Yang..."

Yang stayed in the hug for a full minute. She pulled away with light traces of tears, "Hey...Kitty."

"Yeah! Hey, Blake," Sun chimed in getting her attention.

Blake gulped, "O-OH, Sun." The two Faunus looked away from each other, remembering the kiss they shared.

"Blaaaaaake," Ruby said grabbing for her friend.

"Heh," Blake chuckled, "hello there, Ruby."

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked with a shine in her silver eyes.

"Of course I did," Blake responded. This only made Ruby cuddle and hug more. Blake looked up to find her most troubling teammate. "Weiss," she acknowledged her frenemy. "I know we-,"

Weiss leaned over and hugged. "No matter how I act," she pulled out and confronted Blake, "you are my teammate. And, I will treat you as such. But, you need to promise us, all of us," Weiss waved toward Sun, Ruby, herself and Yang, "you cannot run anymore. If there is any problem, let us know. Please..."

Blake looked into the Ice Queen's frosty light-blue eyes, "I promise you." She looked to the rest of her team, "I promise you all!" Hopefully, that promise would be kept.

* * *

Time waited on Ozpin like a monster hiding in the closet. The dance would soon start whether Beacon's Headmaster was ready or not.

"PROFESSOR," Yang screamed in glee right next to him.

Ozpin had been spooked, but he remained calm. "Yes, Miss Xiao Long?" he asked with no reason for being angered or upset. He understood Yang's excitement to be having a dance at all. He turned to be taken back by her dress, "Oh."

"You like?" Yang turned around to reveal all sides of her white halter-neck dress.

Ozpin spoke his his mind, "Your father would be proud of the young woman you're becoming, Miss Xiao Long. Though," he adjusted his glasses, focusing on Yang's legs, "I don't think Tai would approve of how short the dress is."

"W-well, he's not here," Yang protested. She turned her head and crossed her arms. "I think it's acceptable for a girl to have fun once in a while!" Her playful attitude broke through as she turned back to Ozpin and stuck her tongue out.

"No worry," Ozpin assured. "I won't tell him anything if you follow the rules tonight. There is to be no trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Yang saluted like a solider to her Headmaster. Her formality and comfort around Ozpin made him remember what Tai used to be like when she was just a baby. Tai would barely let anyone hold Yang every since...ever since Raven left. Ozpin was one of the lucky individuals who, along with Summer held Yang as a baby.

"Damn," Ozpin sniffled as he flicked away a tear.

"OH, MY GOODNESS," Yang gasped. Ozpin grabbed his cane, ready for combat against a dangerous foe.

Bruce gulpped, "A-am I wearing proper attire?" He tightened the black tie that adorned his colorful purple suit. "I could go get something less flashy AH-,"

Yang hugged her friend - Banner. "You came!"

Bruce opened his mouth to free himself, "Yang...of course I came. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Yang eased her tight grasp once Bruce hugged her back. "Gosh," he smiled seeing Yang's dress, "you sure look pretty! Are you sure you're Yang? I could have sworn she wasn't this good looking," he joked with the 'coolest' member of RWBY.

"Are you flirting?" Yang smirked.

Bruce smiled as he was discovered by the queen of flirting herself. "Am I doing a good job?" he chuckled.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-NOPE," Yang teased.

Ozpin entered the conversation, "Bruce! Looking sharp enough to slice through an Ursa if I do say so myself."

Bruce smiled seeing a side of Ozpin not many people knew he had. "Thank you, Headmaster. Not too bad yourself," he nodded to Ozpin's finest suit.

Ozpin patted Banner on the shoulder, "I'm glad you could make it! Even after our discussion."

"Were you planning on not coming?" Yang asked. Banner could have broken Ruby's heart if he hadn't shown up...

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "It's about the safety of the students, Yang," he tried to explain. "If i'm being honest, it's probably dangerous for me to even be here. But, I promised Ozpin that I would be on my best behavior. AND," Bruce reached in his pocket and pulled out a light-blue substance.

"Pills?" Yang asked. She tilted her head and looked at the colorful 'medicine.' Yang could feel a chill radiate from them.

"Yes," Ozpin nodded. "Weiss's family, The Schnee's, were convinced to send over a prototype of sorts. What you're looking at, is Dust in an edible form."

"I-Is it safe?" Yang asked. "What if it causes more harm than-," Bruce swallowed one, "okay..."

"You see," Ozpin told Yang, "Ice dust has an effect on Bruce's transformation. We've found that freezing part of the _Temporal Lobe_ forces the adrenaline from rage, pain or sorrow to go nowhere, in theory, thwarting a transformation."

Bruce nodded at Ozpin's explanation, "What _he_ said." He lightly shivered from the sudden change to body heat.

"Well, my services are needed elsewhere," Ozpin said after glancing at his watch. "Banner, Yang," he lightly bowed to them both, "I pray you two will have a safe night."

"Headmaster," Yang said before he turned to leave, "where are you going? Are you coming back?"

"Do not fear," Ozpin smiled at his student, "I'll still be here to enjoy this event of yours. I will merely be addressing guests. If you need me, you'll find me."

Bruce was still in awe at the decorations. Yang must have worked all day and night to make sure the dance would be ready. "This is pretty impressive, Yang!"

She acknowledged Bruce's compliment, "Awww! Why thank you-,"

Bruce finished, "For someone like you! OW," he chuckled from Yang's lighthearted strike to his shoulder. "But in all seriousness, how did you do all of this?"

Yang's eyes sparkled, "REALLY?" She popped her knuckles as she told her amazing adventure of death, sorrow, pain, badassery and guns! "It wasn't easy. It was such a blessing when CFVY were able to come back early from their mission. Even with all of the extra help, we're just now finishing up on little details. We barely finished due to...all that's happened."

Bruce looked down in guilt. He knew it was he who hindered Weiss and Yang from working on dance preparations.

"BUT," Yang patted Banner on the shoulder, "the dance must go on! And so, Weiss and I were able to get everything ready!"

Bruce looked into Yang's lilac colored eyes, seeing a child. He gently set his palm on her cheek. "Don't ever lose your innocence, kid." Bruce had no right to speak about innocence. The Hulk has taken every ounce of it from Yang, Ruby, every person he encountered. Bruce just wanted everyone safe and happy. "Just," he took a deep breath, "have a blast tonight, okay?"

Someone addressed him from behind, "She'll be okay. As long as you're here, everyone will be."

Bruce turned to face his once enemy and now 'friend.' "I was wondering when you'd show up, Ironwood."

James was dressed in a suit similar to one he usually wore, but this one was more polished and stylish. "I'm surprised you actually decided to try out the Schnee's newest invention. Considering the bad blood between you and Jacques."

"Ironwood..." Yang growled and balled her weaponless fists. She would never forgive the General for what he'd done to Bruce. First, blaming the death of thousands on the Hulk then forcing him to be a one man death-squad all across Remnant.

"Yang," Bruce turned to face her, "not now. It's okay."

Yang was confused. "B-BUT HE-,"

"Miss Xiao Long," Ironwood held his hand up to quite the enraged Yang, "if you'll let me explain myself-"

Yang's eyes exploded into blood red as her fist shook violently. "You no good dirt-bag..."

"It is true," Ironwood continued, "I am responsible for many heinous crimes against Faunus and human alike. All the families affected by the deaths weeks ago in Vale have been cared for. I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you, your team and Banner."

"What's your game?" Yang glared.

"To right all the wrongs I have, am and will create." Ironwood bowed toward Yang.

She was taken aback by the General's words. This wasn't Ironwood, was it? He was never the one to admit he was in the wrong. Maybe people do change. "I..."

"Yang," Bruce smiled, "Go. Ironwood and I have some things to talk about."

"A-all right," Yang agreed reluctantly. Her fists fell back to her side as she retreated to the refreshments table to cool off.

"You're fashionable as ever, for a General," Bruce chuckled at Ironwood's apparel.

"Well," James began thinking of his comeback, "at least I'm not the one who looks like the head of a Circus."

Bruce looked down to inspect his all purple dress suit. "Damn you, Ironwood. Damn you," he confirmed.

"INITIATE HUGS," Bruce heard a somewhat robotic voice. A green blur blasted in front of his eyes and he was almost tackled to the ground. "Banner!" Penny beamed.

"P-PENNY?" Bruce asked looking down to see the pink bow she always wore. He could hear Ironwood laughing at the scene. "What are you doing here?"

Penny pulled away from the hug to reveal her light green dress that suited her personality very well. "Dr. Banner," she said, "I am here to enjoy Beacon's annual dance for students."

Bruce was impressed. "Wow, I haven't heard anyone call me that in a while..."

Penny showed puppy-dog eyes and almost whimpered. "I didn't mean to offend you. I can call you something else if you wish!"

Bruce, a person who controlled the Hulk, a monster with unmatched rage and destruction potential, was having his heart melt from a robot's facial expression. "NO, NO!" Bruce assured her quickly, "You can call me whatever you want if it makes you happy!"

"Okay!" Penny hugged Bruce's waist, "Dr. Banner. Hehehe!"

As Penny snuggled against Bruce's waist, he looked up to her guardian. "What did you do to her, James?"

"I may have...altered some of her settings," Ironwood chuckled.

"Meaning?"

"I've reprogrammed Penny's entire combat software for the night and replaced it with more of a..." Ironwood paused to think of the word, "A more 'social interaction' setting."

Bruce leaned over the hugging Penny to find her backpack was gone, thus ridding her of swords. "Ah," he nodded at Ironwood's actions. "But, why is she...being so touchy?"

james' chuckle slowly turned to a laugh, "That's the other thing..."

"James, what did you do?"

"I may have, programmed Penny to have a crush on you."

"You WHAT?"

"All for good reason, dear friend," Ironwood assured.

Bruce's eyes turned green, burning off the Dust in his system. He couldn't believe Ironwood's treatment of Penny. She was a robotic, but she had feelings and her own free will. "I DON'T-," his rage was washed away as he felt warm and sleepy.

"Don't worry, Dr. Banner," Penny smiled looking up at him, "I'm soothing-ready!" Penny's body began to lightly vibrate as warmth radiated off her body. "I am your personal therapy device and bodyguard!"

Ironwood filled in the blanks Penny neglected. "Penny has now been enhanced to help you. She can read your heartbeat, blood-sugar and other categories that would spike to indicate a transformation."

"And if they were to spike?" Bruce asked, wondering how she was calming him.

"I would release a sedative in the air that is comprised of Fire and Ice Dust," Penny nodded.

"Goodbye for now Bruce," Ironwood said. He left Bruce to Penny just as students began to arrive for the dance.

"WAIT," Bruce yelled toward the General, "WHAT AM I-," he was stopped by Penny who still held him in her grasp. He sighed, "Penny, please let me go." The students arriving began to stare at Bruce and who they presumed was a regular teen girl hugging him.

"Not until your vitals have reached a stable condition." Bruce swallowed another one of his pills, changing Penny's readings. "OKAY," she glowed brightly as she let go of her comfy hug. She was ready to take on the night and whatever it threw at her. "We are ready to head out!"

"Penny..."

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"You don't have to hold my hand."

Penny questioned, "Oh? Is that what you want?"

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Bruce asked.

"N-no," she lied. Penny let out a hiccup that sounded like a squeak. "I-I do not want to hold your hand! AH-," she hiccuped again.

Banner looked over to find Ironwood looking right back at him from halfway across the room. "Just go with it," he mouthed before he went back to dancing with Glynda. They seemed to be having the times of their lives. It was weird for Bruce to see Glynda smiling while interacting with other people.

"Penny, you can hold my hand if you want to." It was hypocritical for Bruce to have told Yang to have a blast tonight while stripping Penny of what she wanted to do.

"YEEE," Penny blurted out. Her grip tightened around Banner's hand as they traveled deeper into the dance.

* * *

"Blake!" Sun shook her shoulder once he realized she zoned out, again. "The dance is about to start."

"I'M AWAKE," Blake jumped off the brick wall she was leaning on. They had just arrived back at Beacon from Weiss' huge shopping spree.

Sun's jaw hung open from seeing Blake's gracefulness and beauty in her dress. "Wooooooah!"

"S-stop it!" Blake blushed and rolled her eyes. She lowered her head, hiding behind her new teal bow. "I'm not even _that_ good looking..."

Sun's childish tone began to take over. "Oh, come on! You're so nice looking in that dress of yours," he waved at Blake's purple asymmetrical halter neck dress that Weiss had bought for her. "I'd totally date you! I MEAN, if you wanted me-er-US TO BE-,"

Blake almost screamed, "SUN!" Blake's cry sucked Sun's playfulness right out of him, like blood through a needle.

"Okay..."

Blake was on the verge of tears. Maybe she could have gotten through the night without the memory of Sun's kiss! But no, Sun had to push her over the edge. "What are you getting at?"

"Excuse me-,"

"What do you want from me?" Blake's ears perked up from underneath the bow as she went off. "Since the first day we met, you've always been flirty with me. Why? Why do you like me so much? Why do you risk your life for me? I'm nothing to you!"

"That's not true," Sun objected.

"This was a mistake!" Blake stormed off, already thinking of the apology she'd give Yang for missing the dance. She was stopped in her tracks as Sun's hand wrapped around her wrist.

Sun remained calm and cherry. He had to - for Blake. "You're everything to me, Blake Belladonna. You showed me I was more than a Faunus that had to steal for the rest of my life. You actually taught me I was worth something. Yeah, I've done stupid things, but they were great when we did them together. You took down Roman, an Atlesain Paladin, Atlas's finest soldiers and White Fang! You're Blake Belladonna, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. But for you..." Sun lifted Blake's chin to look deep into her amber colored eyes, "...I'd die again any day of the week if it meant you'd be safe."

"I-I..."

Not even the Hulk could have lifted the weight Sun had gotten off his chest. "I have feelings for you, Blake. But," he sighed and accepted fate, "I know you don't feel the same. I've seen the way you look at Yang. It was selfish for me to make a move on you when I clearly knew how you felt for someone else."

Blake blushed, confirming Sun's observations. "I...I..."

All Sun did was smile, "Heh. Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret. Matter of fact, I'll go beyond than that. I'll just skip the dance entirely. That way, you won't feel antsy and can focus on Yang for the entire night."

"No! I want you to come," Blake grabbed Sun's arm and held on. Her world was turned upside down from Sun's confession. Blake cared for Yang deeply, but never had an idea how much Sun loved her. Maybe she did love him too...she felt something when he died. Absolute pain and sorrow from the death of someone who got too close. "Listen...I need to think about things. My mind is swirling from everything's that happened. Right now, I'd like to focus on capturing Torchwick before worrying about my love life."

Sun took this extremely well. "So, you're going to the dance?"

"Yes, Sun. I'm going to the Dance."

"ALL RIGHT THEN," Sun smiled.

"Goofball," Blake chuckled as she jabbed into Sun's chest.

Sun yelped, "HEY! You're gonna crease the suit..."

"Whatever," Blake chuckled at Sun who fixed his tie that showed off his wonderful black dress shirt.

"STUPID SHOES," Ruby squealed in pain. She leaned against a wall as her legs lightly shook from her first time wearing heels.

Blake and Sun both decided to head back into the dance, helping Ruby along the way.

"Wooooow," Ruby said taking baby steps in the heels, "these aren't that bad!"

"You'll get used to them," Blake smiled at her maturing leader.

"I don't want too," Ruby pouted. "I like my boots better!"

"Heels are going to be your best friend if you wish to be a lady," Sun threw out there. "Or...that's what my mom would say to my cousins."

Ruby shook her head, "I don't want to be a lady. I want to be a Huntress!"

"RUBY!"

"Wha-," a pair of arms wrapped around Ruby from the back. Blake and Sun froze up as they saw Penny. Last time they did, she leveled part of Vale and gave Hulk a run for his money.

"Ohhhh, friend," Penny smiled as she cuddled against Ruby's back.

"P-PENNY?" Ruby yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"She's with...me," Bruce said as he separated Ruby from Penny's grasp.

"Looking sharp," Sun smiled at Banner's outfit.

"Well don't you three look festive," Bruce smiled at the group.

"Bleh!" Ruby snorted at the compliment. She tugged at her red dress, "I don't like it!"

"Where's Weiss?" Bruce asked. He looked for the only member of RWBY that he hadn't seen.

Blake frowned, "She's..."

Bruce became antsy. "Is she all right?"

"It's complicated," Ruby sighed. She aimed her head toward Weiss, sitting all by herself.

"Where's Neptune?" Bruce asked.

Blake tilted her head, "You don't know? Weiss came to the dance alone."

"E-excuse me?" Bruce asked. Was Neptune taken? Was no one left to ask? No one would ever reject Weiss! She was way too amazing to be shut down, right?

"Apparently, she was too 'busy' to deal with boys," Blake shrugged.

Weiss looked toward all the couples who were having a blast - who actually had a date. Her eyes wandered to the balcony and saw Neptune. Weiss began to question, "What are you-," until seeing her crush talking to other girls. She choked up and had to wipe her face to hide that she was on the verge of crying.

Bruce saw all of this and his fist began to shake, "I'll be right back." He made his way toward Neptune, his most recent pill burning out of his system.

"Uh oh," Penny gulped. Warnings in her system alerted to Banner's increase in vitals.

"Uhhh, Penny?" Ruby asked seeing worry across her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need to go!" Penny rushed to Banner's side, grabbing his hand. "Dr. Banner, you need to clam down. Please!"

"Penny, I'll be fine."

"I..." Penny was conflicted. Did she do what she was programmed to do and stay by Bruce's side, or let him do what _he_ wanted. "O-okay..." she let go of Bruce's hand and watched.

"Oh, hey," Neptune waved toward the approaching Banner. The girls he was talking too saw him and left their conversation with Neptune. "Lame party, right?" he smirked trying to lessen the tension. Banner and Neptune were the only ones on the balcony.

Bruce glared at the blue-haired boy, his fists clenched and lightly shaking. "Neptune..."

Neptune gulped. "Banner...are you oka-,"

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on?" Bruce's eyes exploded green. "HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT YOU?"

Neptune jumped back in fear, "W-WHOA! Where's this coming from?"

"HOW COULD YOU JUST TURN HER DOWN LIKE THAT?" Neptune could see the veins in Bruce's neck turn green as he got in his face.

"W-who?" Neptune shook in fear. Was Banner going to kill him? Just like that?

Bruce roared, " **W** E **I** S **S**."

"I-it didn't work out!"

"Oh?" Bruce asked, his green eyes pounding into Neptune's soul. "SO, you think you're too cool? Do you have better options? Weiss Schnee asked... **YOU TO THE DANCE**. WHAT REASON WOULD YOU TURN HER-,"

"I CAN'T DANCE," Neptune screamed.

Did Banner hear that right? Neptune would rather break an innocent girl's heart, making her go to the dance alone, than admit he can't dance to the beat of a song? Bruce took a deep breath, looking at the ground. The concrete railing Bruce had grabbed onto was nothing but dust now. He looked up, "Do you like her?"

Neptune nodded, "Yeah...but, I don't know her too well. She seems pretty cool."

"Then," Bruce tried not to get angry again, "Just go talk to her."

"But what if she-,"

"Shut, up." Neptune bit his tongue like Bruce instructed. "Just go talk with her. No pick up lines, no fancy moves...just apologize for your stupidity and selfishness."

"T-then what?" Neptune asked, scared he'd be yelled at again.

"You'll know," Bruce nodded. He walked over and patted Neptune on the shoulder. "You're a good kid, Vasilias. You just messed up, big time. Now go, make it up to her. Weiss deserves to be treated with respect."

Neptune lightly smiled knowing Banner was just trying to make him a better person. "Thank you, Banner. I'll make everything up!"

Bruce exhaled as he watched Neptune go to make peace with Weiss. " **Should have smashed boy who hurt Ice Queen,** " Bruce heard in the back of his head.

"Maybe," Bruce chuckled as he watched Neptune explain himself.

" **Hulk want to come out...enjoy pretty lights and food...** "

"No. You agreed you wouldn't do this anymore-,"

" **HULK WANT OUUUUUT!** "

"L-leave...me," Bruce grunted in pain from the massive migraine. It was like his brain was being torn apart. Bruce swallowed two pills before reentering the dance. The Hulk went silent...for now.

"N-Neptune?" Weiss asked as her ex-date sat next to her.

"H-hey, Weiss..." Neptune scratched the back of his head, guilt all in his voice. "I was an idiot to cancel our date by text. I should have at least told you face-to-face. If you hate me for the rest of your life, that's okay. I just want to let you know I'm sorry."

Weiss smiled knowing Neptune was different from the womanizer he was only hours ago. "What made you change?"

"Heh." Neptune smirked, "You're looking right at him."

"Who would-," Weiss looked to find Banner standing next to JNPR and the rest of her team. There Banner was, a monster known as The Hulk, making sure Weiss' highly planned night turned out wonderfully.

Neptune patted the Ice Queen's shoulder, "You've got some great people looking after you, Weiss. There's probably nothing Banner wouldn't do for you and your team." A weeks ago, Neptune wanted nothing more than to kill Bruce for Sun's death. All he saw was a monster who wanted destruction and power. Now, he saw a man who was trying to do the best he could.

"Well," Weiss stood to her feet and held her hand out toward her date, "what are you waiting for?"

"What?" Neptune gulped realizing what his crush wanted him to do. "I-I don't think I-,"

"You wanted to make things up to me, yes?" Weiss asked with attitude. "Then get up and dance with me!"

"I can't dan-WHA," Neptune yelped as Weiss pulled him to his feet. Before he knew it, they were on the dance floor.

On the other side of the room, Banner was the center of attention.

"HAHA," Nora laughed at Bruce's joke.

"I never knew you were so funny," Jaune panted. "This 'Tony' guy sounds like an idiot!"

Bruce ended with the punchline. "AND THEN I-," he felt a tap on his right shoulder. It was strong and firm, a powerful adversary.

"I believe you owe me a dance~," Yang smirked holding her hand out.

Sun saw Yang's interaction, needing him to act quickly. "AH-HA!" His tail wrapped around Blake's waist.

"Sun?" Blake questioned. "What are you-AHH," she yelled when the tail pulled her away. "Y-Yang?" she asked crashing into the arms of her teammate.

Yang blushed from the sudden interaction, "H-hi, Blake."

Blake's brain shut down from being in Yang's arms. She spoke what first came to mind, "W-WANT TO DANCE?"

"WOULD I EVER!" Yang grabbed Blake by her hips and pulled her away.

"What...what just..." Bruce tried to process what happened.

Sun smirked and popped his knuckles, "I just became the ultimate wingman!"

"Yang just adopted a new kitty~," Nora giggled. "OW," she shrieked as Ren smacked her across the head for her comment.

"Pyrrha," Jaune held out his hand for his date, "care for another dance?"

"I would love to accompany you," Pyrrha smiled taking her date's hand. Team JNPR joined back in as the song changed, leaving Bruce alone with Sun and Penny.

"I thought you liked Blake?" Bruce asked Sun.

Sun sighed and smiled as Blake and Yang danced their hearts out, "I do. But, if you love something...let it go. If it comes back, it was truly yours."

"I'm proud of you, Sun," Bruce smiled at the Faunus. He looked to his side to find Penny dancing to the beat, "You having fun?"

"Yes!" Penny smiled.

"Well, catch you around, guys," Sun nodded to Bruce and Penny.

Bruce watched as everyone had the time of their lives. Weiss was teaching Neptune to dance as Sun laughed at him. Blake and Yang danced together getting closer and closer. Nora led Ren aggressively during a peaceful song as Jaune and Pyrrha stole the show. Soon, it was Jaune and his team wowing the crowd with a dance routine they'd been working on.

"Dr. Banner, what is the matter?" Penny asked picking up on Bruce's worry. His head turned as he looked for something...someone.

"I can't find Ruby," Bruce noted. She didn't just walk out because she didn't have a date, did she?

"Oh!" Penny smiled and reassured Bruce, "Do not fret, Dr. Banner! Best friend Ruby is standing alone near the punch table!" Bruce looked and sighed seeing Penny spoke the truth. Ruby looked awkward, not knowing what do except get out of everyone's way.

"Penny," Bruce began to get an idea. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

Penny nodded fast, wanting to do anything for her most favorite person ever!

"Date's are overrated anyway," Ruby said as she kept stirring the punch with its ladle. It was her only source of entertainment outside of her scroll which was on low battery.

Penny walked up to her friend's side. "Pssssssssst!"

Ruby looked up to find Penny trying to conceal her giggling. "Yes, Penny?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" Penny's smile was hard to turn down.

"I...I don't think I'd be a very good partner," Ruby said kicking her tall shoes under the table.

"Don't worry, dear friend!" Penny leaned in and gave Ruby a hug. "Dr. Banner says he wanted you happy. So, I am here to make your night!"

"He did?" Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder to find him watching.

All Bruce did was smile. "Go on," he motioned to Ruby.

"A-all right," Ruby agreed. "I'll dance with you, Penny." Bruce allowed a single tear to fall down his face. The four girls who made team RWBY were growing up right in front of his eyes. They weren't his daughters, but he'd sure as hell protect them like they were.

" **Banner not angry**?" Hulk asked in the back of his mind.

"No," Bruce smiled, "I'm proud. Very proud."

But, as there was happiness in this word, there was evil that grew in the shadows.

Across Beacon avenue, Cinder stared down at the dance as its multi-colored lights shone through the windows. Her scorching hot voice stabbed though the ear pieces, "How long do I have?"

"It appears all the important dancers have partners," Emerald said. She watched the dance from the second floor of the building with Mercury at her side.

"Oh please," Mercury smirked. "You could get eight hours of sleep then get what we need. You have all the time in the world. All security has its eye on your giant green friend. They're too anxious to worry about what you're doing." Elite Atlas soldiers stood at every exit, armed to the teeth. The face masks concealed their faces, but their eyes focused on Banner.

Cinder nodded, "Good. Alert if anything changes." She flipped off of the roof she was on and dashed toward Beacon's Cross Continental Transmit System. She effortlessly avoided the guards who patrolled the front. She made her way inside, ending up in the main room. Dozens of servers and huge computers connected to a main frame.

"This is just getting sad," Cinder smirked considering the lack of a challenge. She pulled out a hard drive as black and dark as the tattoo on her back, "Let's see if Watts was right about you." If everything went according to plan, Beacon's Network would be hacked into along with the information about this years Vytal Festival and everyone's scrolls, undetected.

Emerald almost yelled through her ear piece, "Cinder, we got trouble! It's Ban-,"

"Don't worry, dear Emerald," Cinder brushed the warning off. "I'll be out in less than a minute." She inserted her deadly virus into the computer and gloated in her brilliance, "The best part is...No one will ever know what hit them! Send Arthur news of his latest invention's success-"

"What are you doing here?"

Cinder's heart froze as the voice caught her off guard. Had she been compromised? Would her whole plan fail now from her slipping up?

"Turn around, slowly," the voice instructed.

Cinder's worry turned to a smirk. She raised her hands in the air and slowly turned. "Funny, did you give all those people in Vale time to surrender before you slaughtered them all, monster?" She turned to face Banner, a huge smile across her mask-covered face.

"You..." Bruce growled. He wouldn't allow this woman to escape again. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl just enjoy a nice party?" Cinder smirked. She glanced down quickly, seeing the hard drive had only two minutes remaining.

"Yes, but you're not at a party." Bruce reached for his scroll making Cinder disappear from sight. She sped past, snatching Bruce's scroll.

"Oh no you don't," Cinder smiled playfully as Bruce's scroll burned to a crisp within her palm. "Now, go along and be a good boy." Cinder patted his cheek, "Wouldn't want to get angry, would we?"

Bruce was now the prey in this situation. The dance was close by...if he and this woman fought, there would be casualties and she knew!

"Now," Cinder smiled in Bruce's face, "Don't tell of my visit. Or else..." she retrieved her hard drive, "...I'll kill everyone you care for. Or," she chuckled, "you might just do it yourself!" She patted Bruce's face for the last time before heading out. "Goodbye for now, Banner. Better keep your mouth shut." She was gone, in and out without a trace.

Bruce couldn't believe what he had just done, or hadn't done. He had just let the 'glowing woman' escape. Was she serious about killing everyone if Bruce told?

" **Banner...** " Hulk said in absolute disappointment, " **...you weak.** "


	35. The After Party

Bruce stumbled to the front of the Transmit building. What had he just done? Or rather, what hadn't he done? A criminal played him like a fiddle and escaped. The glowing woman had taken advantage of the dance and used innocence as bait in her sickened trap. Hulk was right about Bruce all along. He was a nobody - a weakling. Thinking only about himself and the blood on _his_ hands if he allowed Hulk to take over. That's why he always kept Hulk in a cage until needed.

" **Banner...** " Hulk growled in the back of Banner's head as he grabbed around for the pills that were no longer there. Now, he would have to endure the head-splitting migraines that came from Hulk's lectures. " **Banner always taking advantage of Hulk. Ruby would be safe, IF HULK IN CONTROL! Glowing woman not escape if Banner not so-** ,"

"ENOUGH," Bruce screamed smashing his fist into a concrete pillar. Blood dripped down his knuckles, painting the now cracked pillar that supported the massive building. Bruce's scream along with the strike attracted unwanted attention...

An Atlas soldier yelled from the front entrance to the left. "WHO'S THERE?" He aimed his rifle and slowly advanced to the disturbance. He leaned his head to his shoulder, activating the communication scroll attached in the shoulder pad. "Disturbance, left of entrance. Flank around the back," he ordered.

The response came within seconds, "Copied, Captain."

"Damn," Bruce cursed under his breath. He had done so well escaping the dance and getting to the Communication Tower without getting caught by the abundance of security. Armed soldiers from Atlas stood at attention all across Beacon grounds. Students were either to be in their dorms or participate in the dance tonight. Ozpin had made it clear during morning announcements that students or other personal could be meet with 'unfavorable' consequences if caught during this period. Bruce's case was different - he was the Hulk! Every soldier, student, civilian would have heard what he was capable of. The small school of Signal located on Patch to massive schools like Alsius located in Atlas would bound to have heard of the infamous Bruce Banner.

The Captain continued forward, carrying out his job and seeing if there was danger. Banner's silhouette sneaked in his range of view, "FREEZE!" The Captain aimed down the sights of his rifle. A loud click notified Banner that the safety on the rifle had been turned off. "I won't ask again."

Should Bruce run and try to successfully get back to the dance? No, Ozpin and Ironwood along with the other professors would be alerted and rumors of a threat could throw the whole school in chaos. Should Bruce stay and try to explain himself? Should he lie and say he was getting fresh air? Either way, he had to think before he was-

Light blinded Banner as a second solider, coming from the right, shot a flash light in his face, "GOT HIM!" The solider looked down his sights to his target, "What...the hell?" Fresh out of training, this soldier, now a Private, was given the order of guarding Beacon's Communication Tower with a superior. He knew Banner was on the premise, but he didn't know he'd meet him up close and personal! The tip of his rifle began shaking as his finger tapped against the trigger.

The Captain came from around the corner, hearing the threat had been caught. "Who's-," he turned away from his private and his gaze locked with Bruce, "Dr. Banner?"

"And there goes my cover," Bruce thought. He slowly raised his hands and arms, surrendering to authorities. He'd been through this maneuver one too many times back on earth. Bruce shuddered remembering Ross's deep and nasty voice along with his scruffy mustache.

"What are you doing here? Ozpin has instructed you to be at the dance." The Captain leaned into his shoulder again, "Backup needed. Location, Communication Tower. Cause, Code Green. I Repeat - Code Green, but not turned."

Bruce also knew how to lie to soldiers and other military personal. He wasn't proud of his slyness, but you learn things being chased all the time. Bruce's muscle memory snapped and he came up with a lie on the spot, "I just just going to retrieve Glynda's belongings from the tower-,"

The nervous soldier screamed from Banner's slow movements, "DON'T MOVE!"

The Captain's hand raised toward the young soldier, "AT EASE."

"I'd listen," Bruce agreed. "I promise you, none of us want the 'other' guy to come out. Please, take it slow. It'll be all okay if you put the gun down. I promise."

The private lowered his gun, "O-okay." He was hesitant, but followed orders from his superior once reason came back into play.

Cinder stood on a building across, watching the little confrontation between Banner and the two Atlas soldiers. "This could be fun," she snickered. Scroll in hand with all of Beacon's network hacked, she was able to listen in. She knew other soldiers were on their way from the chat feeds her scroll provided. "Ohhhhh, what to do...what to do?" she asked keeping a close eye on Banner. She smirked as the young soldier caught her eye. It seemed as if, any sudden moments and bullets would fly. Glass shards slithered down Cinder's left arm and through her fingers like a snake. She aimed her newly formed bow at Banner's head. "Say," she let an arrow fly, "Smash."

"What were you thinking?" The Captain asked Banner, disgust and fear in his tone. "You could have killed somebody."

All Bruce did was own up to his mistakes. "I know, sir. I should have known better."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE," the private barked up again. His rifle aimed high again and at Banner's face. "He can't change if he's dead," he thought. What was he doing? For he was no ordinary soldier - a Faunus in disguise. Not only that, he was White Fang. His nervous behavior was all a setup to cover up his upcoming homicide.

Bruce stepped back and held up his hands. This time, he believed he could actually get shot. "No need-,"

"AT EASE!" The Captain yelled this time. "Soldier, surrender your firearm, now."

The double agent continued his act, "HE COULD KILL US ALL! I HAVE TOO-," his words were cut short as something flew right in front of his face. The sound of glass shattering penetrated everyone's ears as the arrow crashed into the ground.

Another flash blinded Bruce. Instead of raising his hands up, Bruce tasted iron and coughed blood. His chest felt wet and soon, his entire upper-half was drenched. Goosebumps formed as his body felt the chill of being in shock. He choked as the familiar pain of being shoot point-blank soared through his body. Another bullet pierced his left shoulder, then again in his chest and the last one in his throat, rendering him incapable of speech.

The gunfire seized as the Faunus was tackled and pinned. The rifle skid across the ground as the superior wrestled to apprehend the rouge soldier.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Captain held his 'private' in a chokehold, his hands and arms subdued by handcuffs.

The White Fang member felt his eyelids become hundreds of times heavier as he couldn't breath. "I..did...nothing..." he choked as his vision blurred. Passing out, the young private prayed he had finally done what everyone was afraid too do - getting Banner for killing all his brothers and sisters back at Vale's docks. His head hit the ground. He had lost consciousness.

The Captain ripped off his communication scroll and brought it up to his face. "Back up needed, NOW! Banner is shot. Repeat, Banner is shot!" He turned back to Banner who still lay on the floor, motionless and almost lifeless. A transformation was sure to insure as Banner retracted back into the depths of his mind...

"NO!" Bruce screamed into the dark abyss. He always came here whenever Hulk began to take over, stuck in the background and to see what destruction was caused. "DO NOT DO THIS," Bruce screamed into the darkness.

A weak response came back, " **Leave Hulk alone...** "

Bruce continued to plead. "Hulk, you do NOT want to do this. If you kill that man who shot me - US, you're no better than he was. Everyone will see you as the monster and he the hero. Don't let him have that glory. Be the hero. Be the hero _she_ wants you too be."

Hulk's voice showed interest in the subject. " **Who thinks Hulk is...hero?** "

Bruce weakly smiled, "You know who I'm talking about."

" **Ruby?** "

"Yes," Bruce nodded. "Now, come out into the light. I just want to talk with you, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." He held out his hand for his incredible other half.

Hulk rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed, " **No smash...** "

"You got this," Bruce encouraged as Hulk sat next to him. Even sitting, the green giant towered over the frail scientist. "There we go, big guy," he patted Hulk's back in hopes of calming him more.

" **Hulk calm...now.** "

"Thank you." Bruce was grateful for Hulk's understanding of the situation and didn't take over. "Gonna have a hell of a time trying to explain this to Ozpin, aren't we?"

Hulk turned his head to look down on Banner's attempt at lightening the mood. " **Not funny.** "

"Aww, come on! It was a little funny..."

" **Heh...** " Hulk accidentally chuckled. His smile faded as he remembered telling Bruce what he thought of him. " **Hulk...sorry. Ruby is safe with Banner and not with Hulk. Banner not take advantage of Hulk...Hulk is just selfish and greedy.** "

"Come on," Bruce held out his hand to help Hulk to his feet, "It's time to go back now. You can apologize when we get back to the dance."

Hulk frowned and formed a fist. " **Hulk should always be in control. Puny Banner needs to know what it feels like to be trapped for days, even weeks, without ever seeing the light of day...** " But, he didn't give into these personal wants and desires. He couldn't if he wanted Ruby safe. If he wanted Yang save. If he wanted Glynda to be safe for Banner. The list could go on and on for the people Hulk cared for. " **Banner...** " both of Hulk's giant fists began to shake.

Bruce filled with worry. Did all of his advise and hopes fly out of Hulk's mind? "Hulk, DON'T-,"

" **KEEP RUBY SAVE!** " Hulk's palm slammed into Banner's chest, propelling him back into the darkness - back in control of his body. Their body began breathing once more, the bullet wounds beginning to heal.

Bruce breathed softly as a light cool breeze brushed against his face. The stars were shinning bright into the night sky as his vision cleared up. "Thank you...Hulk. I won't fail you."

Hulk heard Banner's kind words and a light smile crossed the giant's face. He sat without any company, trying to fight against loneliness. Even though he hated Banner at times, he'd gladly accept his friendship and company. " **Hulk stay here...stay here forever to protect Ruby...** "

* * *

Ozpin sat down on the sidelines of the dance. Many of the students had already left back to their dorms to call it a night once the music died down. But, there were some students who stayed - the Headmaster's favorite.

Pyrrha leaned and rested her head upon Jaune's chest. Each one of them moving to the tempo of the slow, relaxing and soothing beat. Their teammates on the other hand...Nora had danced and worked Ren to near death. He hung over Nora's shoulders as she moved off beat, still full of energy from the sugary punch. The rest of JNPR feared how they'd get their orange-haired death machine to sleep. Last time someone mentioned sleep to Nora, Jaune went flying out the dorm.

Ozpin's attention shifted toward Ruby who happened to sit right next to him. "Yes?" he asked as the young Ruby leaned against his shoulder. There was no response as the young Huntress slept.

Penny soon followed, finding her dance-partner. "Oh, Ruby!" Her smiled stayed, trying to get Ruby back on the dance floor. "Come, dear friend Ruby! Let us continue this festive event you call dancing!" She grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled to no effect. "Ruby?"

Ozpin smiled, watching Atlas's greatest creation become more and more human. "Do not fear, dear Penny. Miss Rose here is just extremely worn out from said dancing."

Penny went into medical care mode. "Is she okay? I can tend to her wounds right now!" Banner had asked her to take care of Ruby and make her happy. If Ruby was happy, Banner was happy which in turn, made Penny happy.

"No worry, Penny," Ozpin said.

"W-what if friend Ruby is hurt-,"

"She isn't," Ozpin nodded. "Trust me, Miss Polendina. If Ruby were hurt, I would make sure she'd get the best medical attention. And Bruce, heh," he pushed up his glasses, "he wouldn't have let Ruby get hurt in the first place."

Penny was immediatly calmed as she heard Ozpin's tone. "Okay!" She sat right next to Ruby, shifting closer so their sides were touching. "Do not worry, friend Ruby! I shall make sure no evil-doer gets in your proximity."

This small interaction between Penny and Ruby warmed Ozpin's old heart up quite a bit. To him, right now, he was the luckiest person in the world to experience such friendship between two individuals. Though, there was more than friendship in the air that night. Team JNPR had left, leaving Blake and Yang the dance-floor.

"Heh. Looks like you did have a good time, kitty," Yang smirked as Blake rested against her chest.

"Hush, Yang." Blake hide her blush to the best she could.

"Come on, it's late," Yang pulled away from the embrace, still holding onto Blake's hands.

"O-okay."

"Penny," Ozpin directed his attention to her, "would you mind escorting the rest of team RWBY to their dorm?"

"Rest?" Penny activated her scanners to only find Ozpin, Ruby, Yang, Blake and herself in the building. "Where is Mistress Schnee?"

"I believe Weiss was escorted back to her dorm by young Vasilias once she got tired," Ozpin recalled seeing only half an hour ago.

Penny nodded. "Ruuuuuuuby," she whispered into her ear.

"Nuuuu, I sleep," Ruby snored.

"There will be cookies," Penny chuckled, remembering her friend's weakness. She took Ruby's hands and helped her to her feet, acting as a guide.

Ozpin watched as Penny escorted the rest of the girls out. He was the only one left in a huge, empty and surprising clean Ballroom. "Huh, teenagers picking up after themselves and not leaving the place in shambles? I most be losing my mind," Ozpin chuckled to himself. His moment of amusement was abruptly kicked in, just like the entrance to the Ballroom.

"HEADMASTER!" It was the Commander that Ozpin ordered himself to guard the Communication Tower. He walked into the dance-floor, along with twelve other elite Atlas Specialists. Each one nearly on pair with Huntsmen and equipped with the latest Atlas weaponry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ozpin asked. Had something gone terribly wrong and caused danger to the students? Grimm getting onto Beacon grounds? A student had gone missing and was in danger? Had Bruce turned-WAIT. "Where is Dr Banner-," The soldiers moved out of the way to reveal a bloody Banner in chains. Blood dripped off of his new purple suit as the chains ripped into the cloth from the weight. It was a feat within itself that Banner was even able to stand. "I order you to release this man."

"I..." the Commander struggled for a response. He was instructed, by Ironwood himself, to follow orders from Ozpin no matter how big the situation. "Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"Affirmative. Now, release Dr Banner from those retched chains at once."

The Commander turned to his men, "Release Code Green. Repeat, release target." The highest ranking Specialist nodded and released Banner from his shackles. The cold steel snapped open, finally letting up on Banner's throat, waist and wrists.

"Thank...you," Bruce said to the Commander. Now free of the immense weight and tightness of the horrible steel, he slide onto his knees and rested. The Commander couldn't even respond from Banner's politeness to thank _him._ He was the one to put the horrid chains on Banner the second he regained consciousness. Maybe...maybe the Hulk and Dr Banner were separate entities.

Ozpin brought the Commander back to the question at hand. "How did this happen?"

"Men," The Commander ordered, "fall back." The soldiers followed as instructed, forming into position and standing outside of the entrance. "There were...complications. Banner was caught sneaking around the Tower only minutes ago. One of our Privates, who was one of my personal soldiers..." he had to pause from the pain of truth.

"Yes? Commander," Ozpin couldn't waste any time, "tell me what happened."

"It turns out White Fang have infiltrated Atlas forces. He was sent to trigger Dr Banner to turn and attack a Ballroom full of defenseless civilians." Ozpin's eyes widened as his world, along with Ironwood's, would be turned upside down from this information.

Bruce overheard the conversation. "White...Fang?" he thought. The glowing woman, she had to be behind the attack. Bruce wouldn't allow a terrorist organization to make him turn. A familiar voice spoke from the back of his mind from his spike of emotions...

" **White Fang...want to hurt...Ruby?** " Hulk asked.

Bruce's heart began to beat faster and faster from the adrenaline rush. "Yes..." he growled.

" **WE SMASH WHITE FANG!** " Hulk roared within Banner's mind. All of his power and anger leaked out, healing Banner from the onslaught of bullets from a rouge soldier. Scars around Banner's body dissipated, leaving not a single trace. It looked like as if he was never shot in the first place.

"Ozpin," Bruce said behind the Commander. He and Ozpin turned to face the now serious scientist who wouldn't let anyone get the best of him.

"Dr Banner," Ozpin nodded to his quick healing friend. "Just in time. I was afraid your healing was falling behind. Now, for you," he turned his attention back to the Commander, "you shall return back to your quarters with your men."

"What of Ironwood?"

"I shall take care of your General, soldier." Ozpin placed his hand on his shoulder, "Go. Everything shall be taken care of, I promise you, Commander."

The Commander nodded, then headed out with the rest of his men.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Bruce asked once the soldiers disappeared from view.

"Oh, that's putting it lightly, Dr Banner," Ozpin confirmed. "Where shall I start? How about snooping around the Communication Tower? How about breaking Yang's heart if she ever finds out you left the dance _she_ planned? HOW ABOUT," Ozpin took in a deep breath, calming his temper and frustration, "leaving said dance you were ordered not to?"

"I..." Bruce was at a loss for words as he couldn't imagine breaking Yang's heart.

Ozpin sighed and sat at the nearest table, "What is done, is done. Come, Bruce," he offered the seat across from himself.

"I can explain," Bruce said as he took his seat. "I never meant to cause this much trouble-,"

Ozpin held out his hand for silence. "Bruce, enough. I know you had good intentions, but went about in the wrong way. Now tell me," Ozpin crossed his legs, pulling out a flask from a hidden pouch within his suit, "why were you snooping around the Tower this evening?"

"I thought you didn't drink." The way Ozpin talked to people, walked around and even stood, he seemed to be a clean and healthy man.

Ozpin took a good, long swig. Whatever the drink was, it was strong and it burned Banner's nostrils. "I usually don't drink, but you pick up habits from friends who happen to be heavy drinkers. Also, it helps to lower my stress." He hid his flask back in the pouch and leaned against his cane as he listened.

"Oh..." Bruce looked down, feeling guilty for making Beacon's Headmaster succumb to alcohol. "If you really want to know, I went out to feel safe."

"Elaborate."

"I didn't feel safe in here," Bruce looked around the Ballroom. "What Yang did was beautiful, yes. But, I didn't feel conformable with that many people around me. I was afraid someone was going to mess up, get me scared or enraged and then in turn, I'd accidentally hurt someone."

"Bruce, I'm pretty sure the Hulk knows people here at Beacon won't hurt him-,"

"He doesn't!" Bruce interrupted with a harsh tone. How could Ozpin even imagine how Bruce felt and what he went through every single damn day. "He's an uncontrollable force of pure anger and power."

"Let me ask you this," Ozpin leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed and unaffected by Banner's negativity, "how many young students does the Hulk know?"

"What does that have anything to-,"

"There's Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Penny and most importantly, Ruby. All of them willing to give their lives to calm the brutal rage your other half hides. He hides his immense rage that resides within himself. Why? Because, he doesn't want to hurt anyone and wants to be left alone. Now tell me, Bruce," Ozpin looked deep within Banner's eyes, "are you scared Hulk will hurt people? Or mad he keeps proving you wrong by showing he's nothing more than a gentle giant?" Ozpin leaned in again, "Next time you tell a lie, make it a good one. Now, why did you go to the Tower this evening? Did you pick up on the dark aura as well and decided to act? If so, congratulations."

Bruce was dumbstruck. "Excuse me?"

"You acted like a true Huntsmen and acted in the moment. Truth be told, I would have gone if you decided to ignore the aura and continued on with the dance."

"So, you're not mad, Ozpin?" Bruce asked with some hope.

"Oh, I still am," Ozpin smiled.

Bruce also smiled, knowing he had a real friend in Ozpin. He told the Headmaster everything. How he was able to sneak into the tower, his encounter with the glowing woman, the experiences with the soldiers and how it felt to be shot. Bruce wouldn't allow Cinder to blackmail him. Bruce was going to take a stand, him and Hulk.

"I see," Ozpin nodded at all the new information he received. "Very...interesting." He stood, cane by his side and tucked his seat back into the table.

"You're not going to do anything?"

"Not yet," Ozpin smiled. Within thousands of years of life, he'd picked up on some techniques. "Let this woman think you're still in her trap. Make her think you're still in the palm of her hand. Now, I'll see you bright and early in the morning, Bruce. Sleep well," Ozpin ended with a light smile.

"But what about..." Ozpin was gone, unable to hear Bruce's voice any longer. The lights turned off, leaving Bruce alone in the dark Ballroom. He soon got up himself, locking the building up and heading back to his quarters.

"U-uhm, excuse me, sir?"

Bruce tensed up, pressing his ripped up and bloody suit against his body. "Yes?" he turned to face a young female student. She was still in her dress from the dance that ended an hour ago. Bruce saw this, becoming more suspicious. "Why are you here?"

"I, uhhh," she held up a box. "This is for Yang and Ruby."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Bruce asked. He still took the package and held onto it carefully.

"You're always seen next to team Rwby. And, I don't know where their dorm is. Anyhow, goodnight Dr Banner!" That was another person who called Banner that...

"Huh..." was all Bruce could say at that little encounter. "Let's see where you're from." He looked to find the package was from Patch. Ruby and Yang's home island? Must be from their dad in that case. Bruce had never actually met Taiyang. Yang takes more from her father than Ruby does, or that's what Bruce had heard. "What could he have sent-WHA!" Bruce let the box fall to the ground as it shook within his hands.

"BARK!" The box began growling and bouncing all by itself.

Bruce began to tear the package down the middle, "If this is what I think it is..." A black and white corgi with grey eyes stared adorably back up at Bruce as he opened the box. "Of course it's a dog. But, why though?" Bruce picked up the small dog and held it to his face. Bruce had always liked dogs back on earth. But Remnant...he hadn't actually met any real animals yet besides the Grimm. "Zwei?" Bruce asked looking upon the dog's collar.

"BARK!" Zwei responded by licking Banner's face over and over again.

"Hahahah," Bruce laughed at the sensation of a wet nose and tongue. "What's this?" he asked, reaching into the box to acquire a folded piece of paper. "Dear Ruby and Yang..." The note read of how Zwei needed a place to stay as Tai headed off of Patch for a couple days. "Days worth of food?" Bruce read. He looked back into the box to find weeks of dog food had filled the box. "Come on, little buddy!" Bruce set the small dog at his feet. "Can you sit?"

Zwei's tongue held out of his mouth as he sat his butt on the ground. "Bark!" he nodded at his command.

"Good boy!" Bruce leaned over and petted Ruby and Yang's dog. "Come," he ordered again, "I'll take you to Ruby in the morning. You can stay in my dorm for the night. That sound alright?"

Zwei flipped in the air full of joy that he'd be able to spend more time with this new human, "BARK! BARK! BARK!" They headed off, leaving behind the night of fun, drinking, dancing and danger...


	36. Mission accepted

It was early in the morning, way before the students woke and prepared for their upcoming mission. Glynda and James were called to the Headmaster's office to learn of the events that transpired along with the Dance.

Ironwood spoke with a gloomy tone, "They were here...THEY WERE HERE!" Ozpin's dropped his face to his hands considering the General's attitude and reaction to the news.

Glynda, on the other hand, focused her attention on Ironwood's temper. "We are very much aware of the situation." She gritted her teeth, "Thank you, James."

"FANTASTIC," Ironwood sarcastically laughed. "You're aware! Now," he said straightening his tie, "are we going to address what's right in front of us? Or," he turned to give the Headmaster a glare, "continue to play defense and allow Ozpin to submit like he always does?"

Glynda readied to put the General in his place. "You had better watch your tone, boy-," Beeping of the elevator drew attention from the growing argument.

Ozpin smiled for the first time that morning, "there's the fourth one."

Bruce stepped out of the elevator, "Sorry I'm late!" He held Zwei like a football in his arms. "Somebody chewed on the alarm clock!"

Ironwood showed no interest in Bruce's attempt at a joke. "You got a dog at a time like this?"

Bruce had to swallow from the tension in the room. He scratched the back of his head, "Okay...that's the mood we're going for."

"How are you, Bruce?" Ozpin asked, ignoring Ironwood entirely. Right now, any extra information Bruce had was the most important thing to the safety of Beacon.

"Oh, you know," Bruce shrugged. He set Zwei down at his feet, "I was able to sleep through the whole night for once. Maybe he's not so worthless," he chuckled remembering when Zwei cuddled away his nightmares.

"Bruce," Glynda stepped up close to his face, "I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night, is exactly what being a Huntsmen is all about."

"I, uhhh," Bruce blushed from Miss Goodwitch's proximity. "Thank you-,"

"You recognized a threat, took action and did the very best you could," Glynda smiled. She was finally able to speak highly of Banner. "Oh," she blushed as well noticing how close they were.

"NOW," Ironwood gritted through his teeth, "if you lovebirds would halt, we could continue!" Bruce and Glynda nodded, taking steps back from each other and reengaging with the other two. "Ozpin has already informed Glynda and I about last night. But now that you're all rested and such, we wondered if you had any more information you'd like to add. Did she look familiar at all? Was anyone with her?"

"Look," Bruce sighed, "I've told Ozpin everything I know. She was by herself, had a head-piece for communication and her clothing illuminates when she attacks. And like I've been saying, she's the same woman who's been harassing me since the first day I arrived in Beacon. A woman who's able to use glass to form weapons and manipulate fire," he described the glowing-woman. "Not to mention, she's always worn a mask so I can't describe her face."

Ironwood nodded as he heard Banner's description. "Embedding dust is an ancient technique. Many people and their grandmothers know of the trick. Could be anyone."

An idea clicked into Bruce's mind. "Wait. Do you think this has something to do with Torchwick and the White Fang?"

Ozpin nodded, "It's a lingering possibility. But, I may have some information you would all like to hear." He had the group's attention. What could he know that the rest of them didn't? Bruce was the only one with Cinder last night unless, Ozpin was able to get a new source of information. "Bruce, do you remember the Atlas soldier that fired at you last night?"

"Yeah?" Bruce questioned. He muttered under his breath, "I can still feel the bullet wounds..."

"What?" Ironwood asked looking around. He hadn't heard anything of the matter; neither had Glynda. Both of them looked to Bruce and Ozpin for the information they were leaving out.

Ozpin held out his hand to signify that he had the floor to speak. "Last night there was a soldier that happened to be a White Fang member. He sneaked into your ranks, James."

Ironwood yelled, "HOW COME I WASN'T-,"

Banner, Glynda and Ironwood had to take a step back due to the immense pressure of a sudden tension - Ozpin's aura. "I wasn't finished, General," he said with a serious tone. The tension lessened as Ozpin continued with his information, "After the soldier was apprehended, I spoke with the young Faunus. Due to the White Fang propaganda, he wanted to tear my insides out and wouldn't listen to reason. So, of course using civil and peaceful ways to extract information was out of the question." Ozpin's eyes wandered down, locking onto the floor.

"Headmaster," Glynda said in worry from Ozpin's shifting tone, "what did you do?"

In his thousands of years of life, Ozpin had learned a plethora of things from all the like-minded individuals he had merged with. Some were teachers, businessmen, farmers, nobodies, or...a soldier who specialized in torture. A deep breath sent Ozpin back into the present and made him quit dwelling in the past. "I am disheartened to report that the soldier...White Fang member," he corrected himself, "is no longer with us. He passed away earlier this morning from the wounds he received."

Bruce never imagined Ozpin had it inside him to take a life. "You...killed him, Ozpin?" Zwei whimpered and hid his face in his paws.

"I extracted information. He had every chance in the world to avoid the pain he endured," the _mighty_ Headmaster of Beacon revealed. There was nothing but remorse and guilt in his voice. He hated taking lives and would have given his up so that the young Faunus had a second chance. "I think you all will be glad to hear that he was from a hideout to the Southeast, right outside the kingdom." The room was dead silent, the other three didn't know how to respond to the news. Ozpin continued, "Bruce, thank you for coming. Your presence is no longer needed. Team Rwby awaits to be awakened for their mission this morning."

"Why me?" Bruce asked. He didn't complain, he loved the company of all those young women.

"You shall be accompanying the first-year team on their mission," Ozpin informed. Not only was this news to Banner, but the looks on Glynda's and Ironwood's faces implied this was the first time hearing of the news as well.

"Is that safe? What if I..." Bruce swallowed, anxiety growing just thinking about the danger the girls would be in if Hulk went berserk.

Ozpin placed his hand on Banner's shoulder. "Bruce, if I thought the girls were in any type of danger, you would be the first to know of it. Now go, my friend. Everything shall be fine, I promise. Oh, and Bruce," Ozpin said right as Banner and Zwei reached the elevator.

Bruce looked back to the Headmaster, "Yes?"

"Please do be discreet about the matter. Team Rwby will have a huge day ahead. Better not worry them with our ordeals," Ozpin told Banner.

Bruce nodded, understanding the situation. The elevator dinged as it opened at the bottom floor, freeing Banner back onto school grounds. He headed toward the dorms, preparing his best poker face for when he spoke to team Rwby. Zwei pranced by his side, waiting to see his two most favorite peoples - Ruby and Yang.

"So, there we have it," Ironwood said leaning against one of Ozpin's windows. His gaze focused on Banner as he left for the dorm building. His military and strategic mind already began to form an attack with the newly gained information. "Here's the war-plan we're going for. We send as many troops as we can spare to the Southeast, find out what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Glynda was too shaken up about what Ozpin had revealed to argue against the trigger-happy General. "James...I-,"

"Ironwood, enough," Ozpin said thinking of his own plan. "As much as I would love to end this situation once and for all, this may go beyond Beacon, perhaps even Vale. And if this is a part of a grander plan that we do not know of, we must not be so bold."

Ironwood clenched his fists in annoyance. "Here we go again! If you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-,"

Ozpin stood to confront the General, "IT IS NOT!" There was a pause between the Atlas and Beacon Headmasters, both of whom were staring the other down. "You're a general, James. When you go to war, who do you send first? The flag-bearers, or the scouts?"

Ironwood's guard would not be shattered. "I have served you faithfully for years, Ozpin. But there are things I can't afford to put in danger. We have to send more than scouts to the Southeast to keep the people safe."

"And what do you think I've done?" Ozpin asked. "A flag bearer is already on his way." A big, green and soon to be angry flag bearer...

* * *

"Come on, Zwei," Bruce said as he led his new friend down the hallways of the dorm building.

Zwei sniffed at the bottom of each door, trying to find Ruby or Yang's scent. He had detected it ever since his little paws pranced into the building. "BARK BARK BARK," he yapped once he found a direct lead.

"OR," Bruce said being led by Zwei now, "I can follow you!"

Zwei came to a dead stop as he smashed into the desired door. "BARK! BARK!" He sat and his tongue hung down as he waited.

"Is...that a dog?" Weiss questioned.

"A DOG?" Blake shrieked.

"Puppy? WHERE?" Ruby asked jumping in the air.

"Maybe a Grimm!" Yang said clenching for something to punch. All four girls opened their door, weapons in hand, to confront the mysterious noise.

"Uhhh, heh," Bruce lightly chuckled. He held Zwei to the four of them, "I got you a dog..."

Ruby screamed in absolute joy, "ZWEEEEI!" She exploded into roses and in a split second, Zwei was in her arms as Ruby stood in the middle of the room. "I missed you, you fuzzy butt," she giggled from vicious doggy kisses. Bruce and the rest of RWBY huddled around Ruby and Zwei.

"How?" Yang asked as she reached out and pet her dog. "He was with our dad all the way back at Patch!"

Oh, boy. Bruce was going to have a heck of a time explaining how he came in contact with the dog. "Your father kind of...mailed him here."

"HE SENT A DOG?" Blake asked before hissing at Zwei.

Weiss followed up, "In the mail?"

"Oh, come on," Ruby chuckled, "he does this kind of stuff all the time!"

Blake glared from the top of a nearby bunk-bed, "The dog or your father?"

"So," Weiss took a deep breath, "you're telling me...this dog is staying with us? This ugly, sloppy, messy-,"

Zwei whimpered looking into the Ice Queen's eyes, "Mmmmmmm..."

Weiss' strictness faded as Zwei licked her chin. "OF COURSE YOU CAN LIVE WITH US," Weiss exclaimed as she was overtaken by the magic of puppies.

Glynda's voice came over the speakers all across Beacon. "All first year students, please report to the amphitheater."

"Well..." Ruby set Zwei to roam his new home. "We can't really leave him here for a week."

This was news to Bruce, "A WEEK?"

"Yeah?" Weiss answered Banner. "Ozpin will explain and announce everything once we get to the amphitheater." She headed out of the dorm, petted Zwei one last time and spoke to him in a baby voice, "Bye, bye, my adorable fluff-ball!"

Blake jumped off the bunk-bed and landed in the doorway. She turned and hissed at Zwei, "Dog..."

Yang chuckled, "Come on, Blake. He isn't so bad, I think you'll both get along. If not, one of you will get sent to the pound!"

"Yaaaaaaang!" Blake groaned from the joke. She and Yang left, following right behind Weiss.

Bruce left as well, "Come, Ruby. Your father left enough food for Zwei to feast for months. I don't think you want to be late, do you?"

Ruby's mind raced. "O-okay! Give me a second!" Zwei was too precious to be left alone and needed attention. She looked around frantically for a bag, large purse or something of the sort to carry her dog. "Ah-Ha," Ruby proclaimed as she dug out a backpack from the dorm closet. She was the only one out of her team not to throw away the free backpack Beacon provided. "Get in the bag, Puppy!"

Zwei understood and hopped right in the backpack, "BARK!"

Ruby giggled, "Good boy!"

"RUBY," Bruce yelled from down the hall.

"COMING!" Rose petals filled the room and shut the door as Ruby and Zwei blasted toward the rest of her team and Banner. Team RWBY sprinted in order to reach the amphitheater in time for the announcement. "Stay," Ruby whispered to Zwei, as she set the backpack down next to other student bags. Banner stood by other staff and Huntsmen as the students found their positions.

Glynda took the mic. "The Headmaster would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin said. He looked into the huge crowd of students, unaffected from the hundreds of eyes and attention. He clenched his fist and proclaimed, "Today, we stand united." He looked to the four grounds of students, "Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo and lastly Vale. Eighty years ago, the greatest war between the four kingdoms finally came to an end. A war of ignorance, greed, oppression and much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. On that day-,"

Bruce nodded and agreed with everything. It was crazy to think that this man, Ozpin, hours ago had killed someone from torture. Now, he was speaking like the leader Bruce had always thought he was.

Ozpin ended, "As I have said, we all stand united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why, as the rest of the world celebrates its peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will fight to uphold it." Behind the stage, machines the size of mirrors rose from platforms to display screens. "As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsmen on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for a couple of days while others work within the walls for the rest of the week. But," Ozpin said as his caring side took over, "no matter what path you take, remember to stay safe and do your very best. Thank you." Applause followed Ozpin as he and Glynda exited the stage.

"This is great," Blake said. "All we have to do is shadow a Huntsmen working in the Southeast."

Yang clenched her fist in victory from Blake's happiness, "Yeah! We follow the old-geezer around and give him the slip at night!"

"Search and destroy is our best option," Weiss suggested.

Ruby approached one of the machines and entered their information. "OH! Quadrant five needs to be cleared out AND it's in the Southeast." All of the girls smiled, confirming this was the mission they desired. "NO," Ruby yelped as she entered the team name to accept the mission.

"Mission...unavailable?" Blake asked in disbelief. Heartbroken, she was so close to the White Fang and Torchwick to have that small hope crushed by rules.

"Why would they have a mission that first years can't accept if we're the only ones here?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Good question, Miss Schnee." The voice came from behind the machine. Ozpin walked into their view with a tablet of his own, "It seems that region is particularly popular. I have a suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter what you choose. So instead of waiting for you four to break the rules, why don't we bend them?" Ozpin typed away on his tablet...

"Mission granted," the machine announced. A green check mark appeared next to the mission indicating that it had been selected.

Ruby smiled widely as her silly side kicked in, "That's one step done!"

"Why would you help us?" Blake asked.

The mighty Headmaster of Beacon looked down at the young Faunus and smiled, "Miss Belladonna, I certainly hope you haven't forgot what I told you those many nights ago. You do not need to hesitate whenever you need to talk. Seems you've forgotten and I've had to look into things myself. As for your question, it confuses me too. Isn't it a bit weird that you four were at the docks to fight off the White Fang? And only a few weeks ago that the four of you were able to capture a stolen Atlesian Paladin from a White Fang hideout? I may be the Headmaster, but I am a Huntsmen at heart."

"O-Oh," Blake blushed at Ozpin figuring out her plan. "Thank you, Professor."

Ruby added, "We won't let you down!"

"Who said you four are going by yourself?" Bruce asked as he joined Ozpin's side.

Team RWBY yelled in unison, "BANNER?"

"Are you sure you'd like to accompany us?" Blake asked. "No offense, it's just...the area is populated with Grimm."

"All of you shall be fine," Ozpin assured. "I trust that Banner and his other half will return you without a scratch." And just like that, Ozpin was gone.

Yang shrugged, "I guess we should go find our Huntsmen?"

"Go on," Ruby said. She ran off to recollect her backpack.

Bruce stayed behind to catch Ruby by herself. "Nice bag," he chuckled.

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled like the dork she was. The two of them caught up and walked together as one big group.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Yang said trying to uplift her team's mood. "Coco said we should just be shadowing a Huntsmen so we should be fine. We've never backed down from a challenge and we won't stop now!"

Ruby cheered to encourage Weiss and Blake, "Yeah!"

Weiss nodded, "I agree! It should all be fine. We are accompanying a Huntsmen, a warrior who has amazing skills-,"

"HELLO, GIRLS, AND BRUCE," the group heard a familiar professor yell from up ahead. Team RWBY's worry turned into super worry as they saw their Huntsmen - Oobleck. "WHO'S READY TO FIGHT FOR THEIR LIVES?" he asked, already full of caffeine.

Bruce held out his hand, "Professor Oobleck!"

"It's Doctor," Oobleck chuckled as he shook hands. "I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much!"

Banner agreed, "Preach!" As the two of them caught up, the girls sneaked off to find JNPR.

Ruby called out once she saw a familiar head of blond hair, "Jaune!"

The leader of JNPR looked behind to find one of his only friends, "Ruby! How you doing?"

"Oh, you know," Ruby fist-bumped Jaune, "saving the world with Oobleck."

Nora yelled from hearing Ruby's words, "You're going on world saving missions, WITHOUT US?" Pyrrha and Ren stood by her side and like Nora, her moods switched quickly. "I'm hurt! I'm sad! Maybe a little hungry? But that one wasn't my fault," she turned to her left, "REN!"

"Sounds cool," Jaune acknowledged. "Where ya going?"

Blake shrugged, "Just outside the kingdom."

Nora pipped in, "So are we!"

Pyrrha nodded, "Nora and Red wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village."

Ren smiled, "We set out tomorrow." It felt good to Ren being able to give back to a bordering village. Maybe he could save some young child in need...

"THEN YOU PARTY WITH US!" The two teams heard the school clowns approach. Neptune and Sun stepped into view, both of them leaning against each other. "Unlike you guys, we like it inside the borders of Vale. We're shadowing a specialist in crime, inner-city type stuff."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which leads to stuff exploding and junk like that," Sun explained. "This is a good way of us to explore the city when it's normal."

"GIRLS," Oobleck yelled at the back of team RWBY's heads. "WE ARE...TEN SECONDS BEHIND SCHEDULE!" He took another swig of coffee as his green hair blew back from the Bullhead's engine starting.

"I guess we'd better go," Ruby said as the rest of her team headed back.

"Be safe, Blake..." Sun waved to her.

"Y-you too," Blake waved back with a light blush.

Pyrrha yelled, "Ruby, wait!"

"Hum?" Ruby asked looking back to the best fighter in all of Beacon. "Is everything okay?"

"I would just...could you thank Banner for me?" Pyrrha asked of her small friend. Beacuse of Banner, Pyrrha was able to escape her sadness and ask Jaune out to the dance. Thanks to Banner, Pyrrha was able to find love.

"Of course, Pyrrha," Ruby smiled. "I'd do anything for a friend like you!"

"Thank you," Pyrrha said to Ruby who walked to catch up with her team.

"Ready?" Jaune asked as he slide his hand into Pyrrha's.

"Always," Pyrrha said looking into Jaune's loving eyes. She was the happiest she'd ever been her in life. JNPR headed back to Beacon, Sun and Neptune headed into the city and RWBY boarded their ship to head off.

Oobleck looked up from the view to Banner. "You know, some armor would look amazing on you, Bruce. Maybe a helmet with red feathers and a Battle-Ax as a weapon!"

"Heh," Ruby chuckled as she pictured the Hulk in a full set of armor and a weapon.

"The day the Hulk needs armor, Beacon falls," Bruce laughed at the remark. The six of them flew outside of Vale's border, away from its protection...


	37. We need to talk

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

* * *

Hey, guys...It's me, Riot. As you know, I've been working on this story for almost two years. It's surprising how time flies when you enjoy doing things. But that's not what I need to get off my chest - the Rwby fandom. I have been apart of the fandom since late 2015 when volume 3 was about to end. But ever since I started writing, I've slowly become more and more invested in the community of the show. But don't worry, I'm not going to stop working on this story and plan to continue to write. But there has been something plaguing this fandom ever-since volume 5 ended - "criticism." I am writing this on 5/24/2018, telling on how I'm feeling about the show as a whole.

Rwby is not a perfect show by any stretch. In fact, there's a plethora of flaws that bring the show down. But, I know these things and have been trying to make my story the best "RWBY" story I can by correcting errors Miles and Kerry have created. But, I still love the show dearly. But do not get it twisted, I am _NOT_ a Rooster-Teeth fanboy. Rwby is the only show i have actually enjoyed from the company and that is why it hurts me so much to see it shit on and hated upon in such a high amount. Recently, I've felt bad about liking Rwby as a show every time I'm on You-Tube and I get suggested a video harshly criticizing the show and making _me_ feel bad about liking it and writing about it. I know, I know, "Get tougher skin and move past it." But do you know how much negativity surrounds the show right now? EVERYONE IS HATING ON IT; Unicorn of War, Muffin Man Dan, Chibi Reviews and especially Vexed Viewer. I have no say in the community what-so-ever. I'm just a small fanfic writer that enjoys what he does. But i do have problems with the "critics." If I'm being honest, it's overdone and more or less just a meme to hate Rwby and most "criticism" they throw isn't even real.

If I'm going to be real with you, my audience, all of this hate is getting to me. I feel like I've wasted years of my life to a show that is "bad." In simple, the criticism needs to stop. They're beating a dead-horse and are just making things worse for the fandom. I'm sorry for my rant and click-baiting you guys in reading my complaints. But, what do you guys think? Let me know and I will quickly respond. Thank you for all who read this and I hope you all have good days anticipating volume 6.


	38. Follow the Blood-Stained road

Ironwood stared menacingly out into the dark night that shadowed Vale. There he was, Atlas's finest General, at Beacon's empty boarding station for Bullheads. James was lost as he pondered on the most important men on the planet - Banner and Ozpin.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked. She came from the avenue facing Ironwood's back.

"Arm was..." James looked to the glove that hid his robotic hand, "...acting up."

"Of course," Glynda said moving to the General's side. "So, logically, you got out of bed, dressed in your best attire and gazed out into the city." She leaned forward and tried to pinpoint what had caught his attention. All she found was the spectacle of Vale's night colors. "Beautiful view, wouldn't you agree?" Glynda didn't receive a response from her past lover as his hand tapped the grip of his revolver. "James, what's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for as long as we've known him," Ironwood said with his gaze fixed on the distance. "He's been keeping us in the dark, Glynda. Who knows for how long..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Glynda brushed off the absurd comment, "You know very well that we are Ozpin's most trusted."

"That makes it worse," Ironwood said with a fake chuckle. "Ever since Banner arrived, Ozpin has grown more and more distant." Ironwood clenched his robotic fist, tearing the glove that hid it. "I refuse to believe a man who _we've_ trusted for so long would just act so...passively in times like these."

Glynda sensed James' distress and worry about Beacon's Headmaster. "I too question Ozpin's motives at times. But you must believe in him, General."

"AND I HAVE! Look where it's gotten me...thousands are dead."

Glynda softly touched Ironwood's shoulder. "It's admirable, you know?"

James looked up for an explanation, "I don't follow."

The Professor smiled at the General's humbleness. "You've always done what you thought was best. Even through the political protests-,"

Ironwood took Glynda's hand off his shoulder, "But what if you're wrong? What if I'm the reason Ozpin is so distant? What if I'm the reason world peace is coming to an end?"

"Do NOT say that, James," Glynda said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Fear," Ironwood stated. "Fear has gotten to me, Glynda. Fear has caused Ozpin to hide important secrets which are vital to public safety. Hell, look what happened when I thought Banner could be killed!"

Glynda was shocked to hear the General's confession. This was Ironwood - a man who would spit in the face of a Grimm while he was downed, admitting he even felt fear. "I..."

"In my fear, I've done things that madmen could only think of. And in my fear, I've sparked conflict with a powerful foe. Because of my petty ways and ego, I unleashed the Hulk onto Vale and the lives of thousands were taken. Because of me, Remnant was terrorized when I instructed Banner to carry out missions that I thought needed to be ordered. Due to my fear, the Hulk's rage will spiral out at the wrong time. I just know it."

"G-General Ironwood?"

Glynda turned to find Atlas' greatest creation. "Ah! Good evening, Miss Polendina. Surprising to see you up this late." As Glynda spoke, Ironwood continued to look out in the distance.

Penny rubbed her eyes, "I got worried when I saw General Ironwood get out of bed. I was afraid he was going to take off without me!"

James sighed, hearing the sadness in Penny's voice. "Do not worry. I am merely getting some fresh air." He looked over his right shoulder, "I wouldn't leave you, Penny. I can promise you that."

"Okay, General Ironwood..." Penny looked down, digging her left heel into the ground. Ever since Banner left, she had felt nothing but loneliness and empty. Were these 'human' emotions? Penny had forgotten that Banner needed to escort RWBY to their mission and keep them safe. Even though Banner was keeping friend Ruby safe, Penny wished he was back to keep her company.

Ironwood let his intense gaze drop over Vale's skyline. The girl who he considered his own daughter needed him. "Penny, if it'll make you feel better..." she looked up at the General as he came by her side, "...you'll be the first to be alerted of Banner's return. But, you must wear a smile in order for me to follow through. Does that sound like a deal?" Penny looked back to the ground. "Penny? Is that a deal?"

Penny looked up with the biggest smile she could muster, "YES! I will remain happy, General Ironwood, for the return of Dr Banner!"

"Come," Ironwood said with his own light smile. "It's late. Glynda, I shall talk to you in the morning. But, before I do..." The General of Atlas looked to Ozpin's right-hand Professor, "You're right. It's time I stop asking for trust...and start showing it. Goodnight, Goodwitch. I pray I haven't interfered with your beauty sleep."

As Ironwood headed to his quarters with Penny, Glynda knew better. She knew Ironwood was experiencing guilt from the actions he had taken in protecting the people. But, Ironwood was correct. The Hulk may never forget the rage and pain caused by him. It also freighted Glynda that James revealed his emotions and took advice - _her_ advice. Maybe Ozpin was right - the world is changing. But, for better or worse?

* * *

Yang's bicep and forearm squeezed together, choking the unlucky Grimm trapped in her headlock. "You know, Bruce, I really enjoy your company. But if I'm being honest...WE COULD REALLY USE THE OTHER GUY!" The Beowolf dug canines in her arm, clashing with aura. Yang's eyes bled into infamous color to signify her semblance was in use. The poor Beowolf yelped as Yang jerked her arm back, snapping its neck. She turned to face the rest of the pack of Grimm that had ambushed the group when they arrived at the drop zone.

"Banner, I must agree with the bimbo," Weiss stated as her back-flip helped avoid a sharp swipe. Landing, she brought her blade back and stabbed Myrtenaster into the attacking Grimm. The blade spiked right through the heart of the Beowolf and through its back to snag another member of the pack.

Yang took offense at how her teammate described her, "HEY!"

Weiss smiled, killing two birds with one stone, "Heh." Not only had she called out Yang's clothing and personalty, she fueled the best asset the group had at the moment - Yang's anger.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Five members of the pack leaped toward the golden warrior on the verge of exploding. The nearest Grimm stumbled back from the intimidation of the bloody eyes of a Xiao Long. It was the last mistake this Beowolf would ever make. Shards of rock bounced from the ground as the Grimm's head instantly turned to paste against Yang's gauntlet. She looked up from her brutality to combat the other four Beowolves. "COME GET SOME!" Fire ignited and coated her hair as she slammed her knuckles together. The concrete flooring gave as Yang rushed in to deliver a right hook to a Grimm's left hip. Fragments and bones turned into pure dust from the powerful strike. The Grimm's back snapped like a pretzel from a final front kick to the stomach. It disintegrated, allowing Yang to fight off the rest of the advancing Grimm.

Bruce struggled with his own demons. "COME ON," he spat through his grinding teeth. His body shook from the immense stress of squeezing and tightening up. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Blake used a clone to escape the jaws of a Beowolf that pounced from the back. Once the Grimm realized there was no Huntress within its jaw, Gambol Shroud stabbed through its ear. Blake looked toward Banner with annoyance, "BRUCE! We could use you!" She looked over her shoulder to find three Beowolves charging to rip her to shreds "For the love of go-," her blade swiped up, clashing with claws as she fought the new Grimm.

Oobleck stood by Banner's side, serving as bodyguard and motivator. "Doctor Banner, please do hurry. It'd be a shame if on Team RWBY's first mission...they were to be eaten."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING," Bruce roared, sounding more like a defensive scream. Green began climbing up through veins across his throat and clumps across his face. "Damn it," he panted from failure. The green dissipated from Bruce as he recovered his breath.

Oobleck yelled, seeing the situation at hand. "GIRLS! Hold out a bit longer."

Ruby growled, "Easier said...THAN DONE!" Crescent Rose sliced and maimed Beowolves left and right. Limbs and heads went flying as roses carried the sharp blade, allowing the rest to regroup. Ruby blitzed the Grimm with her incredible speed as the small Beacon backpack still hugged her body.

Weiss glanced up, seeing ten more Beowolves, each craving the flesh. Everyone gave off emotions of exhaustion and worry, alerting more Grimm to their location. "Bruce," Weiss looked to him, "please tell me you've made some headway. We've got company!"

Bruce closed his eyes and clenched his fists as tight as he could. "Come on! I know you're there," he pleaded with himself.

" **...** " No response came, only the light sound of breathing.

"I-I can't," Bruce gasped in defeat. He slowly held up his fists, determined to protect the girls with his fragile life if need be. The entire group stood in a line, weapons aimed at the oncoming group of Grimm.

"I guess I must intervene," Oobleck said. Steam escaped his mouth as he gulped down coffee.

"Uh-oh," Weiss shivered, noticing the Professor's antics.

Bruce was in confusion, "Why an uh-oh?"

"Let's just say...Bartholomew Oobleck does _not_ need coffee."

Oobleck's entire mouth was filled to the brim with coffee. His sleeve slashed across his face, whipping away the brown residue. "You may want to take a step back," he warned the group. Weiss' quick movement convinced the rest of the group to follow suit. The tall, dark-green haired Professor stood his ground against the new cadre of Grimm. They charged toward their prey. "ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU," he yelled toward the multitude of Beowolves. His thermos expanded within his grasp, turning into a metal torch. Oobleck took out a match from his pocket, ignited it with a flick from his boot and lit the end of his weapon. He jumped into the fray, "PERISH, CRETANS!"

"No freaking way," Yang said as she watched the Professor. There was no way Oobleck, a man who taught students the history of Remnant, was actually a trained and powerful Huntsmen. But the history Professor was proving her wrong as he exploded into conflict.

Oobleck shifted to the left, dodging a strike like it was second nature. He shoved the end of his torch in the Grimm's mouth, "Hold this, mind you." Fur and muscle burned away as blood evaporated to leave nothing but steaming bones of the unfortunate. The immense and sudden heat stopped the rest of the pack in their tracks, leaving them open. Oobleck aimed the tip of his flaming weapon and smiled, "BEGONE, MONSTERS!" The screams of the Grimm were drowned out from the huge cloud of fire that encased them all. There was nothing left of the pack, only that of burning ashes that blew away into the wind from the incineration. Oobleck turned to his group, "Is everyone okay?"

Ruby was the first to speak up, "That...was...AWESOME!" She left a trail of petals as she blasted toward Oobleck's side. Her eyes sparked as she examined the seemingly peaceful thermos she had seen so many times in class.

"Heh. WHY, thank you," Oobleck smiled at Ruby's compliment. Her happiness and excitement was the only thing keeping the Grimm at bay.

Blake took a deep breath as Gambol Shroud glued back to her hip. "Banner, what the hell was that? We could have gotten killed!" They were so close to the White Fang's hideout. Blake couldn't just die due to Banner's unwillingness to help.

Bruce looked down, "Y-you're right. Someone could have been seriously hurt..."

"BLAKE," Weiss yelled getting between her teammate and Banner. "Let's just drop it. It is irrelevant. We have Professor Oobleck to thank." There was no need to draw up any more negative emotions and stir up more Grimm in the area.

"HMPF," Blake scoffed as she backed off.

"Yeah," Yang agreed with the Ice Queen. Ember Celica deactivated and freed Yang's wrists. "I never imagined you as much of a fighter, Professor."

"Quite understandable," Oobleck smiled as his torch extinguished and shifted back into his comfy drink holder. "Even though I consider myself more of a intellectual, I can assure all of you that I am indeed a well-trained Huntsmen. Girls, Banner...we must head off. Even though these Grimm are defeated, more may have picked up on our presence. If you four are keen on tracking down the hideout located in this area, we must get a move on. But first," the Professor shifted his glasses to focus on Ruby, "Miss Rose?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby asked, trying her best to hide the bag on her back.

"Your bag. You must leave it here," Oobleck informed. "We can pick it up on our extraction back to Vale."

Ruby tried to object, "But maybe-,"

"YOUNG LADY," Oobleck yelled. "What could possibly be in that bag that you-,"

"WOOF," Zwei's head exploded from the top of the back-pack. His tongue hung out as he slobbered the group he surprised.

"GENIUS," Oobleck exploded. Zwei was grabbed and held to the sky.

"Heh," Ruby chuckled as Oobleck praised her for bringing a canine. "I'm a genius," she said making Weiss face plant.

Zwei jumped out of Oobleck's hands, "ARF!" He raced over to Banner, rubbing his soft head against his pant leg.

"Hello again, Zwei," Bruce said leaning over and petting Ruby and Yang's dog. There was still the slight hint of sadness and guilt in his voice. What if Oobleck hadn't been there? The girls could have been torn to shreds right in front of Bruce's eyes. "Hulk...what are you doing?" he asked himself as he continued to pet Zwei. Blake's previous words stabbed into him like a dagger.

"Hurrrr..." Zwei whimpered. He sensed Banner's increasing sadness and stress; they all could.

"Come along," Oobleck ordered. "We have much ground to cover, if we're lucky." As they took off, Oobleck allowed himself to fall behind to talk with the slowest member. "Hello, Bruce..."

"Doctor..." Bruce sighed as he walked alongside the Professor.

As Banner and Oobleck talked about the current situation, Hulk sat in darkness. " **Hulk stay here...so Ruby won't be hurt. Hulk want Ruby safe...forever.** "


	39. Revelation of the Fang

Banner stared down into the ruins of Mountain Glenn - Vale's first serious attempt at expansion that failed horribly. The group had traveled the entire day, finding nothing but Grimm and exhaustion. During the fighting and endless walking, Oobleck explained the use and hopes of the new settlement. An expansion of the main city that would specialize in trading with other Kingdoms. Thousands who flocked to the new area for wealth also ran into jaws of death. Due to the new territory not having the great defenses Vale did, it quickly fell to constant invasion of Grimm.

"Damn it," Bruce cursed. The remains of Glenn's first and only settlers sneaked back into his thoughts. Bones and children's clothes lay throughout the rubble in the area they traveled.

"I-I think it's my turn to take watch."

"Ruby?" Bruce turned to face the all red Huntress. He noticed her tense posture, "What's wrong?" Bruce followed Ruby's gaze. A piece of concrete the size of a baseball lay in his tightened palm. Blood stained the concrete as it slowly crumbled under the pressure. "H...Hulk?" Bruce questioned. A full day passed since any notification from the other half. Was the Hulk finally coming back?

Before Banner could say a word, Ruby dashed over and held out bandages. She opened his palm and began cleaning the wound. "I"ll fix you right up. Don't you worry."

"You don't ne-ARGH," Bruce grunted. The medicine burned as it hit the open wound.

Ruby wrapped bandages around Banner's palm and covering the bloody wound. "Bruce, if you don't mind me saying..." she began pleading, "...I really suggest you get some rest."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Ruby. Means a lot coming from you." He may have been the weakest link of the group, but he refused to be babied and told it was okay to be weak.

"Bruce, I know how you're feeling. I've had to stitch Yang up time and time again when we were younger. She always pushed herself too hard."

Bruce gave in, understanding Ruby's worry, "Thank you." Hulk wasn't lending any of his immense power, including his amazing healing properties. The last thing the group needed was Bruce holding them back even more with an infected hand. "Go get some more sleep," he offered his new nurse.

"No," Ruby shook her head. "You've already had a double shift! Even you need to sleep, like the rest of us."

This wasn't even a choice for Bruce. He'd let everyone get a full nights sleep, no matter the cost. "Ruby, I said no. My stupid injury shouldn't have even happened and kept you up."

Ruby did feel tired and the cozy fire became harder and harder to resist with every passing second. "Y-you sure?"

"Heh, yes. I'll be fine. Just go sleep," Bruce smiled at the pure-of-heart Huntress.

Ruby nodded, "Thank you, Bruce. Goodnight," she leaned and petted Zwei who lay on Banner's legs. She sneaked to the triangle formation of sleeping bags near the fire and gave in to her needs. Ruby slid into the comforts of the bedding, laying in the middle of her team.

Banner watched as Ruby retreated to the warm sleeping-bag Oobleck provided. They must have been pretty comfy considering the Professor's snores coming from the floor above. Bruce stared into the dead of night. All that looked back were lone Grimm, mainly Beowolves, who wandered in the remains of a destroyed building. After locking eyes, the monsters of Remnant shook their heads and continued on their paths.

"You there?" Bruce asked.

" **...** " No response came back. Professor Oobleck and team RWBY's fate demanded one.

"Please, Hulk...I need you," Bruce confessed. Still, no response came - signaling he was all by himself. "So, this is what it feels like?" For years, Bruce wished to be free of the Hulk's curse back on Earth. But Earth didn't have Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss or Penny. Now that he was free, he couldn't protect them or...himself. He was mortal now, an actual man again. He remembered the fear of death once more. "If this is where it ends, so be it," Bruce chuckled to himself. "If you really are gone, you should know I was grateful to meet you, Hulk. Thank you for saving Ruby so many times. Thank you for saving me from my father's torment and...and," tears formed in his eyes. "Thank you for forgiving me. You truly were incredible." With that, Bruce rested his head against cold concrete.

"Rrrrr," Zwei whimpered. Feeling emotions drift, Zwei stayed up and listened to Banner's confessions. The corgi snuggled against his pant leg, hoping to bring happiness once more. Then, an idea popped in that little doggy mind of his. "ARF!"

Bruce's eyes shot open, "Zwei! What is it?" He looked around to find nothing but a dying fire to be the most active. Luckily, the bark had only sparked Bruce's attention and everyone else continued to sleep. "Are you hungry or something? You could have woken everything for miles, dog."

"ARF!" Zwei turned and raced off, leaving Banner behind.

Bruce groaned to himself, "What's gotten into him?" He leaned against the supporting pillar, getting to his feet. Following after the dog, Bruce headed into the dark ruins of Mountain Glenn.

* * *

Yang's eyes closed for some long-awaited sleep that never came. How could she sleep? Adrenaline rushed in her body from the eventful day. Filled with fighting, danger, Grimm, hunger and worry...the group prevailed even without Banner's rage. That wasn't the only thing on Yang's mind - Raven Branwen. The notorious bandit had slashed back into thought. Seeing Oobleck in action, Yang was reminded of the sheer power of Huntsmen. Yang recollected stories from the best team Beacon ever produced - team STRQ. Yang could have stayed up for hours thinking of how Raven could have been a real mother. But, it was best not to dwell on what could have been - a little sister needed care.

"B-b-burrr," Ruby shivered as she burrowed into her covers. The girls lost the rest of their heat as the charcoals barely glowed.

Yang surrendered her extra covers, "There, there, sis. I've got you."

Ruby snuggled against the new warmth and from her sister's words. In her near slumber, Ruby pushed out a slurred sentence. "I love you, Yan-,"

"Damn it, Zwei!" Unknowing, Bruce severed the tender moment between the Sunny Dragon and the Red Rose. Interrupted, Ruby drifted back into sleep.

Yang took a deep breath, "I love you too, sis..." It was the thought that counted as she knew Ruby loved her back. Yang reached over, brushing Ruby's hair out of her face. She couldn't even comprehend how Ruby's innocence and charisma stayed through all of the Grimm, White Fang, criminals and murders.

"Yang...?" A weak voice called out. "Are you awake?"

The Sunny Dragon smiled, seeing that the Ice Queen opened up. Yang whispered back, "Yes, Weiss?"

"Why do you think Oobleck asked us about becoming Huntresses?"

Yang adjusted her pillow, recalling the answer she gave Oobleck. "It's not what we do. It's why we save people and fight off Grimm. I gave him my honest answer - I'm a thrill seeker. I want to travel the world and get stirred up in adventures of a lifetime. And if I can help people along the way, that's even better." Even though Yang told the Professor the truth, there was also a dark secret. Once she became a Huntress, Yang would have the abilities to track down her mother and bring her to justice. There had to be a reason why Raven kept running away, right? "Why do you think he asked you, Weiss?"

The Ice Queen admitted the obvious, "The same reason everyone asks; I'm a Schnee. I was born into fortune and fame, able to have an _easy_ life. I could have been an accountant for my Father by choosing a cushy, air-conditioned job in Atlas instead of fighting for my life out here."

Yang smiled, "But you didn't. You have a legacy of honor to uphold as a Schnee. And once you found out you were capable of fighting, there wasn't another question as to how to spend your life. It was almost as if it was...your duty?" Cliche as it was, Yang understood Weiss' actions. No way in hell she would sit back from afar and let everyone fight for her.

"It's not what you think," Weiss stated, almost throwing Yang off about her speech. "I'm not stupid because I want to honor my family's name. I mean it. I'm fully aware of what Jacques has done with the Schnee name and Dust Company. Ever since he took control...the business has operated in a moral-grey area."

"That's putting it lightly," Blake revealed herself.

Weiss sat up, on the verge of annoyance and surprise from the slick Faunus. "Which is WHY I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas...it wouldn't have changed anything and I would still have been under my Father's influence. Jacques wasn't the start of my family's name and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss laid back down, creasing the pillow down the middle.

"Hello, Kitty~," Yang waved at Blake as soon as Weiss finished. "What's your reason? Since you feel all talkative that is."

Blake turned, hiding the blush from her foolish flirt, "Yang!" This was no time for love or romance, especially for the most broken member of the team. Blake carried herself with a sense of purpose, yet...couldn't tell Oobleck her reasons for becoming a Huntress? Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a page from Weiss. "There's too much wrong in this world to stand by and not do anything. Inequality, corruption, terrorism and racism are just some of the things we have to end."

"I see," Weiss acknowledged. "But Blake...why do _you_? Not how you combat the White Fang, why you do?"

Blake fell silent. This is how the Professor stumped her. If Oobleck was going to let her bring the White Fang to justice, she had to reveal what it meant to her. Now, Blake couldn't hide and had to come clean. "All my life I've fought against what _I thought_ was wrong. I had a...a..." she shuddered as the Blood-Red sword of Adam Taurus was sheathed by her mind. "I had a partner, Adam. He was more of a mentor really. When we were together, he always assured me that we were making the world a greater place. He is the leader of the horrid faction of the White Fang and the one I'm hoping we find on this mission of ours. I thought Adam knew what he was doing, but of course...his vision of a perfect world wasn't perfect for everyone else." Tears began to burn as they rolled down the young Faunus' face. "I-I've seen him slaughter innocent human and Faunus alike." Yang and Weiss jumped back from Blake's cry, "WOMEN AND CHILDREN!" Arms snuffled out her tears as Blake was hugged.

"Blake," Yang said, her forehead to her teammate's, "it's going to be all right." She pulled back slowly to gaze into Blake's broken, amber-colored eyes. "We'll catch this guy and any other dirt-bag like him and Roman Torchwick. Do you hear me? You're not the one to back down from a fight-,"

Blake shoved her caring teammate off, "YES I AM!"

"B-Blake?" Yang asked.

"I run all the time, Yang! When the three of you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what would happen. So, I ran. When I realized my partner had become a monster, I RAN. Even my damn Semblance helps me run away! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow to take the hits for me. An empty copy that takes the impact while...I'm able to run."

"Blake?" Ruby asked, being pulled out of her dreams by Blake's screams. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Weiss dismissed her leader. "Go back to bed, Ruby. There's no need for all of us to be awake and wasting energy."

"N-no," Ruby objected as she rubbed her eyes awake. "If there's a problem," she yawned, "we need to address it." Ruby looked over, "Blake, what's wrong?"

"Forget it," Blake hissed. She pushed to her feet, "I knew this was going to happen!" Why did Blake even waste her time thinking her team could help? She allowed people to get close and now she cared for those damn three. Nothing could get in the way of her stopping the White Fang.

"Go ahead," Yang said to Blake's back. "Go. Run off again!" She was trying her best to not choke up and cry from her words. "Better yet, DON'T COME BACK!" Yang sprang to her feet, stomping toward Blake. "I don't need someone who will abandon me, my teammate and my sister! GO, run away from your problems-,"

"SHUT UP," Blake screamed, the back of her hand clapping the left side of Yang's face. Weiss gasped as Ruby gulped, preparing for the rage of the dragon.

Yang's head jerked to the right from the knuckles that crashed into her face. She looked back to Blake, her lilac eyes now more colorful than blood. "Is that it? Impressive, you actually decided to fight than flee."

Blake hid her right hand, shaking the stinging pain away. "You. Don't. Understand."

"Blake, what's wrong with-," Yang stopped herself and halted anger that could have clouded judgement. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as fists were turned into open hands. Yang's eyes opened to reveal her remorseful and heart-broken eyes. "Blake...I-I didn't mean it." Even enraged, the words Yang spouted hurt more than any damage she could ever take.

Blake gritted her teeth, "Don't even start." From now on, no one would get the best of her: Ilia, Adam, The White Fang and certainly not Yang - her own damned teammate!

Yang glared once more. "This 'Adam,' what does he mean to you?"

Blake stumbled back. "W-what are you trying to infer?"

"Do you really want to stop him? Do you really want to bring him to justice, or find him first before the rest of the world does? Maybe, help him escape and try to change his ways?"

Blake's eyes widened in anger and disbelief. Now she was on the defensive. Looking down, Blake's bow folded as she tried to hold back tears. "Y-Yang, how could you ever think that?"

Yang slightly smiled, seeing Blake did need her team. "There, there," Yang said comforting the broken Faunus.

"N-no," Blake sniffled as light tears began to fall. Why was she accepting Yang's support? Blake had vowed to not let anyone get in close. Nobody close, no broken hearts. But, it happened again - team RWBY had become a part of her life. Blake gave in, allowing Yang to help her back to her sleeping bag. She sat down, joining the team once more.

"Now that's all over," Weiss said referring to Blake's whole outburst. "Blake...you need to be straight with us. No more lies. Nothing but truth." Weiss hated repeating herself.

"Fine," Blake sighed as Ruby stoked the camp fire. "The White Fang wasn't all bad. In the beginning that is..."

Yang encouraged, "Take your time, Blake."

"My father used to be head of the White Fang," Blake revealed.

Weiss crossed her arms, "Well, isn't that interesting?"

"Weiss," Ruby snapped at the Ice Queen.

"As I was saying," Blake continued with slight annoyance, "my father tried his best to make peace with humans. But as the tension rose, so did a certain Faunus - Adam Taurus. In the beginning, Adam wanted the same as my father and I. But that quickly faded once humans became more and more harsh, shaping Adam to fight back. With every human Adam gutted, my father began to lose faith in the White Fang's cause. Once my father left the organization, a new leader took his place - Sienna Khan. A leader who approved and even celebrated Adam's murderous intentions. And soon, the White Fang approved of Adam's ways of dealing with opposition. Now, the organization isn't even a shell of its former self."

Ruby couldn't fathom that a person like this existed. Not even the most evil of villains from her books could amount to this, 'Adam' Blake spoke of. But because of Ruby's books, she learned an important lesson - when there was darkness in the world, someone would step up and fight against it.

"Ruby?" Blake asked seeing her leader stand before the group.

"RRRRR," Zwei's whimper cut Ruby off from her attempt at a speech.

"Zwei?" Yang asked as the corgi came into view of the fire.

"BARK! BARK!" One of his front paws was lifted off the ground.

Blake understood Zwei's body language. "He's hurt!"

"Wait," Ruby looked around as the other three attended to Zwei. "Where's Bruce?"

"Rrrrr..." Zwei whimpered again. He looked back down the trail.

"Zwei," Weiss asked, "is that where Banner-,"

" **RRRRAHHHH,** " pounded into everyone's ears.

Ruby covered her mouth, "Oh no..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me again. I do apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. I've been busy and hope you all can forgive me. I'm honestly glad the Adam short came out so i could draw inspirations from it for Blake this chapter. Thank you all for reading and please review to let me know what you all think. If you can, maybe also tell me what time frames you guys would like chapters to come? I'd love all your feedback, criticism and opinions to make this story the best it can be. Thanks again**


	40. No brakes

Life flashed before Banner's eyes as he fell down through the dark abyss. The g-force blasting against his back wasn't what scared him during this great fall; he'd survived plenty before. Frightening voices screamed within his mind, their horrid curses aimed at Banner. Voices, ones that didn't belong to his other half but to the people he couldn't save. These voices were those of the family of Faunus that died in Banner's arms back in Vacuo. Their screams unforgiving and scathing as they took turns to screech within the mind of Banner. "You...ARE NOTHING. WORTHLESS. A MONSTER. SOMEONE WHO LET MY CHILDREN DIE. SOMEONE WHO KILLED MOMMY." The voices stopped for a single second, uniting for the ultimate curse. "YOU, BRUCE BANNER, ARE THE HULK!"

Bruce tried his best to retaliate, "N-no..." It was all he could say to the innocent family he couldn't save. Luckily, Bruce may have a trump card to stop the horrid harassment. If this place was what it was proposing itself to be, he wasn't falling - it was actually the depths of his mind. How did he end up here again? Did he happen to be on the verge of death and retreat here? Had his other half, Hulk, summoned him for conversation? Either way, Bruce's thoughts were violently severed with a sharp knife named reality. "ARGH-," blood spat out of Bruce's mouth as he connected with solid ground. Staring straight up, he saw a small light shining above. This sudden feeling...was this actually death? Bruce had been stabbed, shot and been put through the worst of torture and the Hulk had always saved him. This was different, way different. Bruce groaned, blood dripping down from lips connected to a now broken body. A shadow inched over Bruce's body, revealing someone looking down and emerging from the light. "Y-you?" Even with closing eyes, Bruce was sure he saw a feminine figure - a recognized figure.

"My baby boy," the figure spoke with a voice from heaven itself. "It's okay to give in. Come, join me!" The figure reached down in hopes of grabbing Banner's hand and bringing him with her. He happily obliged, slowly raising his left arm to reach for the figure. Did Banner really want this? YES!

Bruce would do anything to see his mother again! Ignoring the absurd amount of pain crossing his body, his arm lifted expecting to grab his mother's. It had been his dream to meet this wonderful woman again. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing the one who was taken too soon from him! "Mo-," Bruce's lungs struggled to breathe, halting him in his tracks. With the skirmish for breath, pain began to take effect and rush adrenaline throughout the body. Looking back up at the woman, Bruce's judgment became less and less clouded. "N-not yet," he choked on tears as he accepted facts. When would the next time mother and son reunite? It didn't matter. People were depending on the downed man to get up off the ground. Bruce couldn't die, leaving Ruby and her team behind to deal with the world of Remnant.

Seeing Banner's dedication to survival, a smirk formed across the mouth of the female figure. "So, his will is greater than I thought." To be surprised was expected after witnessing Banner's feat of a great fall and fighting to live on. That is, if you were a mortal. The woman who watched from above was no mere mortal but instead, a God. "Heh," the Goddess of Death, Hela chuckled as she continued to watch. "No matter how much you strive to live, Bruce Banner...your soul is mine." The Goddess from another world vowed to snatch the soul of the Incredible Hulk as her ultimate possession. But she would be fair, allowing the connected souls to die without interference. This was her chance, able to easily pull Banner from the living and her domain of Hel. But something else had managed to pull Banner out of Hela's grasp besides pure will alone.

"Hurrr...," A whimper came from the Goddess' side. A noise of worry and the feeling of missing a person they cared for.

"Oh, yes," Hela stated from hearing her captive. "Almost forgot about you, little one," the Goddess smiled as she held a corgi up to her face. Her playful attitude shifted as she sensed the canine's worry around such vile and divine power. "I suppose you want to be set free, little one?" Hela asked and was met with a slight nod. Sighing, the Goddess of Death respected the dog's honesty and it was set on the ground with the utmost care.

Zwei rushed to the hole Hela faced, looking down toward Banner's body. "BARK! BARK! BARK!"

"I suppose you are correct, little creature," Hela said with a slight frown. Time to spend in this universe was diminishing and the Goddess knew it. She was risking alerting the higher entities by her presence alone. It wasn't the Goddess' fault she was drawn to this realm - Banner's soul could have been hers for the taking! If only the host of the Incredible Hulk just rolled over, gave up and died. But no, Banner decided to keep living and Hela's prize, his soul remained with him. Lifting her hand, a portal of pure, green energy grew behind the Goddess and led back to her realm. "Take care of him, dog," she instructed.

"Hurrr..." Zwei didn't know how he would save Banner. Hundreds of feet separated the two. Nevertheless, Zwei would find a way to save the person who gave the best pets!

Peeking her head over, Hela checked to see if her desired soul had given in. "Curses," the Goddess scoffed as she discovered Banner still breathing with a will to live. "There will always be more opportunities for you to be mine, World Breaker." With that, Hela leaned back into the portal made of the magic unknown to Remnant - dissipating and traveling back to her own realm.

Back below the surface, Bruce continued to struggle with a broken body. "AH-," he called out in pain as he attempted to simply sit up. His spine crunched into dust, ribs easily broken along with multiple ligament and joint tears. Looking back up, Bruce wished to see his 'mother' once more. "N-no..." muttering, the figure was no longer there to comfort him. Had he lost the chance to say his goodbye? No, wait - a new figure reemerged to look down upon him. "MOTHER," he yelled to get their attention. Calling back, the figure's words couldn't be recognized. "W-what?" The voice came back, this time it was clear as day...

"BARK! BARK!" Zwei continued.

A frown formed on Bruce's face due to the surprise. He could spare no more tears for the chance to see his mother for a final time. "Darn dog," he sighed from the revelation that he had been seeing Zwei's figure the entire time. Finally, the realization of the situation at hand emerged. "ZWEI," Bruce yelled up at the dog, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"ARF," the corgi responded with worry and concern in the bark.

Immense agony and the pain of crinkling bones returned as Bruce's broken body tried to move. "Z-ZWEI," he called back up after the pain subsided, "GO GET HELP! GET RUBY," he pleaded. Bruce knew Grimm were on their way due to the negativity - there wasn't time to waste.

"ARF," Zwei nodded down toward Banner, understanding his order. Turning a full 180 with a small leap, the corgi's lack of tail shook before his little legs took off. As the dog ran, he couldn't stop thinking about how this was all his fault. If only he had detected the lone Beowolf that got the jump on the late night walk. Maybe Zwei wouldn't have an injured paw and Banner wouldn't lay several stories underground. Then topping this eventful night off, a mysterious woman appeared out of literal thin air. This could easily be the worst day of Zwei's doggy life but, there wasn't time to dwell. Banner needed to be saved. "ARF," Zwei let out as he raced down several blocks, hurrying to get back to RWBY and Professor Oobleck's building.

Bruce continued to look up toward the hole he fell through. Only dim moonlight greeted the weakened man, shining its beautiful light upon his bloody, beaten body as he gasped for air. "P-please!" Bruce began to plead for the attention of his other half. "HULK," he screamed at the top of his damaged vocal cords. Already strained from yelling at the figure presumed to be his mother, his voice gave out. Bruce's throat was comparable to that of a thousand hornet stings as he tasted blood in the back of his mouth. Luckily, Bruce's sore throat would take a backseat to a greater, horrid pain.

" **BANNER,** " Hulk's powerful voice blasted in his host's mind.

"GAH-," Bruce gasped from the explosion of voice. His ear-drums popped and tore, dripping blood down the side of his head. His entire body went numb - his body going through multiple seizures as Hulk tore into his mind.

" **HULK LEAVE PUNY BANNER FOREVER, HOPING HULK NO LONGER SAVES PUNY HUMAN,** " the green Goliath spoke his heart, explaining his absence. " **PUNY BANNER ALWAYS NEED SAVING! RUBY SAFE IF HULK LEAVE!** "

Bruce could barely understand his other-half's words, his brain frying due to Hulk's power leaking out. But if he heard things right, Ruby was being kept safe. Is this The Incredible Hulk's way of keeping the most important person to him safe? By leaving without a word and hoping Bruce could keep the lives of Yang, Weiss, Blake and Ruby safe? With his remaining strength, Bruce pushed out a single thought. "Selfish..."

Hulk let out a growl, warning the half in control. " **Puny...Banner.** " The ground began shaking as Banner's body began to tremble.

"W-What?" Bruce asked as he felt the pain subside and his broken ribs begin to reattach themselves to the main cage. Slowly sitting up, he found his spine was readjusted and his tailbone no longer in multiple pieces. "Thank you-,"

" **No** ," Hulk's voice sounded off, still within Banner's mind. " **Hulk save you...to save Ruby** ," he lied. He couldn't bear the thought of Ruby's tears if she believed Banner had died.

"Hulk! Don't go," Bruce pleaded as he held his head within his hands. "WE NEED-," his plea would never go through as it was too late. Bruce could no longer feel the presence of the Hulk. "I-I need you..." So, this was all he was going to get - healing and harsh words from his other half? Nevertheless, Bruce had to make do and get out of this godforsaken place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Banner heard the scream of a woman behind him. The sound of a high-grade assault rifle aiming quickly followed. "How did you find this place?" The voice asked, this time with determination to shoot. This was evident by the safety of the rifle switching off.

Bruce slowly brought his hands up. "I was wondering the same thing. I'm gonna slowly turn around, got it?"

"H-HEY," the woman yelled as her hostage made the slightest of movements. A bullet exploded out of the barrel, zooming past Banner's head.

Bruce sighed about the trigger-happy woman keeping him at bay. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I have had a very _bad_ day. I'm going to slowly turn around, see who you are...and walk away. You can help me get out of here and speed things up and I'd greatly appreciate that. Or, you can just let me be. I don't care which you choose. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Moments past without the woman's response. Taking this as hint, Bruce slowly turned to face his enforcer. A White Fang operator stood, continuing to hold him at gun point.

Even with her mask that resembled a Grimm, the Faunus showed emotion of shock and worry. She gasped at her discovery, "Y-you..."

"Yes, it is me. Bruce Banner, the Hulk." There was no sugar-coating who Bruce was - everyone in Remnant knew. Though, did he know this girl in particular? Sure, the White Fang made enemies of him and the Hulk but this Faunus especially, seemed to know Bruce on a personal level. "Do I know you?"

"You..." the girl repeated, in a trance. Her gun dropped to the side as she looked to the flooring. Her fingers slowly twitched from nervousness and upcoming adrenaline. Looking back up, rage and anger fueled her new actions. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" The girl reached, pulling out a holstered whip.

Bruce tried to defuse the situation. "Miss, I can assure you that you-,"

"DIE!"

"ARG-," blood exploded from Bruce's cough as the girl's whip stabbed into his right shoulder blade - revealing the rope to be woven with a sharp blade.

The girl continued to scream, "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" Turning the dial at the whip's grip, the dust type turned to a yellow colored crystal.

" **AGH-,** " Bruce screamed, falling to his knees as electricity flowed through his body. It traveled through the metal blade, right into his open stab-wound and electrocuted his organs and lungs. He fell face first as the girl retracted her weapon that lodged in Bruce's flesh. Turning his head to the right, he was able to get a small glimpse of his attacker. Her mask slid to the side due to her tears to show more of her freckled face - Ilia Amitola, ex lover of Blake Belladonna.

The young Faunus squatted, getting a closer view of Banner's face. "Why you..?" Ilia sniffled, seeing the human man who helped convince Blake to leave the White Fang, and her. "You took her..." she began shaking in anger once more. Standing back up, Ilia raised her right foot above Banner's face. "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

"I'm...sorry," Bruce quickly spoke before a hard boot crashed into his cheek. His surroundings went black as he was stomped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," a smug voice taunted. "Oh, COME ON," the voice exhaled with attitude. "Don't tell me that with everything we've been through, you're just going to die like this!"

"Mhmmm," Bruce groaned as he began to slip out of his coma. With his senses coming back, he felt as if he were being held down - each arm held by a single person. "W-what...?" Bruce's eyes began to flicker open, revealing the new surroundings. It would have been an underground cavern, if it wasn't for nothing but pure white up in Bruce's face. No, it was a suit. As the blurriness cleared, he was staring at the face of Roman Torchwick.

"Ah," Roman smiled, "you're alive! Though," he leaned back on his cane and began planning his next move, "I can't decide if that's a hindrance or not." Banner continued to glare at the man who attempted to eliminate Ruby and her team on multiple occasions. "WOW," Roman let out as he realized Banner was at his _mercy_ , "you are sooo much more manageable without that huge, green persona you have." Banner continued to glare. "I don't like your face right now," Roman stated as he saw his prisoner's expression. "Change it-," he aimed the end of his cane to Banner's forehead, "Now."

The White Fang member who held down Banner's left arm quickly spoke up, "S-sir! You could trigger the Hulk!" There was slight fear in their voice from hearing of the Green Scar's rampage across Remnant.

Roman's finger tickled the trigger to his cane, so antsy to shoot. He groaned loudly, "GAH!" The notorious Torchwick lowered his modded firearm, taking pressure off Banner's forehead.

Seeing the opportunity at hand, Bruce seized it. "Aw, the great Roman Torchwick talked down by a simple Faunus? How incredibly sad," Bruce shook his head in disappointment. Hopefully, this performance was able to get a rise out of the egotistical criminal.

Torchwick's eyelids narrowed, his glare intensifying ten fold by Banner's taunt. He spat through his gritting teeth, "Maybe I should put that bullet in your noggin..."

The Faunus continued to plead to Torchwick, "S-SIR! He's trying to bait you-,"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T," Bruce let out with a hidden smirk, continuing his performance. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we, Torchwick? How far do you think I can kick you this time?" Roman's left eye began to twitch, showing signs of murderous intent. Even with all of Bruce's fake confidence and insults, there was worry a bullet would lodge into his skull. Would Bruce actually die?

"ENOUGH," Torchwick yelled in Banner's face. He knew this game and was a master of it. There was no way Roman, _the_ experienced criminal, was going to fall for a novice's poker-face. But by god, he sure did want to paint Vale in Banner's blood. Every once in a while, Roman's chest would ache from that horrid night at the docks - the night that a huge, green leg kicked him across the shipment yard like a soccer-ball. He muttered as he raised his cane like a blunt weapon, "Just one strike..." The Faunus froze in fear as the thought of the Hulk rampaging due to the impending action.

Bruce quickly shut his eyes as he flinched, awaiting the impending whack against his skull. "COME ON!"

"ROMAN," a familiar voice came to Banner's aid. "Halt at once!"

Torchwick groaned in disappointment as his pinata escaped a whack, "Damn..." Turning, he found Ilia - the one who could boss him around. Along with that, she was the one who found Banner in the first place.

"Y-you," Bruce said as he remembered what must have been mere moments ago.

"Oh, that's right," Roman smiled and let loose a light chuckle. He looked to Ilia and then Banner, "I presume you two have met? Of course you have," Roman said with a twirl of his cane. "We had to pry her off you," he informed Banner. "Apparently, she mistook your face for a doormat."

Bruce's tongue felt around the back of his mouth, feeling loose teeth and the tasting a hint of blood. "That explains it..."

"What is the meaning of this?" Ilia asked, brushing Roman's joke to the side. This was no laughing matter to the Faunus appointed by Adam Taurus himself. While she did plant her boot into Banner's cheekbone multiple times, she did so out of anger and a broken heart.

"Oh, come on," Torchwick sighed as Ilia approached. "Such a good joke..." Roman shook his head in disappointment about Ilia being so uptight and serious.

"Leave us," Ilia ordered. The Faunus looked to Roman, then back to Ilia - deciding to finally to release their hold on Banner. They ran as soon as their fingers left Banner's skin, worried the Green Scar would be upon them. "Cowards," Ilia cursed toward the retreating Faunus as she brought her whip out of its holster once more. Flicking her wrist, her weapon wrapped around Banner's torso and trapped his arms.

"Rgh-," Bruce grunted as Ilia's mechanical whip tightened around his frail body. It was already rendering him slight of breath and beginning to leave marks.

Torchwick questioned her tactic as Banner was hindered. "Wrapping him up like a present? Eh, it's creative at least-,"

"Move along, Roman," Ilia interrupted. "The order was for you as well."

"Excuse me?" Torchwick questioned. While it was true Roman was second in command, he was rarely given orders from Ilia. Now wasn't the time to be told what to do, especially in front of the captive. Banner was right where Torchwick wanted - at _his_ mercy!

"You heard me," Ilia said with a cold tone. "I won't repeat myself." Banner couldn't help but crack a small smile, even through the squeezing pain that wrapped around his chest. Even in Roman's best moments, the poor criminal couldn't catch a break.

"Come on," Torchwick whispered as he leaned into Ilia's ear, "not now. I cannot have _him_ see me take orders from a girl-,"

"ROMAN," Ilia yelled, focusing her attention on the incompetent criminal. "Do as told, not as you want." Ironic, Ilia of all people would recite a lesson her father constantly reminded. Great, now old memories resurfaced - memories of Ilia's parents telling her not to give in to hate and attack her human peers. Now, she was leading an assault that would end with dozens of human fatalities. Oh, what Ilia's parents would think if they saw her now...

Backing up, Torchwick saw this Faunus wasn't giving in to his manipulative ways. Ilia was in charge and _she_ was giving the orders. Roman gritted his teeth, almost scraping off the tops. "As. You. Wish." Retreating, he lowered his bowler-hat to avoid eye-contact with Banner.

"Gah," Ilia shook her head at the incompetent Torchwick as he returned to boss around the other White Fang. "The nerve of that man..."

"So," Bruce said and brought Ilia out of her train of thought, her eyes locking onto him, "why do this?"

"Excuse me?"

Gazing into the Faunus' gray eyes, Bruce saw a girl just trying to decide on what was right. "I can see it in your eyes," he explained. Even in his predicament, Bruce managed a warm smile to show he meant no harm. A quick volt of electricity slithered up his body. "GEH-,"

"I do the talking," Ilia informed as she stopped her weapon's dust activation, "understand?" Banner glared up at her from a failure of a peaceful opening. "Now, what to do with you?" Options swirled, each one having Banner groveling in the dirt. "Maybe...kill all of your friends?"

"N-NO," Bruce yelled without hesitation. Damn, now his interrogator knew how to hurt him.

"Heh," Ilia chuckled as she let loose a sinister smile. "What was the little girl's name? Ruby, I think it was. We'll kill her first," Ilia continued with her verbal assault. "Then move on to her sister, the blond bimbo." Ilia said what came to mind, hoping to keep up a rhythm to harass Banner. "We won't kill the princess, she's worth something. Next, we'll kill the Bella..." she froze in her tracks - Blake and her kind nature reemerging in Ilia's mind.

Seeing the blush that coated the Faunus' body, Bruce realized - Blake was one. "I...did this to you, didn't I?"

"Shut your mouth," Ilia stated as she wiped away hints of tears.

"You think I took Blake from the White Fang. Took her..." Bruce paused, seeing blushes reform on Ilia's body, "from you. I can assure you, Blake left this organization by her own free will. But if you love her and I can see you do, you have great taste. Blake is a strong, independent and courageous woman who would't let innocence die from a mad-man. Maybe you love her for that reason," Bruce connected pieces and began to understand. "I don't think you're White Fang but, a girl looking for somewhere where to fit in. And, someone to fit in with?"

Why was Banner so...nice? Wasn't this the same man who slaughtered Ilia's brothers and sisters at Vale's docks those many nights ago? The same man who took Blake, her love, away from her? Yet, this same man showed more compassion and humanity to Ilia than the very Faunus she was fighting for. He knew Ilia was conflicted on Adam's ideology and showed more love than the entirety of the White Fang's cause. Maybe, Banner really did care about Ilia. "I-I..." the Faunus didn't know how to respond. The idea of Blake being with her clouded thoughts along with Banner's words that seemed to be true. "I-I can't leave," she said with her voice lowered. "This is what I want...what my people need me to do."

Bruce saw through Ilia's defense to deflect his words. "I don't believe that and I know you don't either. I know you have feelings for Blake Belladonna and don't trust Adam Taurus with his ways. I know-,"

 _BOOM_

Banner landed on his face due the sheer force of an explosion as Ilia was pushed back. Gunfire rang out as everyone was taken aback from the sudden attack. "INTRUDERS," the look-out yelled to the other White Fang.

"GET TO THE TRAIN, NOW," Torchwick instructed.

An operative to Roman's side objected, "But Sir! We're not ready-,"

Torchwick's cane slammed into the White Fang member's throat, pinning him to one of the many train cars. "When I say something, follow." Releasing the Faunus, Roman looked to the intruders and gritted his teeth to find Team RWBY fighting to find their monster.

"No, wait!" Sitting up, Bruce no longer saw Ilia Amitola - only a White Fang recruit wearing their mask. "What about Blake-," he was cut short as an all too familiar boot crashed into his skull. Darkness surrounded once more as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Alright, i'm back with an official chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this longer chapter holds up for lost time. The next chapter shall be the finale to my version of V2 then we can move onto V3. From here on out, there shall be major and drastic changes from the show. Thanks for reading and make sure you let me know what you guys think**


End file.
